Kryptonite
by Rinoneechan17
Summary: UNDER HEAVY CONSTRUCTION.
1. Hall of Justice

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Young Justice or any DC comics characters**

**Rated T for violence, language, and minor sexuality**

**Enjoy **

* * *

**Metropolis, Kansas, January 14, 2000, 3:12 pm...  
**

A pretty woman with fair skin and emerald green eyes ran through the hallway, her ruby red hair flowing behind her. Her heels clacked loudly against the tile. She turned the corner and ran into men in black suits. She screamed in panic and attempted to turn to flee, but the men grabbed her by her arms. "Lâchez-moi!"

"Madame Saverelle, il n'est pas nécessaire de faire une scène." A tall, bald man with green eyes stepped out from behind his men. "Honestly, this is unsightly."

"You don't know what you're doing, Monsieur Luthor!" the woman exclaimed. "You can't simply take over this project. There's nowhere else in the world that supplies the necessary equipment and research for this kind of experimentation!"

"I'm well aware of that," Lex Luthor smirked. He waved at his men and they released the woman. "Doctor Saverelle, I have no intention of robbing you of your life's work. I merely wish to...advance it. I fully support your project."

"You say that now, but I know what you really want."

Lex Luthor chuckled amusedly, "And here I thought we didn't have anything in common. All I am doing...is buying the company and giving all the employees a raise. I'll even put you in-charge of the whole project. I swear, I won't interfere in anyway."

Doctor Saverelle narrowed her eyes at him, "And if I refuse?"

Lex's smile turned malicious. "Then I cannot guarantee the safety of the two pets you've been keeping tucked in your house."

Doctor Saverelle widened her eyes in shock and fear. She squeezed her eyes shut, holding back her tears of helplessness. "Its not the company you want...it's me."

"More or less."

She lowered her gaze to the floor, "Fine. What do you want me to do?"

**Dallas, Texas, July 4, 2010, 12:05 pm...**

People ran in terror as Ice Age hovered in the air, creating large twisters of snow and hail. He cackled gleefully as he blasted the park with ice, freezing pets and plants. Up above him, a woman floated in the air. She was a tall, well fit and curvaceous woman with long flowing gold hair and golden-bronzed skin. She wore a black, one-piece suit with a red star burst design on the front; she had black gloves with red hemlines reaching up to her shoulders and matching thigh-high boots. A thin black eyes mask hid her identity as she folded her arms under her large chest. Ice Age glanced up, finally noticing her, "Finally showed up, Nova?"

Nova sighed boredly, "Get it over-with, if you're in such a hurry."

"Very well," he summoned ice energy in his hands. "I'll end you quickly."

Nova raised a brow at him, "What makes you think I'm talking to you?"

"Wha-?" he whirled around and received a straight-on punch in the face. Ice Age flew back into a tree. He landed in a slump, too shocked to move as a girl dropped down in front of him. She was young with a petite body, gorgeous ruby red hair, and fair skin. She wore a black, strapless, cat-suit with low heels and a gold sash tied around her waist. Her suit had the same red star burst design as Nova. She stood up straight and smirked at Ice Age, "That was so quick I didn't even break a sweat."

"Red Nova! I should've known!" Ice Age growled at her, struggling to stand. "I'm disappointed, Nova! Sending your little _sidekick _to do your dirty work. You know no mere child can silence the great-"

"Shut up," Red Nova punched him again, rendering him unconscious. Nova landed softly next to her, "We need to drag his pathetic carcass to the police."

"What?" Red Nova turned around to face her. "No! He's out, let DPD deal with him. We can't be late, Nova. You promised me! Please. Today's the day!"

**Washington DC, July 4, 2010, 2:00 pm...**

Red Nova smiled proudly as she stood with her fellow sidekicks, Speedy, Aqualad, and Robin. Nova stood behind her with the other famous superheroes, Batman, Green Arrow, and Aquaman. Batman placed his hand on Robin's shoulder, "Today's the day."

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice," Green Arrow announced.

"Headquarters of the Justice League," Aquaman added.

"It's our home and now, yours as well," Nova smiled down at Red Nova.

"Aw, man!"

The heroes turned around to see Flash suddenly appear, a small dust cloud forming around his feet. Kid Flash appeared as well, crossing his arms as he pouted, "I knew we'd be the last ones here!"

"Come on, Kid. At least we made it in time," Flash grabbed him into a headlock, nooging his head. Batman stared at them then narrowed his eyes, "Enough. Let's go inside."

The sidekicks followed their mentors down the red carpet as paparazzi and fans snapped dozens of pictures, murmuring various rumors amongst themselves. Green Arrow whispered into his partner's ear, "Ready to see the inner sanctum?"

"Born that way," Speedy replied eagerly.

"I am glad we are all here," Aqualad smiled.

"Have all five sidekicks ever been at the same place at the same time?" Kid Flash asked.

"Don't call us sidekicks!" Speedy snapped. "Not after today."

"Oh, leave him alone, Speedy. This is a big day. There's no reason to be so uptight," Red Nova nudged his arm.

Speedy glared at her, "You're a little too relaxed."

"Hey, you just don't seem overwhelmed enough. I am."

"You're overwhelmed. Freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" Robin sighed, breaking the tension as they entered the Hall. All five sidekicks stopped and gazed up in awe at the giant golden statues of the seven founding members of Justice League. Robin stopped, "Oh, maybe that's why."

The rest of the group joined him as the large doors opened. Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado stepped out to greet them. "Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Red Nova...welcome."

Robin and Kid Flash fist bumped as Martian Manhunter turned to lead them inside, "You know have full access to the gym, our fully stocked galley and of course...the library."

A new set of doors opened to reveal a large, spacious room with tables, chairs, and walls lined with bookshelves. Flash turned towards the kids and gestured to the whole area, "Make yourselves at home."

Robin jumped into one chair and Aqualad sat across from him. Kid Flash and Red Nova exchanged glances and lunged at the remaining chair. Kid Flash slid into the seat as Red Nova managed to grab the arm rest. "Snooze, you loose."

Red Nova narrowed her eyes at him as she sat down on the arm rest. Speedy remained standing, watching their mentors gather around Batman. "Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of five ice villains attacking on the same day. We shouldn't be long."

He turned towards the door and a scanner popped out of the ceiling, scanning each hero. "Recognized...Batman, 02. Aquaman, 06. Flash, 04. Green Arrow, 08. Nova, 17. Martian Manhunter, 07. Red Tornado, 16."

"That's it?"

They glanced back as the doors opened. Speedy glared at them as he folded his arms over his chest, "You promised us a real look inside...not a glorified backstage pass."

"It's a first step," Aquaman replied calmly. "You've been granted access few others get."

"Oh, really?" Speedy gestured to the paparazzi flashing their cameras from the high windows. "Who cares what side of the glass we're on?"

"Roy," Green Arrow took a few steps towards him. "You need to be patient."

"What I need is respect," he turned around to face the other sidekicks. "They're treating us like kids. Worse! Like sidekicks. We deserve better than this."

The four young heroes exchange blank looks. Speedy stared at them in surprise, "You're kidding, right? You're playing their game? Why? Because you think they play fair? Today was supposed to be _the _day! Step one into becoming full-fledged members of the League."

"Dude," Red Nova frowned, confused by his anger. "The first step is just a tour of HQ. You know that."

"Except the Hall isn't the League's real HQ!" he blurted out, shocking the League members and the sidekicks. "I bet they never told you it's just a false front for tourists! And a pit stop for catching a Zeta beam teleporter tube to the real thing. An orbiting satellite called the Watchtower."

Green Arrow turned around to face Batman's stare, "I know, I know. But I thought we could make an exception...?"

Batman narrowed his eyes. Green Arrow dropped his hopeful smile, "Or not."

"Roy," Nova caught the boy's attention. "You need understand that this privilege isn't just handed to you on silver platter. You earn it."

"I have earned it!" he glared up at her. "I've worked hard to get where I am today. I've earned the respect but you refuse to give it to me."

Aquaman stepped in between them, "You're not helping your case here, son. Stand down, or-"

"Or what? You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son! I'm not even his. I thought I was his partner, but...not anymore," he threw his hat at his mentor's feet and marched to the door. "Guess they're right about you four...you're NOT ready."

As they watched him walk out the door, the computer screen lit up, receiving a transmission. Superman's image appeared, "Superman to Justice League! There's been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire."

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus," Batman replied, walking up to the screen with the other League members. "This may be the perfect opportunity to-"

"Zatara to Justice League!" Zatara appeared on a smaller screen. "The sorcerer Wotan is using the Amulet of Aten to block out the sun! Requesting full League response."

"Superman?" Batman glanced at the larger screen.

"It's a small fire. Local authorities have it under control," he stated.

"Then Cadmus can wait," Batman pressed a button on the keyboard. "All League members rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out."

The heroes walked through the doors leading to the teleporter while Batman, Aquaman, Flash, and Nova turned to their sidekicks. "Stay put."

"What?" Robin threw his hands out in question. "Why?"

"This is a League mission," Nova replied. "Too big for you to handle. You don't have the experience. You're not ready."

"And you're not trained," Flash added.

"Since when?" Kid Flash protested.

"I meant you're not trained to work as part of this team," Flash gestured to himself and the other mentors.

"There will be other missions," Aquaman reminded calmly. "When you're ready."

"But for now...stay put," Batman narrowed his eyes as he emphasized the last two words. He turned and joined the other league members through the door. Green Arrow glanced at Martian Manhunter, "Glad you didn't bring you know who."

"Indeed."

Red Tornado lingered as he stared at the four kids, then followed the others through the door. After a minute, Kid Flash gritted his teeth, "When we're ready? How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like-like sidekicks?"

"My mentor...my king, I thought he trusted me," Aqualad glanced down.

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics. They got a secret HQ in SPACE!" he threw his hands up.

"Calm down. I'm sure they have their reasons for doing what they did," Red Nova placed her hands on her hips.

"What reason is that? Like I said...they don't trust us enough to tell us about-what did Speedy call it-the Watchtower!"

"I know Nova, Kid! She doesn't do anything without a good reason."

"Yeah. Good reason as she doesn't trust you," he frowned at her. Red Nova looked away, frowning at the chair beside her.

Aqualad raised a brow in question, "What is Project Cadmus?"

"Don't know...but I can find out," Robin smirked then walked over to the keyboard. The computer blared out "Access Denied".

Robin snorted, "Wanna bet?"

Robin dug deep into the network, reaching inside the roots of the systems. Kid Flash stared at the code in awe, "Whoa, how are you doing that?"

"Same system as the Batcave," he pressed one last button and it granted him access. "All right. Project Cadmus...genetics lab here in D.C. That's all there is, but if Batman's suspicious maybe we should investigate."

"Solve the case before they do," Aqualad thought on it. "It would be poetic justice."

"Hey, they're all about Justice," Robin laughed nervously.

Red Nova stepped in between them, frowning at Robin, "They told us to stay put."

"For blotting out the sun mission, not this." She continued to glare.

"Come on, Jay-"

"Don't call me that!"

"-look, this our chance to prove that we're ready," Kid Flash smiled at her enthusiastically. "It's now or never."

She turned to Aqualad, still unconvinced, "What do you think?"

"Kid does have a point," he gripped his chin in thought. "If we are successful, the League would praise us."

"Just like that?" she raised a brow. "We're a team with a mission?"

"We didn't come here for a playdate," Robin smirked at her.

Red Nova sighed and nodded, "All right. Let's do this."

**Cadmus Building...**

Two scientists screamed for help, trapped on the top floor as fire surrounded them. Suddenly, the room behind them exploded and the two men were thrown out of the building. Kid Flash raced up the side of the building, grabbing the men as he tossed them onto the roof. He lost his footing and slid back down, grabbing the window sill before falling. Robin, Aqualad, and Red Nova finally caught up, watching from across the road. Robin shook his head with a smirk, "So smooth."

"Stupid idiot," Red Nova grumbled. "Always has to run ahead."

"This is no time to sulk," Aqualad frowned. "We need a plan. We-Robin?"

"Talk about hot-headed," Red Nova pointed. Aqualad followed her finger to where Robin swung from the fire truck and into the top floor of the building, hauling Kid Flash in with him. Red Nova levitated up into the air and flew towards the building. "Take my hand!"

One of the scientists latched onto her for dear life. Aqualad used the water from the fire hose to create a water whirlpool large enough to raise him to the building's roof. The other scientist jumped on. They took the scientists down below then entered the building through the open window. Kid Flash rummaged through a filing cabinet as Robin searched the computer. "What are you doing?"

"Searching. Here, you can help," Kid Flash tossed loose files at her.

The papers flew out in her face, "Dude! Not cool."

Aqualad grumbled at Robin, "Appreciate the help."

"You handled it," Robin assured him as Red Nova tossed the files back at Kid Flash. "Besides, we're here to investigate. Poetic justice, remember?"

Aqualad walked out into the dark hallway and saw something inside the elevator as the doors closed. He frowned, "I thought I saw..."

Kid Flash skidded into the hallway behind him, "Elevators should be on lock down."

Robin dashed down the hallway, bringing up his holographic computer from his gloves, "This is wrong...thought so. This is a high speed express elevator. It doesn't belong in a two story building."

"Neither does what I saw. Red, help me," Aqualad gestured to the elevator. Red Nova pushed her fingers in between the doors, creating space. Aqualad dug his fingers in as he helped Red Nova force the doors completely open. They gazed down, seeing an endless shaft. Robin knelt down between them, "That's why they need an express elevator."

He shot a Batarang into the ceiling and jumped, the rope squealing as it unraveled. Red Nova exhaled loudly and flew down after him. Aqualad and Kid Flash followed. Robin stopped as they reached sub-level 23, "I'm at the end of my rope."

He swung and jumped to the elevator door, sitting down on the small ledge as he brought up his holographic computer. Red Nova landed on the ledge. She stepped aside as Aqualad helped Kid Flash onto the ledge. Robin continued typing, his computer beeping, "Bypassing security...there. Go!"

Red Nova and Aqualad pried the doors open. Robin and Kid Flash followed them into the dimly lit hallway. Robin glanced around, "Welcome to Project Cadmus."

Kid Flash took off running and Aqualad panicked, "Kid, wait!"

He kept running, reaching the end of the hallway. As he prepared to turn, he gasped, sliding onto the ground as giant monsters marched towards him. He rolled away in time before one stepped on him. He got up and ran around the monsters, joining the others. Aqualad gawked with the team, "No...nothing odd going on here..."

Red Nova glanced at Kid Flash at punched him in the arm. "Ow!"

"Do that again and I'll snap you like a twig. You know I can."

"Okay, okay! Jeez," he rubbed his arm.

They watched until the monsters disappeared down the hall. Robin turned and gestured for them to follow him down the other direction as he checked the map on his computer. They reached a large door and Robin quickly unlocked it, dropping his jaw as he gazed inside, "Okay, I'm officially whelmed."

Hundreds of electric based mutant monsters that generated immense power that seemed to fuel the whole underground complex. Kid Flash strode in ahead, "This is how they hide this massive underground facility from the world. The real Cadmus isn't on the grid. It generates it's own power with these...things. Must be what they're bred for."

"Of course," Aqualad explained. "Even the name is a clue. The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sewing stone dragons into the earth."

"And this Cadmus creates new lives too. Let's find out why," Robin commented as he synced into the network. "They call them Genomorphs. Whoa, look at the stats on these things! Super strength, telepathy, razor claws...these are living weapons!"

"So they're engineering an army. But for who?" Red Nova frowned at the screen.

"Wait, there's something else. Project Kr," Robin grunted, pressing the screen several times. "Ugh, the file's too encrypted. I can't-"

"Don't move!" someone ordered. A man with a golden helmet stood at the door with several large gray monsters awaiting orders. The man stopped in surprise, "Wait, Robin? Red Nova? Aqualad? Kid Flash?"

"At least he got your name right," Red Nova muttered to Kid Flash.

"I know you," Aqualad blinked in recognition. "Guardian? A hero."

"I do my best," he replied.

"Then what are you doing here?" Kid Flash demanded.

"That's my question, kids. I'm chief of security," Guardian placed his fists on his hips. "You're trespassing here. But we can call the Justice League. Figure this out."

"Yeah, let's call them. We'll see if they approve of you breeding weapons," Red Nova frowned at him, clenching her fists.

"Weapons? What are you-what have I...? My head," Guardian rubbed his temple as the genomorph on his shoulder's horns glowed red. "Take 'em down hard! No mercy!"

The genomorphs lunged as Robin threw down a smoke bomb, blinding the monsters, he shot a batarang onto one of the beams up above and swung over all the smoke to the door. Kid Flash ran and flipped over several them. He jumped onto the wall and propelled himself towards two others, knocking them unconscious. Red Nova punched one of the monsters, shattering it's skull as she whirled around, kicking her leg up as Guardian prepared to tackle Aqualad. Guardian blocked her attack in time then charged her, using his small shield to swipe at her. He backed her up against the counter, using all his strength to keep her feigned weakness then smirked. She brought her knee up and kicked him back. Guardian yelled in pain as Aqualad zapped him with electricity. "Let's go!"

Kid Flash ran past them, genomorphs roaring after him. Aqualad and Red Nova followed, exiting the room and running down the hall. Robin stood over the controls of another elevator, bypassing the security. Kid Flash slid to a halt beside him, "Way to be a team player, Rob!"

"Weren't you right behind me?" Robin got the doors open and they ducked inside. Aqualad glanced back down the hall, his eyes widening as more monsters bounded towards them. Red Nova grabbed his arm and dragged him into the elevator with her, the doors slamming shut as the monsters reached out to them. Red Nova glanced at the small screen above the doors, watching as the number increased, "Uh...are we going down?"

"Dude, out is up," Kid Flash peered around her to glare at Robin.

"Excuse me?" he raised a brow. "Project Kr is down. On sub-level 52."

"52?" Red Nova turned towards him. "Robin, what if we can't make it back up? We can't afford to be stuck down here."

"We have to find out what Cadmus is hiding. Poetic justice, remember?"

Aqualad placed his hands on their shoulders to keep them apart, "This is getting out of control. We...perhaps we should contact the League."

Robin and Kid Flash glanced down in silent shame. The elevator beeped as the doors opened. The kids got into a defensive stance as they gazed into the empty, stomachy hallways, lined with purple eggs. Robin dashed out of the elevator. Kid Flash shrugged, "We might as well keep going."

"Seriously, like a twig," Red Nova jabbed her finger at him.

"Hey, I didn't run out first this time," he pushed her finger away and zoomed towards the hallway split with Robin. Aqualad and Red Nova followed him, crouching down beside the boys.

"Which way?"

"Yeah, bizarre looking hallway one or bizarre looking hallway two?" Robin gestured to both hallways.

"Halt!"

They glanced down bizarre hallway two; a humanoid genomorph stepped into view. He raised his hands as his giant horns glowed red, telekinetically lifting two barrels and hurdling them at the heroes. Robin threw some darts, but they stopped mid flight and the creature tossed some more barrels, sending them down the other hallway. Kid Flash legged it down the hall, glancing forward at the last second as a female scientist walked out of a room. He slid along the ground, tripping the woman as the doors began to close. He picked up a thin tank and stuck between the doors, causing the gears to groan under the strain. Robin and Red Nova followed Kid Flash into the room as Aqualad carefully stepped over the tank, glancing back to see Guardian and the genomorphs running full speed towards them. He kicked the tank away and the doors slammed shut. Robin's computer beeped, "I've disabled the door. We're safe."

"We're trapped," Aqualad frowned at him.

"Like I said earlier," Red Nova pointed out.

"At least we're safe," Robin frowned at her.

"When we get out of here, I'm totally pinning this on you!"

"Me?"

"Yeah, this was _your _idea."

"That's _if _we get out of here," Aqualad pointed out.

Robin stared at him, "Do you have to be so negative?"

"He's right," Red Nova folded her arms under her chest. "If Cadmus doesn't kill us, then the League will."

"Uh, guys...you might wanna see this," Kid Flash caught their attention. He stood in front of a large control panel; he pressed a key and a bright light revealed a pod with a person resting inside. A boy around the age of 16 slept peacefully inside the pod. He wore a white body suit with the S symbol on his chest. Kid Flash walked up to the pod, studying the Kr on the glass, "Big K, little r...the atomic symbol for krypton!"

Red Nova raised her brow at Robin, "Clone?"

"Robin. Hack," Aqualad ordered.

Robin snapped out of his daze, "Oh, right, right."

He synced his computer with the panel, shuffling through the file. "Weapon designation: Superboy. A clone force grown in...16 weeks! From DNA acquired from Superman."

"Stolen from Superman," Aqualad corrected.

"Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24-7," Robin continued.

Red Nova pointed to the small creatures sitting above the clone's head, "What about..._those _things?"

"Genomorphs gnomes," Robin answered. "Telepathic. Force-feeding him an education."

"And we can guess what else," Kid Flash scoffed. "They're making a slave out of, well, Superman's...son."

"Clone, Kid. Not son. Clone," Red Nova corrected, facing his glare.

"Okay, now we contact the League," Aqualad pressed his belt buckle, only to receive static. Kid Flash, Robin, and Red Nova tried as well to no avail. "No signal."

"We're in too deep," Kid Flash sighed. "Literally."

"Really what was your first clue?"

Kid Flash glared at Red Nova and attempted to punch her in the arm. She caught his fist and shoved him back, "You're really pushing it."

"Enough," Aqualad barked. "This is no time to be fighting amongst ourselves. We need to think of a plan."

Kid Flash glanced back at the pod, not noticing the gnomes's horns glowing red, "You know...this is wrong. Leaving him here."

"He's right," Robin agreed.

"Are you serious?" Red Nova leaned on the panel to glare at both of them. "Cadmus is brainwashing him. We have no idea what those things are putting inside his head. He could attack us."

"I highly doubt he would," Kid Flash stared dubiously.

"Wanna bet?"

"$50 says he's friendly."

"$100 if he's not."

"Set him free," Aqualad ordered, silencing them. He glanced at Robin, "Do it."

Robin entered a code and the pod opened. The clone flexed his fingers, forming a fist as his knuckles popped. His eyes snapped open, staring at the group blankly. He lunged out of his pod, tackling Aqualad as the others shielded themselves. They rolled until the clone was on top of Aqualad, pounding his face with his superhuman punches. Red Nova ran over, "Hey!"

She looped her arms around his neck, getting him in a choke hold. Robin wrapped himself around the clone's right arm while Kid Flash took the left. "Calm down! We're on your side!"

The clone slid his arm free and punched Kid Flash. He flew across the room, smashing into a glass container before landing hard on the back of his neck. Red Nova tried to grab the clone's free arm and lost her hold. The clone leaned forward then elbowed her hard in the face. She flew back and crashed into the wall, creating a large crater under her. Robin pulled out a gas bomb, "I don't wanna do this."

He released it and the clone backed off, choking. Aqualad reared up and kicked the clone, sending him crashing into the control panel. As he stood, Robin shot him with a taser. The clone glanced at the cables and tugged, grabbing Robin by the throat then slamming him against the ground. He placed his foot on the boy's chest and began to grind. Red Nova tackled him into the pod as Aqualad ran to Robin's aide just as he passed out. She pounded her fists into his face, but the clone bucked his hips, forcing her onto all fours. He punched her in the sternum and she sailed back past Aqualad, crashing into the doors, merely making a dent. The clone stood, walking towards the hero. Aqualad stood, holding his hand out, "We're trying to help you."

The clone stared at him for a moment, then attacked, his punch missing as he made a dent in the floor. Aqualad tackled him into the wall, punching while blinded by the dust. The clone caught his fist and kicked him back. He lunged and wrapped his arms around Aqualad, squeezing tight. Aqualad screamed in pain as his bones groaned.

Red Nova shook her head as she sat up; she glanced up, her eyes widening as the clone squeezed tighter. She jumped into the air and flew straight at them, landing right beside him. She crouched down and thrusted her leg up, catching the clone on his side, just under his ribs. With a cut off inhale, he dropped Aqualad, gripping his side in pain. Glowing, yellow energy build up in Red Nova's hands. She brought her fists down on his head, but the clone turned in time, bringing his fist up to her chin. She shivered from the force, her body absorbing the momentum. She glared at him as blood seeped down the side of her mouth, "Dammit."

She fell back as her skin cracked, revealing the muscle underneath. She landed with a thud as the clone stood up. He loomed over her, watching in blank curiosity as her skin began to heal over her bruised muscle. He turned and walked over to the door as the four heroes laid unconscious around the room.

* * *

**end of chapter 1**


	2. Project Blockbuster

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Young Justice or any DC comics characters**

**Rated T for violence, language, and minor sexuality**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Cadmus Building, Washington DC, July 5, 2010...  
**

Robin, Red Nova, Kid Flash, and Aqualad were bound inside their own individual pods. Superboy stood guard, watching them unblinkingly. Red Nova stirred in her pod as voice spoke inside her head, _time is short...you must awaken. You must awaken NOW! _Kid Flash gasped, starling her as the others opened their eyes. Kid Flash glanced down at the clone and recoiled, "What...what do you want? Quit staring, it's creeping me out."

"Uh, KF...how about we not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look?" Robin suggested.

"Oh, and you owe me 100 bucks," Red Nova smirked at him.

"You really think I have cash on me right now?" he glared at her.

"Just saying. I'm adding that to your tab, man," she glanced away, rolling her sore tongue in her mouth. "Damn, I bit my tongue."

Aqualad glanced down at Superboy who stared back, "We only sought to help you-"

"Yeah! We free you and you turn on us, how's that for grat-"

"Kid, please. Quiet now," Aqualad silenced him. "I believe our new friend was not in full control of his actions."

"'Friend'? Ha. That's a laugh."

"Red...," he gave her a pleading look.

Superboy glanced down and stuttered, "What if I...what if I wasn't?"

"He can talk?" Kid Flash gasped in surprise.

"Yes," the clone glared at him. "_He _can."

Kid Flash exchanged glances with the others, "Not like I said 'it'."

"The genomorphs taught you, then? Telepathically?" Aqualad asked, absently tugging on the bounds on his wrists.

"They taught me much," he replied emotionlessly. "I can read, write...I know the names of things."

"But have you seen them?" Robin asked, using a gentle voice. "Have they ever actually let you see the...sky? Or the...sun?"

"Images are implanted in my mind, but-" he glanced away. "-no, I have not seen them."

Aqualad took a deep breath, "Do you know what you are? Who you are?"

He snapped his head up and proudly stated, "I am the Superboy. A genomorph. A clone made from the DNA of the Superman. Created to replace him should he perish...to destroy him should he turn from the light."

"To be like Superman is a...worthy aspiration," Aqualad chose his words carefully.

"I'll say."

"Red," Aqualad frowned at her.

"No, I'm gonna say what I need to say," she glared back at him then turned her gaze to the clone. "Like he said, wanting to be like Superman is a awesome goal...even for someone like you. But being holed up in here? How can you ever expect to be great like him if you're stuck underground? Never knowing the warm of sunlight, or the breeze of fresh air? Even you deserve a life beyond Cadmus."

"I live _because_ of Cadmus. It is my home!" he growled at her.

"Your home is a test tube!" she snapped.

"You might wanna relax. You're gonna make him angry," Kid Flash warned.

"Fine! As long as I get through your thick head," she leaned forward in her pod. "Dude, I'm trying to be straight with you. No bullshit. You can absorb the warmth outside of this prison. Feel freedom for yourself. _We _can show you the sun."

"Uh, pretty sure it's after midnight," Kid Flash corrected then stuttered as Red Nova glared at him. "But we can show you the moon."

"We can show you-introduce you to Superman," Aqualad offered with kind eyes.

"No, they can't," a scientist walked in with Guardian, a female scientist, and a humanoid genomorph. He had graying dark brown hair and thick black framed glasses and a white shirt with trousers, very plain. "They'll be otherwise occupied."

"Seriously? Sandals and a lab coat? What are you, Dr 90210?" Red Nova taunted, arching a brow in negativity.

The scientist frowned at her, "Making jokes now won't help your situation."

"No, but it's fun to see you blush," she teased, smirking as she shrugged. "Didn't know madmen did."

The scientist stared at her then turned to the female scientist, "Activate the cloning process. Now."

"Pass! Batcave's crowded enough," Robin replied snappily.

He ignored him and turned to Guardian, "And get the weapon back in it's pod!"

"Hey, how come he get's to call Supy and 'it'?" Kid Flashed whined as Guardian placed a hand on Superboy's shoulder.

Aqualad met the boy's eye, "Help us. Fight with us"

Superboy pulled his shoulder away and the scientist walked around him, "Don't start thinking now!"

The little gnome hopped off of the scientist to Superboy's shoulder; it's horns glowed red causing his body to go rigid. The scientist stood in front of him, "See...you're not a real boy. You're a weapon and you belong to me! Well, to Cadmus. Same thing! Now, get back to your pod!"

Superboy turned around and walked out of the room in a wide-eyed daze. As soon as the doors slammed shut, the scientist turned to his female co-worker and nodded. She punched in a code and large probes appeared in each pod, stabbing the heroes in the chests. Kid Flash, Robin, and Aqualad screamed in pain as they were zapped with unending electricity as the probes extracted blood. Red Nova smirked as the probes failed to pierce her skin. She smirked at the scientist as she clenched her fists, the bounds on her wrists groaning against her strength, "Not gonna be that easy."

"Oh, I know all about you," he mused. "I thought you might prove a problem."

He nodded to the female scientist and she entered another code. A bigger, larger probe took the other's place, with longer, sharper needles. Red Nova dropped her smirk as the needles pierced through her, sinking deep into her body, zapping her insides. She bit her lip, holding in the pain as blood seeped through the needle and into the large circular container under the pod. Suddenly, the door crunched as it was ripped off it's hinges. Superboy held the door open his head and tossed it aside as the circuits sizzled and popped. The probes squealed as they lost power, peeling out of the heroes. The scientist and the others ran at the clone, "I told you to get back into your-"

He pushed them away with ease and continued walking. He glared at the scientist, "Don't give me orders."

"You here to help us or fry us?" Kid Flash asked cautiously.

Superboy glared the relaxed and smirked, "Hm, I don't seem to have heat vision so...I suppose helping is my only option."

Robin's bounds unlatched and he jumped down, rubbing his wrists, "Uh, finally! Lucky Batman isn't here! He'd have my head for taking so long."

"Seriously? That's what you're worried about?" Kid Flash stared at him in disbelief. "The whole League will have our heads after tonight!"

Robin pressed a key that opened the other pods and turned to Superboy, "Free Aqualad and Red Nova. I'll get Kid Mouth."

Superboy glared at him.

"Free them. _Please?_"

He relaxed his stare and hopped onto Aqualad's pod, the bounds crumbling under his grip. Aqualad sighed in relief, "Thank you."

Superboy nodded and moved on to Red Nova, freeing her. She leaned on him, feeling a little weak. She heaved and a gush of blood spewed out of her mouth. "Are you all right?"

She sighed tiredly then composed herself. "Do you mind helping me down?"

He wrapped his arm carefully around her waist and hopped down. Kid Flash helped Superboy stand her up, "Are you gonna make it?"

"Yeah," she took a deep breath and coughed. "Damn, those needles punctured my lungs."

"We need to move. Now," Robin pointed to the door with his thumb.

"But she's hurt."

"I'm healing," she assured Superboy, breathing a little easier. "Let's go."

They ran towards the door as the scientist got up on his elbows. "You'll never escape from here! I'll have you all back in pods before morning!"

Robin lingered in the doorway, tossing several batarangs at the containers, "That guy is not whelmed. Not whelmed at all."

"What is it with you and this whelmed thing?" Kid Flash grumbled, following Robin out as the containers exploded.

They managed to catch up with Aqualad and the others. Superboy had Red Nova on his back, her arms around his neck and her legs hiked up on his hips as she concentrated on healing as they ran. The purple eggs began to glow red, but the kids ignored them. "We're still 42 levels below ground."

"And why didn't we take the elevator?" Red Nova groaned, coughing lightly.

Aqualad slid to a halt as large genomorphs appeared at the end of the hallway. The turned around as the red eggs glowed brighter as smaller genomorphs emerged fully grown and ready to attack. A large one reared up on its hind legs and slammed its fists down. Red Nova slid off of Superboy's back, landing in a soft crouch as he jumped in the air, knocking the large genomorph away with one punch. Kid Flash zoomed over to Red Nova and picked her up bridal style then ran through the monsters' legs as Aqualad and Robin maneuvered around the genomorphs. A genomorph slammed it's fist down on Superboy, pinning the clone to the ground. He pushed the thing off of him and shoved it into the wall. Aqualad's eyes widened as he watched his rampage, "Superboy! Your goal is escape! Not to bury ourselves here!"

"You wanna escape?" Superboy screamed at him as he grabbed a unconscious genomorph and tossed it at the others, knocking them over like bowling pins.

"Uh, you can put me down now," Red Nova raised a brow.

"Oh, sorry," Kid Flash set her down gently.

Red Nova stood up straight, rubbing her ribs, "Good as new."

"Why did it take so long?" he asked as he turned to follow Aqualad and Robin took off running.

"Both lungs were punctured twice," she sighed, breathing freely. "It takes my inner organs longer to heal than outside."

Aqualad gestured for them to hurry. She helped him pry the elevator doors open; Robin shot a batarang as he grabbed Kid's hand, soaring up the shaft. Superboy appeared and hooked his arm under Aqualad and Red Nova's, jumping up the shaft. Their eyes widened as they slowed and began to descend. Red Nova grabbed onto the ledge before they fell. She groaned from their weight but held on tight. Superboy furred his brows, "Superman can fly...why can't I?"

Red Nova set them down on the ledge below gently and released her grip, sliding down next to them. Superboy glanced at her sheepishly, "Thank you."

"No problem," she smiled at him as she shook his shoulder encouragingly.

"Hey!" Kid Flash called as Robin lowered him down. "Can't you just fly us all up there?"

"No!" Red Nova snapped. "I'm not Nova. I can't carry all four of you 15 stories up."

"Guys, this'll have to be our exit!" Robin pointed to the incoming elevator from up above. Superboy jumped across the shaft and punched the doors open of sub-level 15. They followed him into the hallway, Red Nova stretched her hand out as Robin's batarang hooked around her arm. She tugged on the rope, pulling Robin just in time as the elevator zoomed down. Genomorphs snarled as they bounded down the hallway. The heroes turned left, away from the monsters. Kid Flash took the lead, running near the same speed as everyone else.

"Go left! Left!" Superboy shouted.

Kid Flash turned left and the others followed. "Right!"

Kid Flash stopped at the dead end, nothing but a single air bent near the top of the wall. "Great job, Supy. Are trying to get us re-poded?"

"No. I...I don't understand," Superboy lowered his head in confusion.

"Don't apologize," Robin smiled, staring at the vent. "This is perfect."

"Oh, I know you're not thinking what I think you're thinking," Red Nova groaned tiredly.

"Come on," he nudged her with his elbow. "Chicago, remember?"

"Chicago? What's that?" Kid Flash raised a nosy eyebrow. "Besides the city, cause...that's obvious."

Robin slapped his hand over Red Nova's mouth before she snapped, "Fill you in later."

Red Nova pushed his hand away and walked over to the vent, pulling it off with ease. Superboy walked over to the wall, "Need help?"

She blinked at him in surprise then nodded. He linked his hands together, she placed her foot on his hands and he lifted her up. She climbed in, disappearing down the vent. Robin climbed on Superboy and into the vent nearly a second later. Aqualad followed him, then Kid Flash, and finally Superboy. Robin followed Red Nova who crawled through the vents blindly and nosily. Kid Flash shuffled after them, "At this rate we'll never get out."

Superboy shushed him, silencing the rest of them, "Listen."

They obeyed, hearing the snarling genomorphs echo through the vent. Red Nova glanced over hip at Robin, "Well, where are we going?"

Robin brought up his computer, hacking into the blueprints of the building, "Go straight and that'll take us out."

She crawled all the way to the dead end, turning onto her back to kick the vent off and dropping softly on the ground as she checked the hallway. The others followed as Robin continued to hack. Kid Flash held his ear to the vent, "I don't hear those things anymore. What did you do?"

"I hacked the motion sensors," Robin smirked.

"Sweet!"

"There's still plenty of them between us and out," he reminded.

Kid Flash put on his goggles, "But I got room to move!"

He turned and burst through the stairway door, heading up. Red Nova frowned, glaring at the opposite wall, "I really wanna hit him."

"Do it later," Aqualad ran into the stairway.

They followed him up as Robin brought up his computer. They continued to run as several genomorphs plummeted from the staircase. Robin gasped, noticing the others climbing up after them, "More behind us!"

Superboy waited until they passed then slammed his foot down on the top of the stairs, cutting the monsters off. Kid Flash burst through the top of the stairs into the hallway of sub-level 1. He dropped his grin as the large metal doors slid closed just as he ran into them. Aqualad led the group to him, "We're cut off from the street."

"Thanks, my head hadn't noticed," Kid Flashed grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head.

Superboy clenched his fist and slammed it into the door, not even making a dent. Red Nova and Aqualad joined him, struggling with all their strength. Robin typed fast as encrypted data flowed down the screen, "Can't hack this fast enough..."

He lowered his hand as two gigantic monsters entered the hallway. He kicked open a side door, "This way!"

The group followed him, running out into where Guardian and dozens of genomorphs awaited them. More gathered behind the heroes; they got into defensive stances as Aqualad brought out his water swords. The little gnomes' horns glowed red as the humanoid genomorph appeared, staring blankly as his horns glowed. The heroes fell, feeling consciousness slip. Red Nova caught herself on all fours. The genomorph met her eyes, his gaze intensifying as she finally succumbed to the blackness.

**...**

Red Nova stirred as she felt the weight of darkness lift from her mind. "Guardian?"

She turned her blurry gaze to Aqualad who stood with Superboy. Robin stood up as Kid Flash helped Red Nova stand. Guardian gave the kids a look of determination, "Go. I'll deal with Desmond."

"I think not."

The genomorphs parted and the scientist, Desmond, stood with a test tube full of some light blue liquid. "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus."

He chugged the liquid, instantly wrapping his arms around his side as he fell to his knees. Guardian stepped back, standing in front of the kids protectively. Desmond groaned as he thrashed about, throwing his glasses off his face. He hunched his body together as his growing muscles burst through his clothes, letting out a inhuman growl as he continued to grow in size. The group stepped back in shock as the scientist's skin ripped apart, revealing stone-hard blue skin underneath as his face flatted out. He roared, shaking the very foundation of the building; he hunched his shoulders and glared at the heroes, hungry for violence. "Everyone back!"

Guardian charged the monster. The thing slapped him away; Guardian crashed into the wall, landing on his head. Superboy lunged, punching the monster, but it just punched him back. He swung at it couple more times, landing dead on, but the thing shoved him back. He roared as he lept into the air; the monster did the same and tackled the clone through the ceiling. The kids gathered under the hole.

"O-kay, that's one way to bust through the ceiling," Robin shot a batarang.

"Think lab coat planned that?" Kid Flash grabbed Robin's arm as they shot up through the hole.

"I doubt he's planning anything anymore," Aqualad glanced at Red Nova.

"Guess we have no choice, huh?" she gave him a hopeless look as she rubbed her ribs.

Aqualad frowned at her and held out his hand. Red Nova sighed in defeat and grabbed his hand, flying up through the hole and landing on the ground floor. Red Nova stood up and grunted as Superboy's flailing body slammed into her. Aqualad stood up from where he ducked and ran to their aid as Superboy and Red Nova rolled several yards. He moved off of her and got up on his knees, his eyes mimicking the other boys' at the sight of Red Nova's arm. Her forearm was bent upward in a L shape, making it look like she had an extra elbow. The monster roared, challenging them to fight. The boys glanced at Red Nova in concern and she frowned at them, "I'm fine! Go!"

She flipped her forearm back in it's place and gritted her teeth from the pain. The monster roared again as he charged; Kid Flash ran ahead, sliding in between the monster's legs. Superboy and Aqualad lept forward, thrusting their fists into the monster's face; Kid Flash got on all fours, causing the monster to trip. "Learn that one in Kindergarten."

Robin flipped over him and threw several darts, but the monster swatted them away. Superboy stepped in front of it, and the thing reacted quickly, wrapping its hands around his body and slamming him into one of the stone pillars, cracking it. Superboy lashed out, but the monster leaned back just outside his reach. The monster slammed his fist into the clone's face and he groaned in pain. Aqualad wrapped his water weapon around the monster's arm and flew towards it, flipping over it onto the pillar. His water weapon turned into a spiked mace and swung it down. The monster caught the weapon and tossed him down. He threw Superboy aside and leaned back as Kid Flash flew in front of his face. It snatched the boy's arm and threw him at Aqualad. It watched them roll away then turned, only to receive a glowing punch in the face from Red Nova. It roared as it clutched it's face from shock than from pain. The monster grabbed her face and slammed her into another pillar, shaking the braces of the building as it pounded it's fist on her face. Red Nova brought her fixed arm up to protect her head. The monster growled and thrusted it's fist harder. Red Nova gasped as a loud bone crack silenced the room.

"Hunh?" the monster tilted it's head.

The monster's head snapped back, releasing it's grip of her. Red Nova flexed her arm, feeling the strength flow through her, "Thanks, I needed that."

Her body began to glow with yellow energy as she charged the monster, kicking it's chin and just under the armpit where it really hurt. She jumped up and slammed her fist in between it's shoulder and collarbone, causing it to buckle under the strain. The monster glared at her with pure hatred and roared louder than it had done before. Superboy appeared and lashed out punches at the creature's side. "No-Superboy, wait!"

She tried to push him away, but the monster reacted by slapping her away. She grunted from the blow as she crashed into the pillar, breaking it. The monster smacked Superboy then lifted him above it's head. Kid Flash ran around and slid his fist across the monster's face, grabbing a piece of skin. He landed and glanced at the skin then pointed at it, "Got your nose!"

The monster absently threw Superboy who crashed into Red Nova just as she stood up. She brought her hands up, keeping him from rolling onto her upper body. She grunted with each push until she could slip her legs out from under him. He got up on all fours and glanced at Red Nova groggily, "Are you...are you..."

"I'm fine," she frowned at him. "Until you got in my-"

"Hey, guys," Robin dropped to his knees beside them, holding up a hologram of the room. "You see this pillar. The one you broke-"

"Is that a bad thing?" Red Nova raised a brow.

"-no. We need to bring the building down on it-"

"And us?" Superboy frowned at him.

"No!" he snapped at them. "Stop interrupting me and just listen! If we break the right pillars then most of the building will come down on the monster. Got it?"

They nodded. He lowered his arm and pointed, "That one and that one. Go"

Red Nova ran and twirled in the air, kicking the pillar causing it to crumble from the blow. Superboy punched another one, knocking it down as Aqualad finished his second pillar. Kid Flash dodged as he got the monster to knock down it's fourth pillar. "Sorry. Try again."

Robin drew a large white X with chalk on the floor and jogged away. Aqualad sprayed the ground with a thick layer of water. Kid Flash ran onto the puddle as the monster bounded after him. Red Nova thrusted her hand out at the last second and grabbed Kid's arm, pulling him off the puddle in time as the monster stepped onto the water. The creature tried to turn at the last second but Superboy jumped over Kid and Red Nova, punching the monster square in between the eyes. It scrunched it's face up as it fell back into the puddle. Aqualad slapped his hands into the water, charging it full of electricity. The monster screamed, it's body shining brightly from the bright shocks.

"Move!" Robin yelled, ducking for cover.

Red Nova concentrated the yellow energy that radiated from her body into her hands. As they creature rose back to it's feet, she released the energy in a powerful burst. The top of the remaining pillars crumpled from the impact. The ceiling broke as one big slab, crashing down on top of the helpless monster. Superboy threw himself on Kid Flash, while Red Nova cradled over Aqualad and Robin as the rest of the building came down on top of them.

When the dust cleared, Red Nova punched through the thick pieces of concrete. She got on all fours, trying to use her back to push the giant slab off of them. Superboy, grunted and stood up, tossing the slab aside with a yell of defiance. The rest of the kids coughed from the dust and debris, their costumes tattered in various places. Aqualad caught his breath, "We...did it."

"Was there...ever any doubt?" Robin high-fived Kid Flash, but they immediately flinched as pain shot up from their ribs.

Superboy glanced at the monster lying trapped under several slabs of concrete, showing no signs of rising again. He turned back to the heroes and stepped toward Red Nova, holding his hand out to her. She glanced up at him; she took his hand and he helped her stand. "Thank you."

"No problem," he shook her shoulder the same way she had earlier.

"See," Kid Flash caught his attention. "The moon."

Superboy glanced up the sky, his eyes softening at the sight of the bright, full moon. The kids stared with him when a small figure appeared in the sky, slowly getting bigger. Superboy widened his eyes in surprise as Kid Flash walked over to him, "Oh, and Superman. Do we keep our promises or what?"

Superman landed gracefully in front of the young heroes. Nova, Red Tornado, Captain Marvel, Martian Manhunter, and Zatara all landed on the broken piece of ground floor entrance behind Superman, all with serious scowls on their faces. Aqualad glanced to his left as Captain Atom, Hawkman, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, and Green Lantern landed with similar scowls. The other Green Lantern lowered Batman, Green Arrow, Aquaman, and Black Canary down right behind Superman. He lowered his arm and the green energy platform disappeared. Batman walked up to Superman as Flash appeared, placing his hands on his hips. Superboy walked through the heroes up to Superman, lifting the torn part of his solar suit to reveal the identical S symbol on his chest. Superman's eyes widened in shock as Superboy smiled. But the Man of Steel frowned and Batman non-discretely whispered, "Is that what I think it is?"

"He doesn't like being called an 'it'," Kid Flash warned calmly.

"I'm Superman's clone," Superboy snapped.

The League members exchanged surprised glances with each other. Batman narrowed his eyes at the kids, "Start talking."

**An hour later...**

Red Nova watched as both Green Lanterns, Hawkman, Captain Atom, and Hawkgirl flew away with the unconscious monster trapped in a green energy ball. She waited with the others as the rest of the Leaguers spoke to Guardian. Kid Flash stood with his shoulders slumped, "I'm sooo regretting coming here."

Red Nova cried out in anger, "Ugh! That's it! I'm gonna snap you in half!"

"Sorry, Blockbuster monster already did-whoa!" he ducked to one side, missing her swinging arms.

Aqualad wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Calm down. This is no time to be bickering. We need to remain calm."

"Oh, fine!" she grumbled, folding her arms.

"Hey," Robin caught their attention and nodded towards Superboy.

The followed his gaze, watching as Superman approached a pouting Superboy. The Man of Steel sighed, "We'll, uh...we'll figure something out for you-the League will, I mean. For now, I...better make sure they...get that Blockbuster creature squared away."

He turned and flew up into the night sky. Kid Flash folded his arms across his chest, "Awkward."

Red Nova absently punched him, harder than she meant to. Kid Flash rubbed his sore arm, glancing away in defeat. The kids turned around as Batman approached them along with their mentors, "Cadmus will be investigated. All 52 levels, but let's make one thing clear-"

"You should've called!" Flash broke in, crossing his arms.

Batman stared at him then continued, "And results aside, we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again."

Aqualad exchanged glances with the others, "I'm sorry...but we will."

"Aqualad, stand down!" Aquaman ordered.

"Apologies, my king," he bowed. "But no."

He raised a brow as Aqualad continued, "We did good work here tonight. The work you trained us to do. Together, on our own we formed something powerful. Important."

"If this is about your treatment at the Hall, the four of you-"

"The five of us," Kid Flash interrupted his mentor. "And it's not."

"You _kids _need to understand that what you did had serious consequences," Nova frowned at them all. "You could've been killed and we wouldn't have known anything about it. How do you think that makes us feel as your mentors? Like Flash said...You. Are. Not. Ready."

"Yes, we are," Red Nova clenched his fists. "What we've done here is no different than what you've done in forming the League."

"That may be so, but you didn't deal with a Earth-threatening disaster...you dealt with a company."

"It could've escalated globally, but maybe you should be thankful it's not," she gestured to her and the boys.

Nova's left eyebrow twitched slightly, "You destroyed a building-"

"We fought a superpowered monster. _And_ won."

Nova narrowed her eyes as they all stared silently. Robin walked out in front of Red Nova, "Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us. Or why teach us at all?"

"Why let them tell us what to do?" Superboy snapped, glaring at the Leaguers. "It's simple. Get on board or get outta the way."

The others stood with him, facing their mentors. Batman narrowed his eyes and exchanged glances with the other mentors.

**Mount Justice, Happy Harbor, Rhode Island, July 8, 2010, 8:04 am...**

Green Lantern finished clearing the last bit of large junk as Batman paced in front of the heroes. They were dressed in casual clothes. Red Nova had her mane of red hair curled up in a loose bun with shorter strands curving around her face. She wore black short shorts, a lavender pink tank top edged with lace, and low top Converse. Flash stood with the kids, while the other mentors stood off to the side, letting Batman speak. "This cave was the original sanctuary of the Justice League. We're calling it into service again since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight. You'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary is in-charge of training. I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" Robin raised a brow.

"Yes, but covert."

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff," the Flash pointed to the lightning bolt on his chest. "There's a reason we have these big targets on our chest."

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter," Aquaman added.

"Which is why Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly. Satisfies your need to rebel," Nova ignored their looks of offense. "And our concerns."

"The six of you will be that team," Batman stated.

"Cool," Robin smirked then frowned. "Wait. Six?"

Batman glanced behind them. Martian Manhunter walked into the assembly room with a young Martian woman by his side. "This is Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian."

"Hi," Miss Martian waved.

"I'm liking this gig more every minute," Kid Flash whispered to Robin then smiled at her. "Uh, welcome aboard! I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin. Aqualad. Red Nova. It's cool if you forget their names."

"I'm honored to be included," Miss Martian clapped her hands together.

They walked over to her. Superboy glanced away, frowning at the floor. Red Nova noticed him and smiled, "Hey, you gonna join us? Come on, let's meet our new teammate."

Superboy followed her, joining the group. Miss Martian smiled shyly as her cape disappeared, her white shirt turning black, "I like your t-shirt."

Superboy smiled. Robin snorted as he nudged him. Red Nova shook her head as Kid Flash ran around, draping his arms over her shoulders and Superboy's.

"_Today _is the day," Aqualad stated in pride.

* * *

**end of chapter 2**


	3. Mister Twister

**Chapter 3 (revised) **

**disclaimer: i do not own young justice or any DC comics characters**

**rated T for violence, minor language, and some sensuality **

**enjoy and R&R**

* * *

**Star City, California, July 17, 2011, 11:16 pm...**

Shield crouched low, watching and waiting as Brick oversaw his minions loading crates into a truck. The two men carrying a crate froze as something pierced the ground, releasing a smoke bomb. They coughed, falling unconscious as they dropped the crate. It fell on it's side, spilling the contents on the ground. A single gun slide over to Brick, he gritted his teeth as he kicked the weapon up into his hands, aiming it at the crane. "You again!" Brick shouted. "I'm starting to get insulted Green Arrow's not comin' and messin' up my operation personally."

Shield peeked around one of the metal crates as Brick fired a explosive blast at the crane. Speedy ran down the bridge, releasing an arrow that exploded in Brick's face. The large brute stood with his shirt tattered, "Do you know what I pay for a suit my size?" Brick shouted then turned to his henchmen, "Scorched the earth, boys."

Kid Flash zoomed through the men, taking their guns. Robin laughed as he swung atop some stacked crates, kicking one man unconscious. Aqualad formed his water into a whip, slamming two men against the large truck. Shield sighed, rolling her shoulders as she charged the remaining men, sliding through one thug's legs. She kicked back at his groin, causing him to double over in pain. Kid Flash appeared and held his hands out; Shield hopped up into his hands and he threw her up and over his head. She brought her heel down on top of another thug. She fell on him, using him as leverage as she lunged at the last thug, slapping him against the truck.

Speedy dodged the large pieces of rock Brick threw, his muscles rippening under his skin. Aqualad ran in front of him and sliced the oncoming boulder in half. He lowered his arms and turned to Speedy, "The cave is perfect. It has everything the team will need."

Robin landed behind them, "Covert missions. Spy stuff, you know."

"And," Shield hopped up onto the crate. "We get to do on _our _terms. Come on, doesn't that sound good? Its great if you ask me because we get our own base."

Kid Flash slid to a stop next to them, "And wait till you see Superboy and Miss Martian. But I saw her first."

Shield noticed Brick toss another large boulder at them. She shoved Kid Flash across the crate as the boulder flew in between them. Brick threw another one and the team dispersed. Speedy aimed three arrows and hit Brick right in the chest, each arrow exploding simultaneously, forcing him to the ground. Brick sneered up at the young hero, "Tell Arrow he shouldn't send a boy to do a man's job!"

Speedy drew another arrow; Brick stood up straight with his arms stretched out, "Go ahead."

He released his arrow. Upon impact, the arrow exploded, releasing a red substance that completely engulfed Brick. Kid Flash slid into a crouch in front of Speedy, "High density polyurethane foam. Nice."

"So, Speedy," Robin leaned against a crate, watching Speedy as he began to walk away. "You in?"

He stopped and glanced at the boy, "Pass. I'm done letting Arrow and the League tell me what to do. I don't need a babysitter or a clubhouse hang out with the other kids."

Shield placed her hand on his chest to keep him from walking away, "Hey, wanna be a little nicer about it? We proved ourselves and-"

"I don't need to prove myself. I've earned the respect unlike you kids," he pushed her hand away and glared at the rest of them. "Your junior Justice League is a joke. Something to keep you busy and in your place...and I don't want any part of it."

He stormed away as Shield glanced at her teammates, taking in their dubious glances.

**The Cave, Mount Justice, Happy Harbor, Rhode Island, July 18, 2011, 11:16 am...**

Shield stood with Miss Martian, Superboy, and Aqualad, watching the holographic screen. A small picture of Red Tornado slowly moved down the map of the coast, heading towards the Cave. Shield heard the faint voice of the scanner, but ignored it. Robin ran into the room, beating Kid Flash, "Did you ask him?"

"What did he say?" Kid Flash asked just as eagerly.

"He's arriving now," Aqualad smiled at them.

"Then what're we waiting for?" Kid Flash took off with Robin and Aqualad right behind him. Superboy glanced at Shield and raised a brow in question.

"Well," she placed her hand on her hips, glancing at Miss Martian as well. "I suppose we should go make sure they don't make a bad first impression."

"Kinda too late," Superboy muttered as he walked after them.

Shield frowned at Miss Martian, "Is he always like that?"

"Um...more or less...?"

"R-ight," she followed Superboy as Miss Martian flew in the air after her.

Aqualad lowered the loading door at the base of the mountain. Kid Flash and Robin walked up, standing steady as Red Tornado lowered himself carefully. Kid Flash waved his arm excitedly, "Red Tornado! Hey! Red Tornado!"

"Greetings," he glanced around at them all. "Is there a reason you intercept me outside the Cave?"

"We hoped you had a mission for us," Aqualad answered politely.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility."

Robin stepped froward, "But it's been over a week and-"

"You'll be tested soon enough," he held his hand up to silence him. "For the time being...simply enjoy each others company."

"This team is not a social club," Aqualad stated.

"No," he agreed, then held up a finger. "But I am told social interaction is an important team building exercise. You can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the Cave."

He strode past them. Kid Flash bumped Robin in the arm, "Keep busy?"

"Does he think we're falling for this?" Robin asked rhetorically.

"Oh! I'll find out!" Miss Martian replied, she narrowed her eyes as the computer scanned the Leaguer. She sighed in defeat, "I'm sorry. I forgot he's a machine. Inorganic. I cannot read his mind."

"Nice try though," Kid Flash gave an encouraging smile. He stepped a little closer to her, "So, uh...you know what I'm thinking right now?"

"Ugh, we all know what you're thinking right now," Shield placed her hand on his face and pushed him away.

"Hey-ow," he rubbed his cheek.

"Now we tour the clubhouse," Aqualad stated.

"Superboy and I live here, we could be your tour guides," Miss Martian smiled and turned to Superboy.

"Don't look at me."

"We won't," Kid Flash leaned in to Miss Martian. "A private tour sounds much more fun."

"She never said private!" Robin snapped at him.

"Calm down, you two. You're giving me a headache," Shield frowned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why? Because we don't fight over yo-"

"Don't even go there."

Aqualad shook his head and sighed, "Team building. We'll all go."

Miss Martian turned around to walk back inside. Robin pushed Kid Flash out of his way, but he grabbed Robin's hood and pulled him back. Shield came up between them and pushed them both back as she followed Superboy. Miss Martian gestured to the large ramp, "So, this would be our front door."

**Other side of the Mountain...**

Miss Martian led the team out onto a large balcony overlooking the ocean. "And this is the back door. The cave is actually the entire mountain!"

They walked back inside, entering the main hanger bay. Kid Flash finished his explanation, ""It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League."

"Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" Superboy asked.

"Because the Cave's secret location was...compromised," Aqualad replied, awkwardly.

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap?" Superboy snorted, stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets. "Yeah, that makes sense."

"If villains know of the Cave, we must be on constant alert," Miss Martian scratched her cheek in nervousness.

Robin grabbed her hand and held it in his, "Bad guys know we know they know about the place. They never think to look here."

"Uh, he means we're hiding in plain sight," Kid Flash pushed his hands away from hers.

"Ah, that's much clearer," she scratched her head, still confused.

Superboy sniffed the air, "I smell smoke."

Miss Martian gasped, "My cookies!"

She flew off towards the kitchen. They team entered just as she telekinetically placed the tray of charcoal black cookies down on the counter. She stared at them in disappointment, "I was trying out Grammy Jones' recipe from episode 17 of...uh...never mind."

"I bet they would have tasted great," Robin gave an encouraging smile. "He doesn't seem to mind."

Kid Flash stared back at them with his mouth full, "I have a serious metabolism."

"I'll make more," she smiled, touched.

"It was sweet of you to make any," Aqualad smiled.

"Thanks, Aqualad."

"We're off duty. You can call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually, my friends call me Kaldur."

"I'm Wally," Kid Flash leaned on the counter. "See, I already trust you with my secret ID...unlike Mr dark-glasses over here. Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name."

"Mine's no secret," Miss Martian smiled excitedly. "It's M'gann M'orzz. But you can call me Megan. It's an earth name! And I'm on earth now."

"Really? Hadn't noticed," Shield smirked at Megan's confused stare. "Sorry. Just teasing. I'm Jeline Inoue."

"Inoue? Oh! That's a Japanese name...but, ah, you don't...look Japanese," Megan stuttered awkwardly.

"My father was Japanese, and my mother's Puerto Rican...but I'm an American before you ask," she replied a little proudly.

"That's an interesting mix," Megan complimented.

Superboy leaned off the counter and walked away. Megan glanced at him and he cringed in pain, turning to her with a murderous glare. "Get outta my head!"

The team glanced back at Megan. She stared back, perplexed,_ what's wrong? I don't understand. Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically..._The team clutched their heads in pain. Kaldur slapped his hand on the counter, "M'gann, stop! Things are different on Earth. Here, your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

"Besides, Cadmus's little psychic genomes left a bad taste in his brain," Wally discreetly pointed to Superboy.

"I didn't mean to-"

"Just stay out!" he snapped, walking away to pout in the lounge area.

The team stood in awkward silence when Megan suddenly bopped herself on the forehead. "Hello, Megan! I know what we can do!"

She flew over the counter and disappeared down the hall. The team exchanged glances as Robin shrugged. They followed her, walking at a slower pace. Jeline hesitated when Megan flew back, standing in the doorway of the lounge area, "Superboy, please."

"Don't talk to me," he stated.

Jeline placed her hand on Megan's shoulder, "Go on. I'll talk to him. Go on."

She smiled and Megan nodded, floating back down the hall. Jeline walked down the steps and sat down on the couch next to Superboy. He sat on the edge, glaring at the corner across the room; Jeline tried to lean forward, but was unable to see his face. She bit her lip in thought, thinking of what to say, "You know...Megan really didn't deserve that."

"I don't care."

She stared at the back of his head, "Look, I get that you're upset. I do. But-"

"How can you possibly understand?" he retorted, turning his glare to the TV. "You don't know anything about me or how I feel."

"And neither do you of me," she placed her hand on his upper arm. "Despite what you might think, I can sympathize with you. I know your kind of pain and anger."

He glanced down at her feet, "How could you know something like that?"

"It's a long story...but, believe me, Megan didn't mean what she said. So she's a little naive," she shrugged, holding onto his arm. "But she's not cruel. She made a mistake. And I know you didn't mean to take your anger out on her, but you can't exclude yourself just because you think you screwed up."

Superboy glanced at her, furring his eyebrows before turning away. Jeline nudged him and stood up, holding her hand out to him, "Come on. We should join them."

He raised a brow at her hand then took it, standing up as well. They joined the team in the elevators. Megan held her hands out as the doors opened to the hanger bay, "This is my Martian Bio-ship!"

A large red stone sat at the end of the red circle of the platform. The team followed Megan onto the platform, oblivious to their confused frowns. "Cute," Wally complimented. "Not aerodynamic, but cute."

"It's at rest, silly. I'll wake it," she smiled, tapping it lightly. The stone made beast-like sounds as it expanded, taking the form of a large red and dark blue Jet. Megan lifted it up and turned it around to face the hanger doors. She opened the door and headed towards the door. She stopped, realizing that they weren't following, "Well, are you coming?"

The team stared, unsure, but Wally stepped forward, the others following swiftly. Inside, they watched as the empty room transformed into a spacious control room, creating a pilot's seat and five other seats. Megan took the pilot's seat, "Strap in for launch."

Robin took the seat on Megan's left, flinching as straps sprouted from the chair, strapping him in. Wally took the seat on her right, admiring the straps, "Cool."

Jeline, Kaldur, and Superboy took the three seats in front. Megan turned on the intercom, "Red Tornado, please open the bay doors."

The ship beeped with life, hovering into the air as the hanger doors opened, revealing the fresh sunlight. Megan pressed her hands into the controls and the ship took off into the air, soaring high. Robin gazed out the window, "Incredible."

"She sure is," Wally sighed then stammered. "I-I-I mean the ship! Which like all ships is a...she."

"Fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth," Robin teased.

"Dude!"

Jeline leaned in and whispered to Superboy, "You know...now would be a good time to say 'sorry'. It's okay. She's not gonna shoot you down."

He stared at her dubiously then turned to glare out the window. Kaldur watched them as Megan furred her brows, glancing down at her lap. Robin whispered to her, "He'll come around."

"He doesn't seem to like me much," she whispered back.

"You guys remember he has super hearing, right?" Wally gestured to Superboy.

"Hey, how about showing us a little Martian shape-shifting?" Robin suggested, lightening the mood.

Jeline, Kaldur, and Superboy turned their seats around as Megan stood up. Her body changed form into a female Robin. She twirled and she again transformed into a female Kid Flash. Wally swooned at her, "Is it wrong if I think I'm hot?"

"Yes," Jeline frowned at him. "You know, you're not gonna fool anyone with those disguises. I mean...they are impressive."

She sat down, "Mimicking boys is a lot harder."

"And your clothes?" Kaldur raised a brow.

"They're organic, like the ship. They respond to my mental command."

"As long as they're the only ones," Superboy stated, turning back to face the front as he ignored Jeline and Kaldur's staring.

"Can you do that ghosting through walls that Manhunter does?" Wally asked, easing the tension.

"Density shifting?" she lowered her head. "No. It's a very advanced technique."

"Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall," Robin smiled then pointed at Wally. "When he tries it, bloody-nose."

"Dude!"

"Here's something I can do!" she beamed and the whole ship vanished from the view of the citizens below. "Camouflage mode."

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian," Red Tornado's voice came on the intercom. "An emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor power plant. I suggest you investigate, covertly. I'm sending coordinates."

"Received," Miss Martian replied. "Proceed on course."

Robin scoffed, "Red Tornado's keeping us busy."

"Well, a simple fire led you to Superboy," she smiled, keeping the mood positive. "We should find out what caused the alert."

"I think I know the cause," Superboy pointed out the window.

They followed his gaze as a large tornado collided with the ship, engulfing it into it's vortex. They screamed as the ship was tossed around; Megan powered the controls and flew the ship out of the funnel, landing out in the parking lot. The team dropped out of the ship, watching as the tornado shredded through several cars on the other side of the power plant. Kaldur's eyes widened as the small windows of the building shattered, "Robin, are tornadoes common in New England? Robin?"

"He was just here!" Megan glanced around, finding Robin nowhere to be seen.

"Where do you think he went, Kaldur?" Jeline pushed past him and ran towards the building.

They followed her inside just as Robin was thrown across the room. Superboy jumped, landing right next to him, "Who's your new friend?"

"Didn't catch his name but he plays kinda rough!" Robin shouted over the winds as Superboy charged.

"My apologies." The villain took a few steps forward. He was large, red and black armor covering his whole body with light blue tubes running throughout his body. A dark green scarf was wrapped around his neck, hiding half of his face. His voice was deep and heavily robotic, "You may address me as Mister Twister."

He unleashed large gusts of winds, stopping Superboy in his tracks. Mister Twister twirled his finger and the winds gathered, creating a mini-tornado, tossing Superboy at the wall. Megan turned back to the team as Wally put on his goggles and Jeline's body turned into diamond. Kaldur and Megan exchanged nods and they charged. Wally sped towards him, flipping as he aimed his feet at Twister's chest. Twister summed a wind force field, propelling Wally outside the building. He turned and pushed Kaldur and Megan back. Jeline dug her fingers into the ground, anchoring herself as she resisted the winds. Twister narrowed his eyes and raised his hand, increasing the wind speed. Jeline gritted her teeth as the wind grinded the dirt, freeing her fingers and tossing her back. Robin stood up, holding two explosives behind his back. "I was expecting to be challenged by a superhero. I wasn't, however, expecting children."

"We're not children!" he tossed the explosives.

Twister blew one away and the other struck him in the chest. He glanced down at it and flicked it away. It exploded against the wall. "Objectively, you are. Have you no adult supervision? I find your presence here quite...disturbing."

"Well, we hate to see you disturbed...let's see if you're more _turbed_ once we kick your can!" Robin shouted as Megan telekinetically unleashed steam from a container above Twister.

Superboy screamed as he lept into the air, but Twister pushed him back, causing him to slam into Megan. He created two mini-tornadoes and slapped Kaldur and Robin together. Jeline slid on her knees just a tornado flew over her head. Her left arm turned dark blue as she aimed it at Twister's head. He narrowed his eyes at her and halted her punch with his strong winds, blowing her back against a metal pillar, denting it. "Indeed, that was quite turbing," Twister floated out of the building. "Thank you."

Superboy ran over to Jeline, "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she stood up as the rest of the team did as well.

The ran outside as Wally was sucked into a tornado. Robin unleashed a smoke bomb, dispersing the twister. Wally floated in the air as the team walked out of the smoke, "I gotcha Wally."

Megan released her hold of him and he dropped to his feet. "Thanks."

"I would've thought you've learned all of your limitations by now," Mister Twister taunted.

"What do you want?" Kaldur demanded.

"Isn't it obvious?" Twister rose higher in the sky. "I'm waiting for a real hero."

"Read his mind," Kaldur ordered Megan. "Find a weakness."

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that?"

"It's okay with the bad guys!" Robin urged impatiently.

She closed her eyes for a moment then shook her head, "Nothing. I'm getting nothing. Hello, Megan! Mister Twister is Red Tornado in disguise! He's inorganic. An android. How many androids do you know that can generate tornadoes?"

Kaldur frowned, "Red Tornado sent us here."

"After saying we'd be tested soon enough," Robin snipped in. "This is his test! Something to keep us busy."

"That...that doesn't sound right," Jeline furred her brows. "Red Tornado would cause this kind of terror."

"After saying we'd be tested soon enough?" Robin scoffed, shaking his head. "This is his test! Something to keep us busy."

"But-"

"Speedy's right. We're a joke," Wally glanced down. "This game...so over."

"Wait, guys-"

They ignored her, walking closer to Twister. Robin pointed at him, "We know who you are and what you want!"

"Let's end this," Kaldur suggested.

"Consider it ended," Twister raised his arms, generating large storm clouds with his tornadoes.

Kaldur shouted over the winds, "An impressive show. But we will not indulge you. We will not engage!"

"Uh, can Red Tornado do that?" Wally gestured to the lightning forming.

Twister snickered, "You think I'm Tornado? Ironic."

"Guys, move it!" Jeline pushed them back.

The lightning struck her full force. The explosion blasted the team back. Jeline coughed, her clothes tattered and smoking. Her skin reverted to normal as Superboy jumped over her head. Twister shot him with lightning; Superboy screamed in pain as he slid across the ground, creating a shallow trench. Jeline's body turned sharp silver as she lept into the air, but Twister shot her with more lightning. Megan got up on her knees as Jeline landed right next to her. She turned to see Mister Twister slowly floating towards them; she mentally summoned her bio-ship, camouflaging themselves from Twister's view. He harrumphed, "Fine then! I won't deny you children have power, but playing hide-and-seek with you will not help to achieve my objectives so stay concealed. If you confront me again, I will show no mercy."

He turned and flew towards Happy Harbor. Wally sat up as the others stirred, "What happened?"

"I place the Bio-ship between us," Megan explained.

Superboy got up and punched a large piece of rock to rubble, "And that's supposed to make it right? You tricked us into thinking Twister was Red Tornado!"

Jeline jumped in between him and Megan, "She didn't do it on purpose. Just, chill."

"It was a rookie mistake," Robin spoke calmly. "We shouldn't have listened."

"You are pretty inexperienced," Wally stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Hit the showers, we'll take from here."

"Stay out of our way!" Superboy growled as he stomped past them, super jumping towards the harbor. Wally ran after him at super speed, while Robin and Jeline ran at normal speed. "You know," Robin caught her attention. "I'm wondering if Batman made the right choice."

"Right choice?" Jeline furred her brows.

"In putting Megan on our team."

Jeline stared at him, "I'm starting to wonder the same thing."

**Happy Harbor...**

Mister Twister guided three large tornadoes as they tossed cars and boats all over the town. Two demolished large buildings as if they were made of butter. "Certainly this will get the required attention."

"You got ours! Full and undivided!" Wally ran up and kicked him in the chest.

Twister backed up from the blow, "Immaterial and insufficient. You are a distraction I can no longer tolerate!"

Superboy shouted as he landed in between them. Twister hopped back in time, unleashing two powerful bursts of wind. Jeline and Kaldur hopped over a parked car as Wally and Superboy flew over their heads. Robin ran and hid behind a large sign as Twister tossed another tornado at the heroes. Jeline shoved Kaldur to the side as the tornado spiraled between them; Twister created large pinwheels of wind, throwing them both into the large inn. Wally ran at him, but the android stepped forward, avoiding him in time. Wally lunged at him but Twister side-stepped him and chased him around with a tornado. Robin tossed an explosive into the tornado dispersing it. He tossed several more at Twister, but the android blew them aside as Superboy punched at the spot where he previously stood. Twister pushed him up into the air and created a tornado of water, tossing a large boat up into the air after the boy. Kaldur groaned as he stood up; Jeline glanced up in the air, seeing the incoming. She grabbed Kaldur and tossed him out of the rubble as Superboy slammed into, then the boat, causing the whole inn to come down onto them.

Kaldur grabbed the engine of the boat and threw it at Twister who blew it away into the water. Superboy burst out of the rubble with Jeline under his arm. She groaned in discomfort as she rubbed her side. "You okay?"

"I think you broke my hip," she flinched as she twisted her hip back into place, sighing from relief. "I'm okay know-"

_Listen to me. All of you! _Megan's voice echoed in their minds.

"What did we tell you?" Superboy growled, looking up in the sky.

_I know! I know I messed up! But now I'm very clear on what we need to do! Please, trust me, _she begged. She relayed her plan quickly. The team slowly got up as Red Tornado flew in, landing several meters away from Twister. Tornado harrumphed, "Hit the showers, kids. I thought that you could handle this. Clearly, you cannot."

"But we got a plan now," Robin whined.

"The subject is not up for debate!" he snapped and they walked away, disappointed.

"I was beginning to believe you'd never show up!" Twister taunted.

"I'm here now!" Tornado tossed a mini-tornado at him.

Twister took control and strengthened it with his own, throwing it back. Tornado dispersed it and used his wind to propel large rocks at him, "We are evenly matched, Twister."

"No, Tornado, we are not!" Twister slammed his fist in the ground, causing a wall of wind to block the rocks. He blasted large bolts but Tornado flew around and hid behind a boat. The lightning hit the gas tank and the boat exploded, blasting Red Tornado into the ground.

"Remain still, android," he mused as small wires snapped to the back of the Leaguer's head. "The reprogramming won't take long."

Tornado's hand grabbed the wires, his head transforming into Megan's, "Longer than you might think."

"No!" Twister tugged his arm free, snapping the wires in half.

The tornado tossed him across the park as Wally slowed his speed, dispersing the winds. Superboy latched onto Twister, grabbing the android's arm as he punched holes through Twister's armor. He summoned more strength and punched the robot into the harbor. Twister glanced around just as Kaldur whacked him with an anchor, charging the metal full of electricity. Twister cried out as the anchor exploded, sending him out of the water and into the air. Robin tossed several explosions at him, blasting some of his armor off. Jeline hopped into the air, grabbing his arms and pulling them right off. She placed her feet on his back and pushed, sending him crashing into the ground. The team gathered as Mister Twister got up on his knees, smoking as his chest opened. A mousy, middle-aged man fell out, "Foul! I-I-I call foul!"

Megan grabbed a large boulder and tossed it at the man. Kaldur and Jeline ran towards her, "M'gann, no!"

They froze as the man disappeared under the boulder; the team stared in utter shock. Jeline tugged on Megan's arm, forcing the martian to face her, "I don't know how things are run on Mars, but here...you don't kill people! No matter how terrible they are, you don't kill."

Megan smirked at her, "You said you trust me."

She lifted the boulder, tossing it safely away. The team blinked in confusion at the broken body of the man, crushed into pieces of metal and wires. "That's why I couldn't read his mind."

Wally squatted down next to the robot corpse, picking up the detached eye, "Cool! Souvenir."

Kaldur placed a hand on Megan's shoulder, "We should've had more faith in you."

"Yeah! You rocked this mission! Get it? 'Rocked'!" Wally laughed awkwardly.

"Ignore him," Robin waved at him dismissively. "We're all turbed we're a team."

Megan laughed, "Thanks. Me too."

**Mount Justice...**

"It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you," Kaldur gestured to the pieces they gathered of the robot.

"Agreed," Red Tornado nodded.

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" Megan asked.

"No," he replied bluntly. "This was your battle. I do not believe it's my role to solve your problems for you, nor should you solve mine for me."

She blinked in surprise, "But if you're in danger...?"

"Consider this matter closed," he turned and walked away.

"Batman, Aquaman, and Flash...they would've jumped right in and fixed things," Wally whispered loudly to Robin.

"Guess if we're gonna have a babysitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need," Robin replied sarcastically.

"Robin, that's harsh," Jeline scolded.

"And inaccurate," Red Tornado stopped, turning to gaze back at them. "I have a heart. Carbon steel alloy and I also have excellent hearing."

"Sorry," Robin furred his brows. "I'll strive to be...more accurate."

"And more respectful," Kaldur added, placing his hand on Robin's shoulders.

Red Tornado turned and continued down the hall. Wally led Kaldur and Robin towards a different hallway, "Speedy was so wrong."

"This team thing..."

"Might just work out," Kaldur finished.

Superboy stopped and glanced at Megan, "Sorry."

She smiled as he walked away. Superboy stopped when he noticed Jeline smiling at him, "What?"

She shrugged, smirking, "Hey, I didn't say anything."

She turned to walk away, but he reached out, catching her arm, "Wait. Can I, uh, walk you to the teleporter?"

She blinked at him, "Sure."

He walked towards the hallway on the left and Jeline followed. They walked in silence for awhile; Jeline glanced at him out of the corner of her eye as Superboy quickly looked away. She furred her brows and gave him a look. Superboy noticed her staring, "What?"

"What what?"

"...huh?"

"You were staring at me."

"No, I wasn't," he squeaked, glaring at the wall. "You were staring at me."

"Only because I saw you looking at me," she nudged his arm. "You look like you wanna say something. Go ahead and say it. Relax, I won't bite."

Superboy stopped, frowning at the floor. He glanced at Jeline then back at the floor. He brought his gaze back to her, "Do you wanna, uh, go see a movie or...something...?"

She stared at him, "Are you asking me out?"

"No!"

She furred her brows in confusion, "Uh...?"

He looked away in anger then took a deep breath, "Sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"It's okay. I...guess I understand why you're angry," she rubbed the back of her neck. "But to answer your question...yes."

"Huh?"

"I'll go see a movie with you."

Superboy smiled, "Great. Uh...what's playing?"

Jeline laughed lightly, hooking her arm with his, "Come on, I'll take you to the best seat in town."

* * *

**end of chapter 3! **

**I hope you liked it better :)**


	4. Venom

**chapter 4! (revised) [by the way, chapter 11 will start the actual updated chapters. I'll get that started once I finish my revisions] **

**disclaimer: i do not own Young Justice or any DC comics characters **

**rated T for violence, minor language, and some sensuality **

**enjoy and R&R**

* * *

**Caribbean Sea, July 22, 2011, 10:08 pm...**

Megan guided the ship silently in camouflage mode. The moonlight shone bright through the windows as the team sat, patiently awaiting their mission. "We're approaching Santa Prisca."

Jeline stared out the side window, thinking back on Batman's briefing:

**_Flashback..._**

"Isla Santa Prisca," Batman pointed to the small little green island on the map. He clicked a button on his remote and the island expanded as columns of data appeared. "This island nation is the primary source of a dangerous and illegal neo-steroid. A strength enhancing drug sold on the streets named Venom. Infrared heat signatures indicate they're still operating at full capacity. But all shipments of Venom have been inexplicably cut off. That's where this team comes in. This is a covert and recon mission only. Observe and report. If the Justice League needs to intervene, it will. Also, note that the natives speak some English, but they mostly speak Spanish. Luckily, you have Shield."

"Voy a hacer lo que pueda, señor," Jeline nodded, oblivious to Superboy and Megan's surprise stares.

"Now, that that's settled," Batman turned back to the screen. "The plan requires two drop zones-"

"So who's in charge?" Robin asked.

Batman and Red Tornado exchanged glances, "Work that out between you."

**_End of Flashback..._**

"Drop zone A in 30," Megan announced.

Kaldur stood up, his chair dissolving into the ship. He pressed his belt buckle, turning his red shirt dark gray, "Ready."

Megan brought the ship down close to the water, opening the hatch. Kaldur dove into the water, and Megan lifted the ship back up into the sky. After a dew minutes, Kaldur's intercom beeped through the ship, "Heat and motion sensors are patched. Data is now on a continuous loop. Move in."

Megan flew the ship farther in to the drop zone, "Drop zone B."

They all stood; chairs and controls dissolving into the ship. Megan closed her eyes and concentrated, creating life lines for them all from the ceiling. Robin hooked the clip to his belt and Wally did the same; he pressed the lightning symbol on his chest, turning his outfit to dark gray and black. He glanced at Megan, "How cool is this?"

"Very impressive," Megan smiled then closed her eyes. Her outfit slowly transformed into a black catsuit with the same red X on her chest, and darkening her blue cape, creating a hood as well.

Wally swooned at her, "Uh, that works too.

"Stop drooling, Wally."

"Aw, come on, JC. You totally look hot in that, too."

Jeline wore a dark blue, skin-tight body suit with black boots and gloves; the zipper was was open just under her cleavage. Her red hair was up in a high ponytail with her bangs pinned to the side. She flexed her fingers in the leather-like material, "Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Of course it's a compliment," he smiled, eying her up and down. "I mean, it fits you so right, you can't even tell if you're wearing-"

"Shut up," she frowned, turning away from him. "You know what this suit is for."

Wally smiled at her back then glanced at Superboy, "Hey, Supy, not to late to try on the new stealth-tech."

"No capes, no tights. No offense," Superboy crossed his arms, wearing his Superman shirt, cargo jeans and combat boots.

"Totally works for you," Megan admired, then held her hands up defensively. "In...that you can totally do good work in those clothes."

He frowned and turned away. Megan placed her hood over her head and turned invisible. She opened the hatch and floated down with Robin and Wally. Superboy glanced at Jeline who tugged on her line cautiously. "What're you doing?"

"I don't a have a belt," she tugged the line some more. "So I have to swing down."

"_Or _we could just jump."

"Jump-hey!"

Superboy scooped her up in his arms then lept into the hatch. The team below scattered as his feet slammed into the ground, creating a small crater. He smiled, "Knew I didn't line."

"And yet creating a seismic event, may not have helped us much with the covert!" Robin scolded, standing up.

"Uh, you can put her down now," Wally placed his hands on his hips.

Superboy glanced down at Jeline, her body scrunched up against his chest and her arms clasped tight around his neck. "You okay?"

Jeline fell off of him, coughing awkwardly. She frowned up at him, "A little warning next time."

"Sorry."

Wally grabbed her arm, helping her up gently as Megan floated in the air, pressing her earpiece. "Aqualad. Drop B is go."

"Head to the factory," he replied, his voice ringing through all their ear pieces. "I'll track your GPS and rendezvous ASAP."

"Roger that!" Robin replied.

He led the way through the woods, checking the special path on his computer. After awhile, Superboy stopped suddenly, glancing back towards the waterfall, "Did you hear that?"

"Uh, no," Wally glanced back at him. "Wait, is this a super-hearing thing?"

"You do have great ears," Megan swooned.

Jeline rolled her eyes and grabbed Megan's arm, dragging her along, "We need to keep moving. Robin, where to next...? Robin?"

The team followed her gaze, finding Robin gone. Wally clutched his head in frustration, "Man, I hate it when he does that!"

"Superboy, Kid, switch to infrared," Kaldur whispered on the com. "See if you're being tracked."

Wally put on his goggles and glanced around, "Got a squad of armed bozos incoming."

They hid behind a large log. Superboy peered through the thick trees, "Two squads. But they'll meet each other before they find us-"

Loud blasts of gunfire echoed through the woods. "No super-hearing required now," Waly pointed out.

"Swing wide! Steer clear!" Kaldur's voice ordered.

"Yeah, yeah, just as soon as I find Rob," Wally jumped over the log and took off.

"Wally! Dammit," Jeline hopped over as well.

Wally yelped as he slipped along the mud, rolling right into the gun fight. The two sides ceased momentarily then joined fire on Wally. He rolled back onto his feet and sped away, avoiding the bullets on his heels. Jeline jumped over the mud puddle and aimed her foot at a gunmen in a red cloak, knocking him instantly. "KF, over here!"

"Trying to. Whoa!" Wally leaned back, avoiding a gunman's swipe to his head.

Jeline ran towards the group on the right, running towards them. The leader of the group stepped into the moonlight, illuminating his white-and-black masked face. Jeline slid to a stop, gazing at the man in shock, "Bane..."

Bane glanced at her, a devilish grin of recognition spreading on his face, "Poco Rojo, esto ha sido mucho tiempo."

Jeline glared at him angrily, "Sí...lo ha hecho."

She lunged, her entire body turning dark blue along with her suit. She kicked at his shin, forcing him down on one knee. Bane grunted from the pain then quickly brought his hands up, catching her fists. Their hands shook from the force of their equal strength. Bane smirked, groaning as he pushed against her, slowly getting up, "De carbono? Lo inútil."

He shouted as he squeezed her fists, cracking her skin. Jeline cried out in pain as blood seeped between Bane's fingers. Superboy slammed into him, wrapping his arms around the brute's massive waist. Jeline slumped, her hands finally free. She shivered as she brought hands to her face; Robin dropped down, punching two gunmen away. "What is wrong with you guys? Remember covert? Why didn't you follow my lead? Vanish into the jungle?"

Wally flipped in the air, kicking a gunmen away, "That's what you were doing? Way to fill us in. We're not mind readers, you know. Er, I'm not, anyway."

Megan threw two men against a tree, "You told me I could only read the bad guys minds."

Robin pulled out a batarang, noticing a runaway. Kaldur appeared, shocking the gunman and crushing his weapon underfoot. The tied all the men up, the red cloaked men on one tree and the army-dressed men on the other. Superboy helped Jeline pull her gloves off, revealing her crushed, mangled fingers. "Should we take you to the mainland?"

"Nah," she replied, placing her left hand in between her thighs. She took a deep breath and slammed her legs together, setting the bones back in place. She held her hand in front of her face, flexing her fingers as the bruised skin returned to normal. She placed her right hand on her lap and began setting them finger-by-finger.

"Doesn't that...hurt?" Superboy flinched at each crack.

"Yeah, but I'm used to it," she set her thumb then sighed in relief. "It hurts more when my skin breaks."

"Breaks? Oh, right. What is that armor, anyway?"

"Well, it's not armor, first off. It's my skin...but I can change the molecular structure of my skin to adapt to my situation. Something like adapting to survive or situational-transitional morphing, I guess. Batman calls it skin-shifting."

Superboy stared at her, "...huh?"

"My skin. I can change it into another other material I wish, like diamond, gold, titanium, or carbon steel."

"Oh," he nodded. "But if it's just your skin, why did your suit change, too."

"This?" she tugged on her collar. "Batman and Flash made it for me. It's supposed to react with my powers. That way I'm never naked. Too many accidents with my clothes getting torn up."

"So you're gonna be wearing that thing from now on?"

"No. This is just a prototype," she shrugged. "I'll get the real one after this mission. Trial and error, you know?"

"Okay. I get it...I think."

Jeline stood up, stuffing her hands back into her gloves. She glanced at Superboy, "Oh, thank you, by the way."

"For what?"

"Saving me," she smiled and joined the team by the tied-up men. "What do you got?"

Robin glanced back at her, "These men in red...I think they belong to the cult of the Kobra. No, I know it."

"I am sure Batman would have mentioned it if he knew extremists were running Santa Prisca's Venom operation," Kaldur crossed his arms.

"Agreed. And since there's not love loss between the cultists and the goons," Robin grabbed his chin in thought. "I'm betting Kobra came in and tossed them out. That's why normal supply lines have been cut off."

"We get it. Kobra wanted super-cultists. Mystery solved," Wally smiled. "Radio bats, and we'll be home in time for-"

"These cultists aren't on Venom," Robin retorted. "Kobra's hoarding this stuff. We don't leave. Not until I know why."

"Until _you _know why?" Wally cocked a brow.

"This team needs a leader."

"And it's you? Dude, you're a 13 year old kid who ducked out on us without a word."

Robin chuckled, "And you're a mature 15? You blew our cover first chance you got."

"Boys-"

"Let them argue," Kaldur placed his hand on her shoulder. "They'll stop soon enough."

She raised a brow at him, "Then maybe you should lead us. You're the only one who's level-headed among us."

"What do you mean by that?" he frowned at her.

"Robin's too young. Wally's too childish. Superboy's got anger issues. Megan has no experience. You're the only one who qualifies. You can keep a cool head in the heat of battle. I don't see why you shouldn't lead us."

"And what about you?"

"Eh," she shrugged, watching Wally and Robin pace after each other. "I've got a list of issues that you'd rather not hear right now."

Kaldur glanced away in thought, just as Wally's voice got louder. "You don't even have superpowers!"

"Oh, yeah? Neither does Batman!"

"Ch-uh! You're not Batman!"

"Ch-uh! Closest thing we've got!"

Bane chuckled, catching their attention, "Such clever ninos. But you only know half the story. Let me show you the rest, get you into my factor via my secret entrance."

Megan knelt in front of him, "There is a secret entrance but he's also hiding something."

"Uh-uh-uh, chica!" he smirked. "Bane's not that easy."

Megan made a "tsk" sound, "He's mentally reciting football scores and...espanol."

"You want me to translate? He's not that hard to crack," Jeline crossed her arms.

"You would know, huh?" Bane teased. "Oh, wait...your mother would know better."

Jeline lashed out, grabbing at his face. Wally wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her back in time. "¡Él es el diablo! ¡¿Oyó usted qué él me dijo?" she spat as Superboy helped Wally hold her back.

"Relax, I was just teasing her," he shook his head, relishing her expression of rage.

Megan tried again, but to no avail, "Ugh, he's thinking in Spanish again. This isn't getting us anywhere."

"It's not complicated," Bane snickered. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Jeline forced her way to Kaldur, Superboy's arm still around her and Wally's hand on her shoulder, "You cannot be seriously considering this."

"He's offering to help us. It's the best chance we got," Kaldur spoke calmly.

"Fine," she spoke through gritted teeth. She slowly knelt down in front of Bane, "Juro, si usted nos engaña... ¿Le perforaré en Dios cara maldita, entenderé?"

"Bastante feria. Haré cuando prometí," he nodded slowly, still smirking.

She stood up and glanced at Kaldur, noticing his waiting expression. She took a deep breath and nodded. Kaldur returned the nod and freed Bane. He stood up, towering over the kids as he rubbed his wrists. Jeline kept her eyes on him as he strode through the jungle, leading them to a ledge at the end of a small path. He stood by a tree and pointed down to the factory below. Robin knelt down, peering down with binoculars. "Look at all that product. A buy is going down. But if Kobra's not selling to the usual suspects then..."

"We need to identify that buyer," Kaldur urged.

"That's what I was thinking," Wally lifted his goggles up on his forehead.

Robin snickered, "Yeah, you're the thinker."

"Sarcasm? Dude, a real leader would focus on getting answers."

Bane lifted a large boulder off of a mine entrance, "Answers are this way."

He gestured for them to follow, and walked inside. Wally stood in the entry way, "So, El Luchador is our leader?"

Robin pushed him aside, following Bane with the others. Jeline stopped beside him, "You should really lay off the jokes, Wally."

"Why?" he raised a brow at her. "JC, I still remember what happened. What he did to-"

"Don't bring that up, Wally," she ordered darkly. "That's the last thing I wanna think about right now."

She started to walk away, but Wally caught her arm, "Hey..."

"Guys!" Robin shouted from the mine. "You coming or what?"

Jeline sighed, and leaned in, kissing Wally softly on the lips. Wally kept her close until she leaned back. "Thank you...for caring."

"I never stopped," he released her arm.

Jeline glanced away then walked into the mine, Wally following close behind her. They caught up with the group at a large red door. Bane pressed his thumb on a small panel, the light changed from red to green and it unlocked. They entered the locker room, making their way to the only door across the room. Bane opened the door just enough for Robin to stick his head out. "All clear."

Bane opened the door some more and Robin slipped out. They walked out into the warehouse, finding no one in sight. "Has that little fool been caught already?" Bane hissed.

"No, he just does that," Kaldur sighed.

"Stay put," Wally put on his goggles. "I'll get our Intel and be back before the Boy Wonder."

"Kid, wait!" he hissed but Wally was already gone.

Bane watched him disappear, "Great chain of command."

Kaldur exchanged glances with the team. Bane led them to the loading deck where the cultists loaded crates cautiously. Kaldur stared in awe, "It's a massive shipment."

"Yeah, but they're only taking the new product off line," Jeline pointed out. "They're not touching this Venom."

"Maybe freshness counts?" Megan shrugged, unsure.

Superboy cocked his ear, "Helicopter's coming."

They listened; hearing the faint piercing winds of the helicopter blades grow louder. Kaldur glanced at Megan, "Go find out who the buyer is. Let me know when you identify them."

He tapped his head and she nodded. Megan turned invisible, flying away unnoticed by the cultists. Bane led the rest of the team up high to the catwalk, staying low. Kaldur sat down, hearing Megan's voice in his head. His eyes snapped back open, "Sportsmaster."

"He's the buyer?" Jeline whispered in surprise.

Aqualad pressed his earpiece urgently, "Aqualad to Red Tornado. Do you read? Ugh, can't reach the League, Robin, or Kid. Com's jammed. We need a plan. Now."

"I have a suggestion," Bane smirked, diving off the catwalk and landing between two gunmen, knocking them out.

Jeline peered over, "Condénelo."

She froze, hearing an odd noise. Kaldur watched as Bane deflected the cultists. "What is he-"

"Move!" Jeline grabbed Kaldur and Superboy by their shoulders, jumping off the catwalk with them.

A large monster burst through the glass windows, slamming it's fists into the catwalk. A pale skinned man entered the warehouse with a punk-dressed girl at his side, "Destroy them!"

The monster roared and charged; Superboy tackled it, wrapping his arms around it. The monster grabbed him by his pants and lifted him up above it's head. Aqualad drew his water swords, creating a large shield to deflect the bullets. Jeline's body turned to diamond as she engaged the men, bullets flying off her body. She twirled and kicked upwards, knocking them aside like dominoes. She crouched as she ran towards the other men. The cultists fired his gun at her, Jeline placed her hands on the floor, flipping forward as her knees locked around the man's neck, squeezing tight. She leaned up, punching the man across the face several times, battering his nose. She leaned back and threw him across the room, hitting two more gunmen. Jeline slid on the ground, tripping a man then punching another in the stomach. As he doubled over in pain, she kicked back, her heel colliding with his face. _Everyone online? _Megan's voice echoed in her head.

_Yeah, _Superboy groaned.

_You know it, beautiful. _

_Shut up, Wally, _Jeline scolded as she elbowed a man in the face.

_Good. We need to regroup, _Kaldur ordered.

_Busy now! _Robin replied in annoyance.

Kaldur's voice growled in their heads, _Robin, now! We need to retreat. Kid, clear a path! _

Wally zoomed through the men, knocking them down. He ran straight into the locker room with Kaldur, Robin, and Megan behind him. Superboy held the monster at bay, struggling against it's strength. He slipped his hand around it's wrist and tossed it at the gunmen. Jeline ducked in time, grabbing Superboy's arm as she ran through the room and into the mine. Superboy slowed and grabbed the door, slamming it shut. As they took off, the monster burst through the door, tearing it off it's hinges. "Superboy, Shield, the support beams!" Kaldur barked.

Superboy punched a few of the wooden posts while Jeline kicked down the rest. The ceiling rumbled as the rock gave way; Jeline grabbed onto Superboy, diving away from the wreckage in time. When the dust cleared, Kaldur pulled out a glow stick, snapping it to life as it illuminated the mine with a red glow. Robin stared at the piles of rock in front of him, "How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?"

"You do have the most experience," Kaldur broke the stick completely in half, letting it drop to the floor. "But perhaps that is exactly what has left you unprepared. Fighting along side Batman, your roles are...defined. You two do not need to talk. But this team is new and a leader must be clear, explicit. It cannot vanish and expect others to play part in an unknown plan."

"Oh, so I'm supposed to hold everyone's hands?" he snapped, exasperated. He slumped his shoulders, sighing in defeat, "Aw, who am I kidding? You should lead us, Kaldur. You're the only one who can."

"Please, I can run circles around-"

"Wally, c'mon," Jeline shoved his shoulder. "You know he's the one. We all do."

"Hello, Megan! It's so obvious!"

"Coulda told ya," Superboy crossed his arms.

They all turned to Wally. He thought for a moment then smiled, "Okay."

Kaldur walked over to Robin, placing his hand on his shoulder, "Then I accept the burden...until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders. You were born to lead this team. Maybe not now, but soon.

Robin nodded. Kaldur turned back to the rest of the team, "Alright, our first priority should be preventing that shipment from leaving this island."

"Funny," Robin smirked, crossing his arms. "I had the same thought."

"What'd you do?" Wally asked.

"I sabotaged their helicopter."

"Sw-eet!"

"All right then. We need to move," Kaldur took down the mine, the others following. "Robin, what do you know about the buy?"

Robin brought up his computer, "Well, Sportsmaster is the supplier-slash-buyer. But it still doesn't track. He doesn't have the juice to acquire the Blockbuster formula or to get Kobra to do his dirty work."

"And neither of them have the chops to bond Blockbuster with Venom, that took some major nerd-age," Wally added in.

"I believe the expression is 'tip of the iceberg'," Kaldur stopped, holding his hand up for them to halt as well.

"Halt, ninos," Bane stood with a trigger in his hand, arming several explosives above the kids. "I'm feeling...explosive."

Jeline stepped forward, "Usted diablo-"

"Uh-uh-uh," he waved his thumb over the button.

"You betrayed us. Why?" Kaldur demanded.

"I want my factory back."

_Kid, you'll need a running start, _Kaldur ordered. Wally discreetly backed away as Bane blabbered.

"So I forced you into a situation where you would either take down my enemies or die trying. If the latter, the Justice League would have certainly come and avenge their sidekicks. When the smoke cleared, Santa Prisca would be mine once more. Blowing the tunnel with you inside...should have the same effect," he pressed his thumb down, then opened his hand, holding nothing.

"With what?" Wally asked, leaning on a tree behind him. "This trigger thing-y?"

Bane roared as he thrusted his fist, then was suddenly lifted into the air. Megan twirled him around as the team walked out of the mine. Jeline's body turned metallic silver as a smirk spread on her face, "¿No le dije qué pasaría? Este es para mi madre, usted monstruo. Drop him."

"Gladly," Megan lowered her head, dropping Bane. Jeline jumped in the air, thrusting her fist into his face.

**Venom factory...**

Sportsmaster walked towards the working helicopter, holding a small silver box under his arm. Wally zoomed through the cultists, knocking them down. "Take the shipment!" Kobra barked at the buyer. Sportsmater took off running when Superboy landed in between him and the carrier. He glared at the monster standing next to Kobra, "Go again?"

The monster charged, knocking several men away when he was suddenly blasted with water. Superboy watched him roll away, "Sorry, not the plan."

Kaldur drew water from the well, continuing the pressure against the monster. Megan snuck onto the helicopter invisibly as Sportsmaster snuck behind Superboy, blasting him with a ray gun, forcing him to back up. Jeline hopped in front of him, her diamond form absorbing the hits. Sportsmaster kept firing as Jeline advanced, unfazed from the blasts. He harrumphed and turned a small dial on the gun, the blasts turned blue and Jeline cried out from the force, reverting back to her normal skin. He backed up towards the helicopter then suddenly flipped in the air, blasting the ground. Megan appeared, clutching her head in pain. He wrapped his arm around her neck, firing continuously at Jeline and Superboy as he backed up into the helicopter. "Thanks for the workout, but I gotta fly."

He tossed Megan at Jeline, knocking her down as he ran inside. Megan rolled off of Jeline as the helicopter took off into the air. Jeline gritted her teeth and prepared to jump when Megan caught her arm, holding the trigger she swiped from Bane. She pressed the button and the helicopter exploded, twirling in circles until it crashed into the factory, sending it up in flames. Jeline's body turned a dull silver as she held Superboy and Megan protectively as the rest of the factory exploded. Kobra kicked Robin onto the ground, stepping onto his chest, "I am plagued by mosquitoes!"

"Good! Cause this mosquito's mighty concerted over your pain!" Robin kicked at him. Kobra stepped back and the boy rolled to his feet, joining the team.

"Another time, then," Kobra backed up into the shadows. He cried out as he was suddenly thrown forward; the team split as Kobra flew between them, crashing into several crates. They turned back to the woods, expecting an enemy. A young woman stepped out from the shadows. She was tall with rich, dark auburn hair and golden tan skin. She wore a black, body-tight suit with a deep v-neck lined in red, red thigh-high boots and matching gloves. A dark blue sash was tied around her hips, secured by a golden pin, and her identity hidden behind a black eye mask. She ran her fingers through her hair, ruffling her thick mane of waves. "Not much of a _god _if you ask me."

"Nikita!" Jeline and Robin exclaimed in unison.

They exchanged glances and Robin glanced away. Jeline walked over to the heroine, "Nikita, what're you doing here?"

"Batman got worried," she folded her arms under her breasts. "And obviously, you kids got in a little over your heads."

"You cannot make that assumption," Kaldur caught her attention, frowning. "Unless you were watching us and decided against helping us until now."

Nikita raised a brow, "Excuse me? I'd watch your tone. Especially when Batman sent me here to assess the damage...I got here five minutes ago. I saw the explosion and came straight here. To be honest, you kids did pretty well for your first mission. Not subtle, but decent."

"Are you being sarcastic?" Jeline frowned.

"No. I'm being blunt," she turned towards the woods. "If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna pick up the hog you left in the forest."

"You are not staying?" Kaldur raised a brow.

"No. That red ship is still here, and I can't carry all of you. Plus, that weird signal scrambler is still working," she gestured to the air, surprising the team. "I'll take Bane and inform Batman of the situation. I'll call in for the clean-up crew. Go to the Cave. Oh, and...prepare to face a harsh lecture."

She flew up into the sky, disappearing behind the tall trees. Robin glanced back at the broken crates, finding Kobra gone. Kaldur stared at the burning building, blank faced. "She's right. Batman's gonna chew us out," Robin laughed, his shoulders jiggling. "Guess we picked the right guy to lead us."

Kaldur glanced down in thought, silently regretting the future.

**Mount Justice, August 4, 1:06 pm...**

"A simple recon mission. Observe and report," Batman scolded, pacing in front of the team in costume. The team bared the lecture, dressed in their casual clothes. Nikita stood off to the side with Red Tornado as Batman continued. "You'll each receive a written evaluation detailing your many mistakes. Until then...good job."

All six of them glanced up at him in surprise. Batman turned away, heading towards the hallway, "No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success. And how you choose your leader...determines character."

* * *

**end of chapter 4**

**please review :)**


	5. Black Canary

**chapter 5 (revised)**

**disclaimer: i do not own Young Justice or any DC comics characters **

**rated T for violence, minor language, and some sensuality**

**enjoy and R&R**

* * *

**Metropolis, Kansas, August 3, 2011, 7:38 am...**

Nova whipped her head to the west, hearing the distant rumble of the bridge. She flew up into the air, seeing the cables of the grand bridge flutter like loose ropes. Cars and buses spun around, desperately trying to avoid one another. She sped through the air, aiming to save the people and the bridge. She heard the faint sound of a sonic boom; _he's here already? Why am I not surprised? _She glanced down, catching a quick glimpse of a red and blue blur flying under the bridge. Nova reached the bridge; grabbing the giant cord and pulling it up to it's right place. She held it in place, aiming her right hand as it glowed with red energy. Stellar fire burst from her fist, melting the metal together. She slowly flew around the large cord, halfway done when the bridge shook. Another cord snapped from the railing, threatening to crush several people below. Nova shot down, flying under the cord just in time. She brought the cord back to it's spot in the railing, melting it together. When she finished the last one, she found Superman setting a school bus down safely; Superboy at his side. "This won't end well."

She floated down, landing behind Superboy. Superman glanced at her as Superboy was talking, "Well, maybe, you could...you know...help me figure that out."

"Nova can help you out more than I can," he gestured to Nova.

Superboy twirled around, surprised to see the tall superheroine behind him. Nova placed her hands on her hips, "Why are you dragging me into this? I don't have your powers."

"But _they _do."

"_They_...are not doing anything. You should really try with this boy. Take him up on his offer. He needs training."

"Batman's got that covered," he glanced away.

"Uh...you both know I'm still here right?" Superboy glanced back and forth at them. "I don't need-"

"Superman."

"Nova."

Superman and Nova pressed their earpieces at the same time. "Wait, Arrow, slow down. What's attacking?"

"Dinah, I can't understand you when you...okay, better," Nova turned away, frowning at nothing."Where are you?"

"No, I'm definitely available. Coordinates," Superman glanced up at the sky. "Acknowledged."

"On my way now," Nova sighed; she glanced at Superman who nodded to her.

Superman glanced down at the teen uncertainly, "Sorry, Superboy. Duty calls. Nova?"

Nova flew into the air after him. Superman clicked his earpiece again, "Already got the alert, Bruce."

Nova glanced at him, noticing his stern look, "What is it?"

"Bruce says we need to talk," he replied absently.

"You know, Clark, he probably wants to talk about what just went down on the bridge."

"How do you know he was watching?" he frowned, glancing away from her. "How do you know he's in even in Metropolis?"

"Women intuition," she replied seriously, then shrugged with a soft smile. "And he's my husband. I'm inclined to know where he is at all times. Given his reputation...relax, Clark. Let's just focus on the incident at hand."

He flew faster, saying nothing. Nova sighed tiredly, "Not that you have any problem with that..."

**Mount Justice, August 3, 2011, 1:06 pm...  
**

Jeline, Megan, and Robin stood around a hologram table as Wally and Kaldur played Air Hockey. Kaldur swiped his hand over the table, missing the puck. He frowned as Wally stood up straight, taking a triumphant bite of his banana. The computer beeped as the teleporter charged with light, "Recognized...Superboy, B05."

Superboy appeared, stomping his way into the assembly room and through the holographic table. Megan smiled at him, "Hi, Superboy. How was Metropolis?"

He said nothing, continuing on. "Ready for training everyone?" a woman asked.

They glanced across the room, seeing Martian Manhunter and Black Canary walking towards them. Megan beamed, "Uncle J'onn!"

"Dinah!" Jeline ran over, tackling the Leaguer in a tight hug as did Megan with her uncle.

"M'gann," he placed his hand on her shoulder. "I was...in the neighborhood so I thought I'd see how you were adjusting."

"A few bumps but I'm learning!"

"That's all I can ask."

Jeline glanced down at Dinah's arm. Black Canary turned her bandaged arm away, "It's nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing."

"Who do you think you're talking to?" she shoved Jeline playfully. Dinah's smile dropped as she noticed Superboy slipping away, "Stick around. Class is in session."

Superboy stopped and turned around, crossing his arms. Black Canary walked to the middle of the area, the ground lighting up, "I consider it an honor to be your teacher. I'll throw a lot at you. Everything I learned from my own mentors-" she flinched as she took off her jacket- "And my own bruises."

"What happened?" Megan asked sympathetically.

"The job," she tossed her jacket away and placed her hands on her hips. "Now, combat is about controlling conflict, putting the battle on your terms. You should always be acting, never reacting. I'll need a sparing partner?"

"Right here!" Wally raised his hand, finishing his banana. "After this, I'll show you my moves."

Black Canary nodded and smirked then lunged. She threw a punch which Wally blocked, then she squatted and spun, knocking him on his back. A screen popped up beside Wally, **_Kid Flash. Status: Fail. _**He looked up at her and groaned, "Oh...hurts so good."

"Good block," she helped him up. "But did anyone see what he did wrong?"

Robin held up his hand, "He hit on teacher and got served?"

"Dude!"

"He allowed me to dictate the terms of-"

"Oh, please," Superboy snorted, rolling his eyes. "With my powers, the battle's always on my terms. I'm a living weapon and this is a waste of my time."

"Prove it."

Superboy arched his brow, then stepped forward. Wally stepped back, holding his upper arm. Dinah and Superboy got into a defensive stance, ready to fight. Superboy thrusted his fist forward half-heartedly; Dinah side-stepped, grabbing his arm and tossing him over her shoulder. Superboy landed on the ground with a thud on his back, causing Robin to point and laugh. Kaldur nudged him and he covered his mouth, still giggling. Jeline placed her hand on Dinah's shoulder, having noticed her pain. Dinah read her look, "If you want, you can tag in?"

Superboy rolled over onto all fours, "What? I thought you were gonna show me something?"

"If my arm was better. But she certainly will," Dinah slapped Jeline's palm, stepping out of the ring.

"Uh...?" Jeline hung her head, sighing in defeat.

She turned as Superboy stood up, facing towards the hallway. "What? You're not gonna prove her wrong just because I tagged in?"

His left eye twitched and he lunged, aiming his fist. Jeline swung her leg around, hitting the back of his hand away. She placed her hand on the ground, pushing him away with both feet. He cried out from the blow, but quickly recovered. Jeline swept her leg under him, knocking him on his back. "Pretty good, huh?" Jeline held her hand out to him.

"That's it!" he slapped her hand away, standing up clumsily. "I'm done."

"Dude, it's just training. Relax," she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Shut up!" he shook her off, turning around to face her. "Stop telling me to relax!"

"What, are you upset a girl knocked you on your ass?" she raised a brow.

"I said shut up!"

"Alright, that's enough," Dinah placed a hand on each of their chests, pushing them back.

The computer beeped as Batman appeared on the screen, capturing everyone's attention. "Batman to the Cave. Five hours ago, a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary."

A smaller screen showed footage of a human-looking android twirling Superman around like a rag doll, using him to slap away Red Tornado and Flash. The screen paused as the android shot heat vision blasts.

"The attacker was capable of studying and duplicating the powers and the abilities of it's opponents. Arrow called in reinforcements which nearly proved disastrous as the foe gained more and more power with each new combatant."

"Whoa," Wally gawked. "One guy with the powers of the entire League?"

"In the end," Batman continued. "It took 9 Leaguers 4 hours to defeat and dismantle the android."

"Android?" Robin raised a brow. "Wh-who made it T.O. Morrow?"

"Good guess, Robin. But Red Tornado doesn't think so."

The technology bears the signature of...Professor Ivo," Manhunter noted.

"Ivo? But...Ivo's dead," Kaldur countered.

"So we all thought. Or hoped," Black Canary glanced at him over her shoulder.

"To make certain that this threat is permanently neutralized, we're sending two trucks carrying the android's parts to two separate STAR lab facilities in Boston and New York for immediate evaluation. Every precaution is being taken. We'll have four additional decoy trucks to create confusion in case Ivo or anyone tries to recover the remains. You will split into undercover teams and safeguard the two real trucks."

"Yes!" Wally exclaimed. "Road trip!"

"So now we take out your trash?" Superboy glared at Batman.

"You have something better to do?"

Superboy looked away, noticing Jeline's stare. She turned away as Kaldur's PDA beeped, "Coordinates received. We're on our way."

The team took off towards the hallway. Superboy lingered behind; Dinah reached out, grabbing his arm, "When you're ready, I'll be here."

**Litchfield County, August 3, 2011, 8:08 pm...**

Red Tornado, Green Arrow, Captain Atom, Batman, Flash, Nova, and Superman stood guard as men in hazard suits loaded the android's pieces into separate trucks. Superman turned toward the bushes and peered through them seeing the Young Justice team on individual motorcycles. Kaldur and Megan on blue ones, Wally and Jeline on yellow ones, and Robin and Superboy on red ones. He noticed Superboy staring at him and turned away. The trucks closed their doors and started their engines. "STAR Boston is a-go. STAR Manhattan is go."

Batman gave the signal and the trucks took off. Robin, Superboy, and Jeline drove after one, and Wally, Kaldur, and Megan went after the other one. The Leaguers took off to resume their duties; Superman prepared to take off when Batman grabbed his shoulder. Superman glanced at him over his shoulder, seeing Nova next to him. "I told you, we need to talk."

**On the road...**

Jeline and Superboy rode their bikes in silence, following the truck as it turned away from the other two. Robin rode up next to Jeline, "If dislike is the opposite of like, is disaster the opposite of aster?"

"Why are you asking?" Jeline raised a brow.

"See, instead of things going wrong, they go right," Robin waited for a response but got none. "Clearly, you guys aren't feeling the aster. What's wrong?"

"Canary," Superboy answered bitterly. "In what business does she have teaching combat skills to a guy with super strength?"

"Super strength doesn't guarantee you can take down any enemy. Heroes like her had to learn how to take down the bigger guys," Jeline replied coldly. "If she can take down Superman, then I can take you down...without my powers."

Superboy sped up, letting the roar of the engine drown out everything else. Robin glanced at Jeline, "What was that about?"

She shrugged, glaring at the truck, "If he wants to be a jerk, let him."

"O-kay. How about-!"

Suddenly, a dozen flying monkeys sprouted from the corn fields, latching onto the truck. Kaldur's voice clicked in their ears, "Robin, Jeline, Superboy...our truck is under attack."

"Kinda figured!" Robin replied.

I hate monkeys," Superboy muttered.

"Robin! Monkeys don't have large solid green eyes, do they?"

Robin chuckled, "Robot monkeys! Totally Ivo's tweak style!"

He pressed a button, and the backside of his motorcycle detached, transforming into a hovercraft. Robin sped up on his single wheel, "Hey, guys! Switch your rides to battle mode-"

"No point!" Superboy jumped from his bike onto the truck.

Jeline gasped; she pushed her bike away, hopping onto Superboy's as leverage to hop onto the truck. Superboy roared as he tore the monkeys away. Jeline's skin turned diamond as she crawled on the top of the truck, picking at the monkeys one by one. Superboy howled in pain as on monkey shot laser beams into his eyes. Four other monkeys grabbed him, tossing him off the truck. Jeline ducked as the monkeys tossed one of the soldiers at her. She fell onto her back, grabbed the man's hand just as he fell over the side. She gritted her teeth from the strain as she dug her fingers into the truck, keeping her attached. The monkeys "oo-ah"ed as they tackled her. "Get off, damn you!"

She kicked at them, crushing two of the monkeys between her knee and her chest. Robin hopped on top of the truck, pulling out two eskrima sticks to swipe the monkeys away. Superboy landed on the truck, knocking several monkeys off. Jeline kicked at the other monkeys, smashing them under her boots. She hopped on the truck as the back tires gave out, popping like balloons. She flipped over the truck, wrapping her body around the soldier as she jumped into the cornfield; Robin doing the same with the driver. Superboy held onto the truck as it rolled down the road, coming to a stop on top of him. The back door exploded and several monkeys flew out carrying the android. Jeline stood up, "Are you okay?"

"I'm...I'm fine," the soldier replied, rubbing his head. "Thank you."

"No problem," she walked back onto the road, finding Superboy glaring at the monkeys. "Superboy, wait-!"

He jumped up into the air, following the monkeys.

Robin turned to Jeline, "Why didn't you call after him? He usually listens to you."

"What am I supposed to do? Whistle? He's not my responsibility."

He raised a brow, "Are you mad at him?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad at him?" she spat questioningly.

"Aqualad to Robin," Robin pressed his ear com. "We lost our cargo. Did you-"

"It's gone."

"And so is our _partner_," Jeline added in.

They heard Aqualad contact Superboy, "Aqualad to Superboy, radio your position. We'll help you."

"I don't need help! Don't want any!"

"Superboy?"

"I think he ditched his com," Robin suggested.

"Damn him," Jeline mumbled as she unzipped her jacket.

"Su-per!" Wally whined over the com. "Now, we can't even track him."

"He's out of my telepathic range," Megan stated, regrettably. "This Professor Ivo...if he is alive, he seems to be two steps ahead of us. Maybe we should contact Red Tornado?"

"Tornado always tells us to handle things ourselves," Kaldur replied bluntly. "And the mission can still succeed if we recover the parts before they're reassembled."

"That's a great plan except the part not knowing WHERE TO LOOK!" Wally shouted, annoyed.

"Maybe we do," Robin synced to one of the broken monkeys. "We'd have heard by now if they decoy trucks have been attacked. So how did these monkeys know exactly which trucks to target. Ha! The parts have GPS. The monkeys can track the signal which means I can track them with the one I captured. It looks like both sets of parts are converging on...Gotham City."

"That far south?" Kaldur gasped. "M'gann and I won't get there anytime soon. I'm sending in Kid on ahead. Aqualad out."

Jeline picked up the broken monkey and carried it on her shoulder, "How are we gonna catch up with Wally?"

"Simple," he pressed a button, activating Jeline's motorcycle.

She glanced down the road, watching the bike approach, "Guess this counts as 'disaster'."

"Heavy on the dis," he added.

**Bibbo's Diner, Metropolis, Kansas, August 3, 2011, 9:18 pm...**

"Apple pie," Clark Kent ordered, handing over his menu; dressed in a simple gray suit and red tie.

"The devil's food," Bruce Wayne handed his menu to the plump waited; wearing a black suit and dark blue tie, and a gold band on his left ring finger.

"I'll have a slice of that chocolate sundae," Betsy Vega-Wayne ordered. She sat next to Bruce, wearing a dark gray pencil skirt, white blouse and black waist belt with black stiletto heels, and a solid gold band on her left ring finger. Her dark auburn hair was held back in a loose bun, accenting her shining brown eyes and gorgeous features. Clark waited until the waiter left, "Something tells me this isn't about dessert."

"The boy needs you," Bruce stated bluntly.

"No," he snapped. "He needs...you. Both of you. I'm just a constant reminder of what he's not."

"Sorry, Clark, but you're dead wrong. I know he...troubles you but he's here. You have to get over the how and why. Trust me on this."

He glared out the window. Betsy sighed, "Clark, you have a notorious reputation for thinking of others but I think that that's why you won't go near the boy. You should interact with him. He wants to interact with you. You accepted the girls, why not accept him? He's Kryptonian, same as you."

"Exactly...he _is _me," he frowned at her.

"No. He looks like you. But he is not you. If anything, he shares your stubbornness," she said, leaning on the table. "He needs a brother, a mentor-"

"A father," Bruce added.

"I'm not his father," Clark jolted up, grabbing his hat and the chef's attention. "I'll take that pie to go."

Betsy turned to Bruce as Clark walked away, "'A father'? Seriously? That's what you call a 'gentle touch'?"

"He's not a child, Betsy. I don't have to be delicate with him."

"When it comes to being a father...you kinda have to with him," she pointed out, shaking her head. "He may have skin of steel, but he doesn't have a heart of steel."

Bruce placed his hand on her cheek, "I'm sorry."

She grabbed his hand, holding it to her face as she kissed his palm, "Don't be. You were doing the right thing."

**Gotham City, Connecticut, August 3, 2011, 9:21 pm...**

Jeline rode the motorcycle through the city limits, Robin holding onto her from behind. She still wore her cycle outfit, but Robin had changed into his costume. Wally ran up beside them, wearing his costume as well. "You changed, too?"

"Are you kidding?" he shivered. "I feel naked in civvies. Still tracking the parts?"

"Assuming that they're still in parts...they _were _heading through the city, but they veered," Robin checked his computer, still holding onto Jeline's waist. "Wait...dude, they're at my school!"

"What're they doing there?" Wally asked.

"Ivo," Jeline replied, frowning. "He must of put the parts together. And if he did...well, let's hope we find Superboy in one piece."

**Gotham Academy...**

Jeline hit the brake, sliding the bike around to the gym. Robin jumped off as Wally ran inside. Jeline killed the engine, letting the motorcycle fall as she followed Robin inside. Wally ran around the gym, grabbing Superboy at the last second, "Yoink!"

Wally dropped Superboy next to Robin and Jeline, facing the android, fully functional. Robin tossed several batarangs; the android simply stared, "Access Martian Manhunter."

The android turned intangible as the batarangs flew through him, exploding against the wall. "Access Red Tornado."

The android's lower half twirled with a tornado as it lunged; blowing the kids apart. Wally slammed against the corner, rubbing his head from the impact. The android stood over him, raising it's hand, "Access Captain Atom."

Wally ran under the bleachers as a blast of atomic energy shot from the android's hand. "Access Back Canary," the android's mouth opened up, releasing a sonic scream, blasting Wally away who had ran around from the bleachers. "Superman."

The android lashed out, catching Jeline's punch. The android turned and punched her square in the face; Jeline flew across the room, crashing into the stands. "Martian Manhunter," the android's limbs extended, blocking Robin's batarangs. It slammed it's right arm down, hitting Jeline instead of Robin. "Superman."

The android reached its arm out, snaring Wally in it's grasp; it wrapped it's arms around him, squeezing tight. "Martian Manhunter," the android glanced up at the basketball hoop, turning intangible as an arrow passed through it's head. Wally fell from it's grasp, and scampered away. Superboy roared, charging head-in. "Access...Nova."

"Nova?" Jeline jolted up from the stands. "Superboy, wait! Don't-!"

Superboy thrusted his fist at the android's face; the robot trembled from the impact, it's body absorbing the force. Superboy stared in shock, "What the...?"

The android grabbed him by the neck and reared it's other hand back, gathering golden red fire in it's hand. It punched him right on the nose, sending him flying into the stands. The android turned towards Robin and Wally stood, "Superman."

Jeline dropped down between the two of them, shoving them aside as the android blasted her with heat vision. She cried out as the heat pierced through her body; Wally ran up, tackling her over by Robin. Wally got up and turned her over; Jeline groaned in pain, blood oozing from the two holes in the middle of her chest. Wally turned to Robin, "You got any bandages or something? We gotta stop the bleeding!"

"No. I'm...I'm fine, Wally," Jeline sat up, wheezing oddly as the wounds began to close. "I'm healing. Just...stop that thing."

They stopped, hearing Ivo yawn, "Normally, Amazo would study and mimic your abilities during battle, but what's the point? You're all such poor copies of the originals."

"So everyone keeps saying," Superboy growled. "It makes me ANGRY!"

He jumped. Ivo scrambled away as Superboy slammed down on the spot he previously sat on.

"YOU WANNA SEE ME CHANNEL THAT ANGER?"

"Great," Wally scoffed. "He's gone ballistic again."

"Or maybe not," Robin thought for a moment. "Jeline, you're the only one of us that doesn't have the same powers as your mentor."

"So?"

"So...you can keep Amazo busy while we attack Ivo," Robin lept over her, tossing several batarangs at the android. Amazo side-stepped them, aiming it's hand at Superboy, "Captain Atom."

Jeline's skin turned metallic as she tackled the android, causing it to scorch the ceiling. She rolled off of Amazo, turning diamond as she tossed her jacket away, wearing a basic black t-shirt underneath. Amazo turned away from her just as Robin kicked Ivo across the room. "Access Superman."

Amazo tapped it's heel on the ground, causing the boards to splinter and toss Wally over Ivo. Jeline slipped through the android's legs, kneeing it in the stomach. Amazo grabbed her by the throat, blasting her with heat vision. Jeline turned away as the blast bounced off her diamond skin and back at the android. Amazo dropped her as the heat sliced it's ear off. Jeline landed in a crouch and swept her leg under it's feet. Amazo rolled back onto its feet, glaring at Jeline, "Access...Shield."

"Wha...?" Jeline's eyes widened as the android's metal skin turned diamond.

"Access Flash," Amazo lunged at super speed. Punching Jeline across the face, causing her diamond skin to crack. Jeline blocked it's massive arm, her skin suddenly turning silver as she threw it over her shoulder. Amazo grabbed her wrist, twisting hard. Jeline cried out in pain as she fell to her knees. Amazo rose to it's feet, "Access Nova."

"Guys, are you done playing tag?" Jeline shouted, then yelped as the android grabbed her face, holding her up in the air.

Amazo's metal skin returned to normal as golden fire surrounded it's fist. The android focused on the power, intensifying the fire as it thrusted it's fist. Jeline grabbed its arm, holding it at bay from her stomach. She gritted her teeth, feeling the fire burn through her metal skin. Amazo glanced off to the side, "Martian Manhunter."

It turned intangible, dropping Jeline as a batarang flew through it's head. Superboy dropped down in front of it, grabbing Jeline out of the way as he thrusted his fist through Amazo's head. "Access Superman..."

The android turned tangible, it's head flickering with electricity then suddenly exploding, blowing Superboy and Jeline back against the stands. The android fell back with a thud, completely headless. "Help me disassemble him, now!" Robin ran over to the android.

"Dude, the guy has no head," Wally noted, clutching his arm.

"Don't take any chances!" Kaldur shouted, running into the gym with Megan behind him.

Jeline tapped Superboy's shoulder, "Uh, do you mind getting up? You're sitting on my leg."

"Oh," he got up, turning around to see her leg resting at a awkward angle. "Is it...?"

"Yeah," she sighed, snapping her knee back in place. "Haven't had that happen in awhile."

Superboy held his hand out to her. Jeline took it, struggling to get up. Superboy hoisted her up, wrapping his arm around her waist as he brought her leg around, holding her bridal style. Jeline instinctively wrapped her hands around his neck, "Uh...you didn't have to pick me up."

"What? I know you can heel, but you shouldn't push it," he replied bluntly.

"But are you all right?"

"Fine," he shrugged, smiling slightly. "Feeling the aster."

"Hey!" Wally caught their attention. "Where's Ivo?"

**Mount Justice, August 4, 2011, 1:06 am...**

"The Amazo android is in pieces again. Safely being analyzed at the two separate two STAR labs," Kaldur explained, standing with the team before Batman, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter, and Red Tornado. "But Ivo escaped and since he originated the tech, he's arguably more dangerous than the android."

"Capturing the Professor will be a League priority," Black Canary assured him.

"But we understand your mission encountered..._other_ complications," Martian Manhunter crossed his arms.

The team glanced at Superboy who turned his head away. Batman stepped closer towards them, "Complications come with the job. Your ability to handle has impressed the League."

"The whole League?" Superboy asked, curious.

"Given time...yes," he replied bluntly. "Kryptonians, as you know, have very hard heads. Of course there's no shame in asking for help. That's why the league exists. Because there's some problems even we can't handle individually."

"Please! If we ever need help, we'd never get the chance to ask," Robin held out an arrow, handing it over to Green Arrow. "Look familiar? You were following us. Babysitting. You still don't trust us!"

"We didn't follow you," Batman replied as Green Arrow brought up his own arrow, showing the difference.

"And...that's not your arrow," Robin glanced at them both. "But...that means...!"

"Speedy!" Wally exclaimed.

"He has our backs," Kaldur smiled.

Wally ran around, snatching the arrow, "Souvenir!"

Jeline raised a brow, noticing Green Arrow and Batman exchanging concerned looks. Superboy cleared his throat, walking up to Black Canary, "I'm ready."

"Good. Cause I'm here," she replied, causing him to smile. She shook her head and slapped his shoulder, "But we can start tomorrow. Go get some rest, you deserve it."

"Thanks."

The team walked away, heading to their bedrooms for the night. Superboy hurried across the room, catching Jeline's shoulder, "Hey, wait. Please."

She turned to face him, frowning. He coughed awkwardly, "Um...I'm sorry if I sounded offensive earlier..."

She took a step back, raising a brow. "I mean, I...! I'm sorry for yelling at you."

Jeline relaxed her shoulders, "That's all I needed to hear. Thank you."

He smiled then flinched as she raised her hand. Jeline placed her hands on his chest, reaching up on her tip-toes, pecking him gently on the cheek. Superboy stared at her shocked. "See you later."

* * *

**end of chapter 5**

**please review**


	6. League of Shadows

**chapter 6 (revised) *by the way, Nova's powers are that she can absorb energy to enhance her already superhuman body. She's got super strength, speed, stamina, durability, etc. She's not as strong as Superman, but is equal to Wonder Woman. But if she absorbs energy (kinetic, fire, nuclear, etc) she can increase her strength, speed, stamina, etc. She's basically superhuman, but not as indestructible as Superman. However, there is the question of what happens to her if she absorbs a large amount of energy. Oh, and Nova's 5'11". Jeline's 5'5". Nova's daughters are 5'9".*  
**

**disclaimer: i do not own Young Justice or any DC comics characters, or "If I die young" by the band perry  
**

**rated T for violence, minor language, and some sensuality**

**enjoy and R&R**

* * *

**Mount Justice, Rhode Island, August 8, 2011, 9:58 am...**

"Hello, Megan! We should hit the beach every day!" Megan exclaimed, wearing a yellow bikini. Robin wore a dark blue and red bathing suit, Kaldur wore a blue one, and Superboy wore a gray one. Jeline wore a light purple string bikini, her red hair up in a loose bun.

Robin sighed, lowering his head, "First, a moment of silence for our absent...comrade."

"Poor Wally," Megan lowered her head as well.

"Eh, he'll live," Jeline shrugged, stretching her arms.

"Yeah, we should totally have fun...in his honor of course," Robin tossed his towel down and ran towards the beach. Megan giggled, running after him with Kaldur behind her. Jeline shook her head, smiling as she slipped out of her flip-flops. She glanced at Superboy, "Race you to the water?"

"Sure. Hey-!"

She took off, kicking up sand as she finally reached the water where Robin and Megan splashed each other. Kaldur glanced up in the air, his smile dropping, "Watch out!"

He grabbed Jeline and dove into the water as Superboy cannonballed into the water, dousing them all. Later, Jeline grilled thin sausages, placing them in buns like hotdogs. The team ate it up, moaning from the great taste. Megan stuffed her face with her third hotdog, "This is amazing!"

"Thanks," Jeline turned a sausage over. "I'm glad they taste good. This is the first time I've grilled sausages liked this."

"Nova taught you more than just fighting, huh?" Robin teased, raising a brow.

"Yes," she made a face at him. "Though Nova's a excellent cook. If she didn't hate politics so much, she'd become a chef."

After lunch, the team set up for volleyball. Megan stood to the side with a notebook, keeping track of the score. Kaldur served the ball, aiming it past Superboy. Jeline dove, hitting the ball in time over the net, nailing Robin in the chest. Later, as Superboy took a nap on the sand, the team gathered, piling sand on top of him. Jeline was bent over his head, keeping the sand from his face so he wouldn't wake. Superboy scrunched his face, feeling discomfort from Robin's sunglasses on his face. He lifted his hand out of the sand to scratch his face, causing the whole mound to crumble. He sat up, taking the glasses off; he glanced at the mound then at the team. "What is this...?"

Robin and Megan pointed to Jeline, "It was her idea!"

**Later, that evening...**

"Recognized...Kid Flash, B03."

Wally appeared from the teleporter, his arms full of beach stuff, "The Wall-man is here! Let's get this part start-Ah!"

He tripped over his sandals, crashing down. The beach ball bounced out of his arm and over Batman and Red Tornado. Kaldur turned around, revealing a young blond-haired girl standing with Green Arrow. She wore matching dark green pants, cropped shirt, and mask. She held her bow on her hip, smirking at Wally, "Wall-man, huh? Love the uniform. What exactly are your powers?"

Wally stood up and glanced at Kaldur, "Uh, who's this?"

"Artemis," she replied. "Your new teammate."

"Kid Flash. Never heard of you."

Green Arrow stepped in, placing his hand on her shoulder, "Uh, she's my new protege."

"What happened to your old one?"

"Recognized...Speedy, B07."

"Well, he doesn't go by Speedy anymore. Call me Red Arrow," Roy stomped in, glaring at his former mentor.

"Roy," Green Arrow walked up to him. "You look-"

"Replaceable."

"It's not like that. You told me you were going solo."

"So why waste time finding a sub? Can she even use that bow?"

Artemis got in between them, "Yes, she can."

"Who are you?" Wally demanded.

"I'm his niece-she's my niece," Green Arrow and Artemis blurted together.

"Another niece?" Robin crossed his arms and smirked.

"And she's not your replacement," Kaldur added, approaching him. "We've always wanted you on the team, and we have no quota on archers."

"And if we did, you know who we'd pick," Wally smiled.

"Whatever, Baywatch. I'm here to stay," Artemis held her chin up.

Kaldur stepped in front of Roy, keeping him from walking away, "You came to us for a reason."

"Yeah, a reason named Doctor Sterling Roquette."

Robin smiled in realization, using his computer to bring up the screens, "Nanorobotics genius and claytronics expert at Royal University at Star City. Vanished two weeks ago."

"Abducted two weeks ago," Roy corrected. "By the League of Shadows."

"Whoa, you want us to rescue her from the League of Shadows?" Robin gawked.

"Hardcore," Wally bumped fists with Robin.

"I already rescued her," Roy walked over to the screen, ignoring Green Arrow. "Only one problem. The League of Shadows coerced her into creating a weapon. Doc calls it the Fog."

He held up a device, making a larger holographic screen of the weapon and the data.

"Comprised of millions of microscopic robots. Nanotech infiltrators. Capable of disintegrating anything in their path. Concrete, steel, flesh, bone...but it's true purpose isn't destruction. It's theft. The infiltrators store raw data from any computer system and deliver the stolen Intel to the Shadow. Providing them access to weapons, strategic defenses, cutting edge science, and tech."

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power broking...yeah, sounds like the Shadows," Artemis groaned bitterly.

"Like you know anything about the Shadows," Wally retorted doubtfully, only to receive a smirk in response. "Who are you?"

"Roquette's working on a virus to render the Fog inert," Roy finished.

"But if the Shadows' know she can do that..."

"They'll target her," he interrupted Robin. "Right now she's off the grid. I stashed her at the local high school's computer lab."

"You left her alone?" Green Arrow asked, surprised.

"She's safe enough for now."

"Then let's you and I keep her that way."

"You and I?" Roy frowned. "Don't you want to take your new protege?"

Batman grabbed his shoulder and Green Arrow composed himself, "You brought this to the team. It's their mission which means it's hers now too."

"Then my job's done," he stopped towards the teleporter.

"Recognized...Speedy-"

"That's Red Arrow, B07. Update," he ordered, disappearing through the beams.

**Happy Harbor High School, August 8, 2011, 9:53 pm...**

Jeline and Superboy patrolled the perimeter, while Megan was up on the roof and the others with Dr Roquette inside the computer lab. They entered the gym, finding it mostly deserted and empty. _Everyone online? _Megan's voice entered their minds.

_Uh, this...is weird, _Artemis's voice groaned.

_And distracting, _Dr Roquette added, sounding annoyed. _Coding and distributing an algorithm virus on a kiddie computer with less RAM than a wristwatch is hard enough. Now, I have to hear teen think in my skull? _

_Lady, do you always complain when someone tries to help you?_ Wally's voice asked.

_Pot. Kettle. Have you met? _Artemis teased.

_Hey, hey, we do not need attitude from the newbie who drove Red Arrow off the team. _

_That is SO not on me! _

_Fate of the world at stake! _Dr Roquette reminded.

_She started it! _

_How about I just help Superboy and Shield patrol the perimeter?  
_

_Good idea, _Kaldur agreed.

_You might cut her some slack. It was her arrow that saved your butt against Amazo, _Robin reminded.

_What? No! That was Speedy's, I mean Red Arrow's...arrow, right? _Wally asked.

_Not so much. _

_Well, still not giving her the satisfaction. _

_You know I can still hear you! _Artemis snapped.

_I couldn't get the Justice League... _

Jeline sighed, slumping her shoulders as she rubbed her temples. Superboy walked out of the janitor's closet, "Nothing in here...you okay?"

"No, all this aggravation is giving me a headache," she replied, frowning at the wall.

"It'll be over soon once she finishes," he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Sorry, I can't help you feel better."

Jeline gasped, whipping her head towards the bushes past the fence. Several crows caw-ed as they flew into the air, rustling the trees. Superboy narrowed his eyes, scanning the area, "Nothing. I don't see anyone."

"Hm," Jeline relaxed a bit. "Let's go back to the front. Make a new round."

Superboy slipped his arm around her waist, hopping up onto the roof then to the front where Megan and Artemis stood guard. Jeline stepped out of his hold, "You go that way. I'll go this way."

Artemis watched Superboy walk towards the west side, _mmm...that boy. _

Jeline frowned and shoved her shoulder, _least you forgot, we can ALL hear you._

_Oh, I know, _Artemis smiled at her.

_Miss Martian, _Kaldur's voice broke through their minds_. Dr Roquette has located the Fog__. Reconfigure the Bio-ship so Robin, Superboy, and Shield can pursuit._.

Megan brought the Bio-Ship down, opening the door, _ready. _Superboy and Jeline followed Robin to the ship, the door closing behind them. Robin took the controls, taking flight instantly. The rode quickly and silently through the northeastern states. Jeline glanced through the window, recognizing the scenery, "Robin, I think we're here."

"Got it," he pressed his earpiece. "Robin to Aqualad. We're over Philadelphia. We've located the Shadows' next target. STAR labs. Its too late...it's destroyed! Totally destroyed! The Fog decimated it."

They stared in shock as the large building crumbled under itself, in pieces. "This is bad. STAR lab's cutting edge science and now their secrets are in the hands of the enemy. What's are next move?"

"Re-scan for the Fog. Find it. We're moving the doctor," Kaldur ordered.

"All right. Maybe we should look for the next target," Jeline suggested.

"Good idea. We'll set up a decoy," Kaldur replied. "For now, let's just go for radio silence until something comes up. Aqualad out."

"The next target is a WayneTech facility," Robin replied, surprising Jeline. "In theory, it could just be some software used to hack the..."

"The what?" Superboy demanded.

"Never mind! What matters is WayneTech operates at a 24 hour work force...we'll never evacuate the building in time!" Robin urged, flying around in camouflage mode.

"Well, we should hurry because the software can hack the...you know!" Jeline jumped from her seat, Robin and Superboy doing the same.

Robin checked him comupter as the ship hovered over the parking lot in camouflage mode. "It's downloading."

"Don't need it!"

Superboy jumped. Jeline called after him, "No, wait!"

A man in a gray mini-van blasted him with a laser. Superboy fell to the ground, his chest smoking. The man activated a machine and the Fog slithered out, flying like a storm cloud into the WayneTech building. "No!"

Robin grabbed Jeline by the waist, shooting a batarang as they swung by the light poles. Jeline fell out of his hold, her skin turning silver before hitting the ground. Robin followed her into the large hole of the glass doors. The security guard gawked as the Fog floated by him, "What the...? Hey! You can't come in here! Unauthorized entry!"

He pressed a button under his desk, activating the gate down the hallway. Jeline noticed the sped of the gate dropping down, "Dick, do something!"

"WayneTech override: RG4!" Robin shouted and the gate shuttered to a stop.

They slid under as the gate began to rise. Robin huffed, running to catch up with Jeline, "Wait a second, how did you know I-"

"Does it really matter right now?" Jeline exclaimed, bursting through the staircase doors.

"Guess not," Robin followed her up, hearing the crashing of glass from upstairs.

Robin exited on the thirtieth floor, leading Jeline into the cafeteria. The cashier panicked as Robin synced into her computer, "What're you doing?"

"Ma'am, the building could come down any second. Perhaps you should leave," Jeline gestured her out the door.

Robin began hacking into the system, "Please be a link to the mainframe. Please be a link to the mainframe."

"Dick!" Jeline pulled him out of the way of the failing ceiling.

Robin kept working, the screen of the cashing machine turning red. Jeline glanced up through the cracks watching the Fog turn bright red. She stepped out of the way as the millions of nanobugs fell. Robin thrusted his fist in the air, "YES! The infiltrators have been outfiltrated!"

"Phew," Jeline sighed in relief, walking over to the large hole in the building. "Guess Superboy's fine."

Robin walked to the edge next to her, seeing Superboy standing over an unconscious Shadows man. He thought for a moment, gazing at Jeline, "How do you know my real name?"

Jeline raised a brow at him, "Are you seriously asking me that? Dude, our mentors are married. If I know who Batman is, it's easy to figure out who you really are."

"No, it's not," he argued. "Batman does everything he can to keep our identities a secret."

"Bruce Wayne adopted only one kid," she shrugged, walking away. "Relax, we met face to face two years ago. Remember?"

Robin cocked his eyebrow then smiled, "Oh, yeah! I remember, you are one ka-ra-zee dancer."

"Shut up."

**Mount Justice, August 8, 2011, 11:57 pm...**

"What is that?" Jeline asked, frowning at the mask Wally twirled around on his finger.

"Souvenir," he quipped.

Jeline snatched the cat mask away, examining it, "This looks really familiar. I think it belongs to Cheshire."

Kaldur ceased his report, glancing at her along with Batman and the others, "You know the assassin? This...Cheshire?"

Artemis widened her eyes in surprise as Jeline flipped the mask over in her hands. "Yeah. Two summers ago, I worked a quick case with Robin."

"Oh, yeah!" Robin agreed, smiling. "We caught that weird lady in the green kimono while Nova and Batman were busy."

"Busy?" Superboy cocked his head.

"Yeah," Jeline smirked at Batman. "Busy as in two weeks of vacation. Very, very busy."

Batman narrowed his eyes at her then turned back to Kaldur, "In any case, the main thing is that Dr Roquette is safe. You did good work here tonight. All of you."

Green Arrow placed his hand on Artemis's shoulder, smiling proudly. Nova leaned forward, whispering into Batman's ear. He nodded and dismissed the team. Nova walked over to Jeline, "We need to talk."

"Now?"

"Now."

Nova placed her hand on her protege's shoulder, leading her towards the kitchen. Batman and Robin followed behind them, unaware of Superboy watching them. Nova glanced at Megan as they disappeared into the hallway, entering the kitchen. Robin hopped up onto the counter, grabbing an apple. Jeline walked over to him, "You know what this is about?"

He shook his head, taking a bite of the fruit. "Jeline."

"Yes, ma'am?" Jeline turned around to face Nova and Batman.

Nova stood with her hands on her hips, "Jeline, I'm sorry it took so long, but...now I can finally agree to your request."

Jeline's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Yes, I'll allow you to go solo-"

"Thank you!" Jeline tackled her into a hug.

Robin blinked in surprise, nearly dropping his apple. "But!" Nova held Jeline back. "Only if you agree to come back to train."

"What?" her smile wavered. "Train? I don't need to train. Betsy, I can-"

"These are my terms: you re-train for two weeks non-stop and you can fly solo," Nova folded her arms under her chest. "Do this and I'll send in your application for the JLA."

"What?" Robin and Jeline gasped in unison.

"Betsy," Batman placed his hand on her shoulder. "That wasn't the-"

"_Bruce,_" she glared at him. "Well, what do you say?"

Jeline glanced away in thought, her eyes shifting side to side as she took everything in. She sighed and faced her mentor, "No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no. I'll agree to doing to the boot camp and going solo, but...I'm part of this team. And I'm going to stay with them," she replied, staring determinedly.

Nova and Batman exchanged glances, nodding. "Very well. I'll pick you up on the 11th."

"Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me," Nova petted Jeline's head. "You think I'm gonna pick you up on your birthday? I'm not that harsh."

"Oh, so it's your birthday?" Robin teased, tossing his apple core into the trash.

Jeline glared at him then turned back to Nova, "Thank you, both of you. This means a lot."

"On that note," Batman gestured for Robin to come closer. "There's something all four of us need to talk about."

**Mount Justice, August 10, 2011, 3:12 pm...**

"Recognized...Shield, B04."

Jeline stepped away from the teleporter, finding the assembly room empty. She was dressed casually, as Megan had instructed her to earlier. She walked down the hallway, entering the kitchen only to find it empty as well. She sighed, scratching her head in confusion. _This way, _Megan's voice whispered. Jeline twirled around, tracking the voice. _Megan? Where are you? Is something wrong? _Jeline continued down the other hallway, breaking into a run. She burst through the door into the dining room. "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"What?" Jeline stepped back in shock.

The room was decorated grotesqueness with balloons and streamers. A small table in the back held presents and a large cake. The opposite wall held floor to ceiling windows of the ocean view, but was obstructed by the team gathered around wearing party hats. Wally ran over to Jeline, grabbing her before she ran out, "Come on! We've been waiting forever! Let's get this party started!"

"H-H-H-How did you know?" she demanded as he pushed her into the chair.

"Nova told me when she took you away to talk. Telepathically, of course," Megan explained, telekinetically setting the cake down in front of Jeline.

"Well, thanks guys. You...you didn't have to do this," Jeline held back a smile at the cake; decorated with strawberries and kiwi.

"Of course we did, JC," Wally hugged tight. "Despite me being more mature, you have grown into such a lovely woman."

"You...mature?" she shoved him playfully. "Yeah, that'll be the day."

Superboy placed his hand on her shoulder, holding a silver cake cutter in his hand, "I, uh, heard that the birthday girl gets the first piece, right?"

She took it and smiled, "Yeah. Thank you. All of you."

They smiled back, digging into the chocolate cake with banana cream. After eating nearly eating half, they moved onto presents. Artemis snapped pictures as Jeline opened her gifts: a small jewelery box from Kaldur, crafted in Atlantis, a high tech laptop from Robin, and musical notebook from Wally. Artemis handed her a black scrapbook, "So you something to put these pictures in."

"Thanks," Jeline smiled at her approvingly.

"Well, I thought that my gift would be best for last," Megan smiled excitedly, pulling out a large keyboard from under the back table.

Jeline's jaw dropped as Megan set it down in front of her, "Megan, I...I don't know what to say."

"Nova told me that you play piano and you don't have one of your own, so I thought I'd buy you one! Or...something like it," Megan laughed nervously.

"No. I...I love it," Jeline smiled at her. "Thank you. So much, I...thank you."

"You're a part of this team," Kaldur smiled at her. "We're family."

**Later...**

Jeline walked back into the dinning room, turning the lights back on. She checked down the hallway to make sure no one followed her, and she entered the room. She sat in front of the keyboard, turning it on. The little screen instantly turned orange. Jeline pressed a few notes, relishing the sounds of a grand piano. She pressed a few more notes, forming a simple little melody. Jeline closed her eyes, letting the music take over:

"_If I die young, bury my in satin,  
lay me down on a bed of roses,  
sink me in the river, at dawn  
send me away with the words of a love song"  
_

She placed both her hands on the keys, feeling the words flow from her mouth"

_"Lord, make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother.  
She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors  
Oh, well, life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
Ain't even gray when she buries her baby.  
The sharp knife of a short life  
I've had just enough ti-"_

Jeline twirled around in her seat. Superboy jumped in surprise, "Whoa, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Uh," she stood up, knocking the chair over. "Crap."

Superboy strode over, helping her stand it back up. Jeline smiled awkwardly, blushing slightly. "You sing pretty. You have a...beautiful voice."

"Thank you," she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I, um...I hadn't really sung in awhile, so I just...you know."

"Know what?" he stared at her blankly.

Jeline laughed at herself, plopping down on the chair, "I don't know what I mean. Megan went to all the trouble of getting me such a nice thing...and I can't even take it home."

"Why not?"

She shook her head, "It's complicated."

He grabbed a chair, sitting next to her, "I think I can keep up."

Jeline glanced at him, sighing, "Well, despite living the high life of crime-fighting, I don't exactly come from a well-cared for family. Everything I got, it's like luxury items, I could never afford this stuff. Sad, isn't it? Glorified superhero suffers from poverty."

He shrugged, "I dunno. What everyone got you was really cool. I didn't think my gift stood any chance."

"What do you mean?" she frowned.

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small box and setting it down on the keyboard. Jeline grabbed it, opening it up. Her jaw dropped as she pulled out the small necklace. A single diamond shaped pendant hung on the gold chain. Jeline held the small pendant in her hand, seeing a little snap on one side; she opened it up, finding small frames for pictures about the size of her thumb. "This is..."

"Yeah, lame."

"No, no, it's not," she shook her head, quickly putting the locket on. "It's beautiful. I love it."

Superboy smiled, watching her pet the necklace over her chest. He cleared his throat and scooted closer, "So, do you mind doing me a favor?"

"Sure, whatever you want."

"Could you sing again?"

Jeline glanced at the keyboard; she hesitated a moment and nodded. She readjusted herself, finding the melody once more:

_"And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom_  
_ I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,_  
_ I've never known the lovin' of a man_  
_ But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand,_  
_ There's a boy here in town who says he'll love me forever,_  
_ Who would have thought forever could be severed by_  
_The sharp knife of a short life, well,_  
_ I've had just enough time"_

Jeline glanced at Superboy, smiling. He smiled back, watching her fingers move over the keys:

_"So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_  
_ What I never did is done..."_

* * *

**end of chapter 6!**

**please review**


	7. Helmet of Fate

**chapter 7 (revised) **

**disclaimer: i do not own Young Justice or any DC comics characters**

**rated T for violence, minor language, and some sensuality**

**enjoy and R&R**

* * *

**Mount Justice, August 19, 6:27 pm...**

"Recognized...Batman, 02. Nalani, T02."

Batman walked into the assembly room with a young woman at his side. She was tall with jet black hair, and golden tan skin. She wore a red body-tight, mini-dress with a deep v-neck lined in black, black thigh-high boots and matching gloves. The team was dressed casually, gathered for a training exercise. "Did we interrupt something?"

"Nah, we were just training," Artemis replied bluntly, shrugging.

"Good. Since Shield is...preoccupied," Batman gestured to the woman. "Nalani offered to take her place until she returns."

"Offered," Nalani scoffed, shaking her head. "Right."

"We didn't realize we need a temp," Kaldur spoke, staring intently.

Batman narrowed his eyes, "The absence of one member can thwart the entire team during a mission."

"We're doing just fine," Artemis retorted, crossing her arms.

Nalani sighed, stepping forward, "I'm doing this as a favor to Jeline. She asked me to come in. I'll only be here until her training is over. Also, Black Canary is busy in Europe, so I'll also be training you while she's away."

"Well, with all that settled...what do you say you and me go grab a bite to eat down at the harbor," Wally zoomed in front of her. "Let them work out their own training."

"Wally, right?" she raised a brow at him. "It's kind early for dinner, but yeah...why don't you treat me _and _the team to dinner? It sounds like a good, generous plan."

"You have a kind, _big _heart," Wally grabbed her hand. "I like that."

"I'm going to ignore that comment," she slipped her hand away, and turned to Batman. "You can go now. Your chaperone duty is over, I'm not going anywhere."

Batman nodded, turning around swiftly and exiting through the teleporter. "Damn, I thought he'd never leave," Nalani sighed, peeling off her eye mask.

She stared at them with gorgeous sea-blue eyes, "My name's Penelope. But you can call me Penny."

**Later...**

Penny had changed into workout clothes; white t-shirt and spandex shorts. She was barefoot, standing off to the side while Superboy and Kaldur faced each other. Wally leaned against the wall, munching on a twinkie as Megan and Artemis awaited the duel. "Initiate combat training: 3...2...1."

Kaldur lunged, throwing punches at Superboy's head; he ducked, swiping at Kaldur's stomach. Kaldur back-flipped away in time. Penny walked around them in a circle, watching their moves. The two boys grabbed each other, pushing with all their might. Superboy slipped his foot behind Kaldur, throwing him off-balance and tossing him onto his back. "Fail. Aqualad."

"Black Canary taught me that," Superboy wiped his hands on his jeans.

Penny groaned in frustration, "What the heck was that? Hasn't Atlantis taught you anything? This boy's only had a month and half of training and you can't beat him?"

Kaldur got up on his knees, "He had the drop on me. I can't change what happened."

"True. And if he was an enemy, you'd be dead," she turned around to glare at Superboy. "And you, this sparring isn't a game. This is real-life combat."

"Come on," he scoffed at her. "I highly doubt _you_ have the training Canary does."

Penny arched a brow and lunged, kicking around at his neck. Superboy ducked, hopping back as he thrusted his fist forward; Penny grabbed his wrist, slipping in between his feet. Superboy cried out as he flipped down, landing on his back. "Fail. Superboy."

"You're too direct," Penny stood up, placing her hands on her hips. "The point is to use your opponents strength against them. The element of surprise is your best weapon-"

She bent down; Kaldur flew above her, rolling on the ground to his feet. Penny stood up straight, narrowing her eyes at them both, "..good, you're finally listening to me. Except that I could hear your feet slapping on the floor."

"I'm surprised you could hear anything other than your blabbering mouth," Superboy glared at her.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Yeah, I did," she walked over to him. "You should show more respect. I may have come down here as a favor to Jeline, but I could easily prove to Batman how inefficient _you _are."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I mean, bailing on your teammates in the middle of a mission. Even Superman doesn't do such a thing. Imagine what he thinks of you now."

"Enough," Kaldur placed his hand on her shoulder. "Perhaps, we should take a break."

The ceiling opened up and Red Tornado flew down, dispersing his mini tornado from his legs. Wally ran to him as he started walking away, ""Do you have a mission for us?"

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility."

"Yeah, well, the Batman's with the Robin doing the dynamic duo thing in Gotham," he replied as Penny glanced at the wall dubiously. "But you're headed somewhere, right? Hot date? Or, uh, _mish-yon_?"

"If we can be of help," Kaldur added.

Red Tornado turned around, bringing up the screen, "This is Kent Nelson. A friend. He is 106 years old."

"Guy doesn't look a day over 90," Wally whispered to Artemis.

"Quiet," Penny ordered.

"And he has been missing for 23 days. Kent was a charter member of Justice Society. The precursor to your mentors' Justice League."

The image of the old man changed to Doctor Fate; Kaldur gasped in recognition, "Of course! Nelson was Earth's sorcerer supreme. He was Doctor Fate!"

Wally tsked and leaned in to Artemis, "More like Doctor Fake. Guy knows a little advance science and Dumbledores it up to scare the bad guys and impress the babes."

"Quiet," Penny frowned at him.

Red Tornado turned to face them, "Kent may be on one of his...walk-abouts. But he is caretaker to the Helmet of Fate, the source of the Doctor's mystic might and it is unwise to leave such power unguarded."

"It's odd that he'd leave it unguarded at all," Penny pointed out. "He despised the thing but he was very protective of it."

"He is. However, this is odd for him to be away from the Helmet for so long," Red Tornado agreed. "A man like him can take care of himself, though."

Megan examined the image of Doctor Fate, "He's like the great sorcerer priests and priestesses of Mars. I would be honored to find him."

"Me too!" Wally's hand shot up. "So honored...I can barely stand it. Magic...rocks."

"Take this," Red Tornado held up a key. "It is a key to the Tower of Fate."

"What are the chances that we both so admire the mystic arts?" Wally purred at Megan as Kaldur took the key from Red Tornado.

Penny uncrossed her arms, "Well, since this is more of a visit than a mission, there's no need to suit up. But I need to change, I'll meet you at the hanger in 10."

**Salem, Massachusetts, August 19, 8:22 pm... **

Megan guided the ship in camouflage mode. Penny sat on the other side of Artemis in the front; she wore a purple halter cropped shirt with a lavender spiral on the front, a black mini-skirt, and matching knee-high boots. Artemis swiveled her chair around, "So, Wally...when did you first realize your _honest_ affinity for sorcery?"

"Well, I don't like to brag, but, uh...before becoming Kid Flash," he leaned back in his chair, smiling at Megan. "I seriously considered becoming a wizard myself."

Artemis rolled her eyes back to the front as Megan cleared her throat, "We've reached Tornado's coordinates, but..."

"Nothing's there," Superboy peered out the window.

"Take us down," Kaldur ordered.

Megan set the ship down on the curb. They got out and examined the empty area, big enough for a large house, but held nothing but fresh green grass. Kaldur glanced at Penny, "Are you sure Red Tornado's coordinates were correct."

"They are," she replied, slightly offended. "I've been here before. There was a large castle tower-looking thing here, but...I dunno. It's obviously not here in anymore. Wally, take a quick sweep of the entire area."

"But-"

"Do it."

Wally sighed and zipped past her, speeding along the whole area. He slid to a stop in front of her and Artemis, "Nothing. This isn't simple camouflage."

"So what do you think? Adaptive micro-optic electronics combined with phase shifting?" Artemis suggested.

"Absolutely...not!" he noticed Megan walking over. "Clearly mystic powers are at work here."

"A test of faith. Stand behind me," Kaldur walked past them and held the Key out.

He turned the key and a large castle tower appeared, piercing the sky. Penny nodded her head, "Yeah, did that the first time I came here, too."

"And you failed to mention that?" Wally frowned at her.

"Well, I didn't know the key would work. Kent tapped the the air and the thing appeared," she shoved him lightly and followed the rest of the group inside. They entered a large empty room, hearing the door slam shut behind them. Superboy lingered in the back, "Uh, where'd the door go?"

A golden hologram of Kent Nelson appeared in front of Kaldur and Penny, "Greetings. You have entered with the Key but the Tower does not recognize you. State your purpose and intent."

"We-"

"WE are true believers here to find Doctor Fate!" Wally stepped forward, interrupting Penny.

The hologram stared at him dubiously then vanished. Wally glanced down at the ground as the bricks gave way, crumbling to reveal a pit of lava beneath their feet. Penny hovered in the air as the others fell, screaming. Megan tackled Wally, flying back up. "Artemis!" Penny shouted.

Artemis pulled out a mini-crossbow, shooting it up at Penny. The arrow wrapped around her wrist; Penny pulled on the rope as Artemis grabbed Kaldur's arm. They flew into Penny's arms, dropping the rope. Superboy dug his fingers into the wall, still falling too fast. Penny dove as Superboy's feet dipped into the lava. Penny flew down, hooking her foot under his armpit and hoisting him up. He latched onto her leg, glaring at the lava, "Those...were my favorite boots. This Nelson guy better be worth it."

Megan gasped as she struggled to remain in the air, "Having trouble...maintaining altitude. I'm so hot."

"You certainly are," Wally swooned.

"Wally!" Artemis snapped.

"Hey, inches above sizzling death, I'm entitled to speak my mind!" he snapped back.

Kaldur wiped his forehead, panting, "My physiology and M'gann's are susceptible to extreme heat. We must climb out quickly!"

"Now or never," Penny muttered and sucked in a deep breath. She unleashed a ice-cold super breath down at the lava, sending back a chilly breeze which cooled Megan and Kaldur. When the steam cleared, the lava continued boiling. Penny groaned, "Aw, dammit! This is magic. If I can't freeze it with such a cold breath then we're doomed."

"Why can't you just fly out?" Superboy urged, still dangling on her leg.

"You're heavy," she glared up the pit. "And something is keeping me from flying up."

"_Hello_, Megan!" Megan bopped herself on the head. "We never truly answered...the question. RED TORNADO SENT US...TO SEE IF MR NELSON AND THE HELMET...WERE SAFE!"

The pit closed shut instantly. Superboy dropped down, landing on the wooden floor with ease. Megan fell with Wally, both landing on their knees as Penny set Artemis and Kaldur down gently. Kaldur squatted down, touching the wooden floor, "This platform...it should be red hot but it is cool to the touch."

"Don't worry, Megalicious. I gotcha," Wally placed his arm around Megan's shoulders.

"ENOUGH!" Artemis pushed him against the wall. "Your little impress-Megan-at-all-cost-game nearly got us all barbecued!"

"When did this all become my fault?" Wally swiped her hand off his chest.

"When you lied to that...whatever it was and called yourself a _true believer_!"

"Wally," Megan peered over Artemis's shoulder. "You don't believe?"

Wally glanced at all their faces, "Fine! Fine, I lied about believing in magic, but magic is the real lie! A major load!"

"Wally, I studied for a year at the Conservatory of Sorcery at Atlantis," Kaldur countered, still examining the platform. "The mystic arts created the skin icons that power my water bearers."

"Dude, you ever hear of bio-electricity? Hey, in primitive cultures, fire was once considered magical too. Today it's all a bunch of tricks," Wally crossed his arms.

"You're pretty close minded for a guy who can break the sound barrier in his sneakers," Artemis placed her hands on her hips.

"That's science," he corrected. "I recreated Flash's laboratory experiment and here I am. Everything can be explained by science."

"Let us test that theory," Kaldur grabbed the hatch on the platform.

"Wait! The back draft from the lava will roast us alive!" Wally warned.

Kaldur lifted the hatch open, unleashing a burst of cold air and snow. Megan placed her hand through the breeze, "It's snow."

"Do you ever get tired of being wrong?" Artemis smiled at Wally.

Penny jumped in first, then Artemis, Kaldur, Megan, Superboy, and finally Wally. They fell sideways as if coming out of a window instead of going down; the hatch disappeared, leaving them in the snowy mountains. Artemis turned to Wally, "Well?"

"Ever heard of String Theory? We're in a pocket dimension," Wally replied, causing her to groan in defeat.

"What's that?" Megan pointed to a floating cane.

Wally rolled his eyes, "Ooo, maybe its Nelson's magic wand."

He zipped through the team, grabbing the cane at the same time as Artemis, "I got it. I can't let go!"

The cane glowed golden yellow, shooting up into the air and disappearing with the two teens. Penny tucked her hair out of her face, "Huh, guess we shoulda all grabbed it."

"That could be disastrous. We have no idea where they went," Kaldur pointed out.

"And we have no idea where we are."

"Can't we just GPS our location or something?" Superboy crossed his arms.

"Um, no because first, tech and magic don't always mix and second, we're still inside the Tower. If we 'GPS' our location, it'd say that we're still in the tower," she placed her hands on her hips.

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Magic isn't always logical."

"We should keep moving, maybe it'll cool us off," Kaldur suggested and started walking north.

They followed suit in silence. Megan walked with Kaldur, conversing over Wally. Penny leaned in to Superboy, "Hey, how's your feet?"

He glanced down at his bare feet sinking into the snow, "Fine. Why? It's not like I'll got frostbite out here."

"True. Just thought I'd ask," she pushed her hair out of her face.

"Aren't you cold? You're, like...barely wearing anything."

"I can survive in any environment. I have my Kryptonian heritage to thank for that."

"Wait, what?" he raised his eyebrows at her.

Penny ignored him and pointed east, "Hey, look at that."

Kaldur followed her finger to a door at the top of a nearby mountain. "I suppose that is our way out."

"You suppose right. Megan," Penny grabbed Superboy's arm and flew towards the door, Kaldur and Megan behind her.

Penny reached the door and struggled with the knob. She shook it, nearly rattling it off it's hinges. Superboy rammed into it, falling down from the ceiling inside a large mystic maze. Penny, Megan, and Kaldur fell through, finding Artemis and Wally with a elderly man with a cane. Penny beamed at him, "Mr. Nelson!"

Kent Nelson squinted his eyes at her, "Oh? Miss Vega. How nice to see you again."

"Wait, you know her?" Wally jabbed his thumb at Penny.

"Yes, I do. Her mother is-"

"Get down!"

Penny pounced on them as a bolt of electricity sailed over their heads. She pulled Kent to his feet carefully, flying him over to the large golden bell. Wally followed them, watching as the rest of the team kept Abra Kadabra busy. Kent banged his cane on the bell and walked into it with Penny and Wally, oblivious to the Witch Boy following them.

**Atop the tower...**

Kent, Wally, and Penny appeared on the roof. It was empty except for the famous Helmet floating in the air, undisturbed. Kent reached for the helmet when he was blasted with red energy. Kent raised his cane, muttering a spell. "Wally, keep him safe!"

Penny dove in front of the second blast, taking it head on. A large golden force field formed over the helmet and Wally and Kent, protecting them. Klarion the Witch Boy seethed with anger, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Penny flew back up, unleashing her heat vision upon the boy. Klarion brought his hands up, shielding himself from the heat. He tossed mini-red fireballs at her; Penny cried in pain as each one hit her in the chest. She flew back towards him, determined to hit him head-on. Klarion blasted her with more red energy, keeping her back. He blasted her into the sky then focused his attention on Wally who was trying to revive Kent. "I want that Helmet and I want it now!" Klarion demanded.

Penny stood up, her skin smoldering as a large circle of symbols surrounded Klarion, giving him power. He focused his energy and created large red hands; Penny cried out as the pierced through her and dug their claws into the golden bubble protecting Wally. Penny cried out, feeling the energy tear through her body. Wally stood up, grabbing the Helmet. "Hey, dumb kid!" Klarion caught his attention. "You put that on you may never get it off!"

He ripped the bubble apart. Penny screamed in pain and fell over, loosing in consciousness as Wally placed the Helmet on, just as Klarion blasted him with red energy. Penny fought the blackness, shaking her head to jolt her mind awake. She turned her head, seeing Klarion blasting ineffectively at Doctor Fate, "Get it off, Nabu! Order went out of style in the 20th century!"

"This battle is pointless," Nabu spoke, his voice deep with a hint of Wally's own voice. "You sought to take the Helmet before it gained a host. But you are too late."

"Shut it, ya old fart!" Klarion pulled out the bricks from the Tower and slammed them together on Fate.

"Brat," he blasted his own energy at Klarion. The witch boy screamed and disappeared, reappearing behind Fate. Penny dove into the air, pushing Fate away as she took the hit. Fate rolled on the ground, recovering quickly as Penny landed roughly, creating a mini crater underneath her. Klarion smiled with glee as he threw a dragon-faced fireball which Fate dodged. He held up a shield just in time as the fireball circled back. Klarion blasted him from behind, sending him rolling along the roof. Klarion shot several energy bullets, but Fate held up a large golden shield to block it until the energy broke through. He flew up as he was chased with Klarion's red fire-breath. The Witch Boy shot large red flame columns, nailing him easily. Fate grunted as he fell, landing on his head. Klarion snickered, "You're out of practice, Nabu. And that pathetic host body? Zero affinity for the mystic arts."

He summoned dark, ominous thunder clouds. A powerful, continuous blast of red lightning rained down on Fate. He brought up a golden bubble, creating rainbow light from the collision. Klarion laughed tauntingly, "Ooo, rainbow power."

His cat meowed at him and he frowned, "I am paying attention, you stupid cat! In case you hadn't noticed, I'm winning!"

Fate frowned and released a large energy blast, destroying the storm above. Penny shield her eyes, grunting from the mystic pressure. When she gazed back, Fate floated in in the middle of a ring of golden fire. "It is difficult for a Lord of Order or Chaos to maintain a presence on the physical plane."

Klarion's form glowed red as well as his cat, tossing two large fireballs. Fate dodged them, "I am bound to the Helmet and uses a human host."

He blasted him with golden energy, but the boy brought up a brick shield, "But that is not your way."

"You're babbling, Nabu!" Klarion warned, looking more demon like.

"Oh, am I?" he shot a powerful blast of energy, aiming it at the cat instead of Klarion.

"Teekl!" Klarion gasped in shock, he turned to glare at Fate. "I can't believe you would assault a defenseless pussycat!"

"We both know that creature is not cat, Witch Boy," Fate narrowed his eyes. "And without your familiar, you have no anchor on this reality."

Klarion glanced at his arms as his entire being started fading. He growled and spat at Fate, "Bully! Killjoy! Geezer!"

Fate shot another blast of energy; Klarion cursed, teleporting behind Teekl. He scooped up the cat, "We're outta here!"

His form dispersed into dark slithers of energy, escaping the tower. Penny stood up, glancing at Fate who stood still, staring at the spot where Klarion disappeared. She wiped the dust of her body and walked over, "Uh, Nabu? You can release Wally now. He's...kinda needed. Not really, but...hello? Are you listening to me?"

Penny lowered her head in thought, "Oh! Nabu, you won't release Wally because you need a host, right? Well, this boy is of science. He is not fit for you. What if I told you you could find a _better _host? Even better than Kent Nelson?"

Fate lowered his gaze to hers, his eyes narrowing at her. "Listen, I don't know any sorcery-type people who could be hosts, but I do know a telepath."

"Telepath...I can read minds already," he replied.

"But this telepath is young. Very young. She can commit more years than Nelson to you. And based on your current...situation, you're not exactly picky about who becomes your host," Penny stepped closer. "Let this boy go. I'll get the telepath to develop a link with you and you can decide whether or not you want her."

"I accept your bargain," he lifted his hands, pulling the Helmet off. Fate's outfit disappeared, leaving just plain old Wally.

Penny stepped back, "Finally, I was about to slap you."

"What?" he squeaked. "Why?"

"Fate was talking. He just stood there staring at nothing," she placed her hands on her hips. "What happened?"

"Nothing important," Wally walked past her, kneeling down next to Kent's lifeless body. Penny walked over, kneeling down next to him, "Don't beat yourself up over it."

Wally grabbed the Helmet and stared at it, "He's stuck in here. He'll never see his wife again."

"Don't say that. You know, eternity can end at anytime. He must be extremely patient if he's willing to wait until a new host to finally cross over," Penny stood up. "We should go. I'll take Kent's body to the JLA, arrange for a funeral. You go find the team and head back to the Cave. Okay?"

"Yeah," Wally closed his eyes.

**Mount Justice, August 20, 2011, 3:48 am...**

Penny walked through the assembly room, her heels echoing off the walls. She was halfway across the room when she noticed Superboy waiting by the teleporter tubes, "What do you want?"

"I wanted to...ask you something," he stared with determination. "Earlier you said you were of Krpytonian heritage."

"Did I?" she gave him a questioning look.

"You did," he frowned. "I wanna know what you meant by that."

"I meant what I meant. I am half Krpytonian," she crossed her arms under her chest. "And you wanna know who my Krpytonian parent is, don't you?"

He nodded. Penny groaned in defeat, slumping her shoulders, "Okay, fine. But I don't like to broadcast who my father is. It's really awkward when people find out..."

Superboy's eyes widened in realization, "Your father is Superman...?"

"Yes. And now that you know, I have no choice but to trust that you'll tell _no one_," she walked closer to the tubes, typing coordinates on the holographic keyboard.

"If _he_'s your father, why aren't you wearing the symbol," he gestured to his shirt.

"Because I can't..."

"Can't or won't?"

Penny glared at him, "Now you're treading on personal territory. You know enough, there's no need to feed you anymore. All I can tell you is that you have a better shot of making the big guy proud than me."

Superboy furred her brows in confusion as Penny disappeared through the zeta beam energy.

**Watchtower...**

Penny entered the teleporter room, finding it utterly empty. "Typical."

She flew through the hallways, following the sound of applause and laughter. She entered the main assembly room, finding it crowded with all of the JLA members and few honorary ones. _Everyone is here? This makes me sick, _Penny stayed in the back. Apparently no one heard the doors opening and closing; they were too busy with what went on in the front. Penny floated to the top, staying in the shadows as Batman and Superman stood with Betsy Vega, dressed casual in a pretty turquoise dress. "Everyone, thank you for coming."

_Ugh, _Penny snorted; seeing her mother so cheery made her almost nauseous.

Betsy continued, a proud smile permanently planted on her face, "I know this seems so sudden, but I have named my successor...at least until I decide to return to crime fighting."

She absently rubbed her hand over her flat stomach, "Which probably won't be anytime soon. But...I do hope you'll treat my daughter with the same love and respect you've shown me. I present to you...the new Nova. Roxanne Marie Vega."

Penny's glare hardened as her twin sister stepped out in front of the crowd. Roxanne shared her face, the same exotic, Latina beauty in her body. She had mirroring blue eyes like Superman and loose, luscious dark auburn hair like Betsy. Like Penny, she was nearly as tall as Betsy, standing at five-nine with a curvy, fit body. She wore a strapless black one-piece with red lining the top of the suit, black thigh-high boots and matching gloves and eye mask, and lastly, a red sash tied around her hips, flowing down to her ankles. She looked exactly like Nova, just new costume. Roxanne smiled at the JLA members, "Thank you, everyone. I promise I'll live up to my mother's reputation."

"Certainly lives up to looks," Flash whispered loudly.

"Very funny, Barry," Betsy rolled her eyes at him.

Wonder Woman stepped forward and hugged Roxanne, "I'm always happy to welcome a new sister to the team. We are glad to have you."

Superman placed his hand on Roxanne's shoulder, "We all are."

Penny scoffed and floated back down, heading back down the hallway she came from, _glad to welcome you? What the hell? He never wanted anything to do with us! What a total lie. And to pick Roxy? HER? Just because she's older. Bullshit. This isn't over. I will earn my right...to wear the symbol._

* * *

**end of chapter 7!**

**please review :)**


	8. Home

**chapter 8 (revised)**

**disclaimer: i do not own Young Justice or any DC comics characters**

**rated T for violence, minor language, and some sensuality **

**enjoy and R&R**

* * *

**Gotham City, Connecticut, August 27, 2011, 6:17 am...**

Kaldur rolled, crashing into the wall then falling to the ground in a heap. The team laid off to the side, unconscious and covered in mud. Clayface advanced slowly, chuckling to himself then roaring. He clenched his fist as he loomed over Kaldur, turning into a large hammer with spikes. He raised his arm, preparing to strike when the glass ceiling crashed. A lithe figure dropped down and blocked Clayface's arm, holding the monster at bay. Kaldur widened his eyes in surprise, "Shield?"

"Expecting someone else?"

Jeline smirked at him. She stood with a strong body, toner and muscular than before; she even seemed taller, leaner. She wore a cropped, strapless black top with red lining the top and bottom under a simple black jacket, black skin-tight pants stuffed into black over-the-knee high-heeled boots. Her ruby red hair flowed straight with bangs curling to the tops of her bright green eyes. Kaldur squinted his eyes, focusing on the image on the back of her jacket: a simple red bird in mid-flight. _A hawk? _Kaldur guessed. "Oh, and don't call me Shield anymore."

"What?"

Jeline smirked and kicked Clayface, sending him flying across the warehouse. Jeline lowered her leg and popped her knuckles, "Call me...Warbird."

Her feet lifted off the ground; Kaldur watched in shock as Jeline flew at Clayface, flipping the air and bringing her heel down hard on his face. The monster cried out in pain, clutching his face in pain. Her left arm turned silver as she punched him through the stomach, tearing a large chunk out of him. She twirled on her right foot, bringing her other foot around at his face, tearing it off. Clayface scratched at his missing face, his muffled roars echoing off the walls. Jeline ducked as he swung blind punches, splashing mud everywhere. She jumped into a handstance and pushed off, colliding her feet with the monster's head. Clayface grunted from the impact as he fell back, Jeline's heels digging into his head. She stepped out of him, shaking the mud off her legs unsuccessfully, "So..."

"Jeline, watch out!" Superboy jolted up on his elbows.

Jeline twirled, catching Clayface's outstretched arm. She placed her foot on his hip, yanking his arm off. The monster roared in anger, struggling to re-shape his missing arm. Jeline tossed the mud arm away as her body glowed for a quick moment; she lunged, placing her hands inside the monster and unleashing powerful blasts of electricity. Clayface screamed in pure terror as he melted into mush at her feet. Jeline glanced up from the pool, smiling at Kaldur and Superboy, "I'm gone two weeks and everything falls apart?"

**Mount Justice, August 7, 2011, 7:58 am...**

"I need to talk to Aqualad," Batman stated as the team entered via teleporters. "The rest of you hit the showers and head home."

"Home? I am home," Superboy replied bitterly.

Jeline nudged him in the ribs, "Be nice."

"Jeline," Batman placed his hand on her shoulder. "Good job."

Jeline studied him a moment then nodded approvingly, "Thank you."

**Later...**

Jeline dressed down in red capris and a sleeveless, white Chinese-style shirt with pink designs. She had her hair curled and pined back to show her face. She walked into the kitchen, finding the TV in the lounge area on. She frowned, the giant TV buzzed with static, showing no signal while Superboy stared. She walked over to the couch, "Uh...you want me to set that up?"

"Wha?" he glanced at her then back at the TV. "Um. No."

"...well, I'd hate to interrupt your show, so I'm gonna leave."

"No, wait," he stood up. "What're you gonna do today?"

Jeline raised a curious brow, "I'm just heading home for the day. Why? You wanna come?"

He shrugged. Jeline frowned, "Do you want to come?"

"Ye-yes," he nodded.

"Okay, that's all I wanted," she motioned him to follow. "Come on, I need to get home before 10."

"Huh? Why?"

**Austin, Texas, August 27, 2011, 9:19 am...**

Jeline led Superboy through the crowded streets of downtown. A few people stopped and stared, taking double-takes at his shirt, but Jeline pushed him on, walking fast enough to avoid the questions. She led him to a large 10 story building near the university. Superboy waited in silence as he followed her all the way to her apartment on the tenth floor. "This is where you live?"

"Yeah," Jeline jiggled the key until it unlocked. "Its not the best but it's decent."

She opened the door, gesturing him to enter. Superboy walked in, entering what would be a living room. The room was cleared out; all the couches and furniture was shoved to one side while a large white hospital bed took up most of the space. To his left was a small kitchen with a thin island as the dining table. To his right, past the hospital bed were double french doors that led to a bedroom he presumed, and another hallway just past the furniture. It was so...small. "This is...nice."

"Yeah, I know. The apartment's about the size of the kitchen back at the Cave," Jeline joked as she walked over to the hospital bed. "Sorry about the mess. Haven't had time to really clean."

"Who sleeps here?" he asked, pointing to the bed.

"My mother," she replied, resetting the sheets.

"Where is she?"

"Hospital. She has chemo treatment around this time," Jeline started picking up candy wrappers and cereal boxes.

Superboy frowned, thinking, "Your mom has cancer?"

"Yup. Ain't life a bitch," she laughed halfheartedly.

Superboy glanced away, taking in the rest of the apartment, "So, it's just you and your mom?"

"No, I have a sister," Jeline pulled a full bag of garbage from the trash can. "Hey, do you mind waiting here for a moment? I gotta take this out."

He nodded and she left. Superboy slowly made his way to the double doors, opening them up like he expected someone to be hiding behind them. He stuck his head in, finding a clean room that smelled of jasmine and french vanilla coffee. He stepped inside, finding a small bathroom to his right and a big mural on the wall to his left. He walked closer to it, examining all the pictures. Moments of Jeline with a smaller version of herself and a older woman, all with the same red hair and green eyes. His eyes stopped on a particular picture that was almost tucked behind the rest. He absently heard Jeline's footsteps behind him, stopping by the door. "Like any of them?"

Superboy pointed to the picture he was studying, "This one. Who is this?"

Jeline walked up next to him, pulling the picture off the wall. The picture showed a younger Jeline standing with an Asian man and Bane. "Oh, this...I forgot it was still on the wall."

"Why are you standing with Bane? I thought you hated that guy."

"That's not me," she turned and sat down on the bed. "It's my mother. Jacqueline Saverelle."

Superboy sat down next to her, "...how does she know Bane?"

"It's complicated."

"I think I can keep up," he smiled at her encouragingly.

Jeline furred her brows at him, "Well, I guess to explain it all...I gotta start from the beginning. My mom was born in Puerto Rico, but her parents were from France. In the 1970s and 1980s, a lot of people went missing. My mother was one of them. She was sent to Santa Prisca to endure...experiments."

"Human experimentation? But isn't that illegal?"

"In the US, but...that didn't stop him," she jabbed her finger at the Asian man in the picture.

"Who is he?" he took the picture from her.

"Tamaki Inoue. He's my father. Yeah, I know...weird," she nodded to his surprised expression. "Inoue Enterprises secretly funded the experiments. They were trying to find a way to re-create Superman. They used radiation from various Kryptonite and used it on people. My mom refuses to talk about the pain, but...the radiation is the cause of her cancer."

"Is that all the radiation does? Create cancer?"

"No," she shook her head as she laid down on the bed, linking her hands behind her head. "At the time, the radiation did absolutely nothing. But Tamaki Inoue...he took a liking to my mom. In exchange for nice living standards, she provided...entertainment. And she got pregnant with me. Four years later, my sister came around. Then something happened."

"What?" he asked, turning towards her on the bed.

Jeline swallowed hard, staring up at the ceiling, "For some reason, Tamaki stopped coming to see us. Just like that. He stopped. I don't know why but...he just stopped. Then Bane..."

"What about him?"

Jeline groaned as she sat up, sighing tiredly, "He...he had a fit one day. Went on a rampage through the building. Somehow...he got into our room. My mom hid me with my sister who was just a baby at the time under the table as she tried to keep Bane out."

"But he got in?"

She nodded, tears started to swell in her eyes, "They were friends. They-they were friends. He was always so...angry, but he never hurt us, never attacked us...until _that_ day."

"What did he do?" he asked, fearing the answer.

Jeline glanced up at him, "He beat her. He...he hurt her, raped her...in front of me. I saw the whole thing. I still have nightmares about it. I..."

She stopped, noticing Superboy's hand on her own. He slipped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a tight hug. Jeline squeezed her eyes shut as she gripped his shirt in her hands. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's okay. I," she sat back, wiping at her eyes. "I haven't told anyone about why I hate Bane, except for Wally."

Superboy frowned in confusion then glanced back at the picture, "So...why do you have your father's last name? Shouldn't you have your mother's?"

"My mom married my father's brother, Takashi Inoue. He brought the company down...exposed the experiments," she grabbed a framed picture off her nightstand and held it out to him. "This is my dad."

Superboy took the picture; a young Jeline stood with her mother, her toddler sister, and a Asian man with a kind smile. "Where's your dad now?"

"He died. This past winter," she sniffled, wiping away the last of her tears. "He, um...it's a longer story that I don't really wanna talk about right now."

Superboy handed the picture back to her, "Okay. So...you're French-Japanese?"

"Yeah, I guess you can't really count Puerto Rican but that is where my mom is from," she smiled genuinely. "Hey, uh, you want some lunch? I can make some awesome turkey burgers."

"Turkey burgers?" he frowned, following her out of the bedroom. "I thought they were made out of ham."

**Wayne Manor, Gotham City, August 27, 2011, 8:04 pm...**

Betsy walked through the Bat Cave, dressed yoga clothes with her hair up in a high ponytail. She walked up behind where Bruce sat, watching Robin train on the screen. Robin punched the wall, denting it. Betsy sighed, making herself known, "He seems frustrated. Why don't you go train with him? Play basketball or something."

"It's late," he frowned.

"Like that ever stopped you, Mr Dark Knight," she leaned on the counter, studying his expressionless face. "Besides, it looks like he could use a little one-on-one time with you."

He glanced at her, "And you know this how?"

"Maternal instincts," she patted her flat stomach. "Plus, he talked to me earlier. He's a little jealous of Kaldur, he's used to getting your attention first. Doesn't like sharing the spotlight."

"It's not gonna be that way for long."

"I know, I know, just...humor me. Please."

"Basketball sounds like fun," he stood up, taking off his gloves. "Are you just trying to get me out of the Cave?"

"Damn, you got me, detective," she teased, causing him to smirk. "Alfred, do you mind getting Dick?"

"Not at all, madame," he bowed and swiftly walked away.

She grabbed Bruce's hand and led him towards the elevator, "Come on, you can't play basketball dressed like that."

Bruce kept his eye on her as they rode the elevator up to the mansion. Betsy led him to his study where he last placed his workout clothes. She sat in his office chair as he changed, "You know, you really should take care of those scars on your back."

He glanced back at her, "Why? They've never bothered you before."

"I never said they didn't bother me. I didn't say anything at all, actually," she swiveled in his chair, turning to face the grand windows. "I wonder how Roxy's doing."

"Betsy, relax," he walked over, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I know this is really stressful for you, given your situation, but you need to calm yourself. All this worrying isn't like you."

Betsy groaned in annoyance, "Fine. Whatever."

She swiveled around to face him. She raised her eyebrow, taking in his muscular physique, "I swear, if it weren't for a game with Dick, I might just steal you away for myself."

"Later," he leaned down, kissing her softly. "For now, go take a bath."

She shoved him playfully before pulling him back for another kiss. Bruce stepped away and headed for the door. "Did Kaldur ever give you an answer?"

"No. But I assume he'll be spending a lot of time in Atlantis. It's hard...leaving your home."

"Porasito. Alright, I suspect he'll make the right choice...whatever he chooses."

**Mount Justice, September 3, 2011, 9:08 pm...**

"Recognized...Aqualad, B02," the computer announced as Aqualad walked into the room.

"Made your decision?" Batman asked, absently messing with the computer as the team stood, awaiting orders.

"The decision is made. I am here. 100 percent."

Batman turned to him, expressionless, "Just in time for your next mission. The Watchtower detected an immense power surge in the Bialayan desert..."

* * *

**end of chapter 8 (i hope this is a lot better)**

**please review  
**


	9. The Desert

**chapter 9 (revised) **

**disclaimer: i do not own Young Justice or any DC comics characters**

**rated T for violence, minor language, and some sensuality**

**enjoy and R&R**

* * *

**Bialya, September 4, 8:15 am...**

_FORGET! _Jeline jolted up, sucking the hot desert air into her lungs. She glanced around, _Where the hell am I? This isn't Gotham! _She glanced over her shoulder as big military jeeps skidded to a halt some twenty feet away form her. She stumbled to her feet as the men stormed out of the jeeps, pointing their rifles at her. They shouted in a unknown language, but she knew whatever they were saying wasn't very welcoming. She held her hands up defensively, "Um, look, I'm not armed and I don't exactly know how I got here. Listen, I'm Shield. Nova is mentor. You must've heard of her. Nova...?"

One of the men raised his head, "Nova? Warbird?"

"What?" she frowned at him.

A hooded man stepped out of the jeep, joining the armed man. He stepped closer, seeming less cautious than the military men, "You are Warbird, no? Or rather, previously known as Shield? Nova's protege?"

"Uh, yeah," she replied, keeping her eyes on the guns. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"You poor, poor girl," the man shook his head. "You lost your memory, didn't you?"

"I...," she frowned, struggling with faint memories.

"We should leave her! Kill her!" one the men spat at the hooded man.

"No, no...she's too valuable. Her power, oh, yes, her power. We need it," the man took of his hood, revealing his translucent head. "Psimon says..._come_."

Jeline's eyes widened as her mind went blank. She stood up straight like a solider awaiting orders. "Yes, Father."

**Eastern part of the desert...**

Jeline sat in the jeep, watching blankly as a shirtless boy tore two tanks apart with his bare hands. Psimon smirked and leaned closer to her, "Jeline...capture that _super_ boy. And...be gentle."

Jeline stepped out of the jeep, clenching her fists with determination as a piece of a tank flew over her head. The super boy turned around, noticing her presence. He screamed in utter rage as he pounced, leaving a crater of sand behind. Jeline flew at him; she punched him thrice head-on. The boy flew back against one of the tanks and Jeline appeared before him, digging her fist into his gut as she tossed him over her head. The boy grunted in pain, but sprang back to his feet, clawing at her. Jeline dodged his hands with ease, punching him back into the tanks. The boy stumbled to his feet, trying to recover from the blows. Jeline ran around at super speed, kicking her leg against his gut, causing him to double over in pain. He groaned in pain then screamed, tackling her into the sand. He reached for her head, but Jeline brushed his fist. She brought her legs up, wrapping them around his neck. She punched him across the face twice then back flipped, tossing him into a nest of soldiers with ropes.

The men looped the rope around his wrists. Eight men on each side struggled to hold him; Jeline waited, watching as the boy tugged on his left arm, pulling the men forward. A military man turned to Psimon, "You must control his mind!"

"Doesn't seem much mind left in there to control," Psimon glanced at Jeline. "Take him out. We may yet have use of him."

She nodded, and grabbed one of the loose ropes. She gripped it tight, pulling with all her might. The boy flew towards her, landing at her feet. Jeline stomped down on his face, knocking him out cold instantly. Jeline let the men drag the boy away to the jeep; feeling a slight tingle in the back of her mind. She shrugged it off and followed Psimon to their own jeep, heading to the base camp.

**Military Tent, that night...**

Jeline stood guard; watching as the scientists tortured the bound super boy, shocking him with high volts of electricity, doing the same to a large round alien sphere. The scientist frowned as he looked back at the screen, "Raise to shock level 4."

Psimon watched as the boy sighed in relief as the pain subsided, "Jeline...touch the boy."

He nodded to the scientists and they turned the electricity back on. The boy screamed in pain as Jeline touched his leg, feeling nothing as the electricity zapped through her body. "Fascinating."

Jeline furred her brows as she glanced up at the boy's face, almost recognizing him. Her eyes went blank as a memory flooded her mind...

_**Flashback...**_

"So what do you want to do today?" Jeline asked, enjoying the sun's warmth in her bathing suit.

"Nothing really," Superboy smiled at her, wearing his swimming trunks. "What we're doing now is fine."

"We're not doing anything!" she chuckled, splashing her feet in the shallow waters of the river.

Superboy scooped some water into his hand, wetting her thighs and stomach down, "You're gonna burn."

Jeline smiled back at him, placing her hand on his cheek.

_**End of Flashback...**_

Jeline lowered her hand, blinking as if a fog was blurring her vision. Psimon glared at her, "What is this?"

"I...I know him, don't I?" Jeline's wide eyes bore into the boy's face, trying desperately to remember.

Psimon turned her around to face him, "No. You don't. He's just a boy. A weapon. He's nothing to you."

"But...I...his face," she brought her fingers to her lips. "I can...feel him. I remember-"

"No!" he replied sharply, holding his hand above her head. "He's a weapon. Nothing more. Nothing less. He...is nothing to you."

Jeline dropped her hand, "He is nothing to me. He is a weapon."

"Good," Psimon mused as she went back to watching the boy closely and emotionlessly. Jeline sniffed, smelling an odd, alien smell. Suddenly, two scientists were tossed aside as an invisible force ceased the electrical volts. Jeline prepared to pounce when Psimon lifted his hood, "Stand down. Someone is quite a glutton for punishment. Psimon says..._Forget._"

A green-skinned girl appeared, staring unblinkingly into Psimon's eyes. Jeline watched as the two telepaths stared each other down; small things started to hover in the air from the telepathic power. The alien sphere revved in power, breaking free of its bounds. Jeline side-stepped as the sphere smashed into the control panel, free the boy. He lunged for Psimon and Jeline stepped in front of him, punching him back. The boy landed in a crouch near the floating girl, absently touching her hand. His face went slack for a moment before coming back to reality. The alien sphere rolled, knocking two armed men out of the entrance, beeping in triumph. Superboy raised a brow, "Uh...thanks-GAH!"

He flew across the room, smashing into several computers. He recovered, shaking his head as he glanced up. His eyes widened, "Jeline? Jeline! It's me, Super-ah!"

She kicked him in the gut, punching him back against the computers. The alien sphere rolled towards Jeline, beeping angrily. Jeline absently knocked it aside, rolling several army men over. Superboy groaned as he noticed Jeline approaching, "J-Jeline...it's me. You gotta remember."

"Remember what?" Jeline loomed over him. "That you're a weapon?"

"What're you saying? Jeline, listen to me! That freak messed with your mind!"

"You're wrong! You're...," she clutched her head in pain.

"Jeline, you know me. Remember!" he got to his feet, grabbing her arms. "Jeline, I know you! I know about your mother and Bane. Please, remember!"

"I...no! You're a liar!" she punched him in the face.

Superboy dodged her second punch and tackled her, slamming into the crumpled control panel across the tent. He got to his knees and grabbed Jeline's hand, placing it on Megan's. Jeline gasped as she was suddenly thrown into the psychic war between Megan and Psimon. "Jeline! You're okay!"

"But you won't be," Psimon chuckled. "Jeline, kill her!"

"NO!" Megan grabbed Jeline's head, pressing her forehead to hers. Jeline's eyes widened as memories flooded her mind...

**_Flash..._**

_"What we've done here is no different than what you've done in forming the League.". Nova narrowed her eyes at Jeline. _

**_Flash..._**

_"Are you sure?" Wally asked, sitting naked. _

_"Yes, Wally, I'm sure." _

_"Okay," Wally leaned in, closing his eyes and puckering his lips. _

**_Flash..._**

_"Don't worry. Mom's gonna be okay." _

_"She's sick!" a young girl blubbered, sobbing in her hands.  
_

_"The doctors will make her better." _

_**Flash...**_

_"Harder. Faster. You need to be better!" an elderly man shouted. "Now do it again!" _

_Jeline shouted as she punched a robotic dummy with all her strength. _

**_Flash..._**

_"I dunno, Jeline. I don't Sarah will ever like me," a girl with blond hair sat disappointingly on a bench in the park. "Perhaps I will go to hell." _

_"Don't say that, Athena. You're my best friend...and I'll always love you like a sister." _

_Athena smiled halfheartedly, "Thanks, Jeline." _

**_Flash..._**

_The DJ grabbed the microphone as the song finished, "Everyone please welcome newlyweds: Bruce Wayne and Elizabetta Vega, to the dance floor for their first dance._

_Bruce Wayne stepped onto the dance floor in an elegant tuxedo, twirling his new bride into his arms. _

**_Flash..._**

_Superboy scarfed down two burgers and reached for his third as he was still chewing. "Wait." _

_He glanced at Jeline curiously. "You've got something on your chin." _

_He wiped his chin with the back of his hand, missing the small speck of meat. "No, it's right...here, let me get it." _

_Jeline reached out, grabbing the piece of meat and popping it into her mouth. Superboy started at her then smiled, "Thanks." _

"You two should hardly be ignoring me," Psimon scolded as he blasted Megan with psychic energy. Megan released Jeline and she fell back into reality. Superboy ran to her side, "Jeline! Are you-?"

"Uhhh...I'm fine," she rubbed her head groggily. "Superboy...I'm so, so sorry about-"

"Don't worry about it!" he hoisted her up as a tornado of energy formed around Megan and Psimon. Superboy brought Jeline under his arm, protecting her from the wreckage. "I...I need to get in there! I gotta help Megan."

"How?" he shouted over the winds.

"Just trust me!"

He nodded and grounded himself to the sand as he tossed her into the large funnel. Jeline flew directly through the wind, landing atop the force field around Psimon. She struggled to hold on as her hair whipped around her head; she concentrated as her skin glowed, turning green like Megan. Her body became intangible as she floated down through the force field, landing at Psimon's feet. She groaned as he body became tangible, "...that was not pleasant."

"Jeline! What're you doing?" Superboy shouted, having jumped into the funnel.

"Something that will help Megan win!" her left arm turned silver gray. She screamed as she punched Psimon's translucent head, sending him flying out of the tunnel. Megan gasped as she unleashed a large blast of telekinetic energy, blasting everything apart. Superboy caught Jeline before she fell. "Dude...not cool."

She opened her eyes, gazing up at Superboy. "Are you okay?"

"I am now," she smiled as Superboy placed his hand on her cheek, bringing her closer to him.

"Whoa!" Megan cried out as she fell back on her rear.

Jeline sat up out of Superboy's hold, "Megan, you okay?"

"Oh, yeah," she chuckled lightly, rubbing the back of her head. "I didn't expect to over power him so easily. Next thing I know, I'm releasing all of my power."

"Well, we survived," Jeline got up, bringing Superboy up with her. "That's good enough for me."

The alien sphere beeped as it rolled over to them, staring intently. Superboy glanced at Jeline with a smile, "Can I keep it?"

**Later...**

_Uh, hey, everybody. I got Superboy and Jeline! _Megan announced, flying with Jeline and Superboy._ They're back to normal and we're on our way!  
_

"Who are you? And how did you get inside my head!" Kaldur demanded, waking up from his coma.

_Hello, Megan! Aqualad's memories! I knew I forgot something!  
_

_Aw, man! _Wally whined. _Me too. I didn't get a souvenir from the mission! _

_Don't worry. Got the souvenir thing covered! _

* * *

**end of chapter 9 **

**please review  
**


	10. Cheshire

**chapter 10 (revised)**

**disclaimer: i do not own Young Justice or any DC comics characters**

**rated T for violence, minor language, and some sensuality**

**enjoy and R&R**

* * *

**Mount Justice, September 7, 2011, 6:41 am...**

Jeline walked into the hanger as Superboy worked on his motorcycle. The alien sphere rolled up next to him, beeping curiously as she approached, "Wow. You're a natural."

Superboy jumped in surprise, "Hey, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing," she patted the alien sphere. "Just that today is a little special..."

"Really?" he glanced up at her with a smile. "Why?"

"Ready for school? I made our lunches!" Megan floated down onto the hanger, carrying two sack lunches. "Oh, Jeline, you're here! Wait...shouldn't you be at school, too?"

"Eh. It's Labor Day in Texas. No school," she lied with a innocent smile. "It's different here, so _you _have school. And the first day is really important."

"She is right," Martian Manhunter agreed, walking down the steps with Aqualad and Red Tornado. "The first day of the scholastic season carries a great cultural residence. We want to wish you both well."

Superboy furred his brows, "Guess it's not a Krpytonian thing."

Jeline patted his shoulder, "Relax. Oh, and Megan, you may want to change your clothes."

"Oh! I spent hours picking out my outfit!" Megan shifted to her casual outfit. "What do you think? Can M'gann M'orzz pass as an Earth girl?"

"Well...," Kaldur exchanged glances with Jeline.

"Just kidding!" she twirled, turning her skin to a light tan shade. "Meet Megan Morse. What's your new name, Superboy?"

"My what?" he raised a brow.

"I chose the name John Jones," Martian Manhunter changed form to a African-American male in a business suit. "And I suggested John Smith for Red Tornado. You could be a John, too."

"Pass," he frowned.

"I've always liked the name Conner," Jeline suggested. "Kinda goes with the whole _super_hero thing."

He shrugged, considering it. Kaldur rubbed his chin in thought, "A last name would also be required."

"How about Kent?" Jeline glanced at Martian Manhunter who smiled in response. "Yup, sounds good. Kent it is."

"Oh, in memory of Doctor Fate. The late Kent Nelson," Megan nodded in approval.

"Sure," Jeline winked reassuringly.

"Uh, okay. Guess it'd be an honor or something," Superboy/Conner Kent grumbled.

"Well, Conner Kent, you gotta change your shirt," Jeline urged, nudging him in the ribs. "You don't want people putting two-and-two together."

Conner pulled his shirt off, turning it inside out, "Will this work?"

"Yes, it works," Jeline shook her head. "Now, get going! You don't wanna be late. Megan?"

"Oh! Right," Megan walked past her towards the main entrance.

"Wait, shouldn't I be Conner Nelson?" Conner grumbled, putting his shirt back on.

**Taipei, Taiwan, September 7, 2011, 9:00 pm...**

Penny lounged on top of the water tower, watching the starts twinkle hear and there. She heard the faint footsteps on the rooftop, "Stop sneaking around. I could hear your wheezy breathing a mile away."

"Oh, really? Why say something now?" a female voice mused.

"Hey, don't give me that. I told you Red Arrow's weak points," Penny sat up, glancing down at the visitor.

Cheshire twirled her sai in her hand, "Telling me he gets nervous when a girl flirts with him is not much of a weak point."

"What more do you want?"

"I want his name."

"No," Penny floated down onto the roof. "I told you...that's the one thing I will not give you: their names."

"You're no fun, are you?" Cheshire teased, placing her free hand on her hip. "Well, if you're not gonna give me any names why should I trust you."

"Because," Penny smirked. "What's better? Knowing a wannabe Leaguer's real name, or having a _super _girl on your side?"

"Good point," she shrugged. "So, when are you going to fully join the 'dark side'?"

Penny sighed, thinking for a moment as she gazed up at the moon, "I had planned on slipping away until they discovered me gone, but I overheard Sportsmaster mentioned a mole."

"Why does that matter?"

"Because they'll blame _me_ as the mole. And I don't like being called names," Penny tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "So, I think I'll go out with a bang. Make myself known as the superior Kryptonian."

"You're only half Kryptonian," Cheshire reminded. "You really think you're a match for Superman."

"Even more reason to have me on your side," Penny smiled, her eyes glowing faintly red. "If there's one thing I know about my dear ol' Dad...is that he will never hurt his children. I can assure you...you want me on your side."

"Very well," Cheshire extended her hand. "Glad to have a super girl as my ally after whats been going down."

Penny shook her head, "Don't be. The worst...is yet to come."

* * *

**end of chapter 10 (i know, so short)**

**please review  
**


	11. Prison Blues

**chapter 11!**

**disclaimer: i do not own Young Justice or and DC comics characters**

**rated T for violence, minor language and some sensuality  
**

**enjoy and R&R**

* * *

**French Quarter, New Orleans, September 14, 2011, 4:53 pm...  
**

Tommy and Tuppence Terror crashed through the roof of an abandoned warehouse. Red Tornado and Kaldur snuck behind them, placing electric collars on their necks. Tommy groaned, feeling the strength drain from his muscles, "That don't feel right. My strength! But I done just go toe-to-toe with Superman!"

"Congratulations," Conner stepped into view with Jeline, both of them looking exactly like Tommy and Tuppence. "That's more time than he's ever given me."

"Whoa! Why'd you look like me?" Tommy demanded.

A young girl about 13 walked around Conner and Jeline; she had the same rich red hair and bright green eyes as Jeline. Conner followed her over to Tommy; she placed one hand on Conner's forehead and the other on Tommy's. "Wha-what're you doing?"

"Giving him some of your necessary memories," the girl replied, lowering her hands.

She walked over to Tuppence as Jeline waited, doing the same to them. Conner waited a moment then smirked, talking with a southern accent, "Got yer inspiration, sister Tuppence?"

Jeline backed away from there girl, speaking with the same accent, "Ah believe ah do, brother Tommy."

"Wha...wait! What's going on here?" Tommy demanded, glancing at the two doppelgangers like they were hallucinations.

"It's simple," Batman replied, placing the same electric collars on Conner and Jeline. "They're under arrest."

**Belle Reve Parish, September 16, 9:55 pm...**

Jeline played with her cuffs, checking the length of the chain between them. She was still dressed in her Tuppence outfit while the two other passengers of the bus were in orange jumpsuits. She recognized the man sitting in the back: Mr. Freeze. Jeline sighed, catching the other young passenger's gaze. Icicle, Jr made a kissing motion at her from across the bus. Jeline made a face of disgust and quickly glanced away as she recalled Batman's briefing...

_**Flashback...**_

"This is past fourth of July, five ice villians staged simultaneous attacks," Batman explained, pointing to the five pictures of the villains. Superman stood next to him, while Red Tornado, Kaldur, Nova (Roxy), and the young girl stood behind Conner and Jeline. "Mr. Freeze, Icicle, Jr, Killer Frost, Captain Cold, and Ice Age were all easily apprehended. Perhaps, too easily. Ice Age, Cold, and Frost were immediately send to Belle Reve Penitentiary. A federal prison designed to house super criminals. The 17 year old Icicle, Jr was sent to a juvenile center. Mr. Freeze to his usual cell in Arkam Asylum. But Freeze petitioned the court to be declared legally sane, and Junior sued to be tried as an adult. As a result, both await transport to Belle Reve which seems to have been the goal all along. I'm sending the two of you in to find out why."

"Why me and not Megan?" Jeline asked curiously.

"Because you fit Tuppence Terror's appearance _and _because of your powers," he gestured to the young girl. "Jeanne will set up a psychic link between you two and Aqualad."

"Are you sure you can do that?" Jeline asked.

Jeanne raised a brow, "Jeline, I'm fine. Stop treating me like a kid. I'm 13. I can do it."

Kaldur broke the awkwardness, "Who inside the prison will know they're true identities?"

"No one," Batman replied. "We can't be certain that the prison staff isn't compromised."

**_End of Flashback..._**

"Dude. Dude!" Icicle, Jr/Cameron Mahkent indiscreetly caught Conner's attention. "Your sister is sah-weet! How about you put in a good word for me? Gah!"

One of the guards slammed the butt of his rifle into Cameron's neck, "Sit down! We're here! Welcome to Belle Reve."

Inside the prison, Cameron took the lead, lining up where the guards ordered. Jeline stopped next to him with Conner on her other side; Freeze came in last. They waited, glancing up at the balcony where a plump black woman stood. "I am the law of the last resort. My name is Amanda Waller. I am not your mother, your favorite aunt, or your friend. _I _am your warden and _you _are my prisoners. The proprietary collars you wear are costumed designed to inhibit your specific meta abilities. No strength, no ice."

She held up a small remote, "In addition, the collars can and will be used to discipline inmates. A con who breaks the rules gets...one warning."

She pressed a button and all four of them buckled as the collars unleashed powerful bolts of electricity. "If order has not been restored, the next shock will render the wear unconscious. At the slightest hint of trouble, this facility goes into lockdown. Belle Reve's walls are thick enough to hold Superman. We know, we checked. No one's ever escaped Belle Reve. No one ever will."

Warden Waller glanced back at someone behind her then nodded, "Oh. This is Professor Hugo Strange. He _is _your favorite aunt."

A bald man with a beard stepped into view, "Actually, I'm the prison psychiatrist. And I promise you a sincere attempt on rehabilitation."

"Because we know you types are all about...sincerity," Waller smirked at them.

**Women's wing...**

Jeline walked silently as the guard behind her held the shotgun in her hands, escorting her to her cell. She felt an odd sensation in the back of her mind. _Jeline?_ Jeanne's voice whispered.

_Hey, sis, the link's set up? _

_Sure is. You now have a direct line to Conner and Kaldur's mind. Batman ordered me to stay and monitor the link just in case. _

_What about Mom? _

_She's fine. She's doing a lot better...okay. You can talk to Conner now._

Jeline slyly glanced back at the guard who seemed oblivious to the telepathic conversations, _Conner, can you hear me? _

_Yeah, _Conner's voice replied. _But shouldn't the telepathy thing be short-circuited or something? _

_The collar is meant to inhibit Tuppence's super strength. Our minds are free to telepathically converse. But, your strength-_

_Is not at Superman's level. I know. I get it. _

_That's not what I-_

_Whatever. _

_Conner! _

_I said whatever! _

"Are you deaf?" the guard growled, pushing her gun against Jeline's shoulder blade. "I said get in there!"

Jeline caught herself before she fell. She turned around just as the guard closed the door of the cell, smirking smugly. Jeline sat down on the bottom bunk, glaring at the door. "Mm," came a voice from the top bunk. "You're cutting into my beauty sleep, little girl. And if I don't get my eight hours...I'm a real killer."

Jeline stared at Killer Frost dubiously, "Whateva."

"You think I'm joking?" the blue haired ice villain leaned over the rail.

"Ah think you're a joke," Jeline laid down on the thin mattress.

"Don't push me, little girl. I'll ignore your insolence this time...but only this time," Frost growled, rolling back to sleep.

**The next morning...**

Jeline glanced up as the windows on the roof opened up, revealing cloudy sunshine. She scanned the courtyard, the guards and the machine guns planted on the walls watched with challenging eyes as the female inmates milled around. She walked across the room, finding one wall entirely made of reinforced glass, separating the women's and men's wing. She stopped by the middle of the wall, noticing Killer Frost standing in the far corner, sharing hard stares with Icicle on the other side of the glass. _Icicle? He's gotta be in on this, too. _

_Are you absolutely sure? _Kaldur's voice whispered in her mind.

_Not entirely. But why run to the farthest corner just to stare at him? It seems likely that-_

Jeline widened her eyes she noticed Conner being held back by Brick. Ojo prepared to punch when he stopped, pointing a finger at Conner. Conner grabbed Brick and tossed him at Ojo, knocking him down. Two other inmates grabbed Conner's arms holding him down. Brick got off of Ojo, preparing to attack. _Jeline? What is going on? _Kaldur asked. _I am getting nothing but angry growling from Conner. _

_Oh, nothing. Conner just nearly started a full fight with the other prisoners, _Jeline furred her brows as Icicle ordered his son to come forward with Freeze and Captain Cold. _Oh-kay...now all the ice villains are gathered around Icicle Sr. Something is definitely going down. _

_Got 'em! _Conner stated. _Just heard. Icicle says he's gonna bust every con out of Belle Reve. _

_All right, _Kaldur paused. _We need to find out when it will happen and how they plan to do it. Once we know that...we can get you two out. _

_Sounds good, _Conner agreed.

_Wait..._

_What is it, Jeline?_ Kaldur asked.

_There were five ice villain attacks right? _

_You are correct. _

Jeline glanced around the men's courtyard, _So where's Ice Age? _

**Professor Strange's office...**

Professor Strange sat in his chair with his hands in his lap and a therapist smile on his face. Conner sat sloppily in the chair across from him, while Jeline leaned back in the big chair next to her "brother". Strange crossed his legs, keeping his clipboard hidden, "Here's my concern. Your anti-social tendencies are a road block in rehabilitation. And are often the result of a conflict with a mother figure. Hm? Hm?"

Jeline tried to ignore the creepy, nosy stare he was giving both of them. Conner leaned on his fist and sighed, clearly feeling dejected. Jeline cleared her throat, "It's really more of a father figure thang..."

"Interesting, Tuppence. Expand on that," Strange urged gently.

"Or don't!" Conner frowned at her.

"Sharing requires open dialogue, Tommy," Strange reminded then smiled at Jeline. "Go on."

"Well...see, ah have more of uh mother issue, but Tommy...he won't admit it but he really wants to be like our Pa," she explained as Conner glanced away angrily. "Be able to fill Pa's shoes, ya know? But Pa's distant at best...never gives Tommy the time of day. It makes him feel unworthy or-"

Conner jolted to his feet, "Well, maybe Tommy refuses to live in Tuppence's stupid fantasy world where all our problems are forgotten and we live happily ever after!"

Jeline stared at him, shocked. She frowned and turned away, glaring at a small bonsai tree sitting next to a small fountain. Conner leaned back, surprised by her behavior. "Excellent" Strange announced. "I think we made a real break through today."

"Glad you think so," Jeline stood up and headed for the door.

"Tuppence?" Conner trotted after to her. "Wait, ah just-"

"Don't talk to meh," she growled, tugging her arm away from him. "Ah got nothin' to say to you."

Conner watched her leave with the female guard. Professor Strange walked up next to him, patting his shoulder, "Its okay, Tommy. You're family. Tuppence will forgive you."

**Later, shower room...**

Jeline waited at the door of the shower room while the guard recited the rules. "...and make sure you take five minutes. The water will turn off on you. Dry clothes will be in locker 56. Don't know why they put you on the special shower list."

Jeline shrugged, "Are the collars...?"

"They're waterproof. Now hurry up," the guard slammed the door in her face.

Jeline walked over to the dressing part of the room and undressed. She hugged herself, feeling a bitter chill as she made her way to a shower. She took off her blond wig and placed it on the knob of the shower next to her. She turned the knob of her shower and yelped, flinching from the icy cold water as it pounded her back. "Damn, that's cold."

She adjusted the knob to hot, only able to get semi-lukewarm water. _Whatever, I'll take it. _She ran her fingers through her hair, pushing it all down her back as the goosebumps on her body began to settle. She grabbed the soap bar first and scrubbed herself down. As she got to her left knee the bar slipped out of her hand, flipping over to the other shower. She bent down to pick it up when she heard a small splash of footsteps. She quickly stood up straight when somebody slammed into her, placing their strong hands on around neck. Jeline grunted from the blow as the attacker held her up on the wall by her neck. She opened her eyes and gasped, "You..."

"Yeah, me," Ice Age giggled.

He-or rather, she-was naked as well, nearly twice Jeline's size and almost as muscular as Superman. _What the...? _Jeline struggled to breathe, "Wha...what happened to you? You...were so skinny-"

"Yeah, I was!" Ice Age growled. "Until I got my hands on some Venom. Sure this stupid collar inhibits my ice powers...but not my new strength."

She squeezed Jeline's neck harder. "You thought I wouldn't recognize you? Come on, I know Tuppence-the real Tuppence...and she has freckles on her face. But I am impressed how much you do _look _like her."

"Ah...Ah'm Tuppence...Terror-"

"Don't lie!" she pointed to the blond wig. "I also know Tuppence isn't a red head! I know who you are. Shield. I've known since the day you showed up! Why do you think I've made myself completely invisible until now? I even backed out of the break-out just so you wouldn't suspect me."

Jeline glared, gritting her teeth as Ice Age pressed harder on her neck, closing off her windpipe. _Damn it! _

_Jeline? _Kaldur's voice spoke urgently. _What is the matter? What is going on? _

_What's wrong with Jeline? _Conner's voice broke in. _Jeline? Can you hear me? I know you're mad at me, but answer me, dammit! _

_Can...t...I...ce...Age..._

_What?  
_

Jeline opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out.

"Don't bother screaming, sweetheart. Not gonna do you any good," Ice Age's laughter echoed off the walls. "Now, I'm a little underwhelmed. You beat me so easily out there only because I let you. Too bad, Shield. I would've love to go again."

_That is it. I am calling the Justice League. _

_No! Don't! _Jeline squeezed her eyes shut then snapped them open, blasting Ice Age with heat vision. Ice Age dropped her, clutching her burned forehead in pain. Jeline steadied herself, coughing as fresh air entered her lungs. She glared at Ice Age murderously and lunged, tackling the villain to the ground. Her body turned metallic gray as she held her fist in the air, "Oh, by the way...I go by Warbird now."

Jeline pounded her fists into the woman's face, splattering the white tile floor with blood. _Jeline..._, Kaldur whispered frighteningly. _Jeline, stop. Stop! _

Jeline punched Ice Age one last time. She calmed herself as she got up and walked over to the shower, _Relax, I had it under control. _

_It did not seem that way, _Kaldur thought cautiously. _Your temper needs to be-_

_-controlled? I can handle my temper just fine, Kaldur. Is it wrong to get angry when someone tries to kill you in the shower? No. So shut up and let me shower._

Kaldur remained silent, but Jeline could feel the guilt and concern radiating from his mind. When Jeline finished, she towel-dried her hair enough to put her wig back on, patting it down with her damn towel. She put on fresh clothes that felt oddly thicker than before. _Hey, Jeline, Kaldur...,_ Conner called.

_Yes? _Jeline walked out of the shower room, finding a new guard waiting for her.

_Just found out...the break-out's going down now._

_Now? _Jeline cocked a brow as she walked up the stairs to her floor.

_Like right now. Tell Frost. I just told Icicle that you and I have a twin mind-link thing. _

_...um, okay. Just gimme a minute, _Jeline ducked into her cell before the guard could shove her in. She waited until the footsteps faded, "Hey, Frost."

"What?" she snapped, jolting up from her bunk. "I told you, if you interrupt my sleep again, I-"

"Shut up and listen," Jeline frowned at her. "Ah just got word from Tommy...the break-out is goin' down now. Icicle just told him."

Frost opened her mouth to speak when loud sirens blared through the prision, red lights mixing with the white ones. Frost hopped down from her bunk, "Well, well, Tuppy, looks like you're right. But how can you talk to your brother?"

"We got uh mind-link. We're twins, see. Got it in Ma's womb," she explained when the collars suddenly turned off.

Frost sneered, turning her color to ice before ripping it off, "YES! Finally! Oh, it feels so good to breathe again. Come on, Tuppy...your strength's back."

Jeline grabbed her color and ripped it off, "What now?"

"We riot," she laughed evilly.

Suddenly, several dozen cells doors were ripped open and the prisoners unleashed hell on the guards. Jeline kicked the cell door down, letting Frost take the lead of the riot. Jeline and another super strong villain followed Frost all the way to the laundry room where a single guard tried to hold steady. Frost knocked her down, destroying her gun. The woman crawled all the way back to the wall, "Please...I have a family!"

"Oh, beg some more," Frost raised her hand, forcing a ice mace. "It's much sweeter that way."

"No!" Jeline pushed the woman aside, letting the ice crumple against her skin.

Frost widened her eyes in surprise then quickly composed herself, "Well, Tuppy. You're just full of hidden talents. That ice...would've impaled you unless your skin's harder than steel...!"

The other female prison charged and Jeline punched her, sending her flying across the room. Frost ducked just in time; she grinned triumphantly, "Oh...so you think just cause you could deflect my ice you were invincible? Sorry, Tuppy."

_Conner! My cover's been blown! _Jeline charged, her eyes glowing red. Frost yelled as she blasted Jeline full force with ice. Jeline struggled against the pressure, feeling her movements slowing down as she reached out at Frost when everything went white.

**Bio-Ship...**

Jeanne gasped as she snapped her eyes open. Kaldur and Red Tornado glanced at her, "What is it?"

"Jeline. She...her covers been blow!" she concentrated, reaching out to Conner. _Superboy, can you hear me? _

_Jeline? Is that you? Are you okay? What happened to you? _

_Superboy, calm down, _Jeanne cringed from the intense concern in his mind. _Jeline's cover was blown, but I'm not getting anything from her mind. Please, you gotta find her! _

_I will. I promise. I'll find her. _

**Jeline's mind...**

"Uh, where am I?" Jeline glanced around, seeing nothing but white space. She glanced down, wearing her costume. "Okay, so...what? I'm dead? Great. Just great. Died a virgin. Perfect."

"Jeline?" a girl's voice faintly whispered.

"Huh? Who's there?" she demanded, still seeing no one. "If you're some kind of angel-voodoo-ghost-thingy, it's not funny!"

"Jeline, it's me!" Jeanne screamed as she suddenly appeared, wearing a lovely white dress.

Jeline crawled back in surprise, "Whoa! Jeanne? Don't do that! You scared the shi-"

"Listen, I don't know how, but your mind is still working from that ice blast from Killer Frost."

Jeline rolled her eyes in remembrance, "Oh, yeah. I forgot. Wait...why did I forget that? You'd think I would remember being frozen to death."

"Jeline, listen to me. Superboy's trying to get to you. He's gonna turn all the collars back on then he's gonna come get you," Jeanne stepped closer. "Jeline? Jeline, are you listening?"

"Yeah, I just...did you feel that rumble just now?" she glanced around, everything turning a bit fuzzy. "Am I still alive?"

"Yes, but in a hypothermic coma. You're healing. Or trying to, anyway," Jeanne explained, turning blurry as well.

_...Jeline..._

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what? You going insane?"

_Jeline. _

"That. Someone's calling my name...I think...?" she frowned, struggling to remember.

_Jeline, please..._

"Ow!" Jeline crouched down, clutching her head in pain. "Ow! That voice! It's so loud!"

"Jeline...follow his voice," Jeanne urged, starting to fade.

_...don't leave me. _

"Listen, Jeline..."

"Who is that voice?" Jeline gripped her hair, groaning from the pain.

_I need you. I can't do this without you. _

"Who is he?" Jeline demanded.

"You know...," Jeane started turning translucent, like a ghost. "By the way...if you want the pain to stop...I suggest you turn up the heat..."

_Jeline! _

Jeline screamed as her mind suddenly filled with memories of a boy with black hair and blue eyes, "Conner!"

**Women's wing...**

Conner placed his hand on the large ice block, squeezing his eyes in pain. Cameron stared at him in pity, "And she was such a babe..."

Conner opened his eyes; he took his hand off the ice, finding it wet with water. He examined the ice, finding it sweating. Suddenly, Jeline's body burst into flames, instantly vaporizing the ice. Cameron took cover behind Conner till the flames subsided. Jeline moaned as she fell to the ground, her skin pale and slightly blue. Conner ran to her, helping her up to her knees. "Are you...?"

"Ugh...I'm fine," Jeline wheezed, her skin returning to normal. "I can mimic powers of others' skin. I copied-mmph!"

Conner pressed his lips to hers; Jeline squeaked in surprise then deepened the kiss. Cameron flinched in shock, "Dude, that's your sister."

Jeline tilted her head, causing her frozen solid wig to slid off her head, revealing her long red hair. She slipped arms around Conner's neck as Cameron suddenly realized what had happened, "Aw, man...Dad's gonna kill me."

* * *

**end of chapter 11!**

**i finally updated a new chapter, woo!**

**please review**


	12. Hero

**chapter 12!  
**

**disclaimer: i do not own Young Justice or any DC comics characters**

**rated T for violence, minor language, and some sensuality **

**enjoy and R&R**

* * *

**Gotham Academy, Connecticut, September 22, 2011, 8:30 am...  
**

Artemis struggled to pull the the bottom of her uniform skirt down. "Artemis?"

She glanced to her right. A tall, dark auburn-haired, Latina girl with blue eyes approached her, smiling kindly. "Artemis Crock, right? I'm Roxanne Vega, your new student liaison, but you can call me Roxy. Welcome to Gotham Academy."

"Oh, I'm Artemis," she laughed nervously. "But you knew that...heh."

A handsome boy with blue eyes walked over and quickly hugged Artemis, "We'll laugh about this someday."

He snapped a picture. Artemis grunted from the flash, blinking until she could see clearly again only to find the boy gone. "Uh, who was that?"

Roxy ceased her glaring at the walkway, turning to Artemis with a half-smile, "Just a freshman. Ignore him. I do. Let's go. I'll give you a tour."

**Mount Justice, September 22, 2011, 6:43 pm...**

Jeline dug a wrench out out of the tool box and held it out. She yelped in surprise as Conner took her in his arms, leaning her against the bike. Jeline smiled and kissed him, placing her hands around the back of his neck. The alien sphere beeped, rolling around to them. Conner got up, pulling Jeline to her feet with him, "Huh, someone's jealous."

"Maybe," Jeline glanced at Conner with concern. "But-"

Wally munched loudly on his sandwich, walking up the steps, "You two sure do spend a lot of time on that bike. Obviously, you need to Wall-man's expert help."

"Yes, cause you're skills are so legendary," Jeline teased, patting the alien sphere.

"They sure are, babe," Wally winked at her, walking around the sphere to the bike.

He got to work, still munching on his sandwich, "Hey, could you get me the torch wrench?"

Jeline fished out the tool and tossed it to him. "Thanks, babe."

"Shut up, Wally."

Kaldur walked over, clearing his throat to catch their attention, "I have been meaning to ask...any problems juggling schoolwork with your responsibilities here?"

"No," Conner replied.

"Never had any struggle," Jeline shrugged.

"What about your choir stuff?" Wally raised a brow.

"The concert's not till spring, Wally. Besides, I'm still the top singer so no matter what I have a guaranteed spot," she stuck her tongue out at him. "Say, isn't Megan still at school?"

"Was at school!" Megan corrected, flying into the hanger in her civilian form."Don't worry, Aqualad. My loyalty is always to this team."

Wall peeked from the top of the bike, "Juggling is just one of my many talents. Socket wrench!"

Megan telekinetically grabbed a wrench from the toolbox. Wally snatched it up and winked at her, "Thanks, green cheeks."

"Artemis starts school today. Do you think she will have trouble maintaining her loyalties?" Kaldur asked.

"Nah, she'll manage all right," Wally reassured him, standing up. "I mean, how much more hostile and annoying can you get-!"

Suddenly the right hanger exploded then the water rose up, splashing down on the team. Megan and Kaldur flew towards the entrance to the rest of the Cave to escape the heat with Jeline behind them. Conner and Wally dove into the water, engaging an unknown figure. Jeline stopped at the top of the stairs, "Guys, stop!"

"Why?" Megan glanced back at her when a red, female android blasted them with flames.

The flames circled Kaldur and Megan, forming a cage of flame around them. Jeline got to her feet, her body steaming as her wounds healed. She yelled, charging the monster. A woman ducked around from behind the android, grabbing Jeline's head. Jeline went rigid as she fell unconscious the floor, hearing the fading sounds of explosions and splashing.

**Souvenir room...**

Jeanne stood in front of the shelves, staring unblinkingly at the Helmet of Fate. She stepped closer, hesitating before reaching out to the golden thing. Jeanne cried out as she felt a searing hot pain in her mind. She clutched her head, feeling a strong presence trying to force her unconscious. _No! _Jeanne mentally built up a wall to the attacker, shielding her mind. She slowly got to her feet, feeling the blood trickle down one nostril, "Who...?"

She heard the clanking of footsteps, similar to Red Tornado but not swift like he was wearing a cape. Jeanne quickly ran into the hallway, heading for the library. When she reached it, she locked the doors and turned the back lights off. She slipped behind the stairs, curling up as she tried to calm herself, _okay...we got robot invaders and one of them can attack telepaths? This is bad. But...it's not a telepath. _She narrowed her eyes in suspicion, _its like someone was trying to turn my powers _off..._this isn't good...if they can cancel out powers then...! _She cocked her ear up, hearing faint whispers of new minds. _Is that...Robin and Artemis! Then they'll be okay! They don't have powers, they can't be-_

She braced herself against the stairs as the Cave rumbled from explosions. _Robin's distractions. Silly boy will destroy this Cave. And he calls himself Batman's protege. Ha. _She stopped; hearing the thoughts grow louder above her. She got up and ran behind the bookshelves, making sure in case it was a trick. She heard the soft thuds as Robin then Artemis fell onto the balcony, running down the stairs. "There's a secret passage behind one of the books cases."

"Seriously?" Artemis groaned, running after him. "Cliche much?"

"You should see the Bat Cave."

Robin flinched as a pair of hands reached out from behind him; Artemis drew an arrow as Robin turned around, ready to toss a batarang. He stopped, recognizing the owner of the hands, "Jeanne?"

Jeanne held a finger to her lips, "They're here."

"What? Who's here?" Artemis demanded.

Robin tilted his head, hearing faint footsteps. He pulled Artemis behind him, crouching. Jeanne closed her eyes, _I can't hear any thoughts. Inorganic. _

Robin exchanged glances with Artemis, _Inorganic? Then...could it be-_

"Artemis. Robin."

"It's Red Tornado!" Artemis ran out to meet him.

A red android with three arrows pointing down on his chest reached out to her. Robin tackled her, rolling under the table, "Yes to the red, no to the tornado. Jeanne!"

They ran towards the exit as the female red android appeared, her fingers igniting with flame. Jeanne ran out in front of Robin and Artemis, holding her hand up. She strained, struggling to hold by the flames telekinetically. "Find the way out!"

Robin noticed the sprinklers turning on, "Let go! Jeanne, let go!"

"Can't!" she brought up her other hand, still struggling.

Robin gritted his teeth as the Red Tornado look alike began manipulating the water. Robin hooked his arm around Jeanne's waist and hopped up on top of the book cases, Artemis hopping after him. Robin dropped down to the wall and set Jeanne down, pulling down a red book, revealing the hidden passage. The female android knocked one book case over, causing a domino effect. Artemis dove after Robin and Jeanne, the hidden passage closing just as the books toppled over. Robin took the lead, holding Jeanne's hand as he ran through the hallway while Artemis followed, "Did you know Red Tornado had...siblings?"

"No," Robin replied, reached a T intersection.

"Wait," Artemis gestured for him to stop. "So what now? Red Tornado's one of the power houses of the League. How are we supposed to take out _two _of him?"

"They do seem pretty user unfriendly," Robin smirked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't joke!"

"Jeanne, are you getting anything from the others?" Robin asked. "Can you hear them?"

Jeanne opened her eyes, having uncovered her ears, "Well, aside from Artemis's panicked mind and your calm one...yes, I can hear them."

"Are they okay?" Artemis demanded.

Jeanne concentrated, her eyes glowing a faint golden color, "I...they're alive, but...I think they're trapped."

"What do you mean trapped?"

"It's hard to say. There's something-someone blocking my sight. I'm only getting fuzzy images. I...I think they have someone who can turn superpowers off," Jeanne's glowing eyes faded.

"Someone who can turn superpowers off? Do you know how insane that sounds?" Artemis raised her voice. "I mean, to even-"

The intercom beeped, catching their attention, "Attention Robin. Attention Artemis. You have ten minutes to surrender your telepath or the lives of your teammates will be extinguished."

**Hanger...**

Kaldur held an unconscious Megan in his hands as the red female android's eyes glowed red, intensifying the heat of the flame prison. Conner and Wally struggled against the melted metal that bound them to the ground. The male red android rose from the water, rising the waves up to Conner and Wally's chest, "Nine minutes and forty-eight seconds."

"Hey, we don't need a countdown!" a woman in a black dress complained. She knelt over Jeline, her hands hovering over the heroine's head. Jeline stared into space, her eyes faded as if she were dead. The female android glanced at the woman, "And you promised us an easy victory and capture of the young telepath."

"I can't affect people with no powers and I need to keep _this one _down. She's the most dangerous of all," the woman wiped a drip of sweat on her shoulder. "My ability to manipulate memory is like a giant bubble around me, however, if I concentrate, I can render their minds nearly unusable. That's what I did with this one here. I simply...what am I doing? Talking to a robot."

The female android glanced away, focusing her heat on the cage while the woman went back to concentrating on Jeline. The male android's eyes glowed red, raising the water level on Conner and Wally. The woman raised her head, "The telepath is close."

Her eyes glowed green as she reached out to Jeanne, aiming to turn her power off.

**Secret passage...**

"We need to move," Robin grabbed Jeanne's hand, leading her down the hall with Artemis. "We can access the hanger from here."

"Wait," Jeanne wiggled out of Robin's grip and turned around. She yelled as she used her telekinesis to hold the large wave of water back. She screamed, struggling as the pressure pushed her back. Jeanne suddenly cried out in pain and the water over took them as she clutched her head. Robin grabbed a mouth breather and gave one to Artemis before taking a big breath of oxygen. Robin kept the air in his mouth; he swam to Jeanne and pressed his lips to hers, blowing the oxygen into her mouth.

Artemis yelped as the male android grabbed her ankle. Jeanne broke away from Robin and aimed the loose arrows at the android, stabbing him in the eye. Robin activated several explosive batarangs as he grabbed Artemis and Jeanne wrapped her arms around him; he shot a batarang at the far wall and clicked the reel-in of the rope. The batarangs exploded, blowing the android back.

**Hanger...**

The woman jolted her head up, "They're here!"

The female android glanced to the water as the three heroes emerged, gasping for air. Wally noticed them first, "Look out!"

Jeanne waved her arm, pushing the fireball away. Robin and Artemis swam towards Wally and Conner. "You guys all right?"

"Help Jeline!" they shouted in unison. Wally exchanged shocked glances with Conner then glanced back at Robin, "And Megan!"

"Aqualad! Are they okay?" Artemis shouted.

"Not for long," the woman in the black dress glared down at them, her eyes glowing green.

Jeanne shouted as she burst out of the water, flying up into the air as she pushed the flames back. The male android caught Jeanne in a water sphere, giving the female android a chance to attack Robin and Artemis who swam away to the stairs near where the alien sphere was stuck in the wall. Jeanne screamed in triumph as she released a wave of telekinetic energy, blasting the water away. She flew around, seeing the woman still holding Jeline prisoner. She glanced directly down, watching as Artemis and Robin faced the two androids. Artemis shot a explosive arrow at the female and Robin threw two batarangs at the male which bounced off harmlessly, one embedding itself near Wally's head. Jeanne flew down, grabbing their collars as she dove into the water. She kept hold of them, flying through the water until they reached a water tunnel. Jeanne narrowed her eyes and the bars split open, allowing them passage. Jeanne brought up through another tunnel, reaching another tunnel. "Ah! Ah!"

Artemis scrambled out of her hold, clawing her way onto the tunnel. Robin allowed Jeanne to bring him up into the tunnel, giving them time to rest. "You can fly?"

"No," Jeanne tried to catch her breath, unfazed by Artemis's paranoid tone. "Telekinesis. I use it to levitate me. It's different from flying."

"But who was that woman?"

"I don't know. I couldn't read her mind."

"But-!

"Six minutes," the male android's voice announced.

Artemis groaned in frustration, "What do we do now?"

"We save them. That's how it works," Robin stated, glancing at Jeanne. _See if you can reach any of them without tipping that woman off. _

_On it, _Jeanne closed her eyes.

"Well, maybe that's how its supposed to work!" Artemis frowned at him. "But those robots and that freaky lady already took our five super-powered friends!"

"You seem distraught," Robin smirked.

"Distraught! Jeline is dead, Kaldur and M'gann are already on their way, we no powers and a inexperienced telepath who they want to kidnap, and I'm down to my last arrow," she pulled out her last explosive arrow. "Of course I'm distraught!"

"Well get traught or get dead!" Robin snapped.

Artemis put her arrow away, "How can you be so calm?"

"Practice. I've been doing this since I was nine," Robin grabbed Jeanne's arm. "Come on, we gotta keep moving."

"Why? What chance do we got against unrelenting machines?" Artemis demanded as the they started crawling.

"Oh, duh!" Robin stopped, smiling at Jeanne. "They're machines! And one electromagnetic pulse will shut down any machine within range."

"Great! Except you better have a EMP emitter in your utility belt because I know I don't have one in my quiver," Artemis scolded him.

"I'm fresh out, but I'm betting we can make one," Robin turned his smile back to Jeanne. "Reach anyone?"

Jeanne opened her eyes, "Yeah, Wally."

"Patch me in."

_KF? _Robin narrowed his eyes.

_Oh, hey, Rob. How's the saving us thing going? _Wally teased.

_Working on it. Say...think we can make a EMP emitter to short-circuit the robots? _

_Totally!_

"Five minutes," the android announced.

_You know...if we had more time. _

**Med Lab...**

Robin pushed the panel open and crawled out. He glanced around, "Which one?"

Jeanne ran her fingers through her hair, "X-ray machine."

"Wait, how do you know which one to use?" Artemis asked.

"I can see the picture in Wally's mind."

"That can't be too bright."

"Actually, he's mind isn't that bad. Quite peaceful," she replied as they followed Robin to the X-ray machine.

Robin took off the panel to the generator of the machine, following Jeanne's instructions. "You'll find a small vacuum tube called a vercator that converges high energy pulses. Reprogram the microwave conversions from x-rays to EMPs with the cascading vector directed outwards."

Robin pulled the battery out, "A ripple effect...like dropping a stone in a pond."

"A stone with a ten to the twelfth power wattage," Jeanne blinked a moment. "Uh, sorry. Wally was speaking through me for a second."

Robin brought up his computer, "So I'll need to hook it up to the Cave's main generator."

"Yeah."

"Which is where?" Artemis asked.

**Hanger...**

"Four minutes."

Robin opened the panel to a tunnel above the generator. Jeanne and Artemis swiftly followed. Robin peered down, seeking the robots and the woman still by Jeline and the fiery cage. He nodded to Jeanne and she closed her eyes, _Make with the distraction. _

"Hey, Red Tomato!" Wally shouted, catching the robots attention. "Who's your girlfriend? Red Onion?"

"Yeah," Conner agreed. "And by the way, worst death trap ever! We can escape anytime we want!"

The female android glanced at the woman. She shrugged, "I can't tell if they're lying. Ignore them, they're probably just messing with you-"

"Like hell, lady!" Wally laughed. "I can vibrate my molecules outta here before your binary brains can count to two!"

Robin whispered to Jeanne, "Don't use your powers. Artemis, cover me."

He swung towards the generator as Artemis drew her last arrow. Jeanne sunk to her knees, watching intently as Conner kept with the distractions, "You can't drown a Krpytonian. We don't breathe air!"

Wally laughed forcefully, "And Warbird! I can't believe you're buying her act!"

"Yeah! Her sister is a telepath! She can shield her mind from you!"

"Oh, shut up!" the woman barked at them. "Her mind is dead and I'm keeping her that way!"

"Are you sure?" Conner smirked up at her.

Robin hooked the battery to the generator and synced his computer, "Rerouting power. It's not working. The circuit's incomplete. I need something conductible. A piece of metal or-"

"ROBIN, LOOK OUT!" Jeanne jolted to her feet as a wall of water rose above Robin.

Jeanne prepared to use her powers when the woman's eyes glowed green. She screamed as her mind whirled with memories. Artemis aimed an arrow when the female android threw a fireball, making her loose aim. Jeanne stumbled around, "Artemis, run!"

"No, it's you they-AH!" she ran father back to avoid another fireball.

"Go now-!" Jeanne's head snapped back like someone flicked her in the forehead. Blood oozed down her nose as she fell over the edge; the male android rode the waves up, catching Jeanne in his arms. He rose up higher, peering down the tunnel to find Artemis gone. He turned around and rode the water back down to his sister android, laying Jeanne down beside her sister.

The woman glanced up at him, "Where's the bird?"

He raised his hand, bringing a drowned Robin up in a column of water. The woman studied Robin as the android dropped him next to the sisters, "Yup, he's out. Good job. We got the telepath, the Amazo-girl, and now all we need is the Helmet."

"We still need the other to surrender," the female android reminded.

"True. She's still a threat," the woman agreed, placing her hand over Jeanne's head.

"Three minutes," the male android announced. "One minute..."

Suddenly, the elevator doors opened. Artemis walked out, holding her bow upside down in both hands, "I surrender. Stop the countdown."

"See? Was that so hard?" the woman smirked as the red androids walked over to her.

The male android held his hand out. Artemis held her bow up, hesitating for a moment. Then she hopped up on his hand, kicking his face up. The female android raised her palm to blast the blond archer, but Artemis stepped on her face, using the robot as leverage to flip backwards. She grabbed her simple arrow and quickly fired it at the generator, embedding it under the EMP battery. The battery crackled to life, unleashing a large wave of EMP power. The androids crumpled as power left their robotic bodies. "NO!" the woman shouted.

Artemis yelled as she slammed the blunt side of her bow against the woman's head, knocking her out instantly. Immediately, the fiery cage wisped out of life and the water fell back to it's normal level. Wally gasped in relief from the fresh air in his lungs. Artemis crawled over to Jeanne, shaking her shoulder, "Hey, hey! Jeanne, wake up!"

"AH!" Jeanne jolted up, nearly smacking her head on Artemis's.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Jeanne!" Conner called. "How is Jeline?"

"Is Megan okay?" Wally asked.

Kaldur sat up, wiping the sweat off his brow, "...she breathes."

"But Jeline! How is she?" Conner demanded.

Jeanne immediately placed her hand on Jeline's forehead, resting her mind, "She'll be fine. Her brain was overloaded. Kaldur, are you all right. Your injuries...?"

"I...I will recover," Kaldur sat up, shaking Megan awake. "What of Robin?"

Artemis crawled over to him, her hands hovering over his motionless body. Robin coughed, sputtering water out of his mouth. Artemis beamed with relief, "He's breathing, too!"

"Watch out!" Jeline jolted up, reaching her hand out. "Don't-! Huh? What-where-who-"

"Jeline, calm down," Jeanne placed her hand on her sister's forehead, calming her mind. "It's okay. We're safe."

**A little later...**

Kaldur stood with Megan, helping her walk as Jeline set the female android down next to the male one and the unconscious woman. She joined the team by Wally and Conner. Robin finished his explanation for nearly drowning, "Figured my only shot was to 'surrender'. Pretend to drown before I actually did. Blacked out, though."

"Jeline," Conner reached his hand out.

She took his hand, smiling at him, "Don't worry. I'm fine."

"I was a little worried," Jeanne furred her brows. "Your mind did go blank. At least that's what I got before _she _knocked me out."

Robin shrugged, "Guess I blacked out before then. And who is she anyway?"

"I have no idea," Jeanne glanced at the woman. "But she has this...'bubble' around her. It turns off superpowers. And she can manipulate memories. She's difficult to read too."

"What do you mean?" Kaldur asked.

"She has this dirty gray aura around her. All of her."

"What aura? I don't see anything?" Conner glanced at the woman, seeing nothing around her.

"Conner, Jeanne can read the aura of someone's aura. Its purely soul-related," Jeline explained.

Robin glanced at Jeanne, "You can read auras?"

"No, I can _see _them. It took me awhile before I actually figured out what they meant," she corrected. Jeanne blinked, seeing the blue colors swirl around Robin's form. She glanced at the others, catching all the colors that swirled over everyone that fit their personalities. Except for Artemis. She narrowed her eyes in concern; dark blue and green colors swirled around the girl, jutting out from her heart. "Your aura displays the truth. That's why I'm better than a polygraph test."

"Really?" Artemis absently messed with a heat ray gun.

Wally frowned at her, "Will you quit playing with that thing and cut us free already?"

"It's not working, genius," Artemis narrowed her eyes at him. "EMP shuts down all machines, remember?"

"All machines present at the time."

Red Tornado flew down from one of the tunnels. "What has occurred?"

"Had a little visit from your family," Robin explained.

"Your extremely nasty family!" Artemis added.

"I wasn't aware I had relations," he replied.

"Where have you been?" Jeanne frowned at him, disliking the lack of an aura around the robot.

"Monitor duty on the Watchtower," he marched over to the other androids. "When it became clear that Cave communications were down, I attempted to investigate. But your Zeta tubes were also nonfunctional. So I teleported to Providence and came here. Who is this woman?"

"Don't know," Jeline replied, still holding Conner's hand. "But she can turn superpowers off."

"Strange."

The alien sphere beeped as it broke out of the wall, landing beside Jeline. "Hey, boy."

Artemis yelped as she accidentally set off her heat ray gun. Wally and Robin gasped in unison, "The pulse has worn off!"

Jeanne turned to Tornado as he reached out to the female android, "Red Tornado, don't-"

A red spark of electricity passed between them. Red Tornado summed a tornado around his legs and turned towards the team, creating two funnels around his arms. Kaldur dropped Megan, feeling the air escape from his lungs. The others did the same, passing out from lack of air.

**...**

Jeline gasped as air forced its way back in to her mouth. She coughed as someone helped her to her feet. "She's okay."

Jeline opened her eyes; Nova and Jeanne stood over her, eyes full of concern. Nova helped her to her feet; Jeline glanced around. Kaldur stood with Aquaman, Robin with Batman, Artemis with Green Arrow, and Martian Manhunter held his still unconscious niece in his arms. Black Canary stood by Flash and Captain Atom who worked on cutting through the metal to free Wally and Conner. Superman walked over to them, "What happened here?"

"Red Tornado," Jeline wheezed slightly. "He and his...wait, where are they?"

"They're gone," Black Canary explained. "But they left this one here."

The woman sat on her knees, bound with some mechanical cuffs, a electric collar, and a special blind fold. Jeanne walked over, "Is her powers disabled?"

"Yes. Check her for information," Black Canary ordered.

"Go ahead. You won't get anything out of me," the woman smirked. "And if you wanted to know my name, all you had to do was ask?"

"What's your name?" Jeanne asked, kneeling down in front of her.

"Heidi Adel."

"Never heard of you."

Heidi smirked, "After the next ten minutes...you're gonna wish you hadn't."

"What?"

She rolled her jaw and held a green looking tooth on the edge of her tongue. Jeanne narrowed her eyes, "It's a locator! She has a tracker on her!"

The other heroes stared for a moment in confusion when the wall exploded. Jeanne used her telekinesis, creating a shield around them all. Her face fell as a figure stepped out of the smoke, "You."

"Yeah," Penny stepped into view. "Me."

She wore a blue, long-sleeved one-piece with a big S symbol on her chest, red knee-high boots, and a red scarf flowing loosely around her neck. Her blue eyes shone with triumph and hatred, free of a mask as her black hair whipped around in the wind. Nova stepped in front of Jeanne, "Penny...what're you doing?"

"What do you think, Roxy?" she smirked as she blasted Nova with heat vision. Nova cried out as she slammed into Superman, sending them both tumbling into the water. Penny cracked her knuckles, "Next?"

Aquaman lunged at her, aiming his punches at her head; Penny brushed his fist aside and kneed him in the gut. She grabbed him by the hair and tossed him at Kaldur, knocking him over. Black Canary took a deep breath, preparing to unleash a Cry. Penny zoomed down to her, poking her in the throat. Canary doubled over in pain, clutching her neck as Green Arrow aimed his bow. Penny grabbed the arrows mid-flight, she tossed two back and the other at Captain Atom, blowing them also into the water. Penny noticed Flash running around behind her as Batman was reaching to one of his many pouches on his utility belt. She slid her leg out, tripping Flash. He yelled as he flipped over her, crashing into Batman. Robin slyly grabbed something from Batman and ran towards Penny, tossing several batarangs. Penny ducked her head, smirking as the Artemis used her bow to deflect the batarangs, "Robin, watch it!"

Penny ran, grabbing Robin's fist and keeping it closed. She slapped him across the cheek, knocking him unconscious. She grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him over her head. Artemis's eyes grew wide and she dropped her bow just in time to catch Robin. Penny dropped to the floor, dodging Manunter's blow just in time. She noticed his intangible shape and she lunged, grabbing Megan. The martian jolted awake, weakly grabbing at Penny's hold. "Stop! Wait-!"

"Turn solid!" Penny ordered.

Martian Manhunter hesitated. Penny raised a brow, "Think I'm bluffing?"

She grabbed Megan's forearm and bent it into a V. Megan screamed in pain as Manhunter solidified, "M'gann, no!"

Penny tossed Megan at her uncle, knocking them both against the wall. Penny smirked turned to face where Jeline stood protectively over Jeanne. "What's this? Protecting your precious little sister? Highly overrated."

"Why are you doing this?" Jeline demanded, absently pushing Jeanne behind Wally and Conner. "What do you want with Jeanne?"

"Jeanne? I don't want Jeanne. I came for her," she pointed to Heidi. "She's more valuable than your sister."

Jeline raised a confused brow, "Then why attack us?"

"Easy. Gotta make myself known," she gestured to the S symbol on her chest. "I had to have a little fun getting this woman back."

"Penny!"

Nova slowly flew out of the water, holding Superman, "You put Krpytonite in the water."

"I sure did. And not just that. I have a feeling Captain Atom's gonna be stuck in time for awhile and the others? Don't even get me started," she smiled, stretching her fingers.

Nova set Superman down on the platform; she got up, clearly unfazed from the Krpytonite. "Stop this childish facade. If you give up now, the League will over look the initial crime-"

Penny threw her head back and laughed, "You've got to be kidding me! You think I'm doing this for attention. Honey, you have no idea. You really don't cause otherwise you'd seen this coming. Am I right...sister?"

Nova narrowed her eyes, "If this is about me being chosen then-"

Penny blasted her again with heat vision, sending her back into the water. Penny lifted her chin, "...now I'm pissed."

Superman groaned, rolling over to his hands and knees. He furred his brows at Penny, "...stop this, Penny. You need to-"

"No," she replied casually and ripped the blindfold off of Heidi along with the collar.

Heidi shook her head, "Oh my, that feels good. Felt like I was being smothered with cotton."

Penny snorted and glanced back at Superman, "I'm going to take this woman. And I'm going to become the hero you could never be. I'll be free of rules and laws...I'll be unstoppable."

"You can't...I won't let you," he rose to his feet. "I'll stop you."

"No, you won't," Penny lunged, grabbing Jeline by the throat.

"JELINE!" Conner shouted in panic, fighting against the metal to no avail.

"Penny, Penny, stop!" Superman held his hands up, gesturing for her calm down.

Jeline choked, receiving no air as Penny kept a good, firm grip on her neck. Penny stared blankly as Superman took a few cautious steps forward, "Penny. Please. Let her go. You know a hostage has no value to you with the situation you're in."

Penny brought her lips to Jeline's ears, "You know, I finally figured out your weakness. You're practically unbeatable...that is unless you're experiencing physical pain. Let's see how you heal from this."

"Penny, no!"

"Jeline!"

Penny tossed her into the air; she curled her fists and dug them into Jeline's ribs on either side. Several snaps of bone echoed through the room; Superman and Conner stared in shock as Jeline fell to the ground, frozen with pain. Penny reached down and torn Heidi's handcuffs in half, freeing her. The Justice League began to rise from the water, surrounding Penny and Heidi as Jeline began to choke from her own blood. Superman prepared to lunge and Heidi's eyes glowed, causing all the superpowered heroes to fall. Batman, Green Arrow, Robin, and Artemis charged, unaffected. "Heidi, get the wannabes, too."

"Yes, ma'am," Heidi joked as she held her hand out. The four heroes cried out as they clutched their heads in pain. "Have fun with those swirling bad memories."

Jeline coughed one final time then went silent, her eyes fading. Penny glanced down at her with disdain, "Time to go."

"You...you can't," Nova got up on her elbows. "You can't...can't use your powers either."

Penny raised a brow and kicked the alien sphere across the room. Heidi giggled, "Sorry, my powers aren't like a 'bubble' like I said. I can manipulate my range any way I want."

"Pe-Penny! Stop, please!" Superman begged, glaring at her. "You don't...you don't have to do this."

"Sorry, _Daddy,_" Penny spat bitterly. "But this world needs a new _super_hero. And I'm just the right _girl _to it."

She wrapped her arm around Heidi's waist and flew out at super sonic speed, leaving the heroes to turn to their wounded.

* * *

**end of chapter 12 (how was it?)**

**please review :)**


	13. Den Mother

**chapter 13!**

**disclaimer: i do not own Young Justice or any DC comics characters**

**rated T for violence, minor language, and some sensuality**

**enjoy and R&R**

* * *

**Mount Justice, September 23, 2011, 6:34 am...**

Conner sat on the table, curled up in anger as screams echoed from the med lab. Robin, Wally, Jeanne and Artemis sat with him while Black Canary watched over them. Jeline's cries of pain rang out again and Conner cringed, burying his head in his arms. Jeanne patted his shoulder lightly, _she'll be fine. _

Another scream rang out and everybody flinched. Green Arrow walked into the room, setting down a bowl of pretzels. Wally glanced at them disdainfully, "Thanks, but no, thanks."

"Yeah," Robin agreed. "What we want are answers about Red Tornado, his siblings, Penny, and Jeline and M'gann, and-"

"Exactly!" Wally frowned. Green Arrow grabbed the bowl and Wally quickly snatched it away. "Leave the bowl."

Wally immediately started shoving several pretzels into his mouth at a time. Conner glanced across the room where Nova approached Batman and Kaldur. He narrowed his eyes, secretly eavesdropping.

"How is she?" Batman asked.

"Jeline is fine. She's resting for the moment, but she'll be back on her feet within thirty minutes. Be able to return to the team in an hour," Nova sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "Though, it was a difficult procedure. Five ribs broken on each side, and several of them had punctured her lungs. She already started healing so I had to cut in and re-break the ribs back into place."

"You could not give her anesthesia?" Kaldur asked.

"No. It doesn't work on someone like her. That's why she had to endure it," her shoulders slumped slightly.

"How's Miss Martian?" Batman asked.

"I fixed her arm. And she's still weak from the heat exposure. It's gonna be two weeks at best," Nova shrugged, feeling a little hopeless. "And Penny..."

"If I may," Kaldur directed their attention. "I have some information that I withheld that I believe you should be made aware of."

Batman and Nova exchanged glances. "What is it?"

"In Taipei, while on a mission with Red Arrow, Sportsmaster revealed the possibility of a mole within the team. In light of last night's attack, either Tornado or Penny would seem to be the traitor. But whether Tornado went willingly or was pre-programmed to-"

"YOU KNEW?" Conner lunged, pinning Kaldur against the wall. "That bitch killed Jeline and those maniac androids nearly killed the rest of us!"

"Conner, what're you doing?" Jeanne flew over with the rest of the team.

"Kaldur knew we had a traitor and said nothing!"

"You knew?" Robin glanced at him in disbelief.

"And you didn't tell us?" Wally scoffed at him.

"I sought to protect the team," Kaldur explained.

"Protect us from what?" Artemis demanded. "Knowledge that could've saved our lives?"

"Superboy, stop," Nova placed her hand on Conner's shoulder.

"Jeline died! Don't you get that! She died and your sister killed-"

Nova pushed him to the ground and stomped her foot on his chest, "I said stop. I know you heard me earlier. Jeline is fine. This is not the first time she's 'died'. She healed. I saved her. Now, calm down before-"

"Enough."

Everyone glanced at Batman. Nova removed her foot and walked over to his side. Conner got up, ignoring Kaldur's hand to help. Batman narrowed his eyes, "With Red Tornado...missing and Penny's sudden exit, the team will now be overseen by rotating supervisors. Captain Marvel-" he gestured to Captain Marvel who had just arrived "-has volunteered to take the first shift."

"I'm really looking forward to hanging with you guys," Captain Marvel smiled; Jeanne's eyes softened at the light yellow aura surrounding the superhero, especially around his head.

Conner glanced at Kaldur, "After I dismantle Red Tornado and that _bitch_, you and I are gonna-"

"Those two," Batman caught their attention. "are a League responsibility. You will leave them to us. I have another assignment for this team."

He gestured to the screen where a newspaper headline popped up. Wally read the headline in disbelief of the mission, "Gotham mayor attacked by Guerrilla Gorilla?"

_Was this the only thing he could find to distract us? _Conner growled in his head.

"Batman," Robin caught his mentor's attention. "Please tell us you're not sending us on this joke of a wild ape-chase."

"I never joke about this mission," he narrowed his eyes. "I checked the sources. I've studied the patterns. Mayor Hills is only the latest in series of incidents. Aqualad, you and your team will depart for India and check this out."

Wally walked past Aqualad, "Huh...your team."

Kaldur frowned as the rest of the team followed Wally. Jeanne walked up to Batman, "Um, what about Jeline?"

"She'll join you at the hanger. She's already been briefed on the mission. And if you feel ready...I want you to take Miss Martian's place on the team while she rests."

Jeanne's eyes widened, "Really? You...you think I'm ready?"

"Do you?"

Jeanne furred her brows; a lot of deep red swirls surrounded Batman's form, making her a bit reassured. "Yes, I'm ready."

"Good. Now, go."

**Hanger...**

Jeanne petted Megan's bio-ship; she smiled, feeling the dull vibrations of like coming from the ship. She wore a black stealth suit similar to Megan's but with a red lightning bolt stretched across her torso, and a dark blue cloak. Artemis marched into the ship, following Jeanne. Conner hesitated around the ramp, hearing the soft footsteps of-

"Jeline!" he smiled and ran to her.

Jeline gasped as he picked her up off the ground, hugging her. "Uh, Conner. That kind of...hurts."

"Oh, sorry," he set her down gently. "How are you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she patted her ribs. "Good as new."

"You sure you want to come on this mission? You can sit this one out if you want."

She raised a brow at him, "Yeah, I know. But I'm not. Conner, I'm fine."

She pushed past him, marching up the ramp. Conner frowned in confusion and followed. Captain Marvel floated down to the ramp. Robin and Wally approaching him, "You're coming, too?"

"Sure! We'll have a blast!" he smiled and walked into the ship.

Robin narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "Translation: he blames us for Red fiasco. Doesn't trust us."

Wally noticed Kaldur approaching, "It's a big club."

_Boys? We're waiting on you, _Jeanne's voice whispered in their minds.

**Northern India, September 23, 2011, 9:36 pm...**

Jeanne flew the bio-ship in camouflage mode. She brought the ship down to a small clearing and Artemis and Robin dropped down. They tossed their lines and scanned the area. Jeanne set the ship down and opened the back, letting everyone out. Kaldur pressed his belt buckle, turning his red shirt gray. "Switch the stealth. Jeanne set the link up. And we'll review mission parameters."

"Parameters?" Wally frowned, pressing the Flash symbol on his chest. "We don't need no stinkin' parameters."

"It's recon. We know what to do," Robin turned and walked away with Wally.

"Kid. Robin," Kaldur called out to them.

Robin turned around, "The four of us started this team because the Justice League was keeping secrets from _us._"

"Or did you forget that when you forgot to tell us about the mole?" Wally asked, putting on his goggles. "Jeline, jump in anytime."

"Uh, sorry. Missed out on the earlier conversation. I was too busy having my ribs re-broken in case _you _forgot," Jeline frowned at him.

"Whatever," Wally turned and ran off with Robin.

Conner grabbed Jeline's arm, "Come on. I'll keep you safe."

Jeline tugged her arm free, "Uh, no. You're my boyfriend, Conner, not my bodyguard. Stop acting like a character from a daytime soap opera."

"I just...wanna protect you," he furred his brows.

"Like Aqualad protected us?" Artemis walked over and poked him with her bow. "I'm not sure your protecting or your patronizing is good for our health. Come on, Jeline."

Jeline followed Artemis to the opposite direction of Robin and Wally. Conner frowned and glared at Kaldur, "Why didn't you stop them? You're supposed to be in charge!"

"I am-"

Conner held up his hand and super-jumped away. Captain Marvel turned to Kaldur, "Um, did I miss the part where you actually said what the plan was?"

"Don't worry," Jeanne caught their attention. "I already set the link up so I can send them the picture of the plan...if you want."

Kaldur sighed and walked towards another path. Captain Marvel exchanged glances with Jeanne and followed. They walked in silence for awhile; Jeline silently monitoring the others as Kaldur and Captain Marvel surveyed the area. Captain Marvel flew down, examining the ground, "Guess this is where Mayor Hills'...monkey business went down. So at least we've verified his story. Aqualad?"

Kaldur snapped out of his daze, "My apologies, Captain. I am plagued by doubts."

"Kaldur," Jeanne walked up to him. "It's okay to have doubts. Every leader has them."

Kaldur furred his brows, "Perhaps I was wrong to-"

They turned towards the jungle, hearing the loud rustling of leaves and trees. Suddenly, a large elephant burst through the jungle, tearing everything up before charging. Captain Marvel lunged, smacking the animal between the eyes. The massive beast wrapped its trunk around the Captain and tossed him aside. "Jeanne, get out!" Kaldur ordered.

Another elephant stomped out and knocked him aside. Captain Marvel rose to his feet as Jeanne created a large telekinetic force field.

**Near the river...**

Jeline turned to the water as a super-sized alligator jumped out of the water. Jeline braced herself, keeping the monster's mouth open as it slammed her into a tree. Artemis aimed an arrow when another jumped out of the water, grabbing her by her quiver and dragging her under. Jeline grabbed hold of one of the monster's incisors and yanked it out. The beast wailed in pain as it released her. Jeline flipped, slamming her heel on the top of its head. She jumped off of it, diving into the water after Artemis. Jeline grabbed her hand, ripping her quiver off then tossing her out of the river. The alligator roared, preparing to snap Jeline up in it's jaws. She willed the water to form two mini funnels, blasting the beast away. Jeline spread her arms, forming a ring around her and Artemis. Artemis wheezed, struggling to catch her breath, "Okay. Nearly drowning two nights in a row is not nearly as much fun as it seems."

"You should try drowning five nights in a row."

Artemis frowned at her, "Is that supposed to be funny?"

"Guess not."

"Wait a second, how are you even able to control the water?" Artemis demanded, standing up.

"I copied the texture of Atlantean skin. Got their powers when I did," she replied as a matter of factually. "What?"

"Nothing..."

**In the jungle...**

Captain Marvel slammed into one of the elephants' throats, knocking it back. The other one roared, tossing him away. Jeanne floated down next to Kaldur, "Aqualad, I think they're being controlled by the collars."

"Collars?" Kaldur squinted his eyes, seeing the black electric collars around the beasts' throats. "It is worth a try."

He drew his water swords, diving around the elephant's massive feet. He hooked on of the swords around the collar and pulled, breaking it in half. The elephant's screams went silent as it blinked, staring at the two teens with curiosity. It snorted and turned around, walking back into the jungle. Kaldur turned to Jeanne, "Tell-"

"Already on it," Jeanne glanced up at Captain Marvel. _Captain, remove the collars. _

_Got it, Miss. _

Jeanne gasped from the child-like sound of Captain Marvel's mind. Kaldur noticed her shocked gaze, "Jeanne?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. He-he's on it."

Captain Marvel flew around, breaking the collar easily off the elephant. It, too, stopped and stared before turning around to march back into the jungle. Captain Marvel landed down next to the teens. "That was pretty sweet how you figured out it was the collars."

"But the collars indicated intelligence behind this attack. The rest of the team may also be at risk," he glanced at Jeanne. "Can you contact them?"

"Yeah, but what to do want me to say?" she asked, raising a brow. "I think they're already busy."

"This would not have happened if they had not left before communications were established."

"Actually," Captain Marvel smirked. "You let everyone split up before communications were set."

"They would not listen!"

"I guess," he shrugged. "But back at the Cave, Batman stopped everyone from arguing with one word."

"Because Batman is...Batman," Kaldur frowned at the ground.

"Hey, you don't have to tell me. When I first joined the League, all he did was boss me around and it's hard not to take it personally. But...I never disobeyed an order. And that's probably what kept me alive," he smiled at Kaldur.

"Batman takes command. He has to," Kaldur returned the smile. "For the good of the League."

"Hey, wisdom of Solomon," Captain Marvel pointed to his forehead.

"Aqualad," Jeanne caught their attention. "I've got word from Jeline."

"What's their report?"

"She and Artemis were attacked by animals wearing inhibitor collars like those the convicts were wearing at Belle Reve Prison."

"Cool, a tiger!" Captain Marvel exclaimed. "I'll be right back!"

"Captain, wait-"

But he was already gone. Kaldur sighed and glanced at Jeanne, "Hey. Speed of Mercury."

"So, what now?"

"Is the link still up?"

She nodded. Kaldur glanced at the jungle, _everyone online? We need to establish a plan._

_Should he really be giving us orders? _Artemis groaned. _And should we really be following them?_

_Listen, please-_

_Oh, good. Aqualad's voice in my head. I so missed that, _Wally stated, his voice thick with sarcasm.

_Hey, Kaldur, KF and I were attacked by giant vultures! _Robin informed. _Of course, since we're moles you probably think we attacked ourselves. _

_That's really immature, _Jeanne replied, frowning.

_And you're really inexperienced. _

_You don't to be such a pri-_

_Conner, are you online or just...pouting? _Jeline asked.

_Busy. Call back later, _he stated.

Jeanne sighed and glanced at Kaldur, "What now?"

"I suppose we find where Captain Marvel has wandered off to," Kaldur led the way to another clearing with three large strange probes. Jeanne examined them as the other team members kept rambling.

_What gets me is how nonchalant he is about not telling us_, Wally complained.

_He should be chalant,_ Robin agreed. _Way chalant. Extremely chalant. _

_Wally, give it a rest. We supposed to be a team, _Jeline reminded. _  
_

_How can we be a team if he doesn't trust us with secrets? _Artemis asked.

_Did he really think you or I could've really been the mole? _Wally asked rhetorically.

_We've known each other for years! _

_Trust is a two-way street, _Artemis reminded._ And you he would hate it if we kept secrets from him!_

Jeanne sighed, "All this tension is giving me a headache."

_It's giving you a headache? Think how we feel! _Artemis snapped. _We would never keep secrets from him, it's only fair that we-_

_Enough! _Kaldur growled. He grabbed one of the probes and ripped it off it's platform, short-circuiting the whole thing. _Captain Marvel has been captured. We must as a team to save him. _

Wally scoffed, _Under your leadership? I don't think-_

_This is not up for debate, _Kaldur barked in their minds, silencing them all. _You all chose me to lead. When the mission is over, if you wish to select a new leader, I will happily step down. But until that time, I am in command here. _

Kaldur threw the probe down and stormed off. Jeanne glanced away, "And this is the team I had to sub for...?"

She flew after Kaldur, furring her brows as muddy red tendrils oozed off of his aura. Jeanne followed about two feet behind him, careful not to peek into the angry feelings inside his head. _Head? Head! _

Kaldur glanced back at her, "What?"

"Sorry. I had a bit of an epiphany," she closed her eyes, concentrating. _Robin...can you bring up a map of the area?_

_But, you can't see-_

_Just do it. _

Jeanne peered into Robin's mind, ignoring most of the distractions until she found the image of the map on his computer. She quickly memorized it and focused her mind on finding Captain Marvel. She widened her range, loosing access to her other senses until she finally found a faint whisper shielded behind some strange technological force. "Jeanne? What did you find?"

"Found the Captain," she opened her eyes, smiling at Kaldur. "It's faint, but he's still nearby."

_How did you find him if Wally and I are the only ones looking at my computer? _Robin asked.

_I saw the map in your mind. I was able to study it. _

_Was that all you saw? _

Jeanne ignored the question and turned to Kaldur, "I can't really reach the Captain. His mind is shielded behind some...technological force."

"Technology can block you?"

"Sometimes. It's more like looking through a foggy window. But I still can't get through," she shrugged, still sensing Robin's concern. "What's the plan, leader?"

Kaldur thought for a quick minute then took a deep breath, _everyone, listen to me very carefully..._

**Abandoned building...**

Robin and Wally hid in the tall grass while Jeanne hid in the trees. Kaldur ran behind the bushes with Jeline and Artemis. Jeanne frowned, seeing probes placed around the building, _I'll fly over. _

_Negatory, _Wally replied. _The field stands like a dome over the whole compound. _

_High lines are insulated but...one good shock could cause a momentary gap, _Robin finished his calculations on his computer.

_I see a target, _Artemis announced.

_Then be ready to hit it, _Kaldur began to sneak down. _Be ready. All of you. _

He ran the invisible field and held out his hands. When he felt the force, he unleashed a high voltage shock, creating a small gap. _Now! _Robin shouted. Artemis released her arrow, hitting the control panel. The probes died as they lost energy. Kaldur gestured for the team to come. Wally slid to a stop beside him as Jeanne floated down. Artemis and Robin followed swiftly. Jeline stopped, sniffing the air. She glanced at the top of the building, seeing a lone baboon with a collar. It threw it's head back and howled, setting off the alarms. Jeline hopped up into the air, tackling of the incoming monkeys. They scratched at her, only breaking their claws against her skin, "Sorry. Kryptonian skin!"

"Remove their collars!" Kaldur shouted to the team.

Jeline grabbed the black collars, ripping them off the monkeys. They laid there, stunned for a moment before running off into the woods. Robin struggled as two baboons tugged on his legs and arms, "Easy when he says it."

Jeanne crushed the collars telekinetically. The monkeys stared at Robin like _he _was the attacker then scampered off. "You're welcome."

Robin tossed two batarangs, blowing off the collars of two monkeys behind Jeanne. "You're welcome."

Jeline headed for the entrance to the building then stumbled as a large gorilla came out with a machine gun. He noticed Jeline and growled. He grabbed her by the neck and slammed her down, aiming his gun at her. "Get your paws off her, you damn dirty ape!" Wally shouted.

Wally grunted as he bounced off of the gorilla's belly. Jeline braced herself, and punched the gorilla under his chin. The monkey cried out in pain as he clutched his face. Jeline kicked him in the gut then again in the face; sending the monkey crashing through the wall. The team followed her inside, finding Captain Marvel strapped to a ER table and some small machine with surgical tools. Wally recognized it immediately, "It's the Brain!"

"Uh, I can see its a brain," Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Not a brain. The Brain!"

"In the flesh," Brain spoke with a think french accent. "Eh, so to speak. Mallah!"

The gorilla held up a remote and four probes rose up from the ground, rending the team motionless. Kaldur kept his head up, _Jeanne, Superboy, now!_

Jeanne frowned, snatching the remote from the gorilla's hands. She brought it up to her face and telekinetically pressed a button, freeing the team. As they stood up, the other wall exploded. Conner stood in a tattered t-shirt and a large white, angry wolf. The wolf snarled and pounced on the gorilla, knocking him down. Wally kicked the gorilla, but he simple fired his gun at him. Robin tried the same, but had to swing away to avoid the gunfire. Conner charged him, yelling as he did. Mallah roared, shooting him. Conner fell back from the bullets. Artemis shot a explosive arrow, rending the gun inoperative. Jeline jumped up and kicked the gorilla by his temple, dazing him. Mallah backed away from her as Brain rolled closer to him. The team gather around, ready to attack. Kaldur ran over to Captain Marvel, breaking his collar off. "Thanks!"

Captain hopped off the table then broke the collar off of the tiger beside him, "And one good turn...deserves another."

Mallah growled as the tiger slowly advanced, angry from imprisonment. He roared, showing his dominance. Conner rubbed his fist in his hand, "Try it. I hate monkeys."

"No, Mallah. This will not be our Waterloo," the Brain began opening several probes from his robotic body. The Brain began to power up as more probes jutted out of his body. "GET DOWN! Wally ordered.

Jeanne frowned, "No, it's not-!"

Suddenly the lights turned off. After a minute or so, a weak light flickered on, leaving no trace of the Brain or Mallah. The team eased their tension, lowering their weapons. Wally stood up straight, "That big thing was...a light switch?"

"No, genius. A teleporter," Jeanne frowned at him. "I tried to tell you."

**Later...**

Jeanne summoned the bio-ship, telepathically soothing it. Artemis noticed the stupid smile on Wally's face, "What're you grinning about?"

"One word: souvenir," he placed Mallah's beret on his head.

"Two words: gorilla lice." Wally cringed and ripped the hat off his head.

Kaldur gently took off the collar of a patient baboon. The monkey checked it's neck then crawled away. Captain Marvel glanced at the tiger, "And that's the last of the collars?"

The tiger growled. "He says yes," Jeanne translated.

"And I can count on you to keep the other animals out of trouble?"

Another growl. "Yes."

Captain Marvel scratched the back of the tiger's ears, "Good boy. I'll be back for a visit. Promise."

The tiger roared and ran off. "He says he's looking forward to it."

Marvel thought for a second then smiled, "I think I'll call him Mr Tawny."

Jeanne stared at him, "Well, that's not his name, but hey...whatever floats your boat."

The white wolf walked up to Conner, nuzzling his neck. Conner laughed and petted him, "The rest of the pack is gone. What're you still doing here?"

"I think he wants to go with you," Jeline smiled at him.

"Can I keep him?"

Jeline chuckled lightly, "First an alien sphere now a upgraded wolf? You sure make a habit of collecting strays, don't you?"

Conner furred his brows, stilling petting the wolf, "Jeline, I'm sorry. I was just worried about you...after what happened to you, I couldn't let that happen to you ever again. I couldn't do anything to save you so..."

"Thank you, Conner," she placed her hand on his cheek. "But you need to remember, on a mission: I'm your teammate, not your girlfriend. Okay?"

"Yeah."

He leaned in to kiss when Wally approached them. "So, this boy's gonna need a name, right?" he pointed his thumb to the wolf. "How's about Krypto?"

The wolf growled, obviously disliking the name. Conner stood up, absently holding Jeline's hand, "Pass."

"Besides, that name is already taken, Wally," Jeline reminded, standing up as well.

Jeanne stood in the doorway of the bio-ship. Robin stood on the ramp as Kaldur made his way up, "Look, I need to know...why'd you keep the mole intel a secret?"

Kaldur noticed the rest of the team gathering around. He exchanged glances with Jeanne who telepathically reassured him. "The source of the intel was Sportsmaster."

"What?" Artemis squeaked. "You can't trust him!"

"I do not. It seemed impossible. Even likely he provided the false information to divide the team."

"And given how this mission went, he nearly succeeded," Robin pointed out. "Then you had to consider it might be true."

"Yes," Kaldur agreed. "As leader, I did. In which case, I did not wish to alert the traitor."

"I to hate say it," Robin sighed. "But...makes sense."

"I am still prepared to step down."

"Uh, no," Jeline shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Excuse me?" Kaldur furred his brows in confusion.

Wally smirked and raised his hand, "All in favor of keeping Kaldur as leader?"

Everyone raised their hand, even Robin. Kaldur smiled appreciatively as Captain Marvel approached them, "Guess it's unanimous. See you tomorrow."

"You're not coming back with us?" Kaldur asked.

"Nope. Gotta fly," he soared into the air, disappearing behind the trees within seconds.

Jeline hooked her arm through Conner's, leading him to the ship, "So, what are you gonna call him?"

"What's wrong with 'Wolf'?" Conner asked, gesturing for the wolf to follow.

"Generic, but acceptable," Wally approved.

* * *

**end of chapter 13! **

**please review!**


	14. The Injustice League

**chapter 14! (oh, and here's the aura color meanings for last couple chapters: Blue-**calm, cool, collected,** Dark blue-**fear of the future, fear of speaking the truth**, Dark green-**feeling like the victim of the world, blaming others**, Dirty gray-**guardedness**, Deep red-**grounded, realistic, active, strong will-power, survival-oriented, **yellow-**inspiration, intelligence, playfulness, creative, optimistic, easy-going, **Muddied Red-**anger**)**

**disclaimer: i do not own Young Justice or any DC comics characters**

**rated T for violence, minor language, and some sensuality**

**enjoy and R&R**

* * *

**Mount Justice, October 1, 2011, 6:13 pm...**

Jeanne stood off to the side with Zatara and Captain Marvel. Kaldur and Robin dueled each other. They hopped around, each dodging the other's attack easily. They lowered their guard as Conner and Jeline walked into the room, whispering to each other as Wolf followed behind. Robin glanced back at Jeanne, _they're a couple, right? _

_Oh, yeah. They are. Have been for awhile...I think, _she shrugged.

_I believe I knew before they did, _Kaldur smirked.

They turned to see Artemis walking in with Wally. Robin glanced up at Kaldur, _do you tell them? _**  
**

_It is not our place. _

"So, if Zatara is our babysitter for the week, what's _he _still doing here?" Wally pointed to Captain Marvel. "And why is he eating my snacks?"

"Recognized...Batman, 02."

"Computer. National news," Batman ordered as he walked out of the tubes.

The computer brought up a screen of a live reporter. Cat Grant stood, staring uneasily at the camera, "_The initial attack was short-lived. But Metropolis was only granted a short reprieve. And despite the intervention of Superman and the Justice League...there seems to be no end in sight._"

"Should we get out there?" Robin asked with excitement.

"No. The League will soon have the situation under control. That's not why I'm here," Batman turned to the team. "According to your intel, Sportsmaster supplied Blockbuster formula to Kobra."

"Who combined it with Bane's venom to create Kobra Venom," Wally added.

"Which the Brain used to create his animal army," Robin thought aloud.

"And upgrade Wolf," Conner rubbed Wolf's chin.

"The Brain used inhibitor collars like the ones at Belle Reve Penitentiary," Jeline added.

"Batman," Artemis caught his attention. "Is it possible that those plant thingies are on Kobra venom, too?"

"I had Green Lantern run a spot analysis," he began typing on the holographic keyboard, bringing up cell structure. "The vine cellulose does contain trace amounts of a Kobra Venom variant."

"These cannot be coincidences," Kaldur spoke up, raising a brow. "Unrelated criminals operating with one another worldwide."

"Exactly," Batman agreed. "It's clear our enemies have formed some kind of...Secret Society of Super-Villians. The attack on Metropolis is only the beginning."

"You got that right," Robin brought up four smaller screens. "Plant creatures have sprouted in Gotham City, Paris, Star City, Taipei-"

"Dude!" Wally snapped as the screens went static.

Robin started typing again, "It's not me. Someone's cutting into the satellite signal. All satellite signals."

Batman narrowed his eyes at the screens as the smiling face of a pale, green-haired man in a purple suit appeared. The man tapped the screen, "Ladies and gentlemen, we interrupt your regularly scheduled mayhem to bring us this-" he brought out a switch blade, and turned the camera to face several other villians "-important announcement...from the Injustice League."

The camera zoomed in on a man dressed in aristocratic clothes, and he spoke with a Vlatavan accent, "We are responsible for the attacks on your cities. If you wish to save them, a ransom of ten billion American dollars is required. The instructions have been sent to the United Nations. There is no time limit, but the longer your governments wait-"

The pale man brought the camera back to his face, "-the more we get to have our...jollies."

The screen turned back to static, leaving the team stunned. Batman pressed his ear com, "Roger that, Aquaman. The UN will prepare the ransom as a fallback, but it won't come to that."

Robin hacked the signal, retrieving the feed. The screen froze at the shot of all the super-villains. "Count Vertigo, Joker, Poison Ivy, Ultra-Humanite, Atomic Skull, Black Adam, Wotan...seven heavy hitters! Probably behind nearly everything and everyone we've faced."

"There's your Secret Society," Wally muttered.

"Not so secret anymore," Artemis retorted.

"Perhaps after India, they realized we would deduce the truth and saw no point in hiding any longer," Kaldur guessed.

"Yeah? That was their mistake?" Wally pounded his fist in his hand. "Right now, I saw we go kick some plant-creature butt!"

"The Justice League will handle the plants," Batman informed. "I have a different job for this team."

"Aw, man," Wally groaned and Artemis punched him in the arm.

"With the plants attacking so many locations simultaneously, there must be a central control system. Your mission is to destroy it."

Zatara walked up to Batman, "You realize what you're really asking them to do?"

"They're ready."

"Ready? Ready for what?" Artemis hit Wally again. "OW! Would you cut that-"

"Hello, Wally! If the big guns are fighting plants, who do you think we'll be fighting?" she asked, raising a brow.

"I don't know, I guess we'll-"

Artemis pointed and he followed her finger to the screen of the villians. "O-oh."

"Well, Batman," Zatara sighed. "I trust you're correct."

"I trust that _you _can locate the enemy," Batman retorted.

"Indeed," he agreed. "Wotan's involvement suggests sorcery is part of how the plants are controlled. Robin, if you would provide a holo-map. I'll search for signs of concentrated sorceress activity."

Robin obeyed and brought up a 12 ft size model of the Earth. Zatara raised both hands, bellowing a spell. The map spun around until a bright red spot popped up. "There. That is where you will the source of the Injustice League's control system."

"Coordinates locked in," Robin announced. "The Louisiana Bayou."

"We are on our way," Kaldur gestured for the team to move.

**Bayou Bartholomew, Louisiana, October 1, 2011, 6:52 pm...**

Jeanne flew the ship in camouflage mode. Robin checked his weapons inventory while Wally munched on a banana. Wally glanced at the backpack next to Kaldur, "What's in the backpack?"

"Plan B."

Jeanne groaned in pain, clutching her head. Jeline nearly jumped out of her seat, "Jeanne? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"A little dizzy," Jeanne sighed, frowning deeply.

"Whoa, flyers get airsick?" Robin raised a brow.

"That's ironic," Wally noted.

"Not me. Her."

"Uh, I feel fine," Jeline replied.

"No. _Her._"

"Me?" Artemis turned in her seat to face Jeanne.

"No!" she sighed in frustration. "This ship! She's trying to shield us, but-"

"Jeanne, you're turning green," Jeline grabbed her seat belt buckle.

"No, its my telepathic connection to the ship. She's suffering from-!"

Suddenly, the ship rolled as if struck by some massive force. Jeanne struggled to steady the ship as it bounced along the lake. The ship steadied herself in the water, giving the team a moment to recover. Jeanne cringed in sudden pain as a hole was torn open on the ceiling. A elven-eared man stuck his massive brick face into the ship. "He's hurting her!"

Conner roared as he jumped, punching the villain away. He landed next to Jeline in crouch as water. Jeline smiled at Conner, impressed, "Dude...you just punched Black Adam."

Conner frowned, "Who?"

Large plant vines wrapped themselves around the ship, dragging them deeper into the water. Artemis dug around in her pockets, "No. No way am I drowning three missions in a row!"

She placed a mouth-breather on her lips and held on out to Wally. "Wow, uh...thanks."

"Jeanne, open a hatch! We need to get out of here," Jeline urged her sister.

"Right," Jeanne dove into the water, commanding the ship to open. _Everyone out!_

Kaldur swam out first, followed by Wolf, Conner, Jeline, and the others. Kaldur hesitated a few yards from the ship, _the backpack! _Jeanne swam out from the ship, placing the back pack over her shoulders, _got it! Keep going! _Kaldur turned and led the team to the edge of the lake. They hid by the trees, looking back as the vines dragged the ship below. Jeanne furred her brows in concern, "She's in shock. It might be awhile before she-"

The whole team cried out in pain as they were hit with a wave of sickness. A man dressed in aristocratic clothes approached them. Wally got up on his elbows, "...Vertigo!"

"That's _Count_ Vertigo to you, peasant," the man scoffed.

Conner got to his feet and prepared to charge when Black Adam flew out in front of him and knocked him out with one punch. Jeline snuck up and kicked him from behind. Adam grunted in pain but quickly recovered, throwing direct punches. Jeline dodged them easily; she kicked up at his head again and he caught her foot. Adam swung her around like a bat then tossed her at a tree. Kaldur grabbed the water from the lake and sent it chasing after Vertigo. _Jeanne. Robin. Disappear! We will keep them busy. You two will fulfill the objective of the mission. _Jeanne's eyes glowed golden as she disappeared from everyone's mind but Robin. They snuck off behind Wolf as Black Adam slammed his fist into Kaldur's face. Wolf pounced on him, but the villain swatted him aside.

**Taipei, Taiwan, October 2, 2011, 7:56 am...**

Flash ran around the vines on the ground, slashing them with his hands. Blue Devil braced his spear in the concrete and fired a powerful blast of energy at the vines entangled around the power plant. The other tower of the plant crumbled under the vines' strength. The plant sounded their alarms as radiation began to fill the air. Captain Atom flew over the cloud, absorbing the radiation. He gritted his teeth, struggling from the power of the radiation. Blue Devil and Flash exchanged worried glances when Nova swooped in. She grabbed Atom's hand, absorbing some of the radiation. Atom glanced at her in surprise then smiled as they absorbed the rest of the energy until it gone. Nova and Atom broke free and flew around, joining Flash and Blue Devil in battling the rest of the evil plants.

**Bayou Bartholomew, October 1, 2011, 8:52 pm...**

Jeanne floated in the air behind Robin. She glanced back over her shoulder nervously, _I lost contact with Aqualad and the others. Should we-_

_Sorry, that's not the gig, _Robin retorted and peered through some bushes._ This is. The Injustice League central control system.  
_

Jeanne peered through the trees as well, seeing a large dome-like building with a huge plant mounted on top of it. Robin pointed to the humongous plant, _looks like that plant acts as a antenna to control the other plants worldwide. _

"Well, hello!"

Jeanne and Robin turned around as thick vines sprouted from the ground, wrapping around them. Poison Ivy stood with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her smug face. Ultra-Humanite walked up next to her, aiming his gun at Jeanne. "And goodbye."

Jeanne entered the gorilla's mind, making him shoot the vines instead. Robin dropped to the ground and took off running; Poison Ivy commanded the plants, "Sorry, Boy Wonder. I'm putting an end to your little...mission."

Ultra-Humanite recovered his composure and started blasting energy bullets at Jeanne. Her eyes glowed golden, making the gorilla think the trees were her. Jeanne circled around to Robin, sending a psionic blast wave at the plants, causing them to split into thousands of pieces. Jeanne raised a brow, _Robin! They're here. _

_Who? _he frowned.

_Our team, _she glanced up, seeing Black Adam carrying a glowing yellow cage and Wotan flying next to him. Jeanne waved her hand in the air, causing Wotan to fumble in the air. The cage disappeared and Black Adam swooped in to save Count Vertigo. The team landed in the mud pit between the villians and Robin and Jeanne. Conner glanced up, catching Ultra-Humanite's gaze. "I hate monkeys."

Jeline flipped over a large log and stuck her leg out. Black Adam glanced in her direction just as her foot collided with his face. Count Vertigo slipped from his grasp as the villain flew across the sky. Jeline flew after him, punching him several times in the gut. Adam grabbed her by her wrist and tossed her down into the mud. Jeline caught herself in a crouch, still splashing mud all over her boots. "Whoa!"

She ducked as Ivy's plants nearly decapitated her head. Ivy dropped her hands and turned to the building, "My baby!"

Everyone glanced up at the giant plant, sparkling with small explosives. Suddenly, it exploded. The plant let out a inhuman scream as it fell over, its green limbs turned black and brown. Robin stood with Jeanne at the top, "Timber."

Ivy screamed as she summoned more vines. Jeanne shattered them with another psionic blast. Atomic Skull rose from the hole in the dome and blasted Jeanne. Robin ran down the dome, Skull following him. The Joker emerged from the hole as well, unscathed, "Children? Children foiled our plans? Inconceivable. Unacceptable. Retributionable! That last one might not be a word...so sue me."

"Kill them. Kill them all," Count Vertigo ordered.

Robin landed in the mud next Jeanne and helped her up. Jeanne opened her mouth to thank him when she noticed Atomic Skull. She grabbed Robin and flew away as Skull blasted energy at them. Jeline gasped, "Jeanne-GAH!"

She grunted as Black Adam slammed into her, crashing through several trees. Wally stood up, still dazed when he was suddenly blasted by magical energy. Wotan rose into the air, "Enough!"

He deflected Robin's batarangs, then shot magical lightning, pinning Robin and Kaldur to the ground. He blasted the rest of the team with continuous lightning. Jeanne tried to reflect it, but the lightning pierced through her telekinetic shield. She fell down next to Kaldur in pain. He grabbed the blast from her, standing protectively over her, "Plan B!"

Jeanne shrugged the backpack off and opened it up. She reached inside and pulled out the Helmet of Fate. Wotan dropped his hands in shock, "The Helmet of Fate?"

"Jeanne...give it to me," Kaldur held his hand out, panting.

Jeanne hesitated for a moment then jumped back, cradling the Helmet in her arms. "Jeanne!"

"I'm sorry, Kaldur," she squeezed her eyes shut and held the Helmet above her head.

"JEANNE!" Jeline shouted.

Jeanne placed the Helmet on and doused the area with golden light. Wally got up, "Jeanne, you can't-"

Black Adam punched him away; Conner jumped down and punched Adam back. Wally slammed into a tree, his arm making a loud _crunch. _Everyone turned back to Jeanne as the light died down. Doctor Fate stood proudly in her new female body, gazing up at Wotan. Fate flew up to meet the dark sorcerer. Fate spoke with a ominous female voice, "Wotan, you are mine."

Wotan blasted her with magical energy, but Fate blasted him with stronger energy. Wotan cried out as he slammed into the dome; the energy formed itself as chains around the sorcerer, pinning him to the dome. Wotan uttered a spell and broke free of the chains, sending them flying back. Fate raised her hand and absorbed the energy. "Wotan has prepared for your return, Doctor. However, I was not expecting your little...change."

He shouted another spell and attacked. Fate dodged the magical balls of energy easily. Wotan shot another blast, shattering Fate's shield. Fate quickly recovered, blasting stronger energy. "Surrender, sorcerer. You cannot hope to defeat a Lord of Order."

Fate blasted him again, but Wotan disappeared. He reappeared behind Fate and blasted her in the back. "I can defeat you. And I will!"

Suddenly, Wotan was blasted to the ground by someone else. Zatara floated down on a energy disc with the other Leaguers following him, "Not tonight, Wotan!"

Conner knocked out Ultra-Humanite as Batman tossed several batarangs, knocking the knives out of Joker's hands. The villains huddled together as the Justice League surrounded them, ready to fight if necessary. Batman narrowed his eyes at the villains, "It's over."

Count Vertigo exchanged glances with the others then raised his hands in surrender, "There will be another day."

"Another day? Another day! There won't be another day! Not for any of us!" Joker screamed as he wiggled his fingers. Small bulbs sprouted from the vines, releasing thick clouds of gas. Batman slammed his fist into Joker's face, "Joker Venom spores! Don't breathe!"

"Fear not!" Fate shouted. She rose into the air and absorbed the deadly venom into a magical vacuum. The villains stared in shock as Fate gazed down at them. "Fate as intervened!"

**A little later...**

"HOW COULD YOU?" Jeline shouted in Kaldur's face. "How could you let her just take it from you?"

"I-"

"She's gone, Kaldur! She's gone!" tears started to swell in her eyes, Conner walked over and hugged her shoulders. "My sister...is gone."

Conner glanced at Wally, "Is there...anyway we could...?"

Wally shook his head, his right arm in a sling, "No. Jeanne is gone. She'll be trapped inside Nabu forever."

Doctor Fate stared at them for a moment then lifted the Helmet off. Jeline gasped and ran to her sister, hugging her tight. She stepped back, petting Jeanne's face, "I thought I lost you."

"I know. It...took awhile to convince Nabu," she smiled apologetically. "Oh, Wally...Kent says hi."

Wally smiled in relief, "How did you convince Nabu to let you go?"

"Actually, he didn't."

"What?" Jeline and Wally frowned.

Jeanne broke away from them and walked up to the Justice League, "What happened here tonight, it proved something. It proved that the world still does need Doctor Fate. I made a pact with Nabu. I am now Doctor Fate's new host."

"What?" Jeline squeaked. "Jeanne, you can't just-"

"I can. And I did," she retorted, and continued. "I know I'm young. But as I said, Doctor Fate is needed. And so...I wish to apply to the Justice League _as _Doctor Fate."

The team stared in shock while the Justice Leaguers exchanged glances. Batman crossed his arms over his chest, "You understand we don't allow anyone _under _18. That was one of the rules we instilled."

"Maybe you didn't hear me," Jeanne raised a brow. "Doctor Fate will be applying. As for Jeanne Inoue-" she glanced at the team "-she will be on call whenever the team needs her. And as for your rule-" she glanced at Captain Marvel "-it technically won't be broken."

Jeanne waited as the JLA shared a mental conversation, guarded by Martian Manhunter. Batman uncrossed his arms, "Very well. We'll allow you to apply...as Doctor Fate."

Jeanne smiled triumphantly then frowned, remembering something. She turned and walked over to Kaldur, "Um...I'm sorry for disobeying your orders, Kaldur. I know you intended on putting on the Helmet, but...you're more valuable to the team than I am."

"Jeanne, that's not-"

"No, Jeline. It's true," Jeanne glanced at the rest of the team. "You already have a telepath. There's no room for two. Whenever you need me, call me. Otherwise-" she rolled the Helmet in her hands "-I'll be busy being Doctor Fate."

"Even though _he _is now a _she_," Wally muttered, receiving a glare from Jeanne.

"We're done here," Batman announced. "The Super Villain Secret Society has been neutralized. As for _your _performance...it was satisfactory."

**The Light Council...**

Vandal Savage stood in front of a wall of screens replaying the Justice League's triumph over the plants. "Impressive. The plant creatures have proven their usefulness as potential weapons. More importantly, the so-called heroes now believe that our Secret Society has been revealed and crushed. With the Injustice League serving as our proxies, we are once again free to operate with impunity."

He glanced back at the council members as they gathered: the Queen of Biayla, Ocean Master, Ra's al Ghoul, and Lex Luthor on his left. Klarion, Penny Vega, and the Brain on his right. Vandal Savage smirked, "And shadows still conceal our light."

* * *

**end of chapter 14!**

**please review**


	15. Zatanna Zatara

**Chapter 15!**

**disclaimer: i do not own Young Justice or any DC comics characters**

**rated T for violence, minor language, and some sensuality**

**enjoy and R&R**

* * *

**Mount Justice, October 10, 2011, 6:35 pm...  
**

Roxy watched as Artemis flipped Robin over her shoulder, gaining ten points from the computer. Jeline swung her leg at Kaldur's feet who jumped up just in time. He kicked his leg out, but Jeline blocked it. Roxy stepped onto the floor, "Good work, guys. If fact, you're doing a _lot _better since the beginning of this week."

"Yeah. For everyone except Kid Molingerer," Artemis gestured to Wally.

Wally sat in a recliner with a lemonade in his hand, "Hey, arm broken in battle against the Injustice League here."

Roxy shook her head, "I'm really enjoyed being your...'den mother' this week."

"Even though it's your birthday?" Jeline asked, raising a brow.

"Yeah, I know."

"Wait a second," Wally sat up. "It's your birthday?"

Roxy nodded, "I have plans this evening which is why your next 'den mother' is coming-"

"Recognized...Zatara, 11."

Zatara stepped out of the teleporter, moving his cane casually as he walked. "And here he is, now," Roxy folded her arms under her chest.

Zatara quickly typed a code into the keyboard. "Access Granted. Zatanna Zatara, T03. Authorization: Zatara, 11."

The teleporter light up, bringing in a young girl. Zatara introduced her, "Zatanna, this is the team. Team, my daughter, Zatanna."

The pretty, young girl approached the team shyly. Megan flew down in front of her, "Hi, I'm-"

"Robin!" Robin appeared in between them. "I mean, I'm Robin. She's Megan. That's Wally, Jeline, Kaldur, and Conner."

"Welcome to the Cave," Kaldur nodded to her.

"Uh, thanks," Zatanna smiled nervously.

"So, uh, ar-are you joining the team?" Robin asked.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. This is strictly a visit," Zatara took off his hat, and turned to Roxy. "I am sorry we missed the training. It's something Zatanna could benefit from."

_Do the rest of you get the impression we're still on probation with Zatara? _Megan asked telepathically.

_Not just Zatara. Why's Marvel still here? _Conner pointed out.

_Because, we like having him around, _Wally countered with a smile.

Jeline whacked him upside the head, _You mean, YOU like having him around because he waits on you hand and foot. _

_Your point is...?_ he frowned at her, rubbing the back of his head.

_Almost makes one nostalgic for Red Tornado's tenure as our supervisor, _Kaldur crossed his arms in front of his chest.

_At least he trusted us, _Robin reminded.

_If you ignore the fact that we shouldn't have trusted him, he was a traitor. Just like that Penny girl, _Conner threw his hands in the air. _That machine nearly got all of us killed, and that bitch _did_ kill Jeline! _

_Uh, I'm right here, remember? _Jeline raised a brow at him. _Less you forget, she broke Megan's arm. _

"Are you guys having a psychic conversation?" Zatanna asked, gaining everyone's attention. "Cause I can't decide if that's cool or just really rude."

Conner noticed Roxy and Zatara's stares, "All right, fine. We were talking about Tornado. It's been weeks since his attack. The League hasn't told us anything."

"The League is searching for Tornado," Roxy bluntly stated. "As well the other androids, and their creator: T.O. Morrow. Batman's made tracking them down our highest priority."

"But you've found none of the above," Robin retorted.

"Says you," Roxy took a few steps toward the team. "Tornado is Justice League. He's not your responsibility."

"Then what about Penny?" Jeline asked. "You guys seem to have forgotten about her."

Roxy hesitated a moment, "That's not your concern."

"Not our concern?" Conner growled at her. "She killed Jeline! She attacked us and the League! And you're doing nothing?"

"I never said we were. However, there are certain..._wishes _I have to follow," Roxy placed her hands on her hips. "Now drop the subject before I drop you."

Zatara stepped in between them, "Why-why don't you take Zatanna on a...tour of the, uh...Cave...?"

Everyone glanced around, seeing her gone. Robin turned around, finding Zatanna leaning on Wolf as she scratched the back of his ears. Wolf got up as Captain Marvel walked in with a plate of nachos, "You're giving a tour? Cool!"

"Actually, I was hoping you'd take Wolf outside," Conner suggested. "He needs the exercise. We'll be there in a minute."

"Sure, sure," Marvel nodded and ran off down the hall. "Come on, Wolf."

"What about my nachos?" Wally's shoulders slumped.

Conner grabbed his shirt and dragged him along. Kaldur led the team into the kitchen as Artemis dragged a reluctant Wally behind her. Zatanna caught up to Robin, having suddenly changed into white capris and a lavender tank top. Robin stared at her, "How did you...when did you...?"

"We're not really taking a tour, are we?" she whined.

"No. We're hunting down that robot," Conner glanced at Kaldur.

"Yes," he agreed. "We are."

"Oh, wow. Out loud and everything."

"Sense of humor, I'm starting to like her," Jeline nudged Megan in the arm.

"But what do we do with her?" Artemis asked.

"I'm sure she won't tell," Robin assured them.

"I can't tell," Zatanna smiled at him. "Not if you kidnap me."

"Oh, she's gonna fit in great," Artemis smirked.

**Cave Assembly room...**

Roxy glanced at the computer and frowned. "That's weird."

"What is?" Zatara asked.

Roxy pressed a key, "M'gann, the bio-ship wasn't authorized for departure."

"We're kidnapping Zatanna," Megan's voice beamed through the speakers. "Er, to show her Happy Harbor. Be back soon!"

"Roger that. Have fun," Roxy turned off the screen.

"I did not give permission for-"

"They're good kids, Giovanni. Lighten up. Nothing's gonna happen," Roxy assured him. _I hope. _

**Bio-ship...**

"Where are we going?" Robin asked. "Batman is the world's greatest detective. And he searched for Tornado and Marrow in very logical location. If we're gonna do better, we need a illogical solution. A truly dumb idea."

Everybody turned and in their seats to stare at Wally. Wally glanced at all of them and shrugged, "As a matter of fact..."

**Belle Reve Penitentiary, October 10, 2011, 6:35 pm...**

"Warden Strange owes us a favor for stopping the prison break last month," Jeline glared at Ivo, leaning on the table across from him. "He's given us five minutes with you."

"Spill, Ivo!" Conner demanded. "How do we find T.O. Morrow and his Reds?"

"Now how in the world would I know how to find Morrow?" Ivo raised his brow.

"Because, and here's a truly dumb idea," Wally raised his brow mockingly. "You're Morrow's biggest competitor in the android game. Who better to keep track of what he's doing and where?"

"Ah. I see your point. So let me rephrase," he leaned on the table. "Why in the world would I tell you how to find Morrow?"

"He knows," Kaldur stated and turned to Megan. "Do what you must."

"Oh, please," Ivo laughed at Megan's glowing green eyes. "As if I've never faced a telepath before."

Zatanna walked over to Ivo's side and blurted out a strange spell. Ivo turned directly to Megan, "Morrow's in a secret underground base beneath Yellowstone National Park. One hundred meters south of Old Faithful."

The team stared in shock as Zatanna stood up with pride. Ivo placed his hands over his mouth, "Wait! What just happened?"

**Yellowstone National Park, October 10, 2011, 8:22 pm...**

T.O. Morrow smirked as he removed the white sheet off of his new, greatest creation, "Time for the upload. But first, introductions. Red Tornado, Red Torpedo, Red Inferno-I like that name so much better than Firebrand-meet your baby brother, Red Volcano."

Morrow hooked up the cable from Volcano's head to his computer, "This Red won't bother infiltrating the heroes...he'll simply destroy them with the help of _your _memories. Finally, the scientist has built an android that ascends the need to be human. No more Pinocchios."

Morrow grabbed a remote and pressed the big black button. Red Volcano's eyes lit up; the robot rose to his feet and approached Morrow ominously. Morrow's smirk fell as Volcano grabbed his wrist, forcing him to drop the remote which scattered into pieces. "Hello, father."

"Son, you're hurting me!" Morrow tugged at his wrist.

"Yes, but pain is so human," Volcano wrapped his mechanical fingers around Morrow's neck. "And per your programming, I've ascended any concerns for humans."

"Stop, son," Morrow begged, losing air.

"No more Pinocchios."

The android squeezed, breaking Marrow's entire neck. Red Volcano tilted his head in curiosity as Morrow's body suddenly transformed into that of a woman. "Interesting," he said as he dropped the dead woman. "A shape-shifter."

**Above the secret base...**

"Block out all external communications," Kaldur ordered, as Megan circled the bio-ship. "Soon, Nova and Zatara-Batman too, I imagine-will know of our...visit with Ivo. We haven't much time."

"Look," Robin caught Zatanna's attention. "I'm trying to be all nonchalant over here, but-"

"Why? Be as chalant as you like."

"I think we're all just trying to get a handle on your powers," Jeline interjected, noticing Robin's blush. "Could you teleport us to the base?"

"Or Morrow to a cell? Or force his bots to surrender?" Artemis added.

"Or create peace on Earth for all time?" Zatanna raised a brow with a scoff. "Zatara couldn't even do all that, and I'm nowhere near on my dad's level. I need to know a spell cold, or else have time to prep it. Plus, all magic requires energy which usually has to come from within. I just can't make the impossible happen at will."

"What's our ETA to Yellowstone?" Conner demanded. "I'm way past ready to stuff Tornado into a trash compactor."

"Are you so certain he betrayed us?" Kaldur asked.

"Aren't you?" he snapped, whirling around from his chair.

"I am not convinced."

"Kaldur's right. If RT is the mole...then he's the victim of his creator," Jeline spoke calmly despite Conner's steaming anger. "Tornado deserves a chance. More so than our _other _suspect."

"Okay, found it," Megan landed the ship.

"Stealth mode," Kaldur ordered, pressing his belt buckle to change his shirt to gray.

Wally, Artemis, and Megan did the same. Conner, Jeline, and Robin-already in dark clothing-waited patiently. Zatanna waited by the ramp where Kaldur walked up to her. "I recommend you stay behind."

"Is that an order?"

"No. You must do as you see fit."

"Good," Zatanna waved her hands as she whispered another spell, her clothes changing to that similar to her father's.

She followed the team through the woods. When they reached Old Faithful, Robin checked his map, "Ivo was right. There's something down there."

Kaldur led the way through the open field when the team was suddenly thrown aside by fierce winds. Red Tornado stood atop one of his tornadoes with his arms crossed. He spread his arms and created a wall of red tornadoes behind the team. Megan stood up, noticing something behind Tornado, _message received? _

_Show time, _Jeline nodded as well as the others.

Conner and Kaldur charged. Conner turned and folded his hands together, allowing Kaldur to step into his hands and fly up towards the android. Tornado reared back and punched Kaldur square in the face, causing him to slam straight into Conner. Artemis fired several arrows which Tornado simply blew back in time for them to blow up in front of Artemis and Robin. Megan flew around, holding onto Jeline. She dropped Jeline who aimed herself at the back of Tornado's head. Tornado grabbed her arm in time and used her to swat Megan before throwing her at Wally. Zatanna stuttered to find the right spell when Tornado flew down and caught her by the throat, choking her into unconsciousness. "Quite a performance brother."

Tornado turned to see Red Volcano standing atop a large piece of rock, "But we know that's all it was."

Volcano pointed to where "Play Dead" was carved into the ground. "I have your memories, brother, plus a next gen processor. I know your next move before you do. Blowing a message into the sand? Pathetic."

Volcano clenched his fist and the piece of rock with the words rose into the air. He geokinetically broke it into pieces and tossed it at the team. Jeline, Kaldur, and Conner jumped into the air, breaking about the bigger pieces. Megan shielded the rest of the team as Red Tornado flew away. Artemis drew her arrows, _is he abandoning us?_

_I don't believe that, _Megan protested.

Wally ran up to Volcano who simply punched him back, "You stand no chance against me, humans."

"We're not human!" Conner and Megan shouted in unison.

"Apologies. I suppose the properly inclusive term is 'meat bags'," Volcano brought up gigantic rock hands which clapped together, stunning Megan and Conner.

Volcano waved his hand to the ground, causing it to split beneath Artemis and Kaldur's feet. Jeline managed to stop in time, "Artemis!"

Artemis fired an arrow with a rope which latched onto Jeline's arm. Jeline grabbed the rope and yanked both Artemis and Kaldur up with superhuman strength before the cavern closed. Artemis gasped as she plopped onto the ground, "How'd you do that?"

"Kryptonian strength comes in handy," Jeline shrugged.

Robin tossed a large batarang at Volcano who caught it. The batarang exploded but the android stood unharmed, "Tornado's memories and my superior processing speed allows me to anticipate your every move."

Zatanna shouted a spell and the smoke from the explosion wrapped around Volcano's eyes like a blindfold. Jeline jumped from the ground, rearing her arm back when Volcano's eyes unleashed red, hot lasers. Jeline screamed as she fell back to the ground. The smoke blindfold vanished as the supervolcano suddenly exploded, unleashing vast amounts of lava and poisonous fumes. Conner caught Jeline in time, her wounds already beginning to heal as Wally charged the android. Volcano tossed several lava dipped rocks which Wally easily avoided. _He's activating a stage 2 eruption. If it gets to stage 3...kiss the hemisphere goodbye!_

_Hit him from all sides, _Kaldur ordered.

Volcano knocked Kaldur back with a boulder and absorbed the energy in Conner's punch. He tossed the Kryptonian aside and suddenly went rigid as he felt Megan's telekinetic pull. Volcano's eyes glowed as the rock beneath Megan's feet hissed, startling her. "Megan!" Jeline shouted and ran towards her.

Red Volcano jumped down, landing between them. He backhanded Jeline and grabbed Megan by her cloak. Zatanna spoke another spell, creating a mini-army of Wallys. Red Volcano tossed several rocks, only destroying the clones. The real Wally snatched Megan from Volcano's grasp and rejoined the team. Suddenly, a large pillar of water appeared and knocked Volcano into the lava. Robin beamed at Kaldur, "Nice hit."

"The hit was not mine," he shook his head. "Look!"

Red Torpedo stood, mentally controlling the water. He used more water to force Volcano back into the lava. Red Tornado flew back, destroying the rock Volcano was using as a shield. Red Inferno appeared and threw several fireballs. She dropped down along with Red Torpedo and they dragged Volcano under the lava. Tornado flew down, falling halfway into the lava as well. Jeline shook her head, "No. Not like this."

"Jeline!" Conner shouted after her.

Jeline secretly prayed as she jumped above the lava and pulled Tornado out, tossing him into Conner's arms. Red Volcano's hand sprang out from the lava and dragged Jeline under. Jeline held her breath and kicked at the android. Torpedo and Inferno pried Volcano's hand away and Jeline swam away. She heard three faint pops from above which she guessed where explosions. Jeline found the surface but discovered it was already cooling. She cursed mentally and punched through the rock, freeing herself. She took a deep breath as cool air rushed into her lungs. "Jeline!" Conner shouted.

"Don't touch me!" Jeline warned, climbing out of the hole. "Don't touch me, yet."

Conner and the team stared at Jeline, as well as Tornado, in shock. Jeline's nude body was bright and orange like lava. She looked like a woman made entirely of lava. Jeline calmed herself as she concentrated, returning her body to it's normal form. Her body still steamed, but she seemed otherwise unharmed. Conner walked over, removing his shirt and hiding her so she could put it on. He scooped her up into his arms and turned to the team. Jeline stared back, feeling a bit embarrassed, "What, you've never seen a lava girl?"

They all shook their heads. Jeline nodded to Red Tornado, "Let's get RT to the base. I'm sure he'd like his voice box back."

**Underground base...**

Jeline found a spare lab coat to wear and gave Conner back his shirt, despite it smelling like smoke. Kaldur and Wally placed Red Tornado on the lab table while Megan examined the dead woman, "There's no mistaking it. This is the same woman who infiltrated the Cave."

Jeline walked over, looking disdainfully at the deceased, "I dunno. Her hair is lighter."

"I agree with Megan," Artemis interjected. "That's gotta be that Heidi lady or whatever her name is."

"Doesn't matter, right now," Robin spoke up, working on Tornado. "There. That should do it."

He stepped back and Tornado's eyes glowed brightly. "Yes. I can speak again."

"You were willing to sacrifice yourself to save the planet," Kaldur walked up to Tornado on the other side.

"The planet would've survived. It was humanity that was saved," Tornado corrected. "Though, not by me. My sister and brother were the true heroes this day."

Kaldur placed his hand on Tornado's shoulder, "My point is this: you were never the mole. Never the traitor."

"No, I left to protect you from further attack and find my creator," Tornado glanced up at the ceiling. "Morrow."

"Wally, stop playing with that junk!" Jeline snapped.

"I'm not," Wally held up a metal hand. "Souviner."

"Reddy, we can rebuild you! Better than you were before," Robin suggested, messing with spare parts.

"I do not believe I should be repaired."

"Why'd you volunteer to become our den mother in the first place?" Conner demanded, standing away.

"I was the pragmatic choice. I require no sleep. I have no secret identity or second life to live."

"But you do have advanced AI programming. Designed to learn, adapt, evolve," Wally pointed out, playing with the metal hand.

"Huh?" Megan tilted her head in confusion.

Jeline placed her hand on Tornado's arm, "You wanted to become more human."

"Yes," Tornado nodded.

"Can't do that with the League. They're stiffs," Artemis snorted.

"You sure aren't gonna learn emotions from Batman," Robin added. "Trust me."

"Then the Cave was not a proving ground for us...but for you as well," Kaldur stated.

Tornado glanced at him, "I do not know if these statements are accurate. But perhaps, they are true. And if I understand the term correctly, I believe I have come to...care about you all."

"See? Practically a meat bag already," Conner joked.

**Bio-ship, a few hours later...**

The team rode in silence, Jeline still dressed in the lab coat. Robin leaned forward, catching Zatanna's attention, "So? Was this a good kidnapping?"

"Actually, yeah," she smiled at him. "Best ever."

"First of many, I hope."

"If my dad doesn't ground me for life."

**The Cave...**

"She's grounded for life!" Zatara bellowed. "...'they're good kids, Giovanni'...'don't worry, Giovanni'. She's never joining team!"

Roxy glanced back down the hall as a wet Captain Marvel walked in with Wolf. "Um, are they coming out to play or what?"

* * *

**end of chapter 15!**

**please review**


	16. Training Exercise

**Chapter 16!**

**disclaimer: i do not own Young Justice or any DC comics characters**

**Rated T for violence, minor language, and some sensuality**

**enjoy and R&R**

* * *

**Mount Justice, October 16, 2011, 8:01 pm...**

The team watched with calm faces as half the League were suddenly wiped out by unknown alien weaponry, including Batman. The transmission ended, and another one popped up. Zatara's face appeared, "Tornado, did you-"

"Yes, Zatara, we saw," Tornado replied. "Celestial defenses have failed. Initiate all terrestrial measures."

"Affirmative. See you in the field."

Tornado turned to face the team, "I must join the League. We must protect the planet at all costs. But should we fail, the responsibility shall fall to you."

"We stand ready," Kaldur assured him.

**Smallville, Kansas...**

Wonder Woman used her lasso and tossed an alien scout ship into another, causing it to explode. Roxy noticed on sneaking up behind her, "Diana, look out!"

Roxy pushed her away and was suddenly blasted by the strange, orange laser. Diana gasped, "No!"

The same alien scout blasted Wonder Woman, taking her life as well. Red Tornado used his powerful tornadoes to blast the alien ships away, "Red Tornado to Cave. I fear I am all that's left of the Justice League."

**The Cave...**

"RT, can you hear me?" Robin asked, watching the screens.

"Yes, I can-"

The team stared in silence as they watched Red Tornado's death on the computer screens. Kaldur frowned, "We are Earth's heroes now."

"So, what are we waiting for?" Conner demanded. "Theme song?"

"A strategy. Earth's weapons are ineffective. It has been made tragically clear that a direct attack will not succeed."

"Checking satellite imagery," Robin hacked away on his computer. "Here's where the aliens are now."

He brought up a hologram of the Earth. Large red area showed where the aliens were heavily located. Conner pointed to the top, "This one get lost?"

Jeline squinted at the red dot, "Isn't that Superman's Fortress of Solitude?"

"Superman has a Fortress of Solitude?" Conner asked in surprise.

"It's power source must of attracted the aliens' attention," Robin pointed out. "At least enough to send a scout ship to investigate."

"Must be some fortress," Conner muttered.

Jeline placed her hand on his arm, "Conner-"

"No, it's okay. Guess there's a lot about Superman I'll never know," he shrugged bitterly. "Eh, you know...now."

"We will target this lone ship," Kaldur stated.

"Yeah," Wally agreed. "break it down. Build more. Beat those ugly aliens with their own mojo-OW!"

Artemis gestured to Megan and Conner who stared blankly at Wally. "Uh, not that all aliens are automatically ugly."

**Fortress of Solitude, Arctic...**

Artemis, dressed in white winter gear, drew her bows and hid from the alien ship. Megan flew invisibly by the ship and telekinetically ripped a piece off, _communications disabled. _

The ship fell. _Repulsion disabled. _

Artemis stepped into view and fired her arrow of goo. The ship began firing blindly. Artemis ducked in time, _and ETs are stuck inside!_

Below the ice, Kaldur and Jeline exchanged glances and broke through to the surface. They jumped onto the ship, forcing it halfway into the freezing water. The laser turned to them but Wolf pushed it away in time. Conner held the laser at bay as Robin jumped onto the ship, checking for weak points, _identifying weapon structural stress points and links to the ship. Here. Here. And here._

Megan blasted the weak points and Conner began pulling it off the ship. A loose piece of the laser began building energy behind Conner. Wolf jumped up and knocked him aside and taking the hit. Conner rolled to his feet and furred his brows. Jeline turned to Robin, _how? _

_There was no indication of feedback, _he continued hacking. _I'm sorry. _

Conner brushed aside his feelings, _Can't do anything for him now. Let's go. _

Conner jumped back onto the ship and pulled the giant laser off. Megan followed him to her bio-ship, molding them together. _I'll need to de-camouflage for a few minutes. _

_We don't have a few minutes, _Jeline pointed to where two other scout ships flew around.

_Miss Martian, open fire! _Kaldur ordered.

_Can't! Weapons systems haven't fully integrated with the-_

_Gotcha covered! _Artemis fired several arrows. _Get inside. __I'm almost there!_

She turned to run as one alien ship exploded and the other fell. The ship turned it's laser and pointed it at Artemis. Jeline jumped down from the ship, _Artemis, behind you!_

Artemis turned around to fire as she was blasted full force by the laser. Megan dropped her focus, "ARTEMIS!"

"Artemis!" Wally shouted.

Jeline turned her body into ice, similar to Icicle Jr, and manipulate the ice, causing it to crush the alien ship inwards. The team stared in shock of Artemis' sudden death. Wally seethed in anger, "They're dead. Every last alien. If it's the last thing I do."

**Bio-ship...**

Megan flew the ship with tears blinding her vision, sobbing and mourning. Wally pounded his fists on the computer, venting his anger. Kaldur sighed and stood up, "There'll be time to mourn later. Now, we have a job to do. Defend the Earth, and ensure Artemis' sacrifice was not in vain."

"Back to the Cave?" Jeline asked, holding Conner's hand.

"Hall of Justice. The human race must know there are still heroes defending them. There is still hope."

**Hall of Justice...**

The bio-ship flew invisibly over three scout ships. Megan opened the bottom hatch, allowing Conner and Jeline to drop down on one of the ships. Jeline crushed the laser underfoot, while Conner punched his way into the ship's circuits. The bio-ship destroyed the other two, as Conner and Jeline rode their alien ship down to where the army front line was set up. Megan set the bio-ship down and the rest of the team exited. Conner cocked his ear to one side and frowned at one of the soldiers, "I'm not Superman."

"I don't know who you are, son," a general approached them. "And right now...I don't care. You wear the S and you got the job done."

"I'm not Superman," Conner muttered to Jeline.

"Tell that to the enemy," the general snorted.

The general turned to Kaldur and saluted, "General Wade Eiling. US Air Force."

"Aqualad. Justice League," Kaldur informed. "We'll help you salvage as many of the alien cannons as possible. Then we start taking back what is ours."

Inside the Hall, the team glanced over the wreckage of the first seven's statues. Robin furred his brows and glanced at Jeline, "They're really gone."

"I know," she placed her hand on his shoulder, giving him a encouraging smile.

Megan flew over to the broken statue of her uncle and fell to her knees sobbing. Megan suddenly jerked her head up and flew back, she lifted the broken statue to reveal an alive Martian Manhunter, "Uncle J'onn!"

She tossed the broken piece away and prepared to hug her uncle when Kaldur moved in her way, _M'gann, check his mind! Make sure he is whom he appears to be. _

_It's him. He's real and he's alive! _she exclaimed.

"But we saw you get disintegrated," Conner reminded. "You and Superman! And everyone!"

Jeline frowned and rubbed the base of her neck, getting an odd nagging feeling in the back of her mind. Megan helped her uncle to his feet. J'onn held his head, "Yes. I remember. But...I cannot remember how I survived. Or how I arrived here."

"Maybe you were density shifting and the beam passed right through you," Megan suggested, overly relieved and happy.

"Scrambling your brains along the way," Robin added, agreeing with the theory.

"My mind is clouded," he muttered. "I feel like I had something important to tell you."

_Hello, Wally! _Wally bopped himself on the forehead. _Come on! _

Robin followed him outside to the ship to check the laser. Jeline frowned as they exited, "I think...I think Wally thinks that the laser is a teleporter."

Megan gasped, believing her, "That must be what you wanted to tell us, Uncle J'onn!"

Kaldur tilted his head up, hearing faint booms. _Robin, we're on our way!_

_Negative! Miss Martian's __camo bio-ship and-_

Megan and J'onn fell back in mental agony as the bio-ship was suddenly destroyed. Jeline ran over to her, pulling her up into her arms. Megan stared at the ceiling, tears streaming down her face, "That didn't feel like..."

_We're falling back! _

General Eiling led his remaining troops into the Hall, "We're trapped!"

Kaldur turned to the other doors that suddenly opened, "Maybe not."

The General led his men into the library. Kaldur ran to the computer on the other side of the room, "We can all Zeta tube to the Cave. If you can grant access through the computer's tubes."

J'onn groaned in mental fatigue, "I can only authorize one at a time."

"Send the soldiers first," Kaldur stated.

"Delay that!" the general barked. "You seven are assets we cannot afford to lose."

Kaldur reluctantly nodded his head. J'onn left his niece's arms and approached the scanner, "Override. Martian Manhunter, 07."

"Recognized...access granted."

The doors opened, revealing the zeta tubes powering up. "Miss Martian, B07. Robin, B01. Kid Flash, B03."

Suddenly, the library doors blasted open. Conner ran to help a trapped soldier while Jeline grabbed Wally and tossed him into the tubes. She was about to help Conner when Kaldur stopped her, "Go!"

"Warbird, B04."

Jeline glanced back as the tubes beamed her straight to the Cave. Within seconds, an army man cave through then Conner. Jeline ran up to hug him, relieved he was safe. And lastly, Martian Manhunter came tumbling through the tubes. Megan ran to his side," Uncle J'onn! Are you okay?"

"Hey, where's Aqualad?" Robin asked.

J'onn glanced up at him and shook his head. Megan began to sob as she carried her uncle to the table for him to rest. Robin started pacing until he finally spoke and broke the tension in the air, "We need a new plan. We may believe the aliens have been teleporting their victims-"

"We do!" Wally added.

"Then the nearest facility is here," he brought up a screen of a large mothership. "Their mothership. Atop what used to be Smallville. Ring any bells?"

J'onn stood up, "No. I'm sorry."

"Superboy, you'll create a distraction-"

"No! Robin, we can't do that!" Megan snapped in a panicky tone. "You're gonna offer him up as a sacrifice? Aqualad would never-"

"Megan, shut up," Jeline growled. "Robin's the leader now. Aqualad sacrificed himself honorably. And now...we have to trust Robin and his plan. Because whatever he wants Superboy to do-" she laced her fingers into Conner's "-he can do it."

Megan turned away, half shamed and angry. Robin sighed and continued, "Warbird is right. Superboy is the most likely to be perceived as a threat, motivating the aliens to deploy. Hence the reason why he's our offense muscle."

"Worst case scenario: he's teleported inside," Wally suggested, calming Megan. "We'll set him free along with Artemis, and uh...Aqualad and everyone!"

"Okay," she nodded, still not quite convinced.

"Once we get inside, Miss Martian and Martian Manhunter will search for the prisoners. Warbird will guard KF and I while we make our way to the core. We're gonna have to blow it up," Robin shrugged on the last part.

**Smallville, Kansas...**

Robin crouched back down with his binoculars, "First team, deploy!"

Megan and J'onn flew up into the sky, turning invisible as they flew straight into the ship. _Ready. In position, _Megan's voice echoed through their minds.

"Superboy, you're up," Robin waved him over.

"Conner, wait," Jeline grabbed his arm.

"What?" he asked, turning back to face her.

Jeline grabbed his face and kissed him, "Be careful. I love you."

A big grin spread across his face, "I love you."

He kissed her back then turned away, super-jumping onto the ship. Jeline ran up beside Robin, concern showing on her face. Robin grabbed her hand, "He'll be fine. Remember?"

Jeline swallowed hard and nodded, "Yeah, I remember."

They watched as Conner blasted the alien guns with one of their own. Down below, the ship loading docks opened as several scout ships flew out. _Now or never! _Conner urged.

Jeline took Robin's hand and Wally's hand and flew through the path and straight into the ship. They landed on their feet and broke into a run. Jeline pulled them back behind a vent as a few ships flew out. _Way's clear. Go! _Robin led them to a pillar to hid behind. Wally pushed his goggles up as they glanced around. They heard a crash and found a broken alien machine at their feet. Jeline noticed vague movement and recognized the shapes, "It's them."

Robin ushered them to follow and they continued through the maze of the ship. Suddenly, Jeline dropped to her knees, holding her head in pain. "Jeline, what is it?" Robin hissed.

"Conner...he's gone," she glanced up at him, blood oozing from her nose.

Megan became visible and frowned, "How did you...? I couldn't even...?"

Wally knelt down by Jeline, "It's okay. We'll find him with Artemis and the others."

_No, _J'onn shook his head. _My mind is clearer now. The disintegration beam is exactly that. There is no detention facility. No prisoners to rescue. Our mission holds no purpose. _

Jeline closed her eyes, understanding what he meant while Megan backed up against the wall, fresh tears streaming down her face. Wally stood up and grabbed J'onn, _No! You're wrong! The zeta radiation proves she's alive! She's-!_

_Stop it, KF! _Robin pulled Wally away from J'onn. _I've been scanning for League and Team signatures since we got inside. They're not here. Artemis and Conner...they're gone. But our mission still holds purpose. _

_Robin's right, _Jeline stood up, her face calm and dry of tears. _We need to destroy this mothership. Saving the planet...that's our purpose as heroes. _

_You're not even sad? _Megan frowned at Jeline. _Conner's dead and you don't even seem upset-_

Jeline shoved Megan against the wall and punched near her head, denting the metal. Robin and Wally tugged Jeline away, _Jeline, enough! Stop it! She didn't meant it. _

Megan stared in shock while Jeline stared back with collected rage. She kept her eyes on the martian until she turned and ran after Robin and Wally. J'onn put his arm around Megan's shoulders and gave her a somewhat encouraging look, _it happens. _

The team followed Robin into a large room which held a massive glowing power core. Robin checked his computer, _This is the power core. Blow this and the whole mothership blows!_

Robin ran closer to the core then stopped, turning back to the tip as his cape flowed towards the core. Wally ran up to catch his hand but was suddenly pulled with him. Jeline flew and caught Robin's other arm, catching onto a metal deck above the core. Jeline glanced up, seeing an alien machine crawling towards her when J'onn and Megan kicked it away. Jeline let go of the deck and, as slowly as she could, settled down to the core. Robin unlatched his bombs and worked on the timer. Wally blinked, frowning at the core then at Robin and Jeline, "You knew. Both of you. All this time you knew? That's why you weren't-"

Jeline silence him with a look. Robin lowered his arm as the bombs began to blink, "Four minutes. Let's go."

They managed to get back to the loading docks when the hanger doors slammed shut. _Perfect, _Wally groaned, not making it in time. Several alien machines appeared and began firing. Jeline, Robin, and Wally hid behind one wall while Megan and J'onn hid invisibly behind another.

Robin checked his watch, _sixteen seconds and counting. Martian Manhunter, take Miss Martian and go!_

_No, we won't leave you! _Megan protested.

_That's an order. We'll follow as soon as we blow open those doors. _

Megan glanced at Jeline, _I'm sorry about-_

_Forgotten. Just go! _Jeline urged.

J'onn grabbed his niece's hand and they disappeared beneath the ship. Robin checked the watch which read twelve seconds. Jeline swallowed hard then suddenly kissed Wally and Robin's cheeks, _Ready, boys? _

_Now or never, right? _Wally nodded and pulled his goggles back on. Robin pulled out several batarangs while Jeline's body turned metallic silver. They charged the aliens when everything suddenly went BOOM.

**Outside the mothership...**

Megan and J'onn rose from the ground just in time to see the explosive cloud reach high into the air. Megan hugged herself, _Don't. Don't tell me the mission was a success. The price was too high._

She glanced up as a shadow fell over them. Another mothership lowered down, taking the previous ship's place. Megan gasped and turned to her Uncle, _We have to get out of here now!_

_No. _

Megan stared in stunned silence as her uncle suddenly transformed into a young, familiar girl. _Jeanne? _

_Sorry, M'gann. But this has to end now, _Jeanne held up a knife and thrusted it into Megan's heart.

**Mount Justice, October 16, 2011, 8:21 pm...**

Megan awoke and sat up, turning around to see the whole team alive, "You're all alive!"

Robin and Wally glanced at Megan, their faces drenched in sweat. Captain Marvel helped Artemis to her feet while Conner, along with Wolf, was sitting with Jeline who had long trails of dried blood coming from both nostrils. Martian Manhunter sat on the ground with Black Canary by his side. Jeanne stood in the middle of the tables, arms crossed. Batman turned to her, "What happened in there?"

"The exercise went to hell," Jeanne scoffed, shaking her head.

Robin frowned at his mentor, "Exercise?"

"Try to remember," Batman gently ordered. "What you experienced was a training exercise. Manhunter psychically linked the seven of you within an artificial reality. You all knew this going in. What you didn't know was that it was a trained for failure exercise. No matter what the team accomplished, it was designed to grow worse. Still, you were aware nothing was real. Including the deaths of the entire Justice League."

"Which is why none of you really grieved. You knew it wasn't real," Jeanne added, a faint look of disappointment on her face. "Like when Wolf died. But, unfortunately, all that changed when Artemis died. Megan knew it wasn't real, but her subconscious couldn't tell the difference. She forgot the whole purpose of the exercise...so her subconscious mind took control. Making it very, very real for all of you. For instance, the special link I had set up for Conner and Jeline...Megan knew about that. And so when Conner died, Megan cut that link off as if he really had died which put significant strain on Jeline's mind who, along with Wally and Robin, eventually returned to the idea that it was never real."

"You?" Jeline glared at Megan in hatred. "You did this to us?"

"I...I'm so sorry," Megan stared back, at a lost for words.

"You bitch! You killed me!" Jeline lunged but Conner caught her. "You made us believe that Artemis and Conner died! How could you?"

"I...," she shook her head.

Conner glanced back at Jeanne, "Why didn't you stop the exercise?"

"Manhunter tried. But Megan had a death grip on the entire reality. Artemis was supposed to wake up when she died, but she didn't. Megan convinced her mind that she had died, and so Artemis slipped into a coma," Jeanne explained calmly. "Manhunter tried to go directly into Megan's mind, but...he got lost. He was sucked into that reality believing everything Megan's mind had created. Unfortunately, he was losing his purpose of going in. So...I took his place. Fortunately, Megan already thought I was her uncle, so I took that thought and was able to slip into her subconscious mind and shock her awake. And by doing that...I freed all of you from a coma that could've turned permanent."

"My apologies," Manhunter stood up with Canary's help. "I...I had no idea a simple training exercise could be so dangerous. So damaging."

Jeanne sighed and turned to Batman while Red Tornado walked over, "God, it was a mess in there."

"That bad?" Batman asked.

"Worse than any of you can imagine."

"What do you mean?" Tornado asked.

"I know we can't hold her responsible for what happened. Even though she's untrained."

"No one blames her," Batman assured her. "We underestimated her abilities."

"Yeah, we did. To be honest, she's got a mind stronger than Manhunter. But, I'm worried about the state of her mind."

"Is it because of what's happened?" Batman asked, narrowing his eyes.

"No," Jeanne glanced back where Captain Marvel held a crying Megan. "She's got power. There's no doubt about it. But she's dangerous. Manhunter and I can do what she did to the Team, but Megan...she did it subconsciously. Her mind spiraled out of control because of one little thing. Her powers are unstable, thus, not completely trustworthy."

"What're you saying?" Red Tornado asked.

"If she isn't trained soon...and I mean, real soon...we may have to take her off the team because her mind...is dangerous."

* * *

**end of chapter! woo!**

**please review**


	17. Therapy

**Chapter 17!**

**disclaimer: i do not own Young Justice or any DC comics characters**

**Rated T for violence, minor language, and some sensuality **

**enjoy and R&R**

* * *

**Mount Justice, October 23, 2011, 7:21 pm...**

The team lounged in silence in the kitchen. Megan slowly stirred the batter for her cupcakes while the rest of the team waited in the lounge area.

**Therapy room...**

Betsy Vega sat in the green chair opposite of Conner. Betsy was dressed in casual clothes, hoping to make Conner feel at ease even though her stomach revealed her pregnancy. "It must be hard. That feeling of losing your friends and family. The whole time convinced it was real. It's got to be devastating. I can understand that feeling, Conner. You may be perceived as Superboy who's not supposed to have feelings of sadness or-"

"You don't know what I feel!" he jolted to his feet and headed to the door.

"Conner!"

"Just leave me alone!" he yelled, walking out.

**Next...**

Artemis slouched in the green chair, "Look, me dying during the exercise might've started things going south, but I was coma girl. Missed out on all the fun. Forgetting it wasn't real. So, no trauma. No need for the shrink wrap."

"You feel no need to ask for help," Betsy gathered, smirking.

"Whatever. Maybe."

"Or perhaps, you don't wish to admit you need help?" Betsy uncrossed her legs. "Artemis, it's not a sign of weakness to open up to your friends."

"I know that," she said through gritted teeth.

"But you still keep secrets from them."

"Y-You won't tell them! You can't!" she panicked.

"I won't," Betsy assured her. "But you should. You could start by admitting you're not really Green Arrow's niece."

"Pfft. Right. Can you imagine what Wally would do with that?"

"Interesting," Betsy smirked again. "So, the person you're most worried about...is Wally?"

**Next...**

"I was the general. But behaved like a soldier," Kaldur sat with his shoulders slumped. "I sacrificed myself. I am not fit for command and must resign as team leader."

Betsy nodded in thought, "Very well. You would you recommend to take your place?"

Kaldur furred his brows, "Artemis is too raw and untrusting. Kid Flash, too rash and impulsive. Miss Martian remains too eager to please. Superboy carries too much anger. And, Warbird...she does not have the necessary emotional control needed to become a leader."

"Making Robin the last and logical choice, correct?"

"But he is so young."

"Kaldur, you're all young. But lets be honest...he's immature, isn't he?"

Kaldur sighed, "I cannot shift this burden to him. Not yet. Heh. It appears I must withdraw my resignation."

**Next...**

Betsy frowned at Wally who was sitting upside with a bowl of popcorn, "So, you want to believe that after everything you went through, including your own death from fiery explosion...you're peachy?"

"I'm, uh, fairly certain I never used the word 'peachy', but I think you got the gist," he tossed several pieces into his mouth.

"You really have no interest in confronting your extreme reaction to Artemis' death?"

Wally began choking on a kernel. He sat up and collected himself, "I'd rather talk about you, babe."

"Wally, you're in denial."

"I'm comfortable with that."

**Next...**

"Hurting? Try traumatized," Robin glanced at the floor. "I finally become leader and wind-up sending all my friends to their deaths. I-I know I did what I had to. But I hated it. When we started this team, I was desperate to be in-charge. Not anymore. An-and that's not even the worst of it. You...can't tell Bruce."

"Nothing leaves this room, Dick," Betsy assured him. "It's okay. Go on."

"I always wanted...expected t-to grow up and become him. And the hero bit, I'm still all in. But that thing inside of him? That thing that drives him to sacrifice everything for the sake of his mission. Thats not me. I-I don't wanna be _the _Batman anymore."

**Next...**

"It was all my fault. Hello, Megan," Megan bopped herself on the forehead. "Who else could take a simple exercise and turn it into a nightmare that terrorizes everyone she cares about?"

"M'gann, you've turned white," Betsy noticed.

"No!" Megan jolted to her feet, examining herself. "Oh. You meant...Caucasian. Yeah, I'm fine being Megan. But I can't be trusted to use my other powers."

"M'gann, you're Martian. Not using your natural abilities is like me refusing to move or speak. Which, believe me, many of us heroes tried during our first power discovery. But not being yourself is never the answer. It won't make your feelings of guilt go away. Learn from what happened. Practice until you gain control, and regain your confidence."

**Next...**

Jeline sat back in the chair, chewing on her fingernails, "I'm pissed. I. Am. Pissed! I...I died, dammit!"

"And how is that different from any other time you've 'died'?" Betsy asked, staying utterly calm.

"I didn't come back!" Jeline jolted to her feet and began pacing. "Megan, she...damn it all, I hate her!"

"You don't mean that."

"No, I do!" Jeline snapped, kicking the table over. "You have no idea how she made me feel!"

Betsy sighed calmly, "Then tell me."

"I know what its like to die," Jeline sat back down. "To be honest, I've lost track of how many times I've died. But I always come back. Always! And because I know I'll come back I'm not afraid of death. I never have been. I've, not once in my life, never been afraid to die. But Megan...she changed that. With her little mind-control or whatever."

"Jeline, you can't blame her for subconsciously taking control of the scenario."

"The hell I can't! God, you're not even understanding what I'm saying!" her eyes began to swell with tears.

"Then explain it to me."

"SHE MADE ME AFRAID! She made me scared! She literally made be afraid to die! Because of her, I was truly scared of the end! I thought that Conner really did die and I was scared! I didn't come back! You don't know what that's like! She made me feel things I never felt before! Death is not knew to me. Death doesn't faze me. But that explosive death? I felt it. I felt what it was like to die and not come back," Jeline shook her head, tears pouring down her face. "I...can't forget what she did. And I can't forgive her. I just...I can't."

Betsy studied her, "So, what're you saying?"

Jeline took a moment to compose herself, "I'm saying...I can't work with her. Right now...I don't even wanna be near her, much less, have to look at her. Her very presence pisses me off!"

"We all have moments when we feel we can't work with certain people. Jeline, every member of the League knows how you feel. Me, included."

"No," she shook her head. "No, you don't. None of you do. My fearlessness of death...only I know what that's like, and Megan...she took that away from me. And who knows when I'll get that back. "

"Jeline, you can work on it. Shutting Megan out isn't going to solve your problems. Give her a chance," Betsy urged gently.

"Fine," Jeline curled her fists. "I'll give it a month. If I don't get over this within a month...I'll petition to have Megan removed from the team. That'll be my ultimatum. Either she goes...or I go."

**Later...**

Betsy finished up her notes as Batman walked in. "How'd it go?"

"Fine, I suppose," she sighed, closing up her notepad. "Bruce, the children are distraught. All of them."

Batman slumped his shoulders, "I had hoped they'd rallied by now. If this behavior persists, I won't be able to deploy the team."

"Bruce, they'll get over it the best that they can. I do believe Wally, Artemis, and M'gann will be fine for now. Kaldur is stressed and Dick is conflicted. Conner...I can't quite tell how he feels because our time was cut short."

"And Jeline?"

"Don't get me started," Betsy stood up, bracing her back. "Jeline is the most emotional of them all. Her powers of regeneration have helped her overcome the normal fear of death. Her natural self-preservation is turned off which makes her more reliable as a hero. She's accepted death and the knowing that she'll come back."

"But?"

"But...the exercise turned that switch back on. She's scared, Bruce. And right now, she's angry at M'gann. She blames her."

"That can't be helped," Batman shrugged. "How are you? I'm sure the sessions were hard on you."

Betsy rubbed her belly, "I'm fine. We're both fine."

Batman placed his hand on her belly and leaned in to kiss her when the door opened. Batman withdrew his hand as Conner walked in. "Oh, am I...interrupting?"

"No, I was just leaving," Batman nodded to Betsy and left.

"What's wrong, Conner?" Betsy asked, adjusting her skirt.

"Can we...talk? Since I walked out during our session..."

"Of course, sit down," she gestured to the chair.

Conner hesitated before finally sat down. Betsy sat back down as well, "All right, what did you want to tell me?"

"Here's the ugly truth: I wasn't devastated. Even with Superman, Tornado, Canary...the whole League dead...even though I didn't save Wolf...watched Artemis and Kaldur die...and abandoned Jeline...I felt," Conner lowered his eyes, "at peace. See, from the moment I first opened my eyes in that Cadmus pod, there's been one thing I've wanted and feared: to know what it is to be Superman. And I knew. So I was...happy. Everyone I cared about dead or traumatized and I'm happy. How do I get past the guilt of that? How do I live with myself?"

Betsy leaned forward, catching his conflicted eyes, "I don't have any easy answers, Conner. But admitting it...is the first step."

**Conner's room, 10:29 pm...**

Conner sat on the edge of his bed in thought when his door opened. Jeline stepped inside and locked the door behind her. "Jeline?"

"Hey," she smiled halfheartedly. "Can we talk?"

"Of course," he got up and joined her on the couch.

Jeline fiddled with the seams of the cushion, "Conner, you remember when I said I loved you? In the fake reality?"

"Yeah, I do," he studied her. "Why? What's wrong?"

Jeline swallowed hard, "I wanted you to know that I...I meant it. I don't know why it took some training exercise for me to finally say it, but it's true. I love you. And...I wanna be with you."

Conner placed his hand on her cheek, "I love you, too. I know you meant it, Jeline. I wanna be with you, too. I don't know why you're telling me what I already know."

"No, Conner," she grabbed his hand, "I want to be _with _you. I wanna...show you how much I love you. And I know we're both still young, but..."

She sat back and lifted her shirt up over her head, tossing it aside. Conner stared at her body, his cheeks beginning to blush, "Jeline...are you sure?"

"Conner, I want you," she moved closer. "Don't you want me, too?"

"You're seriously asking me that question?"

Jeline laughed, "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Jeline, you don't even have to ask," he pulled her into his arms, pressing his lips against hers.

* * *

**end of chapter (how was it?)**

**please review!**


	18. Halloween

**Chapter 18**

**disclaimer: i do not own Young Justice or any DC comics characters or "Set Fire to the Rain" by Adele  
**

**rated T for violence, minor language, and some sensuality**

**enjoy and R&R**

* * *

**Mount Justice, October 31, 2011, 5:34 pm...**

Wally let out a inhuman howl, trying to rouse Wolf into joining him. "Really? You're not gonna join in at all? What kind of Wolf are you?"

"Wally, stop torturing him," Conner demanded.

"You mean stop torturing you," Jeline corrected, wrapping the mummy wrappings around Conner's head.

Megan walked over, picking up a roll of wrappings, "Oh, Jeline, do you need some hel-"

"I got it. I don't need your help," Jeline snatched the wrappings away, not meeting Megan's eye.

"Jeline, stop torturing Megan," Wally taunted, leaning his elbow on Megan's shoulder. "It's awkward enough with Conner being the third wheel on our date."

"I invited the whole team, Wally," Megan reminded, still slightly hurt from Jeline's attitude. "Zatanna and Jeanne, too."

"Good. Keeps us on the down low," Wally winked at her.

"Wally, shut up."

Wally frowned at Jeline then placed his hands on his hips, "So, you going as my favorite Martian?"

"Not exactly," Megan stepped back and transformed into a zombie bride.

"Whoa. Eat my brains anytime," Wally swooned. "Hey, Jeline, isn't she amazing?"

"I've seen better," Jeline continued wrapping Conner's chest, not even glancing at Megan's costume.

"Great minds think alike," Captain Marvel walked into the room, zombie paint on his face.

Megan cleared her throat and smiled, "Captain, you look great! Are you going to a Halloween celebration, too?"

Marvel gave Megan a look, "Well, yeah. I'm going with...I mean, you invited the whole team, right?"

"Yeah, we'll all be at the dance. So don't worry about us. Go...have a good time at your party."

"Recognized...Artemis, B08. Zatanna Zatara, T03."

Artemis, dressed as a vampire, and Zatanna, dressed as a witch, walked into the assembly room. "Hey, Zatanna, you look great."

"Oh, you, too," Zatanna smiled at Artemis then smirked at Marvel. "Oh, look...zombie Captain Marvel, that's hilarious. Is the Justice League having a party because my dad didn't mention it?"

"No, no, no, no. See I...fine, I'm going trick-or-treating," Marvel flew over to the zeta tubes.

"Recognized...Captain Marvel, 15."

"And I'm not sharing my candy!" he snapped before disappearing.

"Sensitive," Jeline muttered as she began wrapping Conner's arm. "Dude, hold still. Come on, stop fidgeting."

Conner leaned closer, whispering into her ear, "You are so making this up to me later."

"Jeline, are you sure you don't need help?"

"I told you I got it!" Jeline snapped at her, finally turning her angry gaze on Megan.

"Jeline, chill. Come on, Megan," Wally draped his arm over Megan's shoulders and steered her away.

**Lounge Room, an hour later...**

"Computer, secure the room," Batman ordered.

"Secured."

In the room, Robin, Kaldur, and Jeline sat on the chairs while Batman, Red Tornado, Red Arrow, Nova, and Jeanne stood. Batman crossed his arms, "I'll cut to the chase...we believe there's a mole in the team."

"I am convinced there is none," Kaldur interjected, standing up. "When Sportsmaster claimed he had an inside source, he was merely sowing dissent."

"His intel could easily come back comparing notes with the other villians working for the Injustice League," Robin added, shrugging. "And think about it. If anyone on the team was working with those creep-oids-"

"-he or she would've betrayed us during our fight against them," Kaldur finished.

"I'm not convinced," Roy retorted in a snappy tone. "Sure you three and Kid Flash are above suspicion but I know Artemis isn't shooting straight."

"Roy, Artemis is legit," Jeline pointed out, slouching. "I know she's not Green Arrow's niece-"

"What?" Kaldur whipped his head to Jeline.

"Well, yeah. In fact she's related to-"

"Enough," Batman placed his hand on Robin's shoulders. "Artemis' relations indeed make her suspect, but she's still entitled to a secret identity. I'm more concerned about Superboy. We still no little about what Cadmus programmed in their weapon-"

"He's not a weapon," Jeline growled. "He's a person. He's has feelings unlike you."

"Jeline, enough," Roxy scolded, placing her hands on her hips. "Listen to what Batman has to say."

Jeline glanced at the wall, shaking her head as Batman continued. "Conner may be the mole and not know it."

"What about Miss Martian?" Roy asked. "Martian Manhunter told Canary she's his niece, but he also said he has a few hundred nieces and nephews. And the first time he met M'gann was five months ago when she stowed away on his last trip from Mars to Earth."

"This changes nothing," Kaldur crossed his arms.

"No, I'm with Roy on this," Jeline sat up straight. "After what went wrong...she's obviously ill-experienced. And that explains it."

Batman exchanged a secret glance with Roxy. Jeline rubbed her cheek, "What about Penny?"

"I highly doubt she's the mole," Roxy shook her head. "Penny is definitely a traitor but she didn't have access to the intel that Sportsmaster was knowingly aware of."

"In other words, you're saying she's a traitor but...not a traitor. Great," Jeline scoffed, scowling at the wall.

**Lex Corp, October 31, 2011, 8:50 pm...**

"Well, this is a nice surprise."

Penny Vega swiveled the chair around, smiling seductively as Lex Luthor walked into his office, Mercy at his side. Penny, dressed in a sensual blue cocktail dress and black heels, crossed her legs under the glass desk. "Glad to know it's the nice kind of surprise."

Luthor waved Mercy away and the robot walked out to stand guard outside. "I thought you were laying low."

"No need. The heroes can't do anything to me in public," she glanced out the windows. "It's very convenient."

"Odd for you to be saying that. Does your step-father know _who _you are?" Lex asked, walking around the desk to approach her.

"Of course he knows. And my mother," Penny glanced up at him. "It'll make the party all the more sweeter when I smile and wave as if I've never left them. And with the cameras flashing...it's perfect."

Lex eyed her body, "I must say...you are perfect."

"Mr Luthor, are you making a pass at me?"

"No. Just an observation."

He moved closer but Penny stuck her leg up, gently holding him back with her stiletto-heeled foot, "Not so fast, Mr Luthor. After all...weren't you sexually manipulating the Adel girl?"

"Which one?" he moved his hand down her leg to her thigh. "I've always had a _super_ior taste in women, anyways."

"I can tell," she grabbed his tie and pulled him to her lips.

**Jeline's Room, Mount Justice, November 1, 2011, 4:07 am...**

Jeline tied the sash of her robe as she got up off her bed. Conner was rolled in the sheets, nearly snoring. Jeline ran her fingers through her hair as she walked across the room to her keyboard. She glanced at Conner's sleeping form before turning on the machine. She adjusted the volume and stretched her fingers. She opened her music notebook and flipped to the page that read _Second Solo_. She placed it on the notebook stand on the top of the keyboard and adjusted herself. She started off with a few notes before settling into a nice melody.

_"I let it fall, my heart  
And as it fell, you rose to claim it  
It was dark and I was over  
Until you kissed my lips and saved me  
My hands, they're strong  
But my knees were far too weak  
To stand in your arms  
without falling to your feet"_

Jeline closed her eyes as she felt Conner's hand on her back. He sat down next to her, pulled her robe down to expose her bare shoulder and kissed her soft skin.

* * *

**end of chapter! **

**please review**


	19. Magic

**Chapter 19!**

**disclaimer: i do not own Young Justice or any DC comics characters**

**rated T for violence, minor language, and some sensuality**

**enjoy and R&R**

* * *

**Luthor Manor, November 5, 2011, 2:40 AM...**

Penny slid out of the bed without arousing Lex. Swiftly as she could with her superhuman speed, she rummaged through the drawers. She opened his drawer of socks. She used her x-ray vision to locate a tiny box in the corner. She pulled it out. Lex was still asleep, she could hear his soft snoring. She quickly opened the tiny box. Her skin lit up green from the box's contents. She closed it quickly and ran to the kitchen, stuffing the box into her purse. A sly smile spread across her face.

**Mount Justice, November 5, 2011, 7:47 PM...**

Conner carried a large crate over his shoulders. Batman glanced at M'gann who was telekinetically carrying two boxes of food. "Is that everything?"

"Everything you asked for," she answered cheerfully. "And groceries."

"Cookies?" Wally began to rifle through the food.

"Snickerdoodle."

"Babe, you rock my world," he swooned.

"I thought Taco Bell's new tacos rocked your world, Wally," Jeline teased as she handed Kaldur the equipment list. Zatara and Red Tornado helped moved certain crates across the bay. Artemis and Zatanna walked out of the elevator just as all the adults in the room suddenly disappeared.

**WayneTech Labs, November 5, 2011, 7:47 PM...**

Penny floated down behind a woman bent over a keyboard. Just as she landed, she heard a faint scream and boom coming from above. The woman ceased her typing, not noticing Penny's presence, and muttered to herself, "Crap. They're already working the spell."

Penny reached her hands around the woman's neck and twisted. Her neck snapped in half and she slumped on her desk. Penny took the woman's uneaten apple and innocently walked out of the labs. She placed her cellphone against her ear, "It's done."

"Good," Lex mused. "The floor is empty?"

"It will be soon," Penny hung up. She walked out of the building and watched as parents ran about, screaming about their vanished children. Penny took a bite of the apple and walked onto the sidewalk, the sound of her high heels being drowned out by the screams of the gathering mob. She passed by a blond haired man, she winked at him and he winked back.

**Happy Harbor, November 5, 2011, 8:19 PM...**

Jeline pushed a crib full of babies from a local daycare through the entrance to the high school. Two young girls helped her pull the crib into the gymnasium. Jeline set down the heavy bag of baby formula and bottles. Artemis was entertaining a group of young kids, and Wally was carrying another toddler. He walked over to Jeline, "You rescued the babies."

"Yeah," she wiped her forehead. "Kids are heavy."

The toddler in Wally's arm offered his sippy cup. Wally beamed, "For me? Thank you."

"Did you call your house?" Jeline lowered her voice.

"No answer," his smile fell. "I'm guessing your mom's gone from the hospital...?"

"Probably," Jeline glanced around at all the young kids. "I wish I knew where Jeanne was."

"Hey," he placed his hand on her shoulder. "It'll be all right. We'll figure this out."

"Thanks, Wally," she smiled.

The doors of the gymnasium opened and Conner walked inside carrying toddlers. "Got three more."

**Later...**

The heroes gathered behind Zatanna as she raised her hands and uttered Zatara's locator spell. A red do appeared on the holographic Earth. "Coordinates locked," Robin stated. "Roanoke Island. You did it."

"But why there?" Conner asked, raising a brow.

"Roanoke holds the greatest amount of dark magic. It'd be the best place to perform a powerful spell," Jeline informed then noticed everyone's staring. She shrugged, "Jeanne tells me a lot of things."

**(Adult world) Gotham City, November 5, 2011, 10:07 PM...**

Penny sat on the edge of the roof of a nearby building of WayneTech. There was a riot below. She had already stopped two, but this one was getting violent. The blond man she winked at earlier urged the parents to throw themselves against the SWAT. The police commissioner was trying to calm them down. The blond man slipped out from the crowd and got into a blue sports car. He drove around to the side where a scientist got into the car with a briefcase. _That's my cue_, Penny stood up.

She flew down and landed in between the mob and the SWAT. The citizens gasped and murmured, "It's _her_."

"Citizens of Gotham!" Penny grabbed all of their attention. "Please, remain calm. WayneTech is doing _everything _they can do bring our children back. The scientists in there have families, too. They have children just like you that they're worried about."

The citizens whispered amongst each other, considering her words. Together, they backed away from the police. Penny lowered her arms, "Thank you. Please, go home. None of this will make the search go any faster if we heroes have to prevent your rioting."

The citizens stared at her with looks of guilt.

"Go home, so that we can find all the children," Penny slowly floated up above their heads. "I promise...your children will be returned."

**(Child world) Mount Justice, November 6, 2011, 12:01 AM...**

Jeline entered the bathroom. She closed it and turned the lock. She leaned on the sink counter, trying to steady her nerves. She raised her eyes to reflection. "Come on," she muttered to her reflection. "You can do this. Just another mission. You can die...but you come back. You always come back. Don't be a coward."

She sighed and buried her face in her hands, "My, God, I'm going insane."

Jeline sat on the toilet lid, trying to suppress her fear. She reached inside her jacket and pulled out a small knife. She leaned her elbows on her knees and twirled the small blade in between her fingers. She rolled her sleeve up and clenched her fist. She pressed the point of the knife into her skin and slowly cut her wrist. It hurt her worse because of the slow movement. The stinging pain flared up her arm. But she ignored it. She watched the blood drip from the wound and onto the floor. The wound closed up, leaving a red line of blood. Jeline ran her finger over her wrist, not even feeling a scar. Just smooth skin.

_Okay, _she thought, _you can heal...you can come back. _

She cut her wrist again and watched it heal. She did it again. The wound healed a little faster. She cut her wrist again...

**(Adult world) Wayne Manor, November 6, 2011, 12:01 AM...**

Alfred set Betsy down on the medical table in the Bat Cave. Betsy's face was covered with tear stains, and she was still crying. Alfred grabbed the heart monitor and lifted Betsy's shirt up and placed the small pad on her belly. The machine lit up and they waited as the machine worked on detecting a heartbeat. Then, quick heartbeats appeared on the screen. Betsy cried out with relief, "Oh, thank God!"

Alfred sighed in relief, "It appears that the spell doesn't work on pregnant women."

Betsy held her belly with shaky hands. Alfred placed his hand on her shoulder, "Madame Wayne...?"

She didn't answer. Alfred kept his hand on her shoulder, showing her comfort as she cried. "Where's Bruce? Where's Bruce?"

"He's away," Alfred told her.

"Call him. Now! I need Bruce! Please, Alfred," she cried some more.

"I will try, Madame," he assured her. "I will try."

**(Child world) Mount Justice, November 6, 2011, 12:18 AM...**

Jeline walked down the hall to the assembly room when a flash of lightning caught her attention. A young boy standing in the middle of the room.

"Hey! It worked!"

Jeline sprinted over to the boy. She reached around him and grabbed him by his red jacket collar, lifting him off the ground to her eye level. "Who are you? What're you doing here? Huh? Huh?"

The Team gathered around, composed shock. The black-haired boy held grabbed Jeline's hands, trying to pry her fingers open but to no avail. "Who are you?" Jeline repeated. "Answer me."

"B-Billy Batson!" he kicked his legs about. "Read my mind!"

M'gann gasped, "He's...Captain Marvel."

"Yeah, and I'm Speedy Gonzalez," Wally rolled his eyes. "Just because he believes he's-"

"Wally, I brought you nachos and pineapple juice!" Billy blurted. The Team exchanged glances with each other. Jeline frowned and set the Billy down, but kept her grip on him. Billy was staring at her intently. Jeline raised her chin and released her hold.

Billy backed out of her arm reach, "You believe me?"

"Yeah. You're him," Jeline nodded, looking a little frustrated. "Sorry."

"It's okay," he shrugged, adjusting his jacket. "I kinda expected you to be a little protective."

Jeline glanced at the Team in thought, _do you think his alter ego can travel to where the adults are? _

Kaldur raised a brow, _it's possible. _

_But there's no way of knowing if that theory is legit, _Wally countered.

_Listen, Speedy Gonzalez, _Jeline crossed her arms over her chest, _if he can, then that means we'll now have a way to contact the League. If not, then we proceed to Roanoke. _She glanced at Robin, _Am I wrong? _

_No. Sounds good, _Robin nodded.

_Great, _Artemis added sardonically. _We're taking our chances on a kid. _

_How old is he? _Conner asked.

_10, _M'gann informed.

Jeline knelt down in front of Billy, "Do you know for certain that you can travel to where the adults are?"

"Yeah, I just came from there," he nodded furiously. "I swear I'm telling the truth."

"Okay. Then you'll be our messenger. Robin and Aqualad will relay the plan," she paused in thought, "remember to ask about Doctor Fate."

**Roanoke Island...**

Klarion the Witch Boy stood in the magical circle surrounding the yellow gem which siphoned power from an unconscious Doctor Fate who's body was threatening to disappear. He quickly turned around and magically blocked the arrows and batarangs aimed at him. "That's the best you can do?"

He summoned red lightning and blasted Artemis and Robin. Jeline, Conner, Kaldur, and Wally charged Klarion from all four sides. Klarion created a red dome over the circle, causing the heroes to bounce off. Zatanna chanted a spell but the dome only shuddered. Klarion frowned in disdain, "Baby magic..."

He magically tossed Zatanna in the air. Conner caught her. M'gann tossed giant rocks at the dome. Klarion breathed red fire. M'gann quickly flew away. Artemis aimed an arrow at Teekl. Klarion turned the arrow into a ball of yarn. Klarion chuckled, "Show them what a familiar to a Lord of Chaos can do, Teekl."

Teekl suddenly grew to size of a Rhino. He smacked Conner away and moved in for the kill. Jeline lunged. She grabbed hold of Teekl's neck and pulled him down. She pounded her fist on Teekl's face. Teekl slashed at her. Jeline crashed into a tree.

"Jeline!" Conner shouted then got smacked again by Teekl.

Suddenly, the gem shot strong bolts of magical lightning, knocking out Robin and Artemis. Kaldur withstood the lightning. Klarion's magical dome disappeared, "No!"

Jeline slapped him away. Zatanna ran to help her, "Is she all right?"

"I-I don't know," Jeline cautiously touched her sister's neck, the only exposed skin. "Her skin feels cold like she's..."

"No," Zatanna grabbed the Helmet and lifted it off Jeanne's head.

"Get away from the gem!" Klarion blasted them away.

Zatanna held onto the Helmet, rolling away with it tucked in her arms. Jeline got to her hands and knees, "Jeanne!"

Klarion summoned the dome, trapping the unconscious Jeanne inside. Billy's voice suddenly blared through the Team's mind. _It's the gem! At the center of the pentagram! Destroy it and we all win!_

_That's all I needed to know, _Zatanna quickly put the Helmet on. As Doctor Fate, she flew up into the sky.

"Klarion! This ends now!"

_Billy, tell Zatara! _M'gann ordered.

Another flash of lightning and he was gone. Jeline stared up at Doctor Fate, silently and secretly thankful that her sister was free. Klarion and Doctor Fate shot magical energies at each other. Klarion switched to throwing magical exploding balls which Doctor Fate graciously dodged. Jeline and Conner banged their super strength against the magic. Kaldur tried to crack the dome with his water hammers, and M'gann continued to throw rocks. Doctor Fate's body suddenly vanished, leaving Zatanna hanging in the air for a second before returning. Klarion cackled, "Yes! See? When the world divided, the Helmet split in two. You're not all here, Nabu! And you're losing hold of the poor, soon-to-be dead girl!"

The Team fought all at once, crumbling Klarion's magic. Doctor Fate caught him in a magical cuff. Jeline ran to Jeanne's side. Wally sped in and grabbed the gem, tossing it at Doctor Fate. She caught and uttered a powerful spell. Everything turned white. The four adult sorcerers appeared and fell over, unconscious. Klarion shrugged, "They don't make evil, immortal sorcerers like they used to. Oh, well."

He snapped his fingers and freed himself, "It was fun while it lasted. Teekl!"

His familiar returned to his normal size. Klarion created a portal, "Later, armadillos. Unless I see you first."

Then he was gone. Wally slid to a stop near Doctor Fate, "Aren't you gonna follow him?"

"To what end? Klarion is chaos personified. He cannot be contained."

Robin stirred awake, "Did we win?"

"At a cost," Kaldur glanced at Jeanne then at Doctor Fate. Jeline held Jeanne in her arms. Conner knelt by her, "Is she...?"

"She's alive. Barely," Jeline sniffled.

Zatara glanced up at the Lord of Order, "Fate! Great Nabu...release my daughter. Return to your chosen host."

Doctor Fate stared at him for a long moment, "No. This girl's natural affinity for the mystic arts makes her a more significant host. I risk Jeanne Inoue's sanity and stability the more I use her as a host. This girl will do better."

"You can't do that!" Artemis shouted.

"She has her own life to live!" Robin added.

"Kent would never allow such a-"

"Kent did object," she interrupted Wally. "So I released his spirit to the afterlife. He is gone. I will not release this host nor will I accept Jeanne any longer."

Zatara slumped his shoulders, "Take me instead. My skills are already at their peak. My body is physically stronger. Better able to withstand the strain of your power."

"All true," she agreed. "But if I remove the Helmet, what guarantee that you will don it?"

"My word," he uttered a binding spell.

Doctor Fate floated down and removed the Helmet. Zatanna opened her eyes and smiled, "Dad!"

"Zatanna," Zatara hugged his daughter. "Remember, I love you."

He kissed her forehead and took the Helmet. He glanced at the heroes, "Take care of my girl."

"You have _my _word," Batman nodded.

"No, please," Zatanna struggled against Robin holding her back. "This was my fault. Dad, don't! DAD!"

Zatara put on the Helmet. Doctor Fate stood in his rightful form. He turned away from Zatanna and disappeared with the evil sorcerers. Zatanna fell to her knees, stunned in shock.

**Mount Justice, November 7, 2011 9:16 AM...**

Conner walked into the medical bay. Jeline sat at Jeanne's bedside. Monitors were hooked up to the girl, keeping track of her heart, lungs, and brain activity. Conner placed his hand on Jeline's shoulder, "How is she?"

"Unchanged. Batman says she's in some kind of coma," she lowered her head and yawned.

"You're exhausted. Why don't you come back to my room? Take a nap," he gently shook her shoulder.

She shook her head, "No, I'm fine."

"Jeline, you've been up since we found her. You need to sleep. Jeanne wouldn't want you wasting away."

She sighed and stood up, "Okay."

Conner pulled her into a hug. Jeline hugged him back, her ear on his chest. She closed her eyes, relishing the sound of his heartbeat. Conner rubbed her back, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

**end of chapter 19**

**please review!**


	20. Secret Plans

**Chapter 20!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Young Justice or any DC superheroes**

**Rated T for violence, language, and some sensuality**

**Enjoy and R&R**

* * *

**Mount Justice, November 11, 2011, 4:05 PM...**

Wally walked into the kitchen, still dressed in his winter clothing. The lights suddenly turned on. "SURPRISE!"

"What? Aw, you guys! You shouldn't have," Wally faked his shock.

"Right," Robin crossed his arms. "Not like you've been hinting for days or anything."

Jeline draped her arm over Wally's shoulders, "I had to endure my surprise birthday party...you have to endure this one."

"We made two cakes," M'gann gestured to the table. "Come on, make a wish!"

"Way ahead of you," Wally winked and sat down. He closed his eyes for a second and blew out all the candles. Everyone clapped. Jeline walked over to Conner who slipped his arm around her waist. M'gann began passing out slices to everyone. Jeline conversed with Kaldur and Flash, unbothered by Conner's obvious display of affection. She glanced across the room where Wally was hovering over M'gann while Artemis was shooting them angry looks.

"Excuse me," Jeline smiled at Conner and walked away. M'gann had a small smile on her face, tolerating Wally's bold advances. "Hey, Wally, can we talk for a second?"

"I'm a little busy," he smirked.

Jeline smirked back and glanced at the TV, "Oh, M'gann, I think everyone would love to watch some TV."

"You're right," M'gann quickly left.

Wally slumped his shoulders, "Great. Now, I'll never get my birthday kiss."

"Come on," Jeline grabbed Wally's shoulder and steered him into the kitchen. "You need to learn to know when a girl's not interested, Wally."

"What? She's totally into me," he leaned on the counter.

Jeline rolled her eyes, "Wally. You remember how we first started dating? How I had to kiss you to get you to realize that I liked you?"

"Yeah. So?"

Jeline pointed in Artemis's direction, "Well, there's another girl who had a crush on you...unfortunately, she's too proud to just kiss you. And you nagging M'gann all the time tends to tick her off."

"Whoa, wait a minute. You're saying Artemis has a crush on me? Really? I thought she hated me."

Jeline slapped his shoulder, "She picks on you because she likes you, you dork. Why do you think I was so mean to you? God, you're still clueless."

Wally rubbed his arm, glancing at Artemis who was talking to Zatanna and Robin. Wally blinked with an idea, "Hey, you wanna give me my birthday kiss? Be as bold as you were before our first date?"

Jeline sighed in frustration, "Wally. I'm surprised you're the only freaking person on the whole Team who doesn't know about me and Conner."

"Well," Wally scratched the back of his head. "I just thought you guys were, I dunno, not serious."

"We kinda are," she glanced down at the floor bashfully. All talking ceased as Batman's voice came on the intercom. "Attention, Team. Suit up. Polar stealth. Mission briefing at five."

**Assembly Room...**

"Where's Flash?" Wally asked.

"Flash and Red Tornado already have their assignments," Batman informed via the hologram screen. "A massive ice storm as paralyzed North America from coast to cast. Satellite imagery has detected five flying...ice fortresses. It's source: unknown. It must be stopped."

"Can't the Watchtower just blow it out of the sky or something?" Wally asked.

"What's the watchtower?" Zatanna asked, glancing at Robin.

Jeline smacked Wally upside the head. Batman sighed, "The League's orbiting headquarters is not weaponized. And with both Green Lanterns off-world, I need all hands on deck."

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Robin beamed excitedly. "The League and the Team fighting side by side?"

"Whoa! Really?" Wally beamed as well.

"Superboy...Warbird, you two will use the SuperCycle to rendezvous with the Bat Plane at ice fortress one," Batman ordered. "You'll drop off Robin and Aqualad then continue on to meet up with Black Canary and Red Tornado at ice fortress two. Miss Martian, Artemis, and Zatanna...take the bioship and meet up with Green Arrow and Martian Manhunter at ice fortress 3. Other Leaguers will deal with fortresses four and five. Sending all coordinates now."

"Uh," Wally spoke up. "Batman, I think you skipped-"

"Kid Flash, a young girl in Seattle is in desperate need of a heart transplant. With all conventional air traffic grounded by the storm, you'll need to pick up the donor in Boston then run three-thousand miles cross-country."

"Who is this girl?"

"Does it matter?" Batman raised a brow.

"No," Wally's shoulders slumped. "But...can't we zeta-"

"All zeta tubes are offline," Robin reminded him. "Sorry."

"Right. Then...how could I say no? Guess I won't be needing stealth," Wally hit the Flash symbol on his chest. "Speedy delivery boy...at your service."

**Ice Fortress-4, November 11, 8:08 PM...**

Superman flew around the gigantic machine with Doctor Fate and Captain Marvel, trying to bring it down. He stopped abruptly as a blur of red and blue flew past him. "Penny?"

Penny glanced over her shoulder at him, but kept flying. She flew past Captain Marvel and dove right through the fortress like a bullet. She flew out from the other side. The fortress erupted into flames and fell out of the sky and into the sea. Superman flew after his daughter, "Penny!"

"What?" she snapped, keeping her distance.

"Why? Why did you help us?" he demanded.

"I didn't help you. I destroyed the fortress to save the country. I don't remember ever establishing myself as a _villain_ when I defected. Oh, and stop calling me by my name. I go by Supergirl now," Penny turned away and flew off at super speed.

**Mount Justice, November 12, 6:39 AM...**

Jeline entered her room and peeled off her blood-stained shirt. She had gotten blasted by the giant cannons attached to the ice fortress. She absently turned on the TV and the news came on. The local news reporter delivered updates of the fall of all five ice fortresses and Queen Perdita's death. Jeline rubbed her forehead, feeling a headache forming. She slid out of her jacket and moved to the table to set it down then fell over, unconscious.

Penny, in black clothing, stepped out of the closet with a woman who's eyes glowed green. Penny held her breath, holding the empty poison gas canister. She set it down and knelt down next to Jeline's body. Penny opened Jeline's mouth and took a swab of the inside of her cheek. Then she stuck a needle into the back of Jeline's neck, taking spinal fluid. She stuck another needle up Jeline's nose, taking a brain sample. Then stuck another needle in Jeline's lower abdomen.

Penny placed all the needles into a small black box then stuffed the box into a secret pocket inside her jacket. "Ready to go, Nayli?" she asked the woman. "Your sister, Heidi, will be getting worried."

"Only because you let our sister, Suri, die," Nayli frowned and slipped her arms around Penny's waist.

"Hey, she was killed by Morrow's droid," Penny smirked then flew out of the Cave at super speed.


	21. Hello, Megan

**Chapter 21!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Young Justice or any DC comics characters**

**Rated T for violence, language, and some sensuality  
**

**enjoy and R&R**

* * *

**Mount Justice, November 22, 2011, 9:42 AM...**

"We came as soon as we could," Dinah Lance and her boyfriend, Oliver Queen exited the Zeta tubes.

"Good. Maybe you could explain what's going on," Betsy stood with her cross arms resting on her baby bump.

Oliver glanced at Nova, Batman, Red Tornado, and Martian Manhunter, "What's the problem?"

"There's something you need to see," Nova stated and waved her arm. A small screen appeared. Dinah and Oliver gathered around the screen with Betsy. The screen showed a recorded footage of Jeline and Conner sparring. Jeline swept Conner's feet, knocking him down. The two of them laughed and they kissed. Betsy and Dinah exchanged glances. "Why are you showing us this? We already know the two of them are together."

"Keep watching," Nova urged.

Conner kissed Jeline again then left. Jeline glanced around then suddenly changed into M'gann. Betsy and Dinah's eyes went wide. M'gann glanced off at something then suddenly shape-shifted into Black Canary. Wally appeared on the screen, flirting with Canary. M'gann, as Black Canary, seductively tickled Wally's chin and walked off.

"Freeze playback," Nova ordered.

"What the hell?" Dinah frowned. "Is M'gann...?"

Nova glanced at Batman then at Betsy, "I don't think Conner knew he wasn't with Jeline. It appears M'gann pretended to be Jeline in order to get close to Conner."

"Have you shown this to Jeline?" Betsy asked.

"No," Nova waved the screen away. "I'm not sure what could happen if we indeed showed this to Jeline. Plus, this is only concerns Conner, Jeline, and M'gann."

"It could tear the Team apart. M'gann looks really, really...suspicious," Betsy raised a brow. "My biggest concern is M'gann's shape-shifting. I question the trust we have with her. If she does _this _to secretly have an affair with Conner, then what else is she capable of?"

"What would you suggest?" Batman asked Martian Manhunter.

"Usually I would think of the game on Mars the children play, but the players _know _of the shape-shifting," he glanced at Nova. "But this is sly and manipulative. This is teen romance we are dealing with. How would you approach this?"

"Naturally, I would show this to Jeline, but...given Jeline's sensitive emotional control, it could result in Jeline leaving because of feeling betrayed not only by Conner and M'gann but of us. She would think we kept it from her. She'd see us all as liars. And M'gann...the Team may turn their backs on her because of her lying. Its one thing to play this _game _but to deceive everyone...they wouldn't trust her."

Betsy sighed, "We can't confront Jeline...or Conner. That leaves M'gann. Talking with her...perhaps we could either prevent any further deceitful contact with Conner, or have her _tell _Jeline and Conner about what she's done."

"That's your solution?" Batman asked. "Normally, I would advise against getting involved in situations like this."

"Perhaps," Martian Manhunter slumped his shoulders, "We should speak with her about this. Before this situation escalates."

"Couldn't we just stay out of this?" Oliver suggested and gestured to Nova. "I don't get involved in your relationship with Roy."

Nova raised a brow, "Doing nothing could have serious consequences, Mr Queen. If we ignore this, then M'gann may do something worse than pretending to be Jeline to get close to Conner. Say she 'stole' Conner from Jeline. Trust issues could destroy the Team. M'gann is ignorant to Earth customs."

"Then we should go talk to her," Dinah agreed. "She's right, Oliver. Doing nothing could make this whole thing blow up in our faces."

**Later, M'gann's room...**

Dinah and Nova stood with their arms crossed over their chests. M'gann sat on her bed with her head down, "I'm so sorry...I...I just..."

"M'gann, I know you have a crush on Conner, but he is with Jeline. And deceiving Conner like that is betraying his and Jeline's trust," Nova said. "It makes you look like a liar and a manipulator. You don't want the Team to see you that way, do you?"

"O-of course not!" she turned away so she couldn't see their disappointment. "I just...what Conner and Jeline have...I want that."

Dinah placed her hand on M'gann's shoulder, "Everyone wants to feel wanted. But...deceiving Conner and pretending to be his girlfriend is not the way to find companionship, M'gann. You need to find a boy who wants you for _you_. So, please, stop this now before you ruin your friendship with Conner and Jeline."

M'gann studied their waiting expressions. She sighed and nodded, "Okay. I promise, I'll stop."

"Robin, Kid Flash, Warbird, Superboy, Miss Martian...report for mission briefing," Batman ordered over the intercom.

**Assembly Room...**

"Rumaan Harjavti is the democratically elected president of Qurac," Batman informed as a screen of the Qurac president and Bruce Wayne popped up. "Harjavti has been praised as a fair and wise leader. A humanitarian. But five days ago, Harjavti allied himself with the dictator of the neighboring nation of Bialya, Queen Bee."

"Not a fan," Conner grumbled.

"Few are. Harjavti suddenly backs Queen Bee's claim that Qurac and Bialya were once one nation in ancient times and has announced that the countries will reunify in two days at a ceremony in Qurac," Batman glanced at the giant screen.

A Qurac news report appeared. Harjavti explained his plan, "After the ceremony, I will step down as president. So that our rightful monarch, Queen Bee, may rule."

A Bialya news report appeared over it. "I applaud President Harjavti for unifying our people. And I will gladly come to Qurac to be crowned sole leader of our nation."

"The Quracis are okay with this?" Wally blurted.

"Hardly," Batman gestured to the slideshow of the Qurac people's rage. "They're well aware of the brutality of Queen Bee's regime. But Harjavti has censored the press, silenced all legitimate protest, and has invited the Bialyan military into his country to enforce martial law."

"Queen Bee has to be controlling Harjavti," Robin stated. "Doesn't she have the power to enthrall most men?"

"And some women. But not long distance," Batman frowned. "We have confirmation that she hasn't left Bialya. Something else is at work here. Find out what. Robin, you're team leader."

"Promotion. Sweet!" Wally raised his hand to high-five.

"Me?" Robin stepped forward. "What about Aqualad?"

"Busy helping Aquaman. You're the next logical choice."

"Great," Robin placed his fist against his hip.

"Dude, you totally left me hanging," Wally gestured to his arm.

**Qurac, November 22, 2011, 11:56 PM...**

"We're right above the Quraci-Bialyan border," Robin informed as M'gann flew the bioship in camouflage mode.

"A border the Bialyans are in the process of ignoring," Wally added, gesturing to the tanks crossing the border.

Conner glanced out the window, "No opposition. Guess Harjavti really is in bed with Biayla."

"Wouldn't expect opposition here," Robin checked his computer. "It's an animal sanctuary."

"The Logan Animal Sanctuary?" M'gann gasped in surprise.

Jeline turned over her shoulder to frown at M'gann, "You've heard of it?"

Wally glanced down at the sanctuary, "Guys, the tanks caused a stampede. There are civilians in harm's way.

Conner got out of his chair and leaned over to look down, "I see them. A woman and boy."

"We have to help them!" M'gann exclaimed.

"We're way of mission here," Robin groaned.

Jeline glanced at him, "Hey, it's your call."

He turned away to think. "Deploy. But go stealth. If the Biaylans know we hit them, it becomes an international disaster. Miss Martian, KF, and I will stop the tanks. Superboy and Warbird will divert the stampede."

"Got it."

Conner and Jeline ran over to the hole M'gann opened up in the floor. Conner slipped his arm around Jeline's waist and jumped into the hole. He let go of Jeline. Conner grabbed the wildebeest by it's horns and slammed it down. The other wildebeest parted and ran around the mother and son. The fallen oryx got up. Jeline scooped the animal up in her arms and floated over the stampede until they all ran off.

"Whoa," the little boy gawked.

"Are you both all right?" Robin asked. Wally appeared next to him with the solders' guns in his arm.

"Mom, mom, mom!" the little boy beamed excitedly. "We were just saved by Robin and Kid Flash and Warbird!"

"With a little help from Superboy and Miss Martian," Wally added.

"We diverted the Bialyans around the sanctuary. You should be safe," Robin informed the woman.

"Uh, yeah," Wally glanced at the invisible M'gann. "Coast is clear, Miss M."

M'gann lowered her hood and smiled at the mother and her son, "Uh, h-hi."

"You may have made things worse. Bialyan border-crossing is a way of life here. Usually they wreck a few fences and move on...engaging them might've made us a target," the woman frowned at the Team.

"Mom," her son whined. "Uncool."

The woman slumped her shoulders and dropped her frown, "I'm sorry. I should thank you. This is my son, Garfield. And I'm-"

"Marie Logan!" M'gann exclaimed excitedly. "I can't believe I'm meeting you in person!"

The wildebeest Conner stopped limped over to Marie. "The Oryx is sick and I think you injured this wildebeest."

"Uh...sorry," Conner raised a brow.

"I suppose it was unavoidable," Marie petted the wildebeest then backed away, letting the animal limp away. "They both need to go to the clinic."

"The Team can do that!" M'gann spoke before Robin did. "You and I could fix the fences."

"That's no exactly our-"

"Robin, please," M'gann begged.

"Please, Mom!" Garfield clung to Marie's shirt.

Both of them sighed, "Fine."

"Yes!" Garfield and M'gann cheered in unison.

**The next morning...**

The Team followed Garfield to the clinic. Conner stopped under a tree as a small monkey fell onto his shoulder. The monkey screeched and jumped onto Wally's head, taking his candy bar and jumping to Garfield's shoulder. "It's okay," Garfield assured them. "Meet Monkey."

"Good name," Conner frowned. "But I hate monkeys."

Monkey tossed the candy bar at his head and screeched. Jeline walked over and gently petted Monkey's head. Monkey crawled up her arm and rested on her shoulder. "Heh," Jeline giggled as Monkey crawled in across her shoulders. "He seems to like me."

Wally nudged Conner in the shoulder, "Looks like you got some competition."

Conner frowned at his comment. Garfield led them into the clinic. Robin and Wally sat down in the living room. Conner sat at one end of the coach and Jeline sat next to him on the arm rest. Monkey hissed at Conner again then jumped back to Garfield's shoulder. "So. Pretty weird about Miss Martian and my mom, huh?"

"What're you talking about?" Jeline frowned.

"I mean, she looks _exactly _like Marie. You know, except...greener."

"She does?" Wally exchanged glances with Robin.

"Well, duh! Especially when mom was a TV star on Hello, Megan."

"Whoa, whoa," Jeline frowned in confusion. "'Hello, Megan' is a TV show?"

"I thought it was just something she said," Conner noted.

"Yeah," Garfield nodded as Monkey chomped on his shirt. "_On _the TV show. Way before we were born. Only one season. You can't even find it online. I know mom has a tape somewhere."

He rummaged through the VHS tapes below the TV. He grabbed one and held it out to the Team, "Hello, Megan! The pilot episode!"

He blew the dust off and put it in. Conner whipped his head to the windows, "Wait! Aircraft. Headed this way."

They followed Conner outside. Marie and M'gann were walking back from Marie's truck. "What is it?"

Jeline glanced up, "There! Unmaned drones. Get down!"

The drones began firing. Jeline and Conner stepped in to shield M'gann and Marie. "Where's my son?"

"I told him to stay inside," Robin informed.

"He's 8! He doesn't do orders!"

"MOM!" Garfield called from the barn. "It's okay! I got the animals out!"

Jeline noticed the drones' bullets aimed at the barn. "Conner, throw me."

"What?"

"Throw me! NOW!"

Conner grabbed her waist and threw her at the barn. The bullets drew closer to the gas tank beside the barn. Jeline rolled to the ground a few yards from Garfield and burst into a sprint. She wrapped herself around Garfield as the bullets hit the gas tank, blowing up the barn.

"GARFIELD!" Marie screamed. M'gann telekinetically blew away the smoke. Jeline held Garfield in her arms. Her body smoked. Marie ran to her and took Garfield from her arms. Jeline's wounds were already healing, "I took the full force of the blast. But I couldn't protect him from all of it."

Jeline glanced up, seeing the drones circling around. Conner jumped into the air, slamming his fist into one. M'gann slammed two together, destroying him. Jeline placed her hand on Marie's shoulders, "We need to get him inside. Now."

Jeline and Robin followed Marie inside. She set him on his bed and began working on his injuries. Marie shook her head, checking his breathing, "He's in shock. He needs a blood transfusion. Is any of you O negative?"

"No," Robin said.

"Sorry," Wally said from the door way.

"Neither am I," Marie buried her face in her hands. "I had a supply."

"I can run him to the nearest hospital," Wally offered, moving in to grab Garfield.

"The nearest blood supply is half an hour away at your top speed. Longer by bioship," Robin calculated.

"He doesn't have that much time," Marie breathed heavily. "What's Suberboy's blood type?"

"He's Kryptonian," Jeline informed. "Plus, there's no way we could pierce his skin with a needle."

"What about you?" Marie asked. "I saw your wounds. They healed almost instantly."

Jeline sighed, "Its not that easy. I've never given a blood transfusion before. If I bled directly into his wounds then he'd heal. But there's not telling if his body will accept my blood type and heal."

"Maybe I could help," M'gann spoke timidly from the doorway. "Jeline's blood can heal your son...but she's right in the thinking Garfield could reject the blood. My shape-shifting occurs at the cellular level. If I changed my blood to match Jeline's, it still couldn't heal...but it could help the transfusion. Allow Garfield's body to accept the blood."

"It's worth a try," Jeline moved her sleeve up to expose her arm. "Take as much as you need. My body can generate more blood. Even if you end up killing me...I'll come back."

"I'll need concentration to do this. No distractions," M'gann knelt down next to Jeline.

Marie turned to the boys, "Get out! All of you!"

**Later...**

Jeline walked into the living room, looking as pale as a ghost. Conner ran to her and helped her sit down. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. M'gann's working on the transfusion. I gave up as much blood as he needed," she smiled at him then glanced at Robin. "Well?"

"Harjavti is gonna step down tomorrow," he buried his face in his hands. "KF can you find a news station?"

"Sure. Uh...which remote is it?" Wally studied the numerous remotes he found then aimed on at the TV. Static appeared then a logo: **Hello, Megan! **Everyone turned to the TV as the opening title of the show. A cheerleader who was a splitting image of M'gann appeared on the screen. The cheerleader fell and was caught by a cute boy. They both glanced up, seeing the cheerleader's friend. Then a screen shot of the cheerleader's parents. The opening title showed clips of the cheerleader being held up the football team. Then showed her in an outfit exactly like M'gann's casual outfit as she opened the door and smiled at the cute boy. The clips showed the cheerleader as clumsy and cute.

"Hello, Megan!" the cheerleader bopped herself on the forehead.

The episode played, showing the mother dusting. The cheerleader ran down the stairs, "Mom! I'm going to the library to study!"

"But didn't you invite a certain _someone_ to study here?" her mother raised a brow.

The doorbell rang. "Hello, Megan!" the cheerleader bopped herself on the forehead. The audience laughed. The cheerleader ran to the door and opened it, smiling at the cute boy. "Conner!"

Jeline jerked her head back in shock. She exchanged glances with Conner who was just as shocked. Wally glanced at Robin in worry, gesturing to Jeline. Wally noticed M'gann approaching. He jumbled with the remote in his hand and turned the VCR off. "It's done," M'gann stated. "All we can do is wait."

Wally turned the TV on, and the news appeared. M'gann glanced up at the TV, "Is that Harjavti?"

Jelin_e _blinked and returned to reality. Everyone turned to the television. Conner pointed to the screen, "Hey, that guy in the back...I know him."

M'gann gasped, "It's Psimon. We met him the last time we were in Bialya. He was working with Queen Bee then he must be controlling Harjavti now."

"I still remembered the headache I got when he brain blasted us," Wally groaned.

"I think it worked," Marie entered the living room in a huff. "Garfield accepted the transfusion."

"Good. Cause we have a mission," Robin gestured for the Team to leave. Conner moved to grab Jeline's hand but she turned and followed Wally. Conner reached out and grabbed her elbow, "Hey."

Jeline tugged her arm free and kept walking.

**Dhabar, November 23, 2011, 10:11 PM...**

_Harjavti is alone, _Robin informed. The Team followed Robin into Harjavti's office. The President sat facing the window. He glanced at Robin, "Where's my daughter? Where's Psimon?"

"Don't worry about him. Let's get you out of here," Robin urged him to stand.

Suddenly, the Bialyan guards burst into the room with red weapons. A general walked into the room, "Well, well...American heroes. Here to assassinate the President...such a shame we arrived too late to stop it."

_Those weapons are Apokoliptian! _Conner informed.

_They'll use those to kill Harjavti and we get blamed and Bee gets to rule Qurac! _Robin jumped onto the desk. _Form around the President!_

_I found Psimon! _M'gann slipped into the hall invisibly.

_Wait! _Robin urged.

_I'll get her, _Jeline charged the soldiers. She ducked and slid in-between their legs, running down the hall after M'gann. Jeline turned the sharp corner and heard M'gann's screams then a monstrous roar. Jeline increased her pace, entering an auditorium. She saw Psimon and an ugly white-skinned monster. Jeline slid to a halt. Psimon was smirking at the white monster which wore a red X on it's chest. Jeline lept over the red seats, "Miss Martian, where are you?"

The white monster glanced at her then Jeline fell as if smacked in the face. She landed with her eyes wide-open and gray. The rest of the Team ran into the auditorium then fell over in mental pain. Psimon clapped then gestured to multiple TV screens. He stared at the monster with a smirk then suddenly backed away in fear. Above, in the balcony, Nayli and Heidi Adel watched the mental battle with a camcorder-recording everything. Psimon fell over, saliva dribbling down the side of his mouth. The white monster destroyed the TV screens. It walked over to Conner and affectionately petted his face.

"Creepy," Heidi whispered, her eyes glowing green.

The white monster turned back into M'gann. She flew over to Jeline and placed her hands on either side of her head, "I'm so sorry, Jeline. Forgive me."

M'gann lowered her head in concentration then Jeline jolted up, coughing with life. Jeline turned around, seeing M'gann, "Oh, God...you're okay. Wait, where's Psimon?"

M'gann pointed to Psimon's comatose body, "He won't be any more trouble. Jeline, are you all right? What do you remember?"

Jeline rubbed her forehead, "Uh...I was running after you. I...I heard you scream and then...nothing. I came here and nothing. I can't remember."

"Psimon brain blasted you. I was so worried. You were brain dead," M'gann placed her hand on Jeline's shoulder. "He blasted the boys, too."

"Oh, no, Conner," Jeline jumped to her feet and climbed over the chairs. "Conner!"

She knelt down next to Conner and gently shook his shoulders. Conner stirred and moaned, slowly opening his eyes. Wally sat up and groaned, "...and there's the headache."

Robin got to his feet and turned to M'gann, "Psimon?"

"He brain blasted you. I stopped him."

Nayli turned off the camcorder and smirked, "We got her."

"Queen Bee will be pleased," Heidi said, her eyes still glowing.

"Too bad we can't post this on the internet. I bet you she'd break then."

**The next day, President's house...**

The Team waited inside Harjavti's office. Queen Bee walked into the room and transformed back into M'gann. Robin approached her, "Sorry you had to lie to everyone like that. But I couldn't think of any other way to convince the public Queen Bee was behind this."

Wally gently pounded Robin's shoulder, "Dude, saving a country! Pretty big win for your first term as leader."

"Yeah, thanks," Robin replied half-heartedly.

**Logan Animal Sanctuary...**

Marie turned off the TV after seeing Harjavti shaking hands with Bruce Wayne. Wally nudged Robin in the shoulder, "Gee, Bruce Wayne sure got here fast. Almost like he knew-ow!"

"Shut up, Wally," Jeline scolded after smacking his stomach. "Find yourself a souvenir or something."

"Hello, Megan!" Wally bopped his forehead. Wally grabbed the VHS tape and held it in front of M'gann's face. "Something you'd like to tell us?"

M'gann glanced at Jeline who stared back with an expectant, blank face. She slumped her shoulders and sighed, "Growing up on Mars was...not a happy time for me. But I started watching the broadcast my uncle sent from Earth to teach us about our sister planet, and when I saw Hello, Megan, something just...clicked. Maybe it was the similarities in our names. Maybe it was the way all of Megan's problems could be solved in 22 minutes. All I know for sure is...Megan helped me smile through a lonely childhood. So when I came to Earth and had to adopt a human form...I chose you. Well...Megan."

"Which begs the question...what do you really look like?" Robin asked.

M'gann stood up and revealed her true form: bald and a splitting image of her uncle. Jeline clenched her fists and stood up, "Did you put Conner's name in my head?"

M'gann glanced down at her fingers in shame, "Yes, I did. But I swear, that's the only time I've ever done something like that. You have every right to hate me. If you want to hit me...I won't stop you."

The boys widened their eyes in shock. Jeline, with collected anger, approached M'gann. She glanced down at her right fist, her knuckles white. M'gann inhaled and closed her eyes, waiting for the punch. Jeline grabbed M'gann's shoulder and pulled her into a hug. M'gann snapped her eyes open in surprise. Jeline rested her chin on M'gann's shoulder, "I know what it's like...wanting to belong."

She pulled away, her hand still on M'gann's shoulder, "I don't hate you, M'gann. After the training exercise, it wasn't you that I didn't trust...it was your powers. But, you saved me. Last night, you saved me. And now, seeing the real _you_. I...I forgive you, M'gann. I trust you. Whole-heartedly. I understand your need and want to fit in. Believe me, I really do. You're a good person, M'gann. You don't have to hide who you are to keep us as your friends. We're here for you...no matter who you are. You don't have to wear a mask."

M'gann pulled back and returned to her Megan look. "This is who I am. Inside."

Jeline nodded in understatement, "I know. You're not Megan...you're M'gann. You are who you are. I've always accepted that fact. You don't have to lie or hide...we're your friends. We accept you for you."

M'gann wiped her tears away, "Thank you, Jeline. Thank you."

**Mount Justice, November 24, 2011, 6:14 AM...**

The Team gathered in the lounge. M'gann was groggily making coffee while Jeline leaned her head on Conner's shoulder, trying to fall back asleep. Batman, Red Tornado, and Nova walked in. "Sorry to call you in so early guys," Nova smirked at them. "But it's time to start the Tradition."

Jeline, Wally, and Robin groaned with dislike. M'gann set the coffee pot down, "What Tradition?"

"Physical Exams," Jeline buried her face in Conner's shoulder.

"That's right. Once a month, all of you will participate in a physical exam which will help us keep track of your health."

"When do these Exams start?" Artemis asked.

"Today. Artemis, you're up first."

* * *

**end of chapter 21!**

**please review**


	22. Translucent

**Chapter 22**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Young Justice or any DC comics characters**

**Rated T for violence, language, and some sensuality**

**enjoy and R&R**

* * *

**The Watchtower, November 25, 2011, 6:54 AM...**

Nova sat in her mother's seat and waited with the other members of the Justice League. Aquaman, Wonder Woman, Superman, and Batman walked into the meeting room and the windows and doors closed, locking them in. The table was U shaped. Aquaman stepped forward, "Our agenda is clear. What's at stake should not be underestimated."

"The decisions we make today will reverberate for years to come," Superman add.

"And influence whether or not the world continues to put their trust in the Justice League," Wonder Woman spoke.

"Please, take your seats," Batman ordered. "We have work to do."

_**Flashback...**_

Jeline laid down on the medical table. She was in a paper gown. Roxy was dressed in a lab coat with latex gloves. "So you and Conner are sexually involved?"

"Yes," Jeline glared at the ceiling.

"Okay, then I need to check your vaginal canal," Roxy stated. Jeline placed her feet on the edge of the table and opened her legs. Roxy held a small camera and gently pushed it inside Jeline. She used her X-ray vision to guide the camera. Roxy turned to the computer screen which showed the image the camera captured. "Canal looks good. Cervix has a little bit of bruising but it seems to be healing...did you and Conner...?"

"Last night? Yeah, we did."

"Okay," Roxy gently pushed the camera into Jeline's uterus. "Uterine wall looks good. And..."

"And what?" Jeline asked and lifted her head. "Roxy, what?"

"Nothing. You're good," she pulled the camera out. "I suggest you and Conner take it easy. Assuming it's been almost twelve hours since you and Conner have slept together, the healing of your cervix concerns me. I shouldn't be seeing bruising. It should appear as though you've never been touched."

"Okay...so you're saying I should stop having sex?"

"I'm saying, take a break. Let your body heal. It can only take so much."

**_End flashback..._  
**

Nova blinked and turned her attention to Martian Manhunter who was speaking. "...other expansion of the League could generate another escalation of hostility from our enemies. No one needs nor wants another Injustice League."

"Point taken," Superman interrupted. "But the option remains to vote no on all candidates. So, I nominate Icon for League membership."

Roxy turned her gaze to the holographic picture of the hero Icon. Green Arrow snorted, "Why? Because you suspect Icon might be Kryptonian like you did with Captain Marvel?"

"You thought I was Krpytonian? Cool!" Captain Marvel beamed.

Wonder Woman placed her hand on Superman's arm, "Icon interests me, also. As does his protege, Rocket. Athena knows the League could use a more female members."

"Agreed," Black Canary crossed her arms.

"Here, here!" Hawkwoman agreed.

Wonder Woman glanced down the table, "Roxanne? Do you not agree?"

Nova studied Rocket's stats on the holographic computer screen in front of her, "I do not object to the idea of having more female members, but...the girl is underage and has little experience. She's trained well, but little experience. Plus, the idea of accepting a female hero solely because we desire more female members is a bit sexist, don't you think?"

The other League members stared in surprise at her comment. Wonder Woman tilted her head, "Is that what you think?"

"It is."

"Very well. I'm glad you shared your opinion. You've seldom been involved in League affairs," Wonder Woman gestured for the meeting to continue.

_**Flashback...**_

"So, I'm good?" Conner asked, dressed in a paper gown.

"Yes. I already checked your heartbeat and breath rate. But now I need to ask you a few questions about your sexual activity," Roxy said absently as she filled out Conner's results.

"Uh," Conner's cheeks turned pink. "I have _no _idea what you're-"

"Conner," Roxy sighed. "I know you and Jeline are sexually involved. Don't bother lying about it."

"Um...okay. What did you want to ask?"

"How is your performance?"

"Excuse me?" his eyes grew wide. "What does that have to do with my physical exam?"

"Everything," Roxy replied nonchalantly. "Conner, physically, you're 16. But biologically, you're only 8 months old. Your mental and sexual reproductive health concerns me."

"I'm not a baby. You said it yourself, I'm 16! There's nothing wrong with me," Conner's cheeks were burning red.

"I never said you were. Teenagers engaging in sex isn't exactly an unusual thing. We have no way of knowing how your body is handling this sudden...physical activity. It could put strain on your reproductive cells. And I know that's a big assumption, but I have to take every precaution," Roxy wrote down something else. "To be honest, I saw no need to ask you these questions-"

"Then why are you?" he snapped.

"Because my mother is the one who usually supervises the physical exams. She, Black Canary, and Batman know you and Jeline are sexually involved. They're worried about what effect it could have on you and Jeline."

Conner shrugged his shoulders, "We're both fine. Really."

"I know," she assured him and wrote something else down. "Also, I recommend taking a break. Jeline's body needs recovery."

_**End flashback...**_

"Seriously? The Atom?" Captain Marvel snorted. "I don't see how you could be useful at that size."

"It's the size that makes him useful," Batman retorted.

"Absolutely!" Flash agreed. "Still, we could always use more raw power and Earth has a third Green Lantern. Guy Gardner."

"No," both Green Lanterns snapped.

"But we could really-"

"No!"

**Washington DC, November 25, 2011, 11:28 AM...**

Penny hid under the highway bridge. She watched the red SuperCycle land directly under her. Conner hopped out with Wolf at his side. A white limo parked. The driver got out and opened the door for Lex Luthor. Penny didn't bother to listen to the whole conversation, only hearing one sentence: "Cadmus has created another super clone."

"Perfect," she mused.

**Watchtower...  
**

"If we're considering Blue Devil, then I nominate Red Arrow," Green Arrow changed the hologram to that of his former protege. "Roy has more experience and he's no kid anymore. He's 18. A legal adult."

"Red Arrow has been uncooperative and disrespectful," Aquaman retorted. "If we reward that behavior, what message does that send to the rest of the Team?"

**Cadmus Labs...**

Penny floated undetected into the hidden room. She watched Conner approach Project Match. She smirked as Match tackled Conner. She whistled in awe as Match threw Conner out of the room. "That's a good arm," she murmured. "Too bad he's insane."

"You found him?" Lex's voice whispered through the com in her ear.

Penny rolled her eyes, "Yes, I found Project Match. When do I get my turn?"

"As soon as Superboy discovers the missing genomorphs."

"Fine. Then you've giving me access to your cloning program," she pouted.

"Agreed."

**Watchtower...**

"No," Superman stated. "Red Arrow may be 18, but the rest of the Team is too young. We're not inducting children into the League."

"That seems ironic," Doctor Fate commented.

Superman frowned at him, "We only allowed Jeanne Inoue into the League because she was your host. And now she's in a coma."

"Regrettable and unavoidable," Doctor Fate gestured to the hologram of Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Warbird. "Of the Team, these three are ready."

"And what of Zatanna?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Absolutely not!"

"That sounded almost protective, Doctor. Least we know Zatara is in that Helmet somewhere," Wonder Woman teased.

"Why is Doctor Fate a member?" Captain Marvel asked, standing up. "You coerced Zatara into giving up his life to you or else lose his daughter instead. Not cool."

"Should such behavior be condoned?" Red Tornado asked.

"Zatara desires Doctor Fate to remain with the League," Doctor Fate added.

"Oh, please," Green Arrow huffed.

"It is true. Zatara's trust in Nabu is...measured. He desires the League to retain a close watch on us."

_**Flashback...**_

Roxy placed Superboy's DNA sample under the microscope computer. She turned to the screen, adjusting the lens then had the computer analyze the sample. Within seconds, the computer found two matches to Superboy's DNA. Roxy dropped her cup, "No way..."

_**End flashback...**_

"Plastic Man," Batman introduced and Captain Marvel struggled to hold in his laughter.

"I dunno," Flash shook his head. "The guy's got a pretty substantial criminal record."

Captain Marvel burst into laughter, "Sorry, sorry. The guy just cracks me up."

Flash sighed, staring at Captain Marvel just like everyone else, "Maybe it's time we talked about the elephant in the room. Should Captain Marvel remain a member, now that we know he's only 10 years old?"

"He does possess an adult body and the wisdom of Solomon," Red Tornado informed.

"Wisdom does not equal maturity," Aquaman retorted.

"Hey, I'm sitting right here!" Captain Marvel frowned, offended.

"Then Billy," Black Canary spoke with a gentle tone, "maybe you should leave. Until we've hashed this out."

"No," Batman shook his head. "Captain Marvel is a member and is entitled until or unless he's voted out."

"Its not just his age," Wonder Woman stated. "It's the fact that he lied about it."

"I didn't lie...exactly. I just...left out the part about being a kid," Captain Marvel smiled innocently.

"Thats the kind of thinking only a child would voice," Nova stated, ignoring the stares. "A lie is still a lie, no matter how you dress it up, Billy. No one knew. Therefore, it's a lie."

"I knew," Batman stated.

"I shouldn't be surprised," Wonder Woman frowned. "Since you adopted Robin into the life of crime-fighting at the right bold age of 9."

"Robin needed to help bring the men who murdered his family to justice."

"So he could turn out like you?"

"So that he wouldn't."

**Genomorph City, November 25, 2:41 PM...**

Penny flew into the huge cavern, staying out of sight. She took in the breathtaking scenery, "Hello, beautiful."

She glanced down and found Match being kept at bay by gnomes and tired to a rock column with chains. One look at Conner, and Match was free. Penny giggled silently to herself as the two clones fought. She noticed Conner pulling a small box out of his pocket. He opened it and she noticed red shields inside. Conner slapped one on his arm. Supergirl clenched her fists, _LEX!_

**Watchtower...**

Martian Manhunter stood up, "You seem to be consistent that 18 years is a minimal, suitable age for joining the League. Yet, what of Miss Martian? Though she is biological adolescent by Martian standards, she was born 48 Earth years ago."

"So what is the deciding factor? Chronology or biology?" Red Tornado asked. "Take Superboy."

"Exactly," Black Canary interrupted. "He's less than a year old. Does he have to wait 17 more to stand beside us?"

Nova noticed Superman's discomfort. She sighed and rubbed her forehead. Black Canary noticed this, "Do you have something you want to say, Roxanne? You've been quiet the entire time."

"Oh, sorry, I'm just listening to your bickering over the age limit for League membership," she leaned on the table and clicked the picture of all the underage candidates. "You're seriously considering these eight for League membership? All of you are arguing over who is old enough and who isn't. Did you not listen to a word I said about Rocket's candidacy?"

She stood up and clicked on two pictures, "Miss Martian and Superboy are the two you want to consider the most. M'gann is legally an adult by Earth's standards and Superboy is 17 years too young. Yet, you want to consider them for membership. Anyone see anything wrong with this picture other than their ages?"

The others exchanged clueless glances. Nova frowned in frustration, "Their experience. You're only seeing their age not their experience. All of you. Totally blind to that fact. Need I remind you that _I _have five years of experience. Robin has only four, but I agree, 13 is too young to induct into the League. Kid Flash and Aqualad hold three years of experience, but again...Kid Flash is immature and impulsive. And Aqualad isn't mentally prepared for the responsibility despite his leadership skills. But Miss Martian and Superboy only have _five months _of experience of training and field missions. _Five months_! And you're seriously considering their membership. Do you see the problem now? If you do decide to induct these two then what does that say about the League?"

"Hold on," Black Canary brought up a different hologram. "You haven't said anything about Warbird. Do you think she should be excluded as well? Or inducted?"

Nova didn't look at the hologram, "Warbird is not an option."

"Why is that?" Batman asked. "Despite her...emotional impulses, she's proven to be a worthy hero and her powers make her extremely reliable and useful."

"I agree with you, but she is _not _an option," Nova searched through the computer. "As most of you know, the Team underwent physical examination. Upon reviewing the results, I've made three discoveries. Two are not relevant to the current topic. But one is."

She sighed and hesitated. Nova pulled Jeline's exam results onto the big screen for everyone to see, "These are Warbird's physical exam results. And _this _is what I discovered."

**Genomorph City...**

Penny watched the fight below. Conner flew into the air and smacked right into Match, creating a shockwave. Match cut a sharp rock with his heat vision. He caught the rock and flew towards Conner. Penny squealed as Conner's heat vision cut the ceiling, scraping across her left leg. The two clones met head-on. Match blasted Conner's eyes. Conner shook his head then punched Match to the ground. Penny rubbed her leg which was already healing, but her boot was scorched. She growled, "That does it."

Penny flew down, slamming her feet into the ground right in between Match and Conner. The force blasted the two away. Conner crashed into a large rock column and Match rolled away. Match got to his knees and snarled at the symbol on Penny's chest. He roared and flew to tackle her. Penny grabbed hold of his throat. Conner climbed out of the rubble just as Guardian and the Cadmus guards entered the City. Penny grabbed Match by his hair and pulled his head back, forcing his mouth open. She pressed her lips to his, secretly passing a small rock of Kryptonite into his mouth.

"Supergirl? What're you doing?" Guardian demanded.

"Supergirl?" Conner gasped.

Penny smirked at them, "Just kidding rid of trash."

She turned Match's head to the side then twisted his neck in half. She let go of the clone's body then kicked him to Guardian's feet. Conner stood up, "Why did you do that?"

He flew at her and reared his fist back. Penny caught his fist and tightened her hold. Conner cried out in pain and fell to his knees. Penny leaned forward, whispering into his ear, "You think that patch on your arm makes you as strong as Superman? Please. I'm half-human and you're nowhere near on my level."

She tossed him aside. Penny walked over to Guardian, "I suggest you freeze the body. Kryptonians heal. He could come back."

"Thank you, Supergirl. But your brash actions weren't necessary."

"They were. _He _obviously wasn't getting anywhere," she gestured to Conner.

**Watchtower...**

"No other ideas?" Superman asked. "Then here are our candidates for new or continued membership."

Holograms of all the candidates surrounded the table. Batman gestured to all the heroes, "We've debated size, gender, origin, experience, age, temperament, and background. But, what is the fundamental criteria for membership?"

"When all is said in done," Wonder Woman interrupted, "the question must be: whom do we trust? Trust to fight beside us? Trust to have our backs? Trust to uphold the high standards and ideals of the Justice League?"

"Time to vote," Batman announced.

Nova turned to the computer screen in front of her. She decided to go through the candidates alphabetically. She voted yes for Atom. She voted no for Aqualad. She voted yes for Blue Devil, Guy Gardner, and Icon. She voted no for Miss Martian, Kid Flash, and Plastic Man. Red Arrow's picture appeared next. Nova's finger hovered over the computer screen.

_**Flashback, Star City, April 2009...**_

Roxy flew away from the crime scene. She had just handed Icicle Sr to the police. Her mind was conflicted. She would've been blasted with blue Kryptonite gas if an arrow hadn't blown the cannon up. It wasn't the mystery of Icicle's possession of Kryptonite that bothered her. It was the arrow. She flew the top of the bridge, studying the arrow in her hand as cars zoomed by below.

"I see you find my arrow."

Roxy glanced over her shoulder, "Speedy?"

Roy smirked with his arms folded over his chest, "I haven't heard a 'thank you', yet."

"That's because I didn't give it," she stood up and placed her hand on her hip. "Why did you help me?"

"You mean save you?" he shrugged. "Guess I just couldn't help but assist a damsel in distress."

"Charming," Roxy tossed the arrow back and turned to fly away.

"Wait, I...," Roy peeled his eye mask off. "I just wanted to talk."

"Roy, are you crazy? You can't just take off your mask like that," Roxy whispered like they were being watched.

"Why not? We're 200 yards _above _anyone with a camera," he teased.

Roxy stepped back onto the bridge and removed her eye mask, "Fine. Spit it out. What did you want to talk about?"

Roy gently grabbed her arm and pressed his lips to hers. Roxy blinked in surprise, but kissed him back. Roy pulled back and smiled at her. Roxy ignored the blush on her cheeks, "I...had no idea..."

"Yeah, well, I thought I was pretty clear just now."

Roxy slapped his shoulder. Roy cringed in pain, "Ow! What was that for?"

"For being stupid! You're always so serious and sarcastic around everyone. How could I possibly tell that you liked me?"

Roy smirked and pulled her in for another kiss. Roxy frowned but wrapped her arms around his neck and breathed in his kiss, unaware that they were slowly floating above the bridge-lost in happiness.

_**End flashback...**_

Nova sighed voted yes for Red Arrow. She voted no for Robin, Rocket, Superboy, Warbird, and Zatanna. She voted to keep Doctor Fate, but terminate Captain Marvel. The computer screen disappeared once she finished and she waited patiently as the other members finished their votes. Batman stood up, "All those in favor of ratifying the results?"

Nova raised her hand with the others.

"All opposed?" No one answered. "Then we are adjured."

The heroes dispersed, going back to their jobs in their respective cities. Batman and Black Canary walked over to Nova who was rubbing her forehead. Batman frowned at her, "We need to talk about Jeline."

"I know."

**Mount Justice, November 25, 2011, 9:41 PM...**

Jeline and Conner walked hand-in-hand to the meeting room. They let go of each other's hand as the door opened. Batman, Black Canary, and Nova waited inside the room. Jeline and Conner exchanged confused glances, "Um...?"

"Sit down," Batman ordered, gesturing to the green couch.

They obeyed. Jeline sat within arms reach of Conner but acted as if she wasn't involved with Conner. The two of them grew more uncomfortable as the mentors continued to stare at them. "Um," Conner glanced at Black Canary. "Are we in trouble?"

"...no," she was hesitant in her answer. "You wanna do this?"

"Yeah," Nova sat down on the arm chair across from Jeline and Conner. "I'm you two are wondering _why _you've called you here. Usually, we would discuss the physical exam results individually, but...these certain results concern the both of you."

"I'm confused," Jeline glanced at Conner then back to Nova. "Is this because of my results or Conner's?"

"Yours."

Jeline's shoulders slumped and she sighed, "Please, tell me I'm not dying."

"No, no. Nothing like that," she assured them. She glanced at Batman who nodded. Jeline's heart-rate increased, "What's going on?"

"There's no easy way to say this, so I'll just say this," Nova removed her eye mask and gave Jeline a look of pity and worry. "Jeline...you're pregnant."

* * *

**end of chapter 22!**

**please review!**


	23. Black Cat

**Chapter 23!  
**

**Disclaimer: i do not own young justice or any DC comics characters or "the story" by brandi carlile (the grey's anatomy version...it's sung by Sara Ramirez)  
**

**Rated T for violence, language, and some sensuality**

**enjoy and R&R**

* * *

**Lex Corp Labs...**

Penny stared at the computer screen, watching the DNA of Jeline Inoue and Superman mix together to create a new life. Penny smirked as the DNAs mixed successfully. She took the small petri dish of the new life and put it into the artificial uterus. Heidi walked over, watching the screen outside the uterus which showed the small speck attack to the uterine line. "Wow," Heidi nodded, impressed. "It actually worked. How come you don't just alter the DNA to get another teen clone?"

"Because that's too easy. The clone needs to grow like a normal living being," Penny washed her hands.

"Why not carry the life yourself?"

Penny snorted, "And give up my heroic lifestyle? No, thanks."

Heidi glanced up at the label on the uterus: **Project Super Kr**. She walked away and set her clipboard down, "I don't get it. You do all of Lex's dirty work and you let him know everything you're doing?"

Penny smiled mischievously, "Not everything."

Penny backed away from the sink and flipped a switch on the wall. Heidi jumped as the wall turned to glass, revealing a grand room with numerous clone pods. Heidi gawked in amazement, "Oh, my...are they...?"

"Yup," Penny smiled at the clones with red hair. "They're all clones from Project Hercules."

**Mount Justice, December 1, 2011, 7:35 PM...**

Jeline laid on Conner's bed, staring at the ceiling. She absently rubbed her flat stomach, her mind was empty. She heard a knock on the door and she sat up, "Come in."

Robin came in and closed the door behind him, "Hey."

Jeline sighed and stood up, "Sorry to ask you to come here-of all the awkward places."

"It's fine. What'd you wanna talk about?"

"You remember the girl we met in Chicago two years ago?"

Robin raised a brow, "The girl we saved?"

"Yeah. Her."

"What about her?" Robin frowned suspiciously.

"I want to talk to Batman about letting her join the team...and I want you to support my decision."

Robin took off his sunglasses in surprise, "You're serious? Why? Why her, of all people?"

Jeline rubbed her fist on her thigh in frustration, "Look, I saw her last week and she's been doing really well. She put Catwoman in Arkham, took down the Terror Twins on her own, and subdued Bane at one point."

"Uh, she was with Batman and me at that time," Robin crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't understand. When did you suddenly decide this?"

"I know you have mixed feelings about her, but-"

"You call scratching my face 'mixed feelings'?"

"Dick, I'm trying here," she snapped then sat down and sighed.

Robin furred his brows, "There's something you're not telling me."

"It's not important right now. Just...are gonna back me up or not?" she demanded.

Robin sighed and placed his hands on his hips, "Fine. I got your back."

**Mount Justice, December 5, 2011, 5:04 PM...**

Jeline entered the assembly room just as Roy was shaking hands with Green Arrow. The whole Team was gathered around them. "What's this?" she asked. "You finally decided to join our clubhouse?"

Roy smirked, "Yeah. Guess I finally came to my senses."

"Awesome, man," she gently slapped his shoulder. "Where's Batman and Robin?"

"Gotham. Doing the dynamic duo thing," Green Arrow replied. "And the new recruit's just arrived."

"Recognized...Red Tornado, 16. Black Cat, B09."

Kaldur and Conner exchanged glances, "Black Cat?"

Red Tornado walked out of the tubes with a petite, beautiful girl at his side. The girl stood only five-three. She had light tan skin and a slender, curvaceous body. Her mane of voluminous, silver white hair flowed down her back. She wore an off-the-shoulder black cat suit which revealed her cleavage with matching boots and gloves, and a dark gold utility belt with a cat's eye belt buckle. Her identity was hidden behind a black eye mask, and had black cat ears protruding from the top of her head. "Ah, you're already gathered," Red Tornado noted then gestured to the girl. "This is Black Cat. Batman had insisted her recruitment."

"Nice to meet you," Black Cat placed her hand on her hip.

_What is this about? _Zatanna raised her brow at M'gann and Kaldur. _Why would Batman add another member to the team out of the blue?_

_I do not know, _Kaldur glanced at M'gann. _What can you read about her?_

M'gann furred her brows and stared at Black Cat in concentration. After a second her eyes widened, _I can't read her mind. _

_Really? Is she a robot? _Wally exchanged shocked glances with Conner.

_Will you guys quit it? If Batman wants her, then that means she has something to offer the team. You're being overly judgmental. All of you, _Jeline frowned and walked over to Black Cat, giving her a friendly hug. "It's been a long time."

"Too long," Black Cat leaned back and smiled. "So. Introduce me?"

"Oh, right," Jeline stepped aside to point to each team member. "That's Wally. Kaldur. Zatanna. M'gann. Conner. And Roy. He's new to the team, but he's an old friend. Guys, this is Sophie. She's a friend."

"Recognized...Artemis, B08."

Artemis walked out of the tubes, looking eager for a mission. Green Arrow called her over, "Right on time. Come meet the new recruits. Black Cat and Red Arrow."

"Finally," Wally exclaimed excitedly.

"Sure. Team's needed a real archer," Artemis grumbled bitterly. "Who's the cat?"

"Black Cat," Sophie narrowed her eyes, smirking.

"Who's _your _mentor? Catwoman?"

Her smirked deepened, "You're Green Arrow's niece, right?"

"Okay, let's not start off on bad terms," Green Arrow placed his hand on Sophie's shoulder. "You were brought in because of your experience, background, and skills. We, the mentors, feel the Team could benefit from your membership."

_How are we supposed to trust her if we don't know anything about her? And M'gann can't read her mind! _Conner crossed his arms and frowned.

_Look, she's been trained by me, Jeanne, Robin, and Batman. She knows how to deal with all types of villains. Telepaths included, _Jeline scolded him. _I know her. I trust her. You all know me. My trust is hard to earn. _

_You are right, _Kaldur nodded, placing his hand on her arm. _I am sorry that we misjudged her. How she performs during the mission will determine whether or not we can accept her as a member of the team._

Jeline glanced at the others who nodded in agreement, _Thanks, guys._

_Uh, am I the only one who isn't bothered by the fact that she looks like a white-haired mini Catwoman? _Artemis folded her arms over her chest.

_She's not related to Catwoman. Sophie has powers. They just happen to be feline related, _Jeline shrugged awkwardly.

_She doesn't seem like an untrustworthy person, _Zatanna considered. _I think we should give her a shot. _

_Yeah! We should totally do that, _Wally smiled flirtatiously. Artemis and Jeline raised their brows at Wally.

"Um," Sophie caught their attention. "Are you having some kind of telepathic conversation?

The Team exchanged awkward glances. Jeline smiled at Sophie, "They're just a little underwhelmed. They're not sure what to make of you."

"Because I look like a villain. Why? Because of my name? Because I wear black?"

"No, that's not-"

"Look," Sophie turned to the rest of the Team. "I'll be honest. I wasn't sure about joining this Team. I prefer to work solo. Some of you, I assume, can understand that." Roy crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not asking for your trust and respect up-front...all I ask is that you give me the chance to earn it before you judge me. I want a chance to earn my place on this team. And if I can't...then I'll back out. It's as easy as that."

Jeline glanced up at Green Arrow with worry. He smiled reassuringly. Wally tilted his head and pointed, "Are those real?"

Sophie stared at him intensely for a long moment. "No. It's just a headband. But my hair color is, before you ask."

"Well, now that introductions are out of the way...listen up," Green Arrow turned to the computer. "The dynamic duo is on a case in Gotham but Batman gave me a heads up."

He brought up a picture of a known villain, "Sportsmaster was spotted coming from Louis Armstrong New Orleans International Airport."

"In full costume?" Zatanna raised a brow. "Nervy."

"In street clothes," Green Arrow corrected and zoomed in on a camera shot of a blond haired man. "Facial recognition software picked up the ID. Find out what he's up to."

"All of us?" Black Cat raised a brow, placing her hands on her hips. "Seems a bit much for such a shadow mission."

"Just joined and already hoping to stand on the sidelines?" Roy teased with a frown.

"Black Cat is right," Red Tornado agreed. "A small group is more suitable. Miss Martian and Warbird's abilities would be most useful to this type of mission."

Jeline and Conner exchanged worried glances. "Nah. I think we should let the new recruits take a stab at this one," Green Arrow smiled at Roy and Black Cat. "Aqualad, Kid Flash...you ready to break them in?"

"Good," Conner nudged Jeline in the shoulder. "Stakeouts make me crazy"

"Yeah, a break would be nice," Jeline noticed her hand coming up to rub her stomach. She lowered her arm and shifted her weight in discomfort.

"I want in," Artemis said. "With M'gann and Robin out, no one's logged more hours piloting the bio-ship."

"Artemis, are you sure?" Green Arrow's tone was thick with concern.

"Absolutely."

**Later, bio-ship...**

Artemis drove the bio-ship in tense silence. Sophie sat in front with Wally. She had changed into a completely black motorcycle outfit similar to Wally's. She no longer wore her mask, letting her gray eyes shine bright, and her hair was pulled into a high ponytail. Wally turned and smiled awkwardly at Artemis, "Uh. This could wind up being one of those things that sound better in my head than out loud, but...you are a real archer."

Sophie glanced over her shoulder curiously, seeing Artemis's unamused glare. "No, I mean, I'm jazzed about Red Arrow. We go way back, you know?" he stammered, smiling with a faint blush. "But you. You've made your own place on the Team. You've got nothing to prove. Not to me, okay?"

"Okay," Artemis smiled softly. "And, um, Wally...that sounded fine...out loud."

Sophie suppressed a smile over the awkwardness she felt. Wally glanced at her curiously, "So, what's your story? How did you catch Batman's eye?"

"I didn't catch his eye. I caught Dick and Jeline's."

"Who's Dick?" Artemis asked, not noticing Wally's shocked face.

"Who?" Sophie frowned at her, confused.

"Um," Artemis furred her brow. "Never mind. Continue."

"Yeah, well...they took me in. Trained me. They were hard on me, but I turned out pretty good," Jshe smiled and shrugged. "I've been working solo. The whole 'Batgirl' thing didn't seem appealing to me. But I was surprised when Jeline called and suggested that I join the team."

"Wait, Jeline called you?" Wally raised a brow. "I thought Batman was the one who brought you in to join."

"No, it was Jeline. I thought you knew that."

"No," Wally exchanged glances with Artemis. "We didn't."

**Austin, Texas...**

Conner followed Jeline out of the old ticket booth. "Seriously, why are we here?"

"I have an appointment with a doctor and I have to go by my school," Jeline stated, walking over to her motorcycle.

"Why do you need to go by your school?" Conner noticed the somewhat warmer weather.

"Choir practice."

**Orleans Parish, December 5, 2011, 9:27 PM...**

Sophie sat behind Wally on the motorcycle. They waited in the middle of the road that ran along the river. Artemis was in the bio-ship. Kaldur was in the water. Roy was shadowing Sportsmaster. Wally sat ready to turn the engine on, his hands on the handle bars. Sophie pressed the com in her ear, hearing Roy's voice, "Target's heading north. Pursue, but maintain a discreet distance. And that goes double for you, Artemis. Sportsmaster's proven adapt at spotting Martian camouflage when in motion."

"Go," Sophie ordered. Wally turned the engine on and sped off. Sophie quickly slipped her helmet on and wrapped her arms around Wally's stomach. She could see Sportsmaster on his speed boat zooming by. She frowned as the boat was getting farther away, "You're called Kid _Flash, _right? Can't you go any faster?"

"Would you prefer the water with Aqualad?"

"He stopped. Hold your positions," Roy ordered through the com. "I'm moving in for a closer look."

Wally slowed down to a stop. Sophie took her helmet off, shaking her ponytail free, "What now?"

"Wait for Roy's signal to pursue," Wally informed, turning off the engine.

Sophie sighed then raised her chin, sniffing. "There's someone else."

"What?"

"There's someone else following Red Arrow. A scent I don't recognize," she set her helmet down on behind her.

"Wait, you can _smell_?" Wally frowned in confusion.

"Yes, I can. If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go save your girlfriend," Sophie stood up on the motorcycle and jumped up, grabbing a high branch. She pushed herself up like a gymnast, crouched like a cat. She ran along the branches with cat-like agility and speed. She bent forward and sprinted on all fours. She jumped up to a higher branch to peer down the hill. In the darkness, she could see Roy, Sportsmaster, and Artemis perfectly. And a woman in a green kimono and wild black hair. _I guess that's Cheshire, _Sophie glanced to her left, seeing a train passing by. She jumped to another tree branch, picking up her pace. She heard Artemis' cry of pain. She reached a low branch, seeing Cheshire straddling Roy's waist with a sai against his cheek. She took off her mask and pressed her lips against his.

"At least a kiss is still a kiss."

Sophie fell and held onto the branch and swung upwards, gaining momentum as she flew out, smashing her feet against Cheshire's face. Sophie landed softly on her feet next to Roy while Cheshire rolled painfully across the grass. Wally appeared next to Sophie, catching the sai that was thrown in the air, "Cool! Souviner!"

"Artemis! Tracer arrow on Sportsmaster now!" Roy ordered as Sportsmaster sped off in his boat.

Artemis aimed her arrow then huffed in frustration, "He's out of range."

"Move!" Roy got up and shot an arrow, successfully placing a tracer on the speed boat's engine.

"You're abandoning-"

"I'm prioritizing!" Roy shouted and jumped onto his speed jet.

"Oh, that's gotta sting," Cheshire teased, picking up her mask. "He makes the shot you're too afraid to even try."

Artemis shot an arrow at her. Cheshire dodged the arrow and moved into a defensive stance, throwing shuriken at Sophie. Wally sped by, grabbing Sophie and running off to avoid Cheshire's knives. He dropped off Sophie behind a tree and kept running. Artemis grabbed Cheshire's sword and attacked, "Leave him alone!"

Cheshire dodged her swipe and kicked her away, grabbing her sword. Sophie pounced, rolling to the side and straddling her waist. She reared her arm back. She flexed her fingers and razor-sharp claws slid out from her gloves. She slashed through Cheshire's mask, slicing it into pieces. "You bitch!"

Cheshire kicked her off. Sophie rolled into a crouch then crawled towards the assassin, kicking at her face. Cheshire grunted from the pain. Sophie leaned all her weight onto her left hand and shoved Cheshire away with both of her feet. Cheshire cried out and spun back around. Sophie kicked across her face again. Cheshire screamed in anger and moved to stomp on Sophie. She flipped backwards, sliding closer to Artemis and Wally. Sophie glanced up, but found Cheshire gone. "Damn it."

"Where'd she go?" Wally demanded.

"No idea," Sophie glanced around, sniffing. "I can't trace her scent."

"No need," Artemis stood up. "I put a tracer on her sword."

Wally placed his hands on her shoulders, "Brilliant. I knew you could-"

"Roy and Kaldur are here," Sophie slid down the ledge and jogged to meet Kaldur and Roy who were soaking wet. Wally followed her.

"How'd it go?" Kaldur asked.

"Threw the fight as ordered. It was really tempting to just kick her ass," Sophie crossed her arms under her chest. "Artemis planted a tracer."

"Cheshire's heading north," Artemis informed, holding up the tracker device.

"Sportsmaster's headed south!" Roy retorted. "Kinda like this mission."

"Maybe he'll double back. Maybe she will," Artemis suggested.

"Either way, they'll rendezvous and we'll find them," Wally stated with a smile.

"Sportsmaster acquired a briefcase. We need to learn what it contained," Kaldur informed. "If you had stayed aboard the bio-ship-"

"I saw Cheshire sneaking up on him," Artemis pointed at you.

"Then you radio a warning," Roy scolded.

"And if she found you by hacking our frequency?"

"It is true," Kaldur sighed, glancing at Roy. "We have come to rely on M'gann's telepathy over our radios."

"Are we done with this blame game?" Sophie frowned at Roy. "Shouldn't we be looking for Cheshire?"

"Here," Artemis held out the device to Sophie. "I know you're new, but apparently you're more trustworthy than I am."

Sophie blinked in surprise and took the device. Wally snatched it away and held it out to Artemis, "Artemis."

"It's fine," she turned away. "I'll follow in the bio-ship."

"New plan," Roy turned to Kaldur. "You and Kid Flash follow Cheshire. Black Cat and I'll follow Sportsmaster."

Wally put his helmet back on and raced to the motorcycle. Kaldur followed him. Sophie turned to wall towards the river when Roy placed his hand on her stomach to stop her, "Change of plans."

"We're not following Sportsmaster?" Sophie raised a brow.

"No. We're following Artemis," he held up his own tracking device.

**Cedar Ridge High School, December 5, 2011, 5:21 PM...**

Conner sat in the school's empty auditorium. Under the lights, he pulled out the ultrasound picture. To him, it looked like a sea monkey. But the picture outlined the miniature heart of the fetus...of the baby. _My baby, _he smiled to himself. He raised his gaze as Jeline walked onto the stage. There was a grand piano and a band working on tuning their instruments. He watched as Jeline spoke with a boy at the piano. They laughed and he got up so she could sit. She played a few tunes while the boy messed with the keys inside the piano. Conner glanced down at the picture in his hand.

_"All of these lines..."_

Conner glanced back up. Jeline was at the center and the band was testing their instruments. The speakers vibrated with sound. The plump choir director sat down at the piano and began a very soft melody. Jeline took a deep breath, singing without a microphone.

_"All of the lines across my face  
Tell you the story of who I am  
__So many stories of where I've been  
__And how I got to where I am  
__But these stories don't mean anything_  
_If you've got no one to tell them to  
__It's true...I was made for you  
__I climbed across the mountain tops.  
__Swam all across the ocean blue!  
__I crossed all the lines and broke all the rules  
__But, baby, I broke them all for you  
__Oh, because even when I was flat broke  
__You made me feel like a million bucks  
__You do...and I was made for you."_

Jeline paused to let the band continue the melody. Conner stared, awed. He had never heard Jeline sing so brilliantly and full of passion before. The back-up singers added harmony with the guitar solo. The choir director waved her hand in a very elegant way. Jeline took another deep breath, closing her eyes.

_"You see the smile that's on my mouth  
__It's hiding the words that don't come out  
__And all of our friends who think that I'm blessed  
__They don't know my head is a mess  
__No, they don't know who I really am  
__And they don't know what I've been through  
__Like you do...and I was made for you."_

Jeline lowered her head as the band paused for a moment then blasted the music all at once.

_"All of these lines across my face!  
__Tell you the story of who I am  
__So many stories of where I've been!  
__And how I got to where I am!  
__But these stories don't mean anything  
__When you've got no one to tell them to!  
__It's tru-ue! That I was made for you!"_

The music suddenly stopped except for the soft sound of the piano.

_"Oh, yeah, well it's true  
__That I was made for you."_

Jeline backed away and turned to smile at the choir director who clapped and cheered. The band cheered with the back-up singers. Some of them even hugged Jeline. Conner got up and walked down to the stage. Jeline said her good-byes and walked off the stage, jogging over to Conner. He wrapped her into a hug. "That was amazing."

"Think so? I felt like my voice cracked at one point," Jeline said as she leaned away to smile at him.

"No. You were...amazing! I don't know how else to describe your voice," he shrugged, a big-toothed smile on his face.

"Thank you," she kissed him. "Let's get out of here."

Conner held her hand as they walked towards the doors. Jeline lowered her gaze in thought, "You know...I was thinking...when the Team is gathered-after the mission-we should tell them. About the baby."

Conner stopped, "Are you sure? Don't you think it's too soon?"

"Conner, I'm already pregnant. Batman's not gonna let me go on _any _missions, and I don't wanna lie about why I can't go," Jeline absently rubbed her flat stomach. "I don't wanna lie to them. They need to know the real reason why Black Cat was brought in. You know what I'm talking about, don't you?"

He glanced away in thought. He gently squeezed Jeline's hand, "Okay. Let's tell them."

**New Orleans, December 5, 2011, 10:18 PM...**

Sophie changed back into her costume. She peeked over the top of a wooden crate. Roy was waiting beside her, an arrow at the ready, "Well?"

She focused on her sense of smell, "Yup. I can smell Artemis and Cheshire. Sportsmaster's here as well, plus...?"

"Plus...what?"

"There's...three other scents I don't recognize," she furred her brows in confusion.

Roy pressed the com in his ear, "Red Arrow to Aqualad, we've located Cheshire and Sportsmaster, rendezvous at my coordinates."

Sophie hopped over the crate and dashed through the shadows, pressing her body against the wall of the warehouse. Roy appeared in front of her, "I'll take lead."

Sophie rolled her eyes, "Fine."

Roy approached the garage door control panel and put away his bow. He opened the panel and began working on hacking it. Sophie glanced around to make sure no one was following, she sniffed and froze. A faint musky scent. "Um, RA...I think there's someone else-"

"Get down!" Roy pounced on her as the garage door exploded. Sophie glanced over his shoulder, seeing a javelin embedded in the concrete. She glanced up, seeing Sportsmaster mid-jump with another javelin raised. Sophie shoved Roy off of her and rolled onto her upper back, kicking upwards and hitting Sportsmaster's chin.

Roy ran inside. Sportsmaster threw another javelin. Roy fell to the ground, the javelin bouncing off his quiver. Sophie growled and leaned on her left hand, shoving her feet into Sportsmaster's side. Roy fired another arrow. Sportsmaster rolled away to avoid it. Sophie moved in to sweep Sportsmaster's feet, but he jumped back. She turned over her shoulder, still in a crouch, and kicked across his face. She kicked him three more times, and Roy fired another arrow. Sportsmaster clenched his fist, dodging the arrow and aiming his fist at her head. She flipped backwards and Roy shot another arrow. Sportsmaster charged him, breaking Roy's bow. He punched Roy's jaw, sending him to the ground. He reached for his javelin and Sophie jumped, slipping through Sportsmaster's legs and turned to face him. He leaned back in surprise and she grabbed his arm. She hooked her leg around the back of his neck and spun around his body. Her momentum caused Sportsmaster to fall over with her on his back. Sophie pulled his arm behind his back and her foot right beside his head.

"Your style...it's familiar. Who are you?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she teased and flexed her fingers. Her gloves stretched to coat her claws, slashing at his face.

**Austin, Texas...**

Jeline killed the engine of her motorcycle, stuffing the keys into her pocket. She waited for Conner to get off before she did. She led him to the empty ticket booth. Conner grabbed her arm, "Wait."

"What is it?" she asked, turning around to face him.

"There's something I have to tell you," he glared at the ground. "Something I...I'm not ready to tell the Team."

Jeline stared at him in worry, "Okay?"

Conner reached inside his jacket and pulled out a small box with the S symbol on it. He opened it, revealing small red patches. "They're called Shields."

Jeline cautiously took the box from him to examine the patches, "Where did you get these? Who gave these to you?"

Conner clenched his fist, squeezing his eyes shut, "Lex Luthor."

"What?" Jeline gasped. "Conner, why haven't you brought these to Batman?"

"Because!" he quickly composed himself before snarling in her face. "Because I'm half-human. Lex Luthor is the donor. He's my...human dad."

Jeline placed her hand on the ticket booth wall for support, "Oh, no...you're half-human. That's why I got pregnant."

"Huh?"

Jeline leaned her back on the wall, still frowning at the box in her hand, "Kryptonians and humans can't mate. Nova's body was able to adapt and that's how she conceived her daughters. I thought that maybe it was the same case with me...but I had hoped that because you were Kryptonian, I wouldn't have to worry."

"You're saying that because I'm half-human you were able to get pregnant by me?"

Jeline nodded. She closed the box and held it out to Conner, "If you're not ready to tell the Team, then I won't push you to. It's your decision. I just hope you do tell them."

Conner put the box back inside his jacket, "You know, I'm really surprised. You're so calm."

"Calm?" she laughed out of spite. "Conner, I'm doing everything I can to _not _freak out. Believe me, I am far from being 'calm'."

"But, you seem to be handling everything so well, I just thought-"

"You don't get it," she shook her head at him. "I'm pregnant, my sister is in a coma, my mom's going through chemo, I have to quit the Team, and now I learn that you're the genetic lovechild of Superman and Lex Luthor."

Conner placed his hand on her shoulder and steered her into his arms, "I'm sorry. I had no idea how stressed you were."

Jeline clung to his jacket, "Conner, you have no idea how much I appreciate your support. Most guys would abandon their girlfriends at this point."

"I would never do that to you," he hugged her a little tighter. "I love you. I'm not going anywhere."

Jeline squeezed her eyes closed, tears pouring down her face, "I love you, too. God knows I do."

**New Orleans...**

Sophie grunted in pain as Cheshire slammed into her. Wally zoomed by, "Sorry!"

Sophie glared at him as he raced over to Artemis. Sportsmaster shoved Roy into a wall. Sophie prepared to stand, but noticed Cheshire blocking her path. "Up for round 2?"

"Only if you're ready to get your ass kicked," she slid her leg out.

Cheshire jumped up in time. Sophie slashed at her again, only slicing off a few strands of Cheshire's hair. She aimed her sai and Sophie fell on her back. Cheshire moved to stomp on her stomach and Sophie caught her foot, jamming her heel into Cheshire's stomach. Cheshire bent over in pain and Sophie kicked across her face, knocking off her mask once again. Cheshire stood up and raised her sword, suddenly turning into an ice sculpture. Sophie got up and approached the sculpture. She touched it, seeing the water sweating. She snarled in anger and shattered the sculpture. Roy was standing over a shattered sculpture of Sportsmaster.

She shrugged, frustrated, "What the hell just happened?"

"Don't know," he picked up his broken bow. "What a waste."

"Guess we should call you Broken Arrow, now, huh?" Sophie joked, laughing lightly. Her smile faltered as she noticed Roy's frozen form. "Uh...I was just kidding. You don't have to take it to heart."

He didn't respond. He continued to stare at his broken bow. "Uh, Roy? What's going on?"

"Mission failed," he replied in a monotonous voice.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Artemis lead the Team astray. Cover not blown. Artemis still suspected as mole."

"Mole? There's a mole on the team?" Sophie muttered to herself in shock.

"Continuing as ordered," Roy lowered his arm and frowned. "We need to rendezvous with Aqualad."

"Wha-wait! You're not making any sense," she threw her hands around in confusion. "What about what you were just talking about? A cover was blown? There's a mole on the team?"

"What?" he deepened his frown. "I didn't say anything about that."

"Yes, you did. You froze when I said Broken-"

"Look, I don't have time for...whatever it is you're doing, so if you'll excuse me," he walked away from her.

**Mount Justice, December 6, 2011, 3:21 AM...**

"Let me be clear: we failed," Kaldur informed Red Tornado and the rest of the team. "Though the Injustice League is in custody, their allies still scheme. And we have learned nothing of their plans."

"Gee," Roy crossed his arms over his chest. "I wonder why."

"Hey!" Artemis snapped at him. "Who found Sportsmaster for Brain, Klarion, and Ivo?"

"Yeah, great intel," Roy narrowed his eyes. "Except that Ivo's been in Belle Reve the whole time! And the guards just checked. It's the real Ivo, not a robot."

"Dude, give it a rest," Sophie placed her hands on her hips. "I don't know Artemis, but she seems pretty legit. I told you there were _three _scents besides Cheshire and Sportsmaster."

Roy held up a tracer. Wally threw his hands in the air, "Artemis's tracer, so? Cheshire ditched it."

"No. Artemis ditched that," Roy gestured to the second tracer Kaldur held. "To send us on a wild goose chase. She put _this _one on Cheshire."

"Artemis?" Wally turned around the frown at her. "Are you that freaked out about Red Arrow joining the team that you had to prove yourself by bringing the bad guys solo? Please, tell me I'm wrong."

Artemis opened her mouth to defend herself, but sighed and slumped her shoulders. "Wow. Nice going," Wally scolded her. "What you proved is that you're insecure and selfish."

He tossed Cheshire's sai at her feet, "Keep the sai." He snatched the tracer from Roy. "This is the right souvenir for the mission."

Roy watched Wally leave. He turned to Artemis, "So how will you betray us next time?"

Kaldur placed his hand on Roy's shoulder, "Enough! If making a mistake equals a betrayal, we would all be traitors. I must report to Batman. The rest of you...get some sleep."

"What of Black Cat?" Red Tornado asked. "How did she do on her first mission?"

All eyes went to Sophie. Kaldur turned back to Red Tornado, "She preformed admirably. She followed every order. She's reliable and useful. I'll add your review to my report."

Sophie nodded. The team dispersed. Conner leaned in to Jeline to whisper, "I thought we were gonna-"

"It...wasn't a good time," Jeline slumped her shoulders.

Sophie glanced over at Artemis who stood with her head hung in shame. She walked over to her and placed her hand on Artemis's shoulder, "Hey. I know we just met, but...I really don't think they have any reason to doubt you."

"Gee, thanks."

"No, I mean it," Sophie lowered her arm. "I'll admit that I come from a...questionable background, but your past doesn't define you. It's your actions."

* * *

**end of chapter 23! **

****note: it wasn't until after I finished writing this chapter that i discovered a Marvel comics character named Black Cat. I promise, it's pure coincidence. The Black Cat from Marvel does wear a white hair wig and she's a cat burglar, but that's not why I created my new character, Sophie. **

**The whole Batman/Catwoman romance has always interested me, so I wanted to create a feline superhero of my own. I don't wanna spoil anything, so I'll just say that cat-like abilities are not Sophie's only powers. I needed to find a way to continue the storyline without Jeline going on missions. I hope you take a liking to Sophie!**  
**

**please review**


	24. Mixed Feelings

**chapter 24!  
**

**disclaimer: i do not own young justice or any DC comics characters**

**rated T for violence, language, and some sensuality**

**enjoy and R&R**

* * *

**Haly Circus, Bruges, December 22, 2011, 8:08 PM...**

The center stage flashed and the ringmaster, Jack Haly, appeared, greeting his audience. "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Haly's international circus! The world of the center ring is your oyster. And these are our latest pearls...The Daring Dangers! Dan Danger!"

Robin, in a skin-tight white and red acrobatic suit swung from the trapeze. He let go and spun in the air. Sophie, in a matching outfit, spun past him and grabbed the trapeze. "Dawn Danger."

Below, Artemis aimed three fire-lit arrows. "Diane Danger."

"Dane Danger!" Roy also aimed three fire-lit arrows.

"Dean Danger!" Conner juggled heavy green barrels directly beneath Sophie and Robin. He tossed two hollow barrels up. Sophie and Robin rolled right through them as Artemis and Roy released their arrows, creating streams of sparkling light.

"You will never see another trapeze act like this, folks! And all performed without a net!"

Sophie hung upside-down on the trapeze by her knees. Robin flipped in the air and reached his arms out, only missing Sophie's hands by a few inches. Sophie gasped as Robin fell, _Robin! _

_Don't blow our cover! _Robin ordered as the audience screamed.

_But saving your life's okay? _Conner tossed a barrel up. The momentum carried Robin up higher. Sophie swung back around, reaching out to Robin. She knew he wasn't going to make it. She slipped down so that her ankles were wrapped around the trapeze bar and she wrapped her hands around Robin's. _You idiot! _Robin scolded. _Yo__u could've fallen and we'd both be dead!_

_Relax, I didn't blow our cover, _she dropped him down on the trapeze pedestal. Sophie flipped off the trapeze bar, landing next to Robin. They waved to the audience with big smiles. Robin ignored the sweat building up on his forehead. _I think I caught that cold that's been going around. But...the show must go on._

_**Flashback...**_

Robin stood behind the holographic screen, "Advanced weapons tech has been stolen from manufacturing plants all throughout Europe. And each theft coincides with stops made by the Haly Circus. Batman's sending us in undercover to catch the thieves."

"Uh, quick question," Sophie caught his attention. "Shouldn't M'gann be involved in this mission? She's in-charge of the telepathic link, right?"

"The link's always up. A technique she learned from Jeanne a couple of months ago. And she's with Jeline working on Jeanne's coma," Robin informed flatly. "I chose you three because you'll be able to pass as performers better than the rest of the team."

Sophie, Artemis, and Conner nodded in agreement. Roy approached Robin from behind, "Does the clown car have room for me?"

"Uh...we-we've got this covered," Robin replied gingerly.

Roy leaned in close to whisper, "You've got the mission covered, but who's gonna cover the potential mole suspects?"

"Sophie's not a suspect," Robin narrowed his eyes. "She's only been here for two weeks."

"Maybe not. But she hasn't earned our trust, yet."

_**End flashback...**_

"Put your hands together for the Daring Dangers!"

They lined up in the center ring to wave to the cheering audience. Robin slumped his shoulders, _I didn't think we'd make it._

_But we did, _Sophie smiled at him encouragingly.

_Let's go backstage, _Robin ordered, ignoring Sophie.

They followed him to their prepping section. A man dressed as a devil walked out to perform. Sophie noticed identical twin men glaring at her and the team. They whispered amongst themselves then cornered Haly as he walked backstage. "Hey, Haly, what's your deal? Highlighting those Dangers? That's our slot!"

"Was your slot until you missed that performance in Paris," Haly scolded.

"Carlos was sick! He's better now!"

"Plus, those Dangers are a sham," Carlos frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "They say they're brothers and sisters...they don't even look alike!"

"Ah, you just don't like the competition," Haly grabbed their soldiers and pushed them apart so he could walk through. He stopped as a handsome man in a suit waited with an angry frown. "Oh, for crying out loud, not you again. We're in the middle of a show!"

"Then we'll talk after. But we will talk," the man narrowed his eyes. "Another city last week, another robbery, another stop on your tour. If I prove you're responsible, I will shut you down."

"I've got three minutes to gather props and get back to the center ring," Haly stormed past him.

The man watched Haly leave then approached the team, pulling out his badge. "Farraday. Interpol. New act?"

"Yeah," Robin replied casually. "Just joined the tour."

"Probably clears you," he put his badge away. "But don't get too comfortable. Haly's going down for this."

**Later, weapons plant...**

Sophie sat crouched in her cat-like way on the roof ledge as Robin stood next to her, staring at the warehouse. Conner was hidden across the street, _If Interpol's got this, then why are we bothering? _

_Because Batman said so, _Robin narrowed his eyes in Conner's direction. _Why? You got something better to do?_

_How do we know they'll hit here?_ Artemis asked.

_There are more obvious targets, _Roy agreed.

_Wow. Agreeing with a "traitor", _Sophie teased.

_Enough, _Robin scolded her. _Farraday will cover the obvious targets. But I've analyzed the tech already stolen and the pattern suggests this is the place._

Sophie glanced at Robin as he rubbed his forehead. _Hey, how are you feeling? _

She moved to touch his shoulder, but he moved away. _I'll be fine. _

_Contact: northeast corner! _Conner announced. _It looks like we know why Carlos missed a performance._

Robin looked through his binoculars. Sophie glanced down at the chain-link fence where the thief flipped over it like an acrobat. Robin hopped up onto the ledge, _It could be Carlos, or it could be his brother. Keep an open mind. Move in._

He slid his arm around Sophie's waist and jumped off the roof. He shot a batarang and swung down to the ground. Artemis and Roy joined them behind a building. Conner landed next to them. _Can you see where he went? _Robin asked. Conner scanned the warehouses then pointed, _There. How do we go in? Want me to punch the wall? _

_Too direct. Might scare off the thief, _Robin replied.

_Make like a cat burglar and sneak inside? _Sophie joked and climbed up the wall, stepping on Roy's shoulder to help push herself up.

_Uh, do we look like cats? _Artemis crossed her arms under her chest.

_There's a ladder about two feet to your left. _

They glanced at said ladder. Roy glanced at Robin with suspicion of Sophie. Robin sighed and motioned for him to follow Sophie. Roy reached the roof first, seeing Sophie standing on the edge. "Make like a cat burglar, huh?"

"It was a joke, dude. Lighten up," Sophie said absently as she noticed a row of windows on the roof.

"Didn't seem like a joke."

Sophie stood up and turned around to face Roy, "What? You've got something to say then say it."

"I don't need to say anything. Your snide comments are enough," he placed his hands on his hips and leaned closer. "You're not fooling anyone. You're hiding something. And when I found out what it is, you're gonna run away with your tail tucked in between your legs-"

Sophie grabbed his shoulders and pounced, placing her feet on his chest. Roy fell down Sophie held her claws to his face, "I may not know you very well, but _do not _pretend you know anything about me. Don't ever threaten me again."

She crawled backwards off of him, keeping her eyes on him. Roy sat up just as Robin, Artemis, and Conner stepped onto the roof. Sophie stood up and backed away to the edge, "You ready to catch a thief?"

She turned and jumped. She landed on top of a walkway that connected the two warehouses. The team peered over the edge and Sophie waved. They too jumped down and Sophie ran to the other warehouse. She crouched down and jumped up to the roof. She reached the row of windows and sliced the lock to pieces. She eased the window open as the Team arrived on the roof. Robin knelt down next to her and Sophie smiled smugly, "Awesome, or what?"

Robin ignored her question and hopped inside. Sophie glanced away to glare at the water tower. The team followed Robin inside. Roy paused beside her, "Looks like I'm not the only one who suspects you."

Sophie turned to glare at him, but he was already inside. Sophie sighed and hopped inside. She followed the team to the balcony. The thief was rummaging through a crate. Robin laughed to catch his attention, "Caught red-handed. Red-faced, too, I bet."

"Acrobatics won't get you outta this," Artemis warned, hers and Roy's arrow aimed.

The thief lit a flare and breathed a blast of fire. The team scattered. Conner took the blast head-on. Roy stopped to aim his arrow, then lowered it, noticing something beyond the flames. "Those crates are full of live ammo! Move!"

The warehouse exploded. Conner pounced protectively over the team to protect them from the flames and the debris. Conner tossed the heavy metal away and rubbed the back of his neck, "That guy's dead meat!"

"Superboy, no!" Robin called after him, holding his side. "We need to get out of here."

"But he's-"

"And that's more important than the team?"

Conner's eyes widened and his shoulders slumped, "I'm sorry...you're right."

"Get Sophie out," Robin urged. Sophie was on the ground, holding the left side of her ribcage. Robin moved her arm away and gasped along with the others. Her skin was scarred and bright red. Roy knelt down and placed his hand on her hip. Sophie cringed, "Don't touch me!"

"Superboy, get her out, now!" Conner scooped Sophie up into his arms, careful to avoid touching her burns and ran out of the burning building. Roy and Artemis soon followed with Robin.

**The next morning, on the train...**

Sophie groaned as Artemis applied the rest of the healing cream to her wounds. She felt the relief of pain instantly, "God, that feels so good. What is this stuff anyway?"

"A healing cream made from Jeline's blood. She and Batman made it to help us in case she's not on a mission with us," Artemis showed Sophie the can of blood red cream. "I'm gonna let the guys in."

Sophie put her shirt back on as Artemis opened the door for the rest of the team. Robin sat next to Artemis while Roy leaned across the window. Conner leaned against the wall by the door. Robin had his glove on to search through his computer. All eyes were on Sophie. She glanced at each one of them, "What?"

"You were burned pretty bad. We're just worried," Conner said sympathetically.

"I feel fine. Really. I'm healed," she fidgeted with her circus mask. _There's two thieves, right? Fire breather and one of the acrobats. Just using the same outfit...right?_

_Maybe not just two, _Robin checked the camera surveillance from the past robberies. _Here's the Madrid security footage..._The footage showed the thief pulling iron bars apart. _...and now Paris. _This footage showed the thief walking along the power cables like tight rope.

_So the strongman and the clown, too, _Roy raised his chin in thought. _If the entire circus is involved, Haly himself may be the mastermind. _

_You don't know that, _Robin lowered his arm.

_But it explains the lies._

"I told you to keep an open mind!" he got to his feet and stormed out.

_Too bad M'gann isn't here...she'd be able to read Haly's mind, _Sophie raised a brow. _Maybe we should, I dunno, scope his office?  
_

_Are you stupid? _Roy frowned at her. _That'd just tip him off. _

_In case you haven't noticed, I'm new to all this. I'm used to sticking to the shadows to catch the thief myself. _

Roy narrowed his eyes in distrust, _sticking to the shadows, huh? You just keep piling up the reasons why we shouldn't trust you. _

Conner approached him with a snarl, _Give it a rest. Jeline trusts her. That's good enough for me. Besides, I heard you talking to Robin in the Cave. I know you're here to spy on us!_

_There's a mole on this team, _Roy unfolded his arms. _And I have good reason to suspect you, Artemis, M'gann, and Sophie._

_Me? I didn't even know there was a team until Jeline called, _Sophie stood up, fists clenched. _I can't help but think that the team would've been better off _without _you._

Sophie grabbed her coat from the high shelf and walked out, slamming the door behind her. She slipped her coat on over her Dawn Danger outfit and walked through to the food car. She casually glanced out the window and saw Robin walk by. She quickly made a cup of hot chocolate and walked off the train. She jogged carefully to catch up where Robin was staring at a poster. He hadn't sensed her presence. Sophie read the poster title, "The Flying Graysons? Did you know them?"

Robin turned around but relaxed a bit upon seeing her, "Oh...yeah, I knew them."

"Here," she held out the cup to him. "It's hot chocolate. With marshmallows."

Robin contemplated whether or not to take it. He sighed and took the cup, "Thanks."

"So, you gonna tell me what's bothering you? You've been on edge since we first showed up," Sophie hunched her shoulders up to her ears and stuffed her hands on her pockets.

Robin stared at the cup in his hands, ignoring her. Sophie huffed a frustrated sigh, "Look, I know you don't like me, but I'm trying to earn your trust and respect here. Can't you just give me a chance?"

She waited, but he didn't respond. She turned to leave and Robin furred his brows, "I think he's innocent. Haly, I mean."

Sophie turned back to face him, "Because he's an old friend?"

"Wha-?"

"C'mon, you taught me how to be a detective. You didn't think I wouldn't do a background check on you? I know you've done one on me," she shrugged nonchalantly. "But, I swear, I deleted the information once I found it. If you want, Miss Martian can read my mind. I'm more trustworthy than you judge me _not _to be."

"I never thought you weren't trustworthy. And you're right, I do know about your past. I know about the whole team's past," Robin took a sip of his hot chocolate. "But yeah...Haly's an old friend."

"Shouldn't you have Wally here? He's your best friend, isn't he?"

"No. He'd just complicate the mission. He'd be the only one who'd question my objectivity," Robin slipped his mask off, revealing his blue eyes.

"You're saying there's a conflict of interest? I don't see why that should endanger the mission. You're, like, the most composed member of the Team," Sophie smiled encouragingly. "I get it. Haly's innocent. You don't want to see him thrown in jail."

Robin furred his brows together and glanced at her, "You said 'Haly's innocent'."

"Yeah."

"So you don't think he's guilty?"

"Well, I can't see any reason why he would need government weapons. He has a circus to run. And he's been doing just that for the past 20 years. Why would he dwell in criminal activity, now?" Sophie removed her mask and ran her numb fingers through her hair. "I guess you're feeling a little better?"

"Oh. Yeah," he sipped the chocolate again, a marshmallow attached to his upper lip. "Much better."

Sophie giggled and gently swiped the marshmallow off his lip and licked it off her finger. Robin stared, a faint blush on his cheeks. Sophie tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "We should get back to the train."

**Mount Justice, December 26, 2011, 1:04 AM...**

"Hey, Wally," Jeline walked into the kitchen and stopped to stare at the mess on the counter. "What are you doing?"

"Making a snack," Wally beamed, pleased with his mountain of a sandwich. "Where's Dick and _Sophie_?"

"Okay, do not say her name like she's some kind of sex goddess. They're on that 'confidential' mission," she munched on a sliced tomato. "I hope Conner's okay."

Wally raised a brow, studying her worried expression, "I'm sure he's fine. He's the Boy of Steel. What could possibly hurt him?"

"Yeah. You're right," Jeline replied absently.

Wally paused, his mouth open with the sandwich in his hands. He lowered his arms, "All right, spill it. What's up with you?"

"M'gann's taking a nap and Zatanna's in the shower..."

"So...I take it Jeanne hasn't woken up yet?"

"No," she shook her head. "I don't get it. She's a telepath in a magic-induced coma. Shouldn't magic wake her up?"

"Have you tried calling Doctor Fate?" Wally suggested, taking a big chomp out of his sandwich.

"Please," she rolled her eyes. "Mention Jeanne to him and he ignores you completely. He won't help."

Jeline noticed a small can of peanuts. She grabbed it and flipped it around to read the nutrition label. She noticed a small yellow block and read the words aloud, "Warning: contains nuts."

"No, shit," Wally took another bite of his sandwich. He grabbed the empty bacon package and held it out to Jeline. "Check this out."

Jeline read the label, "Contains real artificial bacon."

"Yup. So I'm not eating fake fake bacon," Wally pointed to the bacon inside his sandwich. "I'm eating real fake bacon."

Jeline tossed the empty plastic down and leaned on the counter, "Wanna know what the worst label is?"

"Wha?" Wally asked with a full mouth.

"On a Boeing 757 airplane. The label reads 'Fragile. Do not drop'."

**Haly's Circus...**

Haly stuck his head through the curtain to hiss at the performers backstage, "Pack it up! The train leaves for Geneva in two hours!"

The team left the tent to help pack the cars. Sophie helped Conner toss bags of feed into the animal car. She reached out to grab the lion tamer's suitcase of tools. Just as she wrapped her hand on the handle, Ray, the worker, grabbed it as well. "Need some help?"

"Thanks, but I got it," Sophie said with a polite, sweet smile. "But, I think the others could use some help."

She pointed to the strongman and the fire breather who sneezed and coughed. "They caught the flu."

"Yeah, that seems to be going around," Ray shrugged and walked over to help them.

"All aboard!" Haly shouted. "We're leaving!"

Sophie followed Conner onto the train. She rubbed her neck, feeling her body ache. Fatigue spread from her head and she rubbed her forehead. "Con...D-Dean?" she placed her hand on the wall to steady herself. "I don't...feel so good."

Conner draped her arm across his shoulders and walked her to their cart. He laid her down, getting a pillow and a blanket. The team gathered into the cart as the train took off. Artemis studied Robin, "You look better."

"I feel better," he glanced down at Sophie. "I'm sorry, Soph...Dawn. I hope you didn't catch it from me."

"It's my fault," she rubbed her head, her eyes feeling hot. "I wend out in the cold and didn't cover up completely..."

Robin furred his brows in thought, "When did you first start feeling sick?"

"Just after we boarded the train," she frowned in confusion. "It happened kind quick."

"Same with me the other night," Robin gestured to himself. "I remember Ray rubbed my head for good luck before we went on."

"Ray? That roust-about?" Conner frowned then glanced at Sophie. "Didn't he touch your hand when we were loading the feed bags?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Guy must be a walking carrier."

"Maybe," Robin turned and ran out.

Sophie exchanged glances with Conner and Artemis then flipped the blanket off and got up. She walked out of the cart and saw Robin bump into Haly who was walking by. "Dan!" Haly stopped and smiled. "You're looking...refreshed."

"Yeah," Robin replied absently. "Ah, Jack, how long has Ray been working for you?"

"I picked him up at the start of the European tour," Haly informed. "Poor lad's been down the same flu has the rest of troupe."

"We'll check on him," Artemis suggested. "It's the least we can do."

"If you insist," Haly shrugged. Conner and Roy followed Artemis down the hallway.

Robin placed his hand on Sophie's shoulder, "You should stay in bed. I don't want you getting worse."

She smiled at him reassuringly, "I'll be fine. I promise."

Robin waved to Haly and followed Sophie to the workers' car, but found Ray's bed to be empty. Conner frowned, "Guess he wasn't that sick."

Roy noticed a large box for elephant feed, "Does this circus have an elephant that I don't know about?"

"Not on foreign tours," Robin replied, suspicious of the box as Roy opened it.

"It's empty," Roy ran his finger along the inside. "Ash."

"From the warehouse fire in Bruges," Robin grabbed Roy's hand to examine the ashes.

"Uh, guys," Artemis pulled out a mask from under the bed. "I found Ray."

"Split up! Search the whole train!" Robin ordered.

They nodded and ran off in different directions. Sophie made it to the food car. She searched each table and booth, even behind the bar. She heard a buzz from the com in her ear. "Dawn!"

She pressed the com, "Rob-uh, Dan?"

"Something's happened to our telepathic link."

"It could be the cold? I mean, it's been 48 hours since M'gann set it up," Sophie glanced around the food car, still seeing nothing.

"Makes sense," Robin paused. "Dean, Dane, Diane, come in. We're chasing someone who's stolen Dawn's _act_. Her whole shtick, if you catch my drift."

"What do you mean 'stolen'?" Sophie frowned.

"Whoever Ray really is...he stolen your abilities."

"I got him!" Conner shouted through the com. "But he's on to me. Exiting the second food car. He's gone topside!"

Sophie glanced over to the exit door window. She saw Conner climbing up the ladder. She ran to the door and burst through it, climbing up the ladder. Conner was blocking the tight-rope walking clown's path. "That won't work on me, Clown!"

"That's no clown!" Robin climbed onto the roof next to Sophie. "It's the Parasite! Guy who once stole Superman and Martian Manhunter's powers."

"As if you kids are whom you claim to be," the clown leaned his head back, his face turning into a disgusting block of a head.

"Stay out of his reach!" Robin warned, sticking his arm out protectively in front of Sophie. "There's no flu going around. The weakness comes when he makes physical contact and feeds off the powers and abilities of others."

"I have been bit of a glutton today. Chowed down on the skills of nearly every loser in this troupe," Parasite mused, rolling his head to glance at Sophie. "But, oh my, The pièce de résistance was Dawn Danger, or whatever her real name is. Thought I'd munch on her trapeze skills. But imagine my surprise when she tasted like _Sage_."

Sophie's eyes widened in shock. Parasite glanced back at Conner, "But she was only an appetizer. Guess who I want for my entree?"

He stuck his arm out and Conner flew into his hand. He groaned in pain as his powers were sucked out of him. "Mm. Now, that's the full-bodied Kryptonian flavor I love."

"Everyone stay whelmed!" Robin shouted over the wind. "Subdue, but keep your distance!"

Artemis and Roy aimed their sharp arrows. Parasite narrowed his eyes, burning their bows with his heat vision. "You know, I almost never say this...but I'm sated."

He dropped Conner and smirked. "Hate to eat and run."

He flew into the air, telekinetically carrying his big black box with him. Robin hopped onto the box and jumped towards Parasite. "Sorry," he slapped Robin away. "No hitchhikers."

Robin cried out as he fell. Sophie threw her body forward, catching Robin's hand before he fell off the side of the train. She slipped off from the momentum, but managed to grab the edge of the roof. She extended her claws, trying to get a solid grip on the metal. Artemis and Roy ran over and helped her and Robin up. Sophie scrambled over to Robin, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. Go check on Superboy," he insisted.

Sophie reluctantly got up and ran to Conner's side, helping him to his feet. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he groaned.

"You're drained!" Robin walked over with Artemis and Roy. "Parasite took more power than you even have. Heat vision?"

"I have the genetic potential for it," Conner countered. "Must've been enough for him."

Robin gritted his teeth in frustration and stormed off the roof with Artemis and Roy. "Go," Conner told Sophie. "I'll manage."

**Later...**

"It's not a complete debacle," Robin held up a blue flash drive. "I picked Parasite's pocket. Got this flash drive."

He plugged it into his computer and by-passed the encrypted code. "Looks like Parasite's working for Intergang. Everything he'd stolen...they're all pieces of something. They're putting together a weapon that generates...black holes?"

"Oh, come on," Roy cross his arms over his chest. "To build that you need a particle accelerator."

"Like the Large Boson Collider in Geneva?" Robin raised his brow.

"The circus's next stop," Roy gasped then frowned. "But...Parasite can fly now. He's got a big head start."

"This thing could wipe out entire cities," Robin lowered his arm, pulling the flash drive out of his glove. "We need to hurry"

"You and _I_ need to hurry," Roy corrected, grabbing a spare bow. "Without powers, the others will hold us back."

"Hey, you're not the only one with a back-up bow," Artemis held up her cross bow.

Conner slammed his fist against the wall, "And my powers are back!"

"How?" Robin demanded.

"I guess Kryptonians recover faster than humans," he rubbed his arm.

"Guess that settles it," Sophie stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "We're all going."

"I don't think so."

"Excuse me?" she frowned at Roy.

"I don't think you should go anywhere with us until you explain your connection with Sage. Didn't think I'd catch that did you?" he smirked at her and turned to Robin. "Sage was a former hero-turned-villain and nearly destroyed an entire-"

"Sage is my mother. Her real name is Eden Lizbeth Moreira. She was good friends with Manhunter," Sophie said flatly, staring unblinkingly at Roy. "You say I'm not to be trusted. You've only know me for two weeks, so I'll address your suspicions. When my mother was still a hero, she met my father, the first Black Cat and son of Wildcat, and bore me. Childbirth altered her mental stability...and after a run-in with Vandal Savage, she was never the same. I haven't seen my mother for over ten years. If you want proof, go to Chicago. You'll find she's in a coma at her condo near the Sears Tower. And to answer your questions about Parasite's claim...I inherited some of my mother's gifts of telepathy and telekinesis-"

"And you tell us this now?"

"When I discovered I had my mother's powers, I vowed never to use them," she replied calmly. "I've chosen to follow in my father's footsteps, not my mother's."

"And you think this excuses you?" Roy narrowed his eyes. "No one knows who you-"

"I know," Robin interjected. "Jeline knows. The whole League knows. Roy, she's legit. Two years ago, Jeline and I caught her trying to catch the Mad Hatter in a robbery. We took her to Batman and he agreed to train her. She's been a solo hero since...well, until now. But the League knows about her past."

Sophie nodded, still staring Roy in the eye. "There. You know my deepest, darkest secrets. My mother's a psychotic vegetable and my father's six feet under." She stretched her arms out, as if to challenge him. "Tell me. Am I still not to be trusted? Am I a rotten like my mother? Tell me."

Roy didn't answer. Robin shoved him aside and placed his hand on Sophie's shoulder, "Come on, we got a city to save."

**Geneva, December 24, 2011, 12:37 AM...**

The team gathered around the fallen guards. Robin knelt down next to a moaning guard, "Trail of destruction. This way."

They ran inside. Parasite had turned on the Collider. Robin plugged his computer in, checking the machine's status. "We need to shut it down. Or least lure him away so we can safely disengage the-"

"!" Conner roared as he punched through the pipes and ran.

"Superboy, wait!" Robin called after him.

Parasite noticed him and telekinetically pulled him closer. At the last second, Conner punched his jaw. Parasite recoiled from the momentum and punched Conner. Roy pulled an arrow out of his quiver, "What's wrong with-"

"Wait!" Sophie shoved his bow down.

"What're you-"

"Just wait!" she growled at him in frustration.

Parasite tossed Conner at the ceiling. He bounced off and rolled along the floor. Parasite pulled Conner into his hand and absorbed his power. "Oh, what a rush. How do you do it, kid? Even Superman never recharged this fast."

He tossed Conner away as the machine hummed with power. "All right, Dangers, come on out. It'll only be a few minutes when this baby's done warming up and eats Geneva."

"No. No. No. Robin, I can't," Sophie whispered while they hid.

"Big risk to take on a theory," Roy agreed.

"You have to. It's the only chance we've got," he narrowed his eyes. "Sophie, I know you can do it. Go!"

Sophie slipped past Roy and walked through the shadows. She emerged far from the team's hiding spot and stood with fake pride. "Hey, ugly! What do you have against Geneva anyway?"

"Never like the food," he replied, starting at her suspiciously. "But the menu keeps improving."

"Thought I was just an appetizer."

Parasite pulled her in. He moved to grab her throat, but Sophie ducked at the last second and slashed at his side. Her claws ripped through his skin. She rolled away, landing in a crouch. Parasite fell to one knee, holding his side which bled excessively. Roy shot an arrow and the foam trapped Parasite's body. "Foam? You think foam can hold me?"

He glared up at Roy and telekinetically began crushing Roy's body. "Or stop me from crushing you with a thought? Combined psychic and Kryptonian powers here."

He freed his arm from the foam. Robin typed furiously at the control keypad, "But do any of those powers free you before I sabotage your death thingy?"

"This one does," his eyes lit up.

Robin ducked his heat vision. Artemis fired an arrow from her crossbow then ducked his heat vision. Parasite cried out as the arrow exploded in front of him. Roy fell and landed in a heap next to Artemis. Parasite stood up with a smoke, "So clever."

He exhaled a super breath, snuffing the flames. Artemis widened her eyes in panic as Parasite advanced on her, "BC if you're gonna do something, do it now!"

Parasite raised a brow and turned around to see Sophie in mid-pounce, her eyes glowing purple as well as her claws. She reared her arm back and slashed at his head. Parasite dropped to the floor, knocked out. Sophie stood up, her eyes returning to normal. "Robin, we're good."

Robin returned to the control keypad and turned the machine off. He breathed a sigh of relief as Farraday walked in with several other Interpol agents. "We'll take it from here."

He walked over to Parasite and placed an inhibitor collar on him, "Thanks for the tip. It definitely helps to prep the inhibitor collar in advance."

"Glad to be of service," Robin smiled.

Sophie glanced down at Roy and nudged side. He groaned and raised his head. He pushed himself to his knees and Artemis held her hand out to him. He smiled and took her hand, letting her help him up. "Wow," Artemis smirked. "He dares to touch the hand of a suspected traitor."

"Mind: open," he replied with a genuine smile. "I guess I never really took the chance to _see _you guys. Superboy's a hot-head. But I know I'm not one to talk. You each could have betrayed us here, but you didn't." He turned to Sophie. "I'm sorry accused you. All of you. There's no mole. And it wasn't fair of me to suspect you either."

"Just...tell me if this hurts," she punched him.

"Ow," he rubbed his upper arm.

"Okay. Now, we're good," she smiled along with Artemis and Conner who leaned on Robin for support.

**Mount Justice, December 24, 2011, 4:08 AM...**

"Recognized...Robin, B01. Artemis, B08. Superboy, B05. Red Arrow, B07. Black Cat, B09."

The team walked out of the tubes. Wally, Zatanna, M'gann, and Jeline waited for them with their mentors. Jeline ran to Conner, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," he assured her with a soft smile.

Robin approached Batman, "I have my report."

"It'll have to wait," Batman glanced over at Jeline and Conner. "Superboy, Warbird...it's time."

"Time for what?" Wally asked, munching on a chocolate bar.

The team all turned to stare at Jeline and Conner. Jeline grabbed Conner's hand and squeezed affectionately. "I know you're all tired, but...there's something we all need to talk about."

**Jeanne's room...**

Jeanne laid comatose in her bed, hooked up to several machines. The heart monitor beeped in rhythm to her heartbeat. Suddenly, a dark red portal opened in the far corner. Klarion, Supergirl, and the Adel sisters stepped into the room. Klarion stroked Teekl's back, "This is what a hero's bedroom looks like?"

"Of a comatose telepath? Yes," Supergirl turned to Heidi Adel who carried an extremely frail elderly woman in her arms. "Lay her on the other bed."

"What other bed?" Heidi frowned.

"The one Klarion is going to make," Supergirl nudged Klarion and he snapped his fingers.

A second bed appeared next to Jeanne's. Heidi gently laid the elderly woman down and stood in between the beds. "Are you sure this will work?"

"Of course. With a little chaos magic," Supergirl smirked at Klarion.

"...if only I had a heart," he mused and touched Jeanne and the elderly woman, filling their bodies with magic. Heidi placed on hand on Jeanne's head and the other on the elderly woman. She closed her eyes and breathed in deep. Within seconds, the elderly woman's body glowed with power. Her wrinkles disappeared to reveal youthful skin. Her white hair turned dark purple. Her body straightened out. Heidi opened her eyes and removed her hands. Klarion took his hand off Jeanne, and continued his focus on the now, beautiful woman with bronze tan skin and smoldering sexy features. He removed his hand. "That should do it."

Supergirl walked over to the woman's bedside, staring at her face. The woman opened her eyes, revealing bright, gray irises. Her eyes caught Supergirl's amused gaze. "Hello...Eden."

* * *

**end of chapter 24!**

**please review**


	25. Past and Present

**chapter 25!**

**disclaimer: i do not own young justice or any dc comics characters**

**rated T for violence, language, and some sensuality**

**enjoy and R&R**

* * *

**Hall of Justice, Washington DC, December 30, 2011, 9:16 AM...**

The team relaxed in the library with the viewing windows closed. They were all dressed in their casual winter clothes. Jeline sat in one of the armchairs with Conner sitting on the armrest with his arm affectionately on her back. The local news was broadcasting the live, public induction of Doctor Fate, Plastic Man, Atom, Icon, and Red Arrow. Wally munched on a red apple, "It was nice of them not to kick Billy out. And I love the fact that there's a 10 year old in the League."

"There is?" Raquel, aka Rocket, whipped around to stare at Wally in shock.

"Ow!"

"Way to keep a secret, genius," Robin hissed at him.

"Hey, she's on the team, now, right?" Wally took a bigger bite of his apple.

Sophie, dressed in pants, black motorcycle boots, and a maroon tunic and leather jacket, glance back at the boys. She wore a wig of raven black hair, the only disguise of her identity. She turned back to the TV and frowned as Superman gave the new initiates official League membership cards. Raquel frowned as Icon received his. "I'm the one who gave him the idea to join. I should be outside celebrating with him, not hidden away in here."

"Welcome to our world," Kaldur joked.

Raquel smiled at Kaldur with a faint blush, "Who knows...maybe there's an upside, too."

They watched as Green Arrow gave Red Arrow a membership card. Wally thrusted his fist in the air, "Woo! Way to go Roy!"

"At last, he got his wish," Kaldur smiled.

"The first of us to make it," Jeline smiled back at the three of them. "He'll never be called a sidekick again."

"Wait," Raquel caught their attention. "Since when is being a sidekick a bad thing? You four sidekicks were my inspiration."

"Well, you see, six months ago-"

Robin glanced down at his watch which beeped. All eyes went to him. M'gann stood up, "What is it?"

"Got an alert. It's Cheshire," Robin glanced at Kaldur. "If we want to get her, we should go now."

"Then let's go," Jeline stood up.

The whole team gathered around her with cautious hands, "Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

"What?" she frowned at them, backing away a little.

"Jeline, you're not going," Conner stated gently. "There's no way we're gonna let you come with us."

"Oh, you think I'm gonna stay here and explain to Batman why you all left? Nice to see I'm the pregnant scapegoat."

"Of course, you're not," Kaldur approached her. "But Conner is right. A confrontation with Cheshire might endanger you and your baby."

"Okay, then I'll stay on the bio-ship."

"Jeline," M'gann spoke in a sympathetic tone. "There's just too much risk. We'll drop you off at the Cave and-"

"Seriously? You guys are seriously leaving me out of this one?" Jeline shook her head furiously. "No. No way. I'm not sitting idly by while you guys catch Cheshire. I'll just pilot the bio-ship and-"

"Zatanna!" Conner snapped.

"_Plees Enilej_!" Zatanna snapped.

Jeline's eyes rolled in her head and she fell back. Conner caught her and scooped her up in his arms. He frowned at Zatanna, "I wanted you to teleport her back to the Cave, not put her to sleep."

"Oh. Sorry," she widened her eyes as Conner put Jeline in her arms. "Well, now, you're her babysitter. Take her to the Cave. She'll be pissed at me, but..."

Sophie placed her hand on Conner's shoulder, "She'll understand. She's only pissed because she feels useless."

"I kinda know how she feels," Zatanna pouted. "I'll...see you back at the Cave."

"All right," Robin smirked. "Let's go."

**Outside the Hall of Justice...**

The Green Lanterns, Hawkman and Hawkman, Captain Atom, and Martian Manhunter flew off to continue their missions. Batman, Black Canary, and Red Tornado took the new recruits into the Hall. Nova was with Wonder Woman and Superman signing autographs for the young kids. A girl with pigtails waited eagerly. Nova finished writing and handed it back to the girl, "There you go."

The girl hugged her notepad, "Thank you so much!"

Superman placed his hand on her shoulder, "We need to go inside."

"Hm? Why?"

"The Team," he replied with a frown. "They're gone."

**Smokey Mountains, December 30, 2011, 10:48 AM...**

The Team and Rocket were dressed in costumes, ready for action. Sophie adjusted her headband, making sure her silver-white hair was perfect. "Robin," Artemis caught his attention. "Ar-are you sure its her? I mean, are you absolutely positive?"

"See for yourself," Robin brought up screens on the windows. It showed a young, Asian woman was boarding an airplane. "Security footage from the Ashfield Regional Airport. Facial recognition confirms that's Jade Nguyen. But you've seen her without her mask. What do you think?"

"It's Jade. Cheshire."

"Agreed," Kaldur nodded. "But focus on what she carries. Is that the case you saw in New Orleans? The one that got away?"

"Yes," Artemis lowered her eyes.

"Okay," Raquel caught their attention. "I get from the mug shot that Cheshire is the bad guy, but why is that case so important?"

"Remember the Injustice League?" Robin brought up the villain group picture.

"And their giant evil plants? Uh, yeah!"

"The Team and the League put them in prison," Kaldur explained. "But their allies still scheme. Whatever is in that case seems important to their plans."

"Why had a chance to grab it in New Orleans," Wally added then narrowed his eyes at Artemis. "But someone screwed up."

"Approaching Cheshire's jet," M'gann informed then gasped. The team widened their eyes in surprise at seeing Cheshire's jet in pieces in the snowy valley. "Looks like there's no survivors."

The team left the bio-ship to examine the wreckage below. Robin looked through torched electronics while M'gann searched for signs of life. Wally casually kicked a piece of metal, "How come Homeland Security isn't all over this?"

"Cheshire's ID was a League alert," Robin informed absently. "Authorities didn't pick it up and her jet didn't follow it's flight plan. She flew under the radar. Literally. But the Watchtower audited the jet and recorded the crash."

"Then why isn't the League here?" Raquel asked.

"Because of Boy Wonder's mighty hacking skills," Sophie informed, smirking slightly. "He arranged to get the alert first."

"And because Cheshire and that case represent_ our_ unfinished business," Kaldur added.

Conner tossed a piece of the plane wing aside, "Were are the bodies?"

"Here's one," Cheshire mused from a high ledge. "And it is stunning."

"I am flora, not fauna," a voice called from the cliff ledge. "I am foliage, not tree. What am I?"

They all glanced up to see the Riddler standing with Mammoth and Shimmer. The Riddler snapped his fingers and large probes sprouted from under the snow, creating a large green force-field, trapping them all inside. "Hey, come on, you can get this," Riddler encouraged. "I am shrubbery, not grass. What am I? I-"

"am-bushed," Robin muttered.

"Didn't you think we'd be tipped that you were on Cheshire's trail?" Riddler raised a brow at them. "We're tired of your interference, kids. This is the end game. Ordered from above and executed by their master strategist. _Moi_."

_Miss Martian, is everyone linked? _Kaldur asked.

_Yes._

_Go!_

The team dispersed. Sophie's eyes glowed purple and she spun in the air, creating a large whirlwind of snowy air. She shook her hands, extending her claws, and attacking. She slashed through the men's winter suits and dodged their weapons. Their weapons glowed like the alien weapons the Team told her about, Apokilytian weapons. Sophie grabbed hold of a spear and kicked the henchmen away. She spun the spear around her fingers with expert-ease. The other men exchanged shocked glances. Sophie raised an amused brow, "Didn't expect that did you?"

She spun around, using the spear like it was a bo staff. She smacked one man against his head, knocking him unconscious. The other man tried to stab her, and she spun away. _SB, you're flying! _Robin exclaimed. Sophie broke the spear as she hit the other man, shoving him into the snow. She glanced up, seeing Conner flying with Mammoth. Conner threw him against the force-field which he bounced off of. Conner shoved him into the side of the mountain and began repeatedly punching his torso. The mountain began to crumble from the force. Sophie ran across the valley, following Robin as he threw smoke bombs at Riddler and Shimmer. Robin tied Shimmer up and knocked her out. Riddler took a defensive stance, "Come on, Boy Wonder. Take your best shot."

Robin smirked. Sophie's eyes glowed purple again and Riddler pinned his own arms against his body, as if he were wearing a straight-jacket. "No!" he screamed. "I am not the straight-jacket type! I am strictly Belle Reve, not Arkham!"

"Shut up," Sophie stared, annoyed. Riddler's eyes rolled up in his head and he fell back, unconscious. She turned to the large probes. Her eyes glowed purple again and all of the probes crumpled into themselves, destroying the force-field.

M'gann landed next to her, "Nice job. Your powers are growing."

Sophie glanced away, glaring at the valley dubiously. Robin placed his hand on her shoulder, "She's right. You were awesome."

**Mount Justice, December 30, 2011, 3:46 PM...**

The team, along with Zatanna and Jeline, were gathered in front of their mentors and the case they recovered. "Tell me if this sounds familiar," Batman lectured. "You hacked League systems, disobeyed protocol, and endangered your lives. And your initiative resulted in the capture of three escaped felons, proving Warden Strange runs Belle Reve as a cover for criminal activity. Well done."

The Team exchanged slightly confused glances. Jeline held Conner's hand with a loving smile, clearly not upset. "And then there's this," Batman pointed to the case. It was open, revealing strange bio-technology inside. "Bio-technology integrated with some sort of nano-circuitry."

Icon grabbed one of the strange things, "Although, I am unfamiliar with the species, the bio-component is clearly not of Earth."

"We'll take it to the Watchtower for further analysis," Batman closed the case and led the mentors to the zeta tubes. Raquel flew over to Icon to talk with him.

Conner leaned in to whisper to Jeline, "You're not mad at me?"

"No. I know why you had Zatanna knock me out," she rubbed his chest. "Relax. I am more understandingly than I normally am, surprisingly."

Icon and Black Canary left to the Watchtower to enjoy the Induction Party. Robin turned to Kaldur, "You know we were set up, right?"

"Yes, Cheshire and Riddler were tipped," Kaldur nodded. "Ready for us."

"Not the mole thing, again!" Artemis groaned, rubbing her forehead in frustration.

"A mole thing? Again?" Raquel stared at them, confused.

"We got intel that there's a mole here on the Team," Wally explained.

"Namely Artemis, M'gann, or me," Conner frowned, letting go of Jeline's hand to cross his arms over his chest.

Kaldur placed his hand on Conner's shoulder, "It is more complicated than that."

Conner shrugged his hand away. Jeline gasped, "Conner!"

He turned to leave and Kaldur followed him, "Your recent behavior concerns me. Your attack on Mammoth nearly got Artemis killed."

Conner placed his hand on the side of his forehead, keeping his back to the others. Jeline touched his arm, "Conner? What is it?"

He straightened up and glanced at her with furred brows. He turned around to face the team, "There's something I need to do."

He grabbed Jeline's hand for support, "Something I need to tell you guys. Last month, on Thanksgiving, I went back to Cadmus...found a few things out. When I was cloned, only half the DNA was Superman's. The other half was human, that's why I don't have...will never have full Kryptonian powers."

"You sure? Cause you sure seemed to have 'em today," Robin smiled.

"I've been using these," he lifted his sleeve up to reveal a black patch on his skin. "Shields. They suppress my human DNA. I get the flight and the heat vision...but I think I also get angry. Well, angrier."

Jeline removed the patch from his skin and he whispered to her, "I'm sorry."

She smiled lovingly back. "Conner," Kaldur caught his attention. "Where did you get those?"

"From my human father...Lex Luthor," he pulled out the Shields container.

The team's eyes went wide in shock. Robin's jaw dropped, "Lex Luthor...is your DAD?"

"He's summoned me to Santa Prisca," he informed.

"What?" Jeline frowned. "When?"

"Just now. He's been communicating me at a frequency only I can hear."

Artemis made a sound to catch the Team's attention, "Listen, Conner's not the only one suffering from bad DNA."

She walked over to the computer and pulled up pictures of Sportsmaster, Cheshire, and a retired villain named Huntress. She turned to face the team, "My mother is Huntress, ex-con. Rest of my family aren't even ex. My dad's Sportsmaster, and he's sending my sister, Cheshire, to fly me to Santa Prisca, too."

Wally pinched his chin in thought, "That's why..."

"Yeah. I was so desperate to make sure none of you found out," she slumped her shoulders.

"We knew," Jeline and Robin spoke in unison with smiles.

"Hey, I'm a detective and Jeline pretty much knows everything," Robin shrugged. "But it never mattered. You aren't your family. You're one of us."

Wally leaned his elbow on Artemis's shoulder, "So, who's next?"

"I am," M'gann said.

"I swear I was kidding."

"Queen Bee's been...blackmailing me," M'gann refused to meet Jeline's gaze. "She wants me in Santa Prisca, too."

"Blackmailing?" Kaldur frowned. "How?"

"She knows my _true _Martian form."

Jeline took a few steps towards her, "M'gann, we already know-?"

"No," she heaved a heavy sigh. She dropped her arms and transformed into a large, ugly, white alien. The whole team, including Kaldur and Conner, backed away in shock. All, except Jeline. M'gann wrapped her bone-thin arms around her torso, _I realized you would never accept me if you saw what I really am. _

"M'gann," Jeline furred her eyebrows, looking a little hurt. "Do you really think we're that shallow?"

_I couldn't take the chance, _she lowered her eyes. _Being a white Martian on Mars, I endured constant rejection. I...I couldn't face that._

Jeline approached M'gann and gently took her two-fingered hand, "M'gann...I told you that I trusted you. Wholeheartedly. That hasn't changed. I really do know what you're going through, M'gann. And despite everything that's happened...I'm still your friend."

M'gann transformed back into her usual form, tears in her eyes. "You...really mean that?"

Jeline smiled, squeezing M'gann's hand, "Of course. What you look like doesn't affect how we see you...you're a loyal member of the Team. And a loyal friend."

M'gann wrapped her in a hug. Jeline blinked in surprise, then smiled and hugged her back. They broke away and Jeline turned to Kaldur, "So...I assume you have a plan?"

**Santa Prisca, December 30, 2011, 5:57 PM...**

Wally, Sophie, Robin, Kaldur, and Rocket waited patiently for the signal. They heard a loud boom, but did not move. _Guys, could use some reinforcements! _Artemis shouted eagerly. Rocket flew through the forest. Sophie hopped onto Wally's back as he ran and plowed through some of Bane's men. Sophie flipped off of him and tackled a man who aimed his gun at Robin. He turned to her and smiled, "Thanks."

Sophie smiled and glanced past him. She gasped, "Move!"

Bane stuck his hands out and wrapped his massive arms around Sophie and Robin. Sophie slipped out of his arms and slashed his face. He released Robin and grabbed Sophie by her waist, slamming her into ground. Sophie kicked upwards and rolled back over her shoulder. He slammed his fist, trying to squash her. Sophie's hand glowed purple as she punched the side of his face. Robin jumped over Sophie and flipped over Bane, pulling his Venom tube out and attaching his taser. Sophie got up and moved out of the way as Bane fell. She shot Robin a confused glance.

"Psychic attacks don't work on him when he's high on Venom."

"Oh."

"Guys," Conner called them over to where Blockbuster was stuck up to his chest in muck. Raquel squealed in delight, "It is always like this."

"Told ya so," Sophie crossed her arms under her chest.

"Averted disaster," Robin smiled and shrugged. "Feeling the aster."

"Agreed," Kaldur smiled. "This has been a good day."

**Watchtower, December 30, 2011, 11:46 PM...**

Roy followed Batman to the main assembly room where the other League heroes stood in a mind-controlled dazed. Batman walked right over to the zeta tubes computer, "Batman, 02. Override."

"Recognized...Access Granted: Vandal Savage, A03. Dark Sage, A04."

Vandal Savage walked out of the tubes with Eden Moreira following suit. She was dressed in black, low-cut, skin tight pants with stiletto-heeled boots, a matching corset with a flowing cape attached. Her purple hair flowed loose around her shoulders. She smiled as the League members bowed except for Roy. Eden's eyes glowed a brilliant purple and Roy fell to his knees, slightly dazed. He glanced around, his eyes widening, "I...I was the mole?"

"Yes," Vandal replied. "Yes, you were."

Eden followed Vandal past the heroes. She waved her cape disdainfully as she passed by Nova. Vandal stared as the Sun disappeared behind the Earth. He turned to Eden and placed his hand on her cheek affectionately. Eden relished his touch, "You have no idea how long I've waited for this."

"I know," he stared at her lustfully. "Our ambition is playing out as expected...and our family is nearly complete."

* * *

**end of chapter 25**

**please review**


	26. Justice League

**chapter 26!**

**disclaimer: i do not own young justice or any DC comics characters (the song the dance is following is "Santa Maria" by Gotan Project)  
**

**Rated T for violence, language, and some sensuality**

**enjoy and R&R**

* * *

**Mount Justice, December 31, 2011, 7:16 AM...  
**

"We have reason to feel proud over yesterday's victories," Kaldur spoke as he led the team to the assembly room. "But one thing has not changed."

"Somehow the bad guys are still getting intel on us," Robin sighed.

"Yeah, but at least we know none of us are the mole," Wally smiled optimistically.

"That's correct," Batman added, typing away at the computer. "The mole was Red Arrow."

"Roy?" Robin's eyes widened.

"No way!" Wally argued.

"Batman, Roy's been with us for years. How could he possibly be the mole?" Jeline frowned, placing her hands on her hips.

"Jeline is right," Kaldur nodded in agreement. "It is not possible. He was Green Arrow's protege."

"Unfortunately," Red Tornado interjected. "The Roy Harper we have known for the last three years is another Project Cadmus clone."

"We've learned the real Speedy was abducted and replaced immediately after becoming Green Arrow's sidekick," Batman explained, bringing up pictures of Roy as Red Arrow and as Speedy. "The clone was pre-programmed with the drive to join the Justice League. Which is why he was so angry over any delays to his mission, and why he refused to join the Team. This Roy Harper had no idea he was a clone or a traitor. His subconscious programming drove him to become League worthy. So he struck out on his own as Red Arrow. We he was finally admitted, his secondary programming kicked in and he attempted to betray the League to Vandal Savage."

Batman brought up some of the Watchtower's video footage, showing the League bowing down to Vandal Savage. Batman cut the footage and turned to the Team, "Fortunately, I had already deduced that Red Arrow was a clone. We were prepared."

"Savage was subdued," Red Tornado added. "But Red Arrow escaped. He is now a fugitive. Armed and dangerous."

Conner furred his brows and glanced at Jeline, rubbing the back of his neck. "If you guys hadn't rescued me from Cadmus..."

"What...what happened to the real Roy?" Robin asked.

"We don't know. He isn't at Cadmus," Batman replied. "We have to face the possibility that the real Roy Harper is dead."

Jeline slumped her shoulders and Conner pulled her closer to his chest. Sophie placed her hand on Robin's shoulder in sympathy. Kaldur frowned with determination, "The clone Roy...the Team will find him."

"Negative," Batman replied. "Red Arrow's a member of the Justice League now. Leave him to us."

He paused and pressed the com in his ear, "I'm need at the Watchtower. Tornado, stay with the kids."

"Recognized...Batman, 02."

Kaldur turned his back to the tubes as Batman disappeared, _clone or no clone, Red Arrow was one of us. We will go after him._

Red Tornado walked right up behind Kaldur, flinched, then slouched as his insides hummed with dying power. M'gann gasped, _Tornado!_

_What happened to him? _Conner asked.

_He's totally powered down, _Wally noted.

_He's completely offline, _Robin checked Tornado's systems with his computer.

_Guys, I'm sensing a low-level of mystic force at play, _Zatanna noted. _I don't know if it caused his shutdown, but...now that I think about it, I was getting the same buzz of Batman._

_Batman! _Robin glanced at Jeline. _He called us "kids". He never does that._

_Look, _Wally grabbed something out of Tornado's hand. _One of those bio-tech chips like the ones we confiscated off of Cheshire. _

_Something is not right, _Kaldur's frown deepened. _Robin, Kid, Zatanna, Rocket, Jeline...see if you can get Tornado back online. The rest with me to find Ro-Red Arrow._

Conner squeezed Jeline's hand then ran off to follow Kaldur with Sophie. Jeline turned back to Robin, _so? Any ideas? _

_The problem's not software, it's hardware. But...where do we start?_

Zatanna glanced up at Tornado's apartment, "I have a thought."

**Watchtower...**

Eden slowly paced behind Vandal Savage. Klarion hovered fifteen feet off the ground, keeping track of the League members. Eden gazed down at the Earth, her mind filling with memories.

_**Flashback...**_

Eden sat lonesome inside a bar. She twirled the ice in her drink with a coffee straw. There were couples dancing on the small dance floor while a band sang in Spanish with salsa music. Eden watched a couple shake their hips in unison with loving, lustful smiles. She turned away and sipped her drink. "May I have this dance?"

Eden glanced up. A man with three faded scars on his face smiled at her. She did not care for the scars. To her, this man was beautiful. But she was suspicious of him. She glanced around to check if he was talking to someone else. "I am asking you."

He held out his hand. Eden swallowed nervously. She stood up, thankful that her thin dress held a split on the side so she could dance. She was hoping for this very moment. She placed her hand in the man's and he led her to the dance floor. Even in heels, he was over a foot taller. But he did not seem to mind. The salsa dancing ended and the lights over the dance floor dimmed as the music changed. "Do you know the Argentinian Tango?" he asked her. "I believe that is the dance that is coming next."

"Yes," she replied. "I do."

"Good."

The music started and he took the lead. First in quick movements with the song. The beat increased and Eden loosened her nervousness. She stuck her leg out and her pulled her in closer, allowing her to wrap her leg over his knee, closing the space in-between them. They stood up and he lunged, dipping her back. They took over the dance floor. Dancing as if no one else was there. Their dips were slow and sensual but their steps fast and fluid. Eden found herself aroused by this man and his dancing. She did not dare to read his mind. She enjoyed the intimacy of the dance. The man brought her to his chest, their lips almost touching as the song ended. The other people clapped, impressed by their dancing. She nor did he, respond to their praise. "I'm Eden."

"Vandar."

**_End of flashback..._**

Eden smiled seductively to herself as she backed away from the view of the Earth. She walked up to Vandal, standing directly in front of him. She slid her hand up behind his neck and pulled him down to her lips.

**Mount Justice...**

Jeline checked the the computer's systems as she created the up-link between Red Tornado and his android. Zatanna walked up behind her, "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"I know you're the magic user," Jeline kept typing away. "But I prefer to have skills beyond my role as the second muscle of the group. Especially now that I'm useless on missions. Wally, we're good."

Wally plugged in the wire to the back of the android's neck. Jeline monitored the android's systems, "Download in-progress."

"So, Tornado...built this android to party?" Raquel asked.

"Not how he put it but...yeah, more or less," Zatanna shrugged.

"Recognized...Black Canary, 13."

Black Canary walked out of the tubes, "Hey, guys, wanted to check in. See how you're handling-"

She paused at the scene before her, "What are you doing to Red!"

"It's not what it looks like!" Wally protested.

"It looks like you're downloading his consciousness into a new body!"

"Uh," Jeline glanced back at the computer which showed the download complete. "Yeah, that's pretty much how it looks."

The android immediately sat up, "Team get out of the Cave now!"

Black Canary clenched her fists and released a Canary Cry. Robin grabbed Jeline and pulled her behind the table as Tornado's android was ripped in half. His torso knocked into Wally while his legs knocked Zatanna and Raquel down. Robin lunged from behind the table and Canary grabbed his arm, throwing him to the ground then tossing him aside. Robin landed in a crouch as the gas bomb attached to Canary's jacket exploded. She coughed from the gas and Raquel trapped her in a force-field bubble. Canary coughed some more then passed out. Jeline got up from her hiding spot, "What the-? Why did she do that?"

Tornado's torso pushed himself up onto his elbows, "Black Canary is the least of our problems. We must abandon the Cave."

"Why?" Jeline demanded.

"There's no time. We have to go now!" Tornado urged.

Jeline looked up at Robin, "I can't leave my sister here. You know that."

"I know," he nodded. "Zatanna-"

"Babysitting, again?" she groaned.

"Just help Jeline get Jeanne out. Your magic is the best protection for them right now," he placed his hand on Jeline's arm. "Be careful."

"I know," she turned to Zatanna. "Let's go."

**Washington DC, Bio-ship...**

Artemis looked over the Watchtower's zeta tubes log, "Computer logs indicate Red Arrow zeta tubed to the Hall from the Watchtower."

"But, he could be anywhere by now," Sophie pointed out.

Kaldur glanced at her, "After Roy went solo, he installed equipment stashes in several major cities. This is one of them."

He gestured to the apartment building below. Kaldur got up, "I'll go alone. You all will stay here and await my orders."

He jumped down from the bio-ship to the apartment's roof. Only several minutes later, he returned with Roy. The Team said nothing as Roy took a chair on the other side of Kaldur. Sophie couldn't help but stare. Roy noticed this and sighed, "You got something to say?"

"Oh, I have a lot of things to say to you," she spoke in a harsh tone. "But, I am going to respect the fact that Kaldur knows you better than I do. So just answer the question: are you the mole?"

Roy looked down at his lap then nodded, "Yeah, I am."

"Batman and Tornado said that you're a Cadmus clone," Conner informed. "Like me."

"That explains it," Roy groaned in realization. "I was a sleeper agent. Pre-programmed to infiltrate the League. I think...Sportsmaster was my handler. He had a key phrase...'Broken Arrow'."

Sophie's eyes widened in response, "So then...?"

"Yeah, when you accidentally said 'broken arrow', it shut me down."

"You knew?" Kaldur asked her.

"I didn't know it meant he was a Cadmus clone," Sophie shrugged. "He shrugged it off afterwords so I assumed it was normal for him."

"It's not her fault," Roy stated. "She didn't know. The phrase puts me in a hypnotic state and I reveal all the secrets I know. But...I think he incorporated more programming. One of them-" he turned to Artemis, M'gann, and Conner- "was to focus suspicion on you. I'm sorry."

"How did Batman discover this? And prevent you from betraying the League?" Kaldur asked.

Roy's eyebrows furred and he glanced back down at his lap, "He didn't."

"Okay," Sophie narrowed her eyes. "Explain."

"The entire League is under Vandal Savage's control. I was the one who infected them with the bio-nano chips. Every single one of them...even Nova," he whispered the last part. "It's body specific. It contains aspects of mind control, magic, nano-robotics, mixed with an organic substance."

"So...all of the Leaguers? Superman, Green Lantern, Captain Marvel, and Doctor Fate?" Kaldur narrowed his eyes in disbelief.

"Yes. All of them. Because I'm now a member...they trusted me."

"I'm sorry, but how is it that you are no longer enslaved?" M'gann asked.

"No STARRO Tech, for starters," he sighed. "Just my Cadmus programming. And once I satisfied it's last parameter, my mind began to clear. I'm sure Savage planned to STARRO me, but he paused. To bask. I escaped."

Sophie frowned in thought, "I clear your programming. I've done it before. On Superboy."

"Thanks," he turned in his chair to face her. "There's something else. Something _you _need to know."

"What?"

"Your mother, Sage...she's awake."

Sophie's eyes widened in shock.

"And she's with Savage."

_Guys, _M'gann caught their attention. _The other squad is here. _

She de-camouflauged the bio-ship and opened the floor to let the Super-cycle in. Robin narrowed his eyes at Kaldur, _we really need to compare notes. _

**Watchtower, December 31, 2011, 11:16 PM...**

"Recognized...Black Canary, 13. Red Tornado, 16. Red Arrow, 22."

Savage turned to the Leaguers while Eden lounged on a comfy armchair. "Any problems?"

"Despite the initial setback, I was able to re-infect Red Tornado and Red Arrow," Black Canary informed.

"As well as the entire Team," Red Tornado added. "They await re-programming back on Earth."

"Hmph," Eden snorted, examining her nails. "I don't think so."

Klarion giggled up above, "We know exactly who's infected and who's not. And none of you are."

Eden stood up and her eyes glowed purple. Roy and Black Canary fell to their hands and knees, groaning from mental strain. Red Tornado hovered in the air as still as a statue. Vandal Savage walked past her, approaching the heroes. "50,000 years of life and nothing ever troubled me as much as the founding of the Justice League."

He placed another chip on Black Canary's neck. "Dedicated to maintaining society's calcified status quo. The League would protect mankind from disaster, crime, and tragedy of any kind. Have you never heard of the survival of the fittest? In essence, you heroes fought to protect humanity from it's own glorious evolution. As such, you forced my more enlightened colleagues and myself to organize a response."

Eden released Black Canary who no longer resisted her power. Black Canary stood up, staring straight ahead like an attentive soldier as Savage continued and infected Red Tornado. "We created a co-opted network of operatives. Placed key individuals in key positions."

He infected Roy. "Made certain we were on the cutting edge of all technologies. Genetic engineering. Bio-chemical engineering. Robotics. Nano-robotics. Even techno-sorcery. Not to mention every conceivable method of mind control. Cold-hard science and a little mis-direction, now you champions of stagnation have become our tools of change. Forcing the human race to evolve on a more advanced schedule. Allowing the Earth to take it's rightful place at the center of the cosmos."

**Bio-ship...**

The Team entered the Watchtower in stealth. They head behind a corner in the wall while Robin checked Watchtower's security systems. _RT did it. Wireless bypassed security as soon as he arrived. Savage shouldn't know we're here._

_Move out, _Kaldur ordered.

The Team dispersed into groups of three and two. Sophie went with Robin and Superboy. They found Hawkman patrolling the halls. He turned around just as Superboy aimed his fist. Hawkman slid on the ground to stop his momentum. Sophie moved to pounce, but Hawkman grabbed her wrist and swung her at Conner. Sophie grabbed Conner's shoulder and swung under his arm and crouched on top of his shoulders. Robin dropped down on top of Hawkman and placed the cure patch on his neck. Hawkman groaned and fell forward.

**Assembly Hall...**

"The brats are aboard!" Klarion spat. "They've taken away four of my toys."

"Recall all League away missions," Savage ordered. "It's time to put these children in their place once and for all.

"Why not let me silence them?" Eden suggested, ignoring the three Leaguers behind her.

"No, I need you here," he stated.

Teekl meowed. "Oh, yeah," Klarion patted his head. "Hey, Vandal, shouldn't those three be back online by now?"

"What?" he gasped.

Black Canary released her Canary Cry, shoving Eden into the wall. Red Tornado blasted Vandal with a mini-tornado. Black Canary turned her Cry to Klarion who wore magical headphones to protect his ears. Roy made a run for Eden as a boom tube opened up and six Leaguers walked out: Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, Hawkwoman, and Nova. Then lastly, Batman who flew out. Black Canary released another cry as Martian Manhunter invisibly hit Canary's neck. Hawkwoman swung her mace, knocking Canary unconscious. Roy fired a fire arrow which stunned Martian Manhunter. He fired another one at Nova who simply brushed it aside and fired a blast of stellular energy. Roy rolled away in time, grabbing another arrow. Batman jumped over Nova and attacked Roy, destroying his bow and knocking him down. Green Lantern created a machine to grab hold of Red Tornado as Wonder Woman and Superman ripped his limbs off.

Savage glared at the three fallen heroes, "The children have clearly reversed engineered STARRO tech vaccine. There's no point in taking them alive."

Eden groaned and got to her feet, rubbing the back of her head, "Why...why couldn't I tell they weren't controlled? I should be able to tell!"

She paused and turned towards the door, "Those brats are here."

Savage turned to the Leaguer's, "Go. Kill them."

They nodded and flew/ran off the Green Room. Hawkwoman yelled and was attacked by Wolf who grabbed her by the neck and pinned her down. Robin instantly placed a patch on her. Wonder Woman tossed her lasso, but Raquel protected Robin. Wonder Woman pulled her lasso back. _Now! _

Raquel trapped Wonder Woman in a force-field bubble. Wonder Woman dropped her lasso and began punching the bubble. _Can she escape your force-bubble?_

_Not if she keeps punching it, _Raquel stated. _The kinetic energy only makes it stronger, but I'm stuck here. _

Sophie got off of Green Lantern after placing a patch on his neck. She noticed Batman jumping off the balcony, "Look out!"

Raquel flew to avoid Batman, still holding Wonder Woman. Robin shoved Sophie aside just as Batman threw several batarangs. Robin stood up, facing his mentor. Nova punched Raquel, knocking her out and freeing Wonder Woman. Sophie pounced on Wonder Woman's back and placed a patch on her neck. Nova flew and shoved Sophie through the balcony. Sophie coughed as Nova rose in the air. Robin landed right next to her in a crouch. "Need a hand?"

"I think you got your own problems," Sophie groaned as Batman and Nova slowly approached.

"I got an idea," Robin tossed his smoke bombs at Nova, blinding her.

Batman pounced. Robin jumped and aimed his fists at Batman's head. He blocked and punched Robin away just as Sophie charged. Batman swung his fist and Sophie dove, sliding in between his legs. She grabbed the bottom of his cape, using it to propel her back to him. She reached up and smacked a patch to his neck. Robin stood up and smiled. Sophie's smiled dropped, "Behind you!"

She grabbed Robin's shoulder and shoved him aside as Nova blasted her with stellular energy. Sophie fell off the side of the balcony, smoking. Nova turned to Robin and punched him through the hole in the floor. Robin landed in a crouch just as Conner wrapped his arms around Superman, holding on with all his strength. Robin pulled out a tiny box from his utility belt and opened it. The green kryptonite caused Superman and Superboy to fall over in pain. Robin placed a patch on Superman's neck. Conner weakly raised his hand and pointed, "Nova."

Robin quickly spun around and raised the kryptonite to Nova. She stared, unaffected. Robin gasped in surprise and Nova kicked him. Conner, feeling the pain wearing off, screamed and reared his fist back. Nova turned to him and kicked upwards, hitting his chin. Conner flew through two balcony floors and Nova flew after him. She flipped and kicked his chest with her feet, sending him through the wall and into the assembly hall. Eden and Savage glanced in their direction as Conner stood up, groaning. Nova flew in and jumped onto his chest, rocking the whole station. Conner cried out from pain, blood dripping down from his mouth. He threw his arm up, hitting her knee. Nova backed away as Superboy stood up again, running at her. Nova shot her heat vision, slamming Conner into the wall. Nova turned her head, hearing Robin's footsteps. Nova blasted him with stellular energy, but Robin ducked behind a pillar.

Savage raised his hand and Klarion typed orders into Nova's brain. She flew up and landed right next to Savage. Conner fell to his hands and knees, glaring at Savage. Robin peeked from the pillar. "Wonderful, isn't it?" Savage smirked. "The STARRO tech."

"Sure, except we totally countered your mind-control device," Robin teased, checking the amount of patches he had left. _Three? SB, we gotta make them count._

_Yeah, but how do we do that, exactly? _he growled.

_Try asking politely, _Eden mused.

The boys gasped and glanced at her. She smiled slyly, "I think they get the picture."

Savage glanced up at Klarion who giggled with glee. Suddenly, a boom tube opened. The boys gasped as Jeline walked out, dragging Zatanna's unconscious body, with Heidi Adel who carried Jeanne in her arms. Conner stared in shock, "Jeline?"

She didn't respond. Savage smirked, "Allow me to introduce...Project Hercules. The perfect human created initially to defeat the world's greatest heroes. Of course, her programming has been safely tucked away thanks to Eden's...interference."

"But I discreetly pulled it back up," Eden smiled triumphantly. "The ability to copy anyone's powers or abilities. The Amazo robot was based off her design."

Eden stepped over Zatanna and slid her finger along Jeline's shoulders, "She's beautiful, deadly, purely heroic. All the traits needed to earn the League's trust. The perfect weapon."

"Shut up," Conner growled.

"You should know," Eden said as a matter-of-factually. She raised Jeline's other hand which held a knife. "A powerful weapon is capable of anything."

She smiled as her eyes glowed purple. Jeline brought the tip of the blade to her lower abdomen. Conner gasped, "No. You can't!"

"Oh, I can," Eden mused. "Two little cloned weapons falling in love. It's like the tragic story of Romeo and Juliet."

Heidi walked behind Jeline and Eden to stand underneath Klarion with Jeanne's comatose body. Robin quietly thought of a plan. Sophie peeked around the hole in the wall. She had her mask off and her clothes were scorched. The suit protected her skin, but she still felt the burning pain like a sunburn. She closed her eyes and remembered the samurai sword she used to practice with when she trained under Batman. It was sleek. Sophie concentrated and curled her fingers. Her hand began to glow with purple psi-energy. Slowly, a long sword made of psi-energy formed in her hand. Sophie opened her eyes, gripping the energy sword tight in her hand. She peeked back into the assembly hall. She cloaked her mind and snuck inside. Eden was still blabbering away as Jeline held the knife to her stomach. Sophie stood in the shadows, her eyes on Jeline. She felt nothing by emptiness from Jeline's mind. _Jeline, _Sophie frowned in determination. _Wake up! WAKE UP!_

Jeline's eyes went wide and she clutched her head in pain. She dropped the knife and fell to her knees. Eden frowned in confusion, "What the-?"

She turned around and raised her hand, telepathically blocking Sophie's sword. Nova flew and tackled Conner. Robin ran after Conner and Nova. She squeezed Conner's neck, choking the life out of him. Her other hand glowed with energy as Robin snuck up behind her and placed a patch on her neck. She moaned and released Conner, falling to the ground. Conner coughed, rubbing his neck. "Thanks."

"Come on, we gotta get Jeline out of there," Robin helped him up.

Conner ran to Jeline's side. "Jeline! Jeline, are you okay?"

She raised her head and glanced around in fear, "What the-? How did I get here? Conner, what happened? I was at the Cave and then...nothing. I...I can't...I can't remember-"

"It's okay. You're okay. You're safe now," he held her in his arms.

Sophie swung her sword. Eden backed away towards Vandal as she struggled to withstand Sophie's power. Sophie crouched down, kicking at Eden's knee. She fell and Sophie swung her sword, the blade passing through Eden's head. She screamed in pure agony and fell unconscious. Klarion rolled his eyes and shoved all the heroes back with a wave of his hand. Savage scoped Eden up into his arms as Klarion created a portal, taking him, Savage, and Heidi out of Watchtower as Kaldur and the others entered the room.

Kaldur knelt down beside Red Tornado. Red raised his head, "Congratulations, Team. You have won the day."

Conner helped Jeline stand, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, but...Conner, what happened to me?" she asked, still holding her head.

"We can talk about it later," Conner pulled her into his arms as he exchanged glances with Robin.

Robin walked over to Sophie and helped her stand. "Are you okay?"

"Considering I just fought my secretly awakened, still psychotic mother? Yeah. I'm feeling the aster," she smiled.

A computer screen appeared, showing the date as January 1, 2012, 12:00 Am. "Happy New Year, Justice League."

Wally scooped Artemis up into his arms, "I shoulda done this a long time ago."

"No kidding," she smirked and kissed him.

Conner lowered his gaze to Jeline. He gently lifted her chin and kissed her.

Sophie placed her hand on Robin's cheek and pecked his lips with hers. Robin smirked and grabbed her arm, pulling her in for a real kiss. Raquel grabbed Kaldur's chin, "Liking this Team more every minutes."

She kissed his cheek. M'gann hugged herself, happy for the others. Wolf walked over to her and licked the side of her face. She laughed and petted his head. Red Tornado stared up at the ceiling, "Human customs still elude me."

**Later, Sunrise...**

Jeline smiled as Conner kept his arms wrapped around her stomach. She glanced up the window, seeing Superman's reflection. She turned and kissed Conner before walking away to let him talk to Superman. Nova flew down and landed in front of Jeline. She opened her mouth but Jeline stopped her. "No. You don't get to apologize or make excuses. I don't wanna hear any explanations. Not now, anyway. You had your reasons for not telling me what I really am. Or the fact that Jeanne and I are not even sisters, but clones of my moth...of Jacqueline. Today, I need a breather. Tomorrow, we talk and discuss a search for Jeanne."

Nova stared at her for a moment then smiled, "I was going to ask if you were hungry."

"I'm not," Jeline frowned. "Shouldn't you be with Roy?"

"You mean Roy's clone?"

Nova glanced away then flew off. Jeline watched her land over where Superman and Conner were talking. She moved to walk towards them.

Nova placed her hands on her hips, "What are you two smiling about?"

Superman still smiled, "Superboy's informed me off his name. Conner Kent. I...I was thinking of _naming_ him."

"Wow, really?" Nova's eyes widened in response.

"But...I already have a name," Conner frowned in confusion then noticed Jeline approaching. "Jeline named me."

"You have an Earth name. Not a Kryptonian name," Nova informed. "My name is Roxanne Marie Vega Kent, but my Kryptonian name is Kirana Kal-El."

"Kal-El is my Kryptonian name," Superman added. "Don't worry. We'll find a suitable name for you."

Conner glanced at Jeline who smiled encouragingly. Nova gestured to the door, "Why don't you two go get something to eat?"

"Sounds good," Conner grabbed Jeline's hand and led her to the door.

Nova waited until the door closed, "So, you've finally accepted him, huh?"

"You don't have to be harsh."

"I wasn't trying to be," she crossed her arms under her chest. "I'm just a little bitter right now, what with everything that just happened."

"Did you tell Batman about...?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded. "Guardian's on top of it."

**Cadmus Labs...**

Eden's eyes glowed purple as Guardian stood like a statue while the genomorphs and the scientists littered the ground. Ra's al Ghul ordered his men to gather everything need. "The League will arrive shortly."

"Match is definitely important," Supergirl turned to the real Roy Harper. "But this might be useful."

"What about your secret cloning programs?" Lex asked.

"They're in your company's labs. The League can't get in without a warrant," she winked. "Besides, despite today's_ little setback..._I say phase 2 will go according to plan."

* * *

**end of chapter 26! how was it? Did you like it?  
**

**please, review!  
**


	27. A New Team

**chapter 27!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own young justice or any DC comics characters or "Hella Good" by No Doubt  
**

**Rated T for language, violence, and some sensuality  
**

**enjoy and R&R  
**

* * *

**Wayne Manor, Gotham City, January 1, 2012, 6:11 AM...  
**

Betsy held her swaddled baby in her arms. Bruce walked in, his cowl down. He knelt down at Betsy's bedside, "How is he?"

"Sleeping like an angel," she whispered, gently stroking her newborn son's cheek.

"What did you name him?"

"Theodore," she smiled at him. "Theodore James Wayne."

**Gotham City, January 1, 2017, 4:16 PM...  
**

Conner ran through the sewers underneath the city. He slid to a stop at a pile of moldy clay. He picked up a piece to examine it then tossed it away. Suddenly, he was picked up by a giant clay hand. Conner cried out as Clayface's massive arms wrapped around him. "HA! You always fall for this gag!"

Conner struggled as he began to sink into Clayface's body. "Struggle all you want, kid! Even a Kryptonian hasn't broke free!"

"Let him go!" M'gann ordered. She flew into view and telepathically stretched Clayface's body, freeing Conner. Clayface roared and lashed out, but Conner stepped back. _Delta squad, we've found the target. Converge on our signal._

Clayface turned his hand into a spiked mace, "We can play this game all day, Missy. Nothing you can do hurts me."

Robin ran through the shadows and tossed two tazing batarangs. Clayface glanced over his shoulder and chuckled, "That don't work anymore!"

"Then try this."

Clayface cried out as a large bright light engulfed him. He thrashed about, trying to shield himself. He screamed as his body began to harden and he went still as a statue. Conner stood up straight and smiled as the light faded, "Distraction went off as planned. Thanks, Robin. Whitestar."

A young teen stepped out of the shadows, his black hair slid back, and he wore a red and black Robin suit. Tim Drake smiled at Conner, "Just happy it worked."

He glanced up at the 17 year old girl floating in the air next to M'gann. She wore a white strapless unitard, a small V cut out to reveal more of her cleavage with matching gloves that reached up to her upper arm. She wore a black sash with a black star pin to secure it low on her hips. A white eye-mask hid her identity and her dark brown hair flowed loose down her back. She crossed her arms under her chest, making her breasts bulge. Conner snuck a glance at her. They all turned towards the sewer pipe were an crocodile fell into the sewer water. The reptile stuck it's head out and suddenly transformed into a young, green-skinned boy with a tail. "Aw, man, is it over already?" he frowned at Whitestar and Conner. "I didn't even get a souvenir for the Trophy Room."

Blue Beetle flew closer to the boy and suddenly recoiled, "Dude! I think that smell qualifies."

Whitestar watched as a miniature Bumblebee flew around Clayface, his eyebrows shifting. M'gann landed and removed her hood, revealing her short hair. She pressed her com, "Delta Squad to Cave, target neutralized."

"Good work, Delta. Come on home. Nightwing out."

**Mount Justice, January 1, 2017, 6:18 PM...**

La'gaan cried out as he hit the floor. He slammed his fist on the ground, "Neptune's beard! You did it to me again!"

Nightwing held out his hand to La'gaan. "I don't care how many years you trained as Robin then as Nightwing. One of these days...you're mine, Chum."

"Yeah, that'll be the day."

A 17 year old girl stood with her hands on her hips. Blackstar wore a black strapless unitard, a small V cut out to reveal more of her cleavage with matching gloves that reached up to her upper arm. She wore a white sash with a white star pin to secure it low on her hips. A black eye-mask hid her identity while her dark brown hair flowed loose down her neck. "The day you defeat Nightwing is the day _I_ become Batman."

"Oh, shut up, Rushmore!" La'gaan snapped.

"Relax, Lagoon Boy," Nightwing placed his hand on La'gaan's shoulder.

"Recognized...Superboy, B05. Miss Martian, B06. Bumblebee, B19. Beast Boy, B21. Whitestar, B11. Robin, B22. Blue Beetle, B24."

The Delta Squad walked out of the zeta tubes. Bumblebee grew back to her normal size. Mal Duncan approached Bumblebee, "Slow down, beautiful. Let me tell you what's on for tonight."

"Oh, sorry Mal, I can't," she removed her hood. "I'm already late for a lab session with Dr. Palmer. Rain check, baby, okay?"

"Rain check," he watched her leave. "Sure."

"Welcome home, Angel Fish," La'gaan wrapped his arms around M'gann.

"Thank you, La'gaan."

Wolf's ears went up as M'gann pressed her lips to La'gaan's. Conner ignored their kissing and walked past the others, "I'm hitting the showers."

"Now, that sounds like a plan!" Blue Beetle's armor recoiled to reveal Jaime Reyes' human form. "You know, for you, hermano."

Beast Boy glanced down at his sewage covered self. Tim approached Nightwing, "Clayface is safely back in his Arkham cell."

"Good work."

"I didn't do much. Just-"

"Emergency alert." A screen of Captain Atom appeared. "The United Nation's headquarters is under attack."

Nightwing glanced at Blackstar, "Feel up to the job?"

Blackstar sighed and rolled her shoulders, "I'll call Cassie and Barbara."

"Captain Atom, the Team's Beta Squad will handle it," Nightwing informed. "ETA ten minutes."

Blackstar walked past the kissing couple and shoved La'gaan. "Hey!"

**New York City, January 1, 2011, 6:23 PM...**

Blackstar pinched her chin in thought as a large pale-skinned barbarian bombed his way through the building. Batgirl knelt down next to her, "So, how do you wanna do this, Natalie?"

"Easy," she turned to the other girl. "Cassie, you're up."

Wonder Girl smirked in delight and flew into the air, her blond hair flapping in the rough wind. She soared into the building. She reached Tseng's office and flipped over the pale-skinned man. She reared her arm back and thrusted her fist into the man's gut. The blow shattering the windows. Barbara flew through one of the windows to Tseng's side. Natalie blasted the man from behind with dark energy. "Batgirl, get Secretary General Tseng out of here. Wonder Girl and I will keep the brute busy."

Barbara took Tseng's hand and took him to the hidden elevator behind the desk. Cassie smacked the man's chin, "All right, tough guy. Let's see how much punishment you can-"

The man grabbed her face and tossed her behind him. Natalie ducked as Cassie slammed into the wall. She flew around and tossed several blasts of dark energy at the man. He raised his arm to protect his face. She grew closer and he grabbed her ankle. Natalie cried out as the man slammed her into the desk. The man jumped into the elevator shaft after Tseng and Barbara. Natalie groaned and sat up, "Wonder Girl. Wonder Girl!"

"Right here," Cassie got to her feet. She quickly re-adjusted her headband and flew into the elevator shaft. Natalie walked to the edge of the elevator shaft and peered down, "Yeah, I'm not flying through that."

**UN assembly Room...**

A column of black energy appeared and Natalie walked out of it just as the man punched Cassie in the face. Barbara flipped over the man and landed on a desk. He threw the desk up and Barbara stepped back. The man glanced down at his collar as two little bombs blew up in his face. Natalie flew and blasted the man continuously with dark energy. She flew closer and pounded her glowing fists into his face, actually wounding him. The man pulled a strange looking weapon out and aimed it at Natalie. She bent backwards to avoid it. She noticed the green blast circling around towards her. She flew away, but the blast followed her. She circled around, landing directly behind the man. She reached back and grabbed his face, then kicked behind his knee to throw him off balance. She roared as she tossed him over her head and into the path of the green blast.

Natalie jumped back to avoid the man falling on her. She waited for the dust to clear. The man's massive hand shot out and he grabbed her throat. He stood up and brought her face to his. He growled, "I am not so easily subdued."

Natalie pressed her hand to his face and unleashed a blast. He cried out and dropped her. She fell to her knees, holding her neck. Cassie flew in, her fist reared back. The man slammed his fist into her face. The blow sent Cassie crashing across the room. The man grabbed Natalie by her hair and tossed her at Barbara. They crashed into each other. The man jumped and landed in front of Tseng. "Time to die, Krolo."

He grabbed Tseng by each arm. The girls got up and began to ran. The man pulled Tseng apart, tearing his robotic body right down the middle, revealing a tiny alien hiding inside. The girls froze at the sight. Cassie recoiled in disgust, "Ew."

The man grabbed the little alien and mused in his native language. He tiled his head, "The main man's contract is complete."

He pressed his belt buckle and glanced at the girls, "Your world's your world."

Natalie created a dark energy force-field as the wall suddenly exploded. The man jumped through and onto his hover cycle. He strapped the alien in and flew off. Natalie dropped her force-field, "Chert vozʹmi."

"English, Star," Barbara walked past her and knelt down in front of Tseng's body.

"Kogda ya chuvstvuyu, chto ya budu govoritʹ po-angliĭski," Natalie crossed her arms under her chest.

"Hey," Cassie caught their attention. "I think...clown face is an alien."

"That's not even the scary part," Barbara glanced at Natalie.

She sighed and pressed her com, "Beta Squad to Cave. We've got a serious problem."

**Hall of Justice, January 3, 2017, 5:08 PM...**

Cat Grant was followed by her camera man, she wore a thick pink coat and held a microphone. "...going to try to get a statement from the League's three newest members: Zatanna, Black Cat, and Rocket."

She approached the three heroes and Zatanna waved her off, "No comment."

"Ms Grant," Betsy opened the door for the three heroes, but blocked Cat from entering. "I've told you. The Justice League will issue a statement soon. Please, leave."

**The Watchtower...  
**

"Recognized...Zatanna, 26. Rocket, 27. Black Cat, 28."

The three of them exited the zeta tubes. Black Cat was slightly taller, now. She wore a black, halter-top one-piece suit with no back. A purple sash was tied around her waist. She wore her clawed black gloves and thigh-high boots. She no longer wore an eye-mask, letting her gray eyes shine brightly. She still wore her white hair down with her cat ears headband.

Conner and M'gann stood behind Batman, Nightwing, and Captain Atom. Martian Manhunter stood on the other side of the big screen with a handsome, blond-haired man behind him. John Stewart stood in front of the screen which displayed the security footage of the attack on Tseng. "Big guy's Lobo. He's an intergalactic bounty hunter. Extremely dangerous, but not likely to return. The little guy's another story. That's a Krolotean. Kroloteans always travel in packs."

"Meaning more of them are on Earth," Batman glanced at Nightwing.

"I believe my friend may have vital information on that point," Martian Manhunter turned to the blond-haired man who waved. "Some of you have not met Adam Strange of STAR Labs Ardel Initiative. He is the scientist responsible for maintaining the zeta beam technology we use for teleportation."

_I was wondering why a stranger was allowed on the top secret Watchtower, _Conner grumbled.

_Bit stingy, huh? _Black Cat teased without looking at him.

"He has a story to tell," Manhunter informed.

"Uh, it's a little involved," Adam rubbed the back of his head. "Wish I had visual aids or something."

"I can assist you."

Manhunter's eyes glowed red. Adam clutched his head in minor pain. _We are all linked, Adam. What you remember, we will see._

"Uhhhh...great," he blinked in awkwardness. _Well, I was performing a routine zeta tube upgrade when something went wrong and I found myself transported half way across the galaxy to a planet called Raan. There was a scientist there. Sardath. He was conducting his own experiments in enhanced...very enhanced zeta beam technology. It took weeks to establish basic communication, but Sardath eventually made me understand that some of his zeta tech...had been stolen. _

"Fits the Krolotean MO," John pointed out. "They're entire culture revolves around stolen tech."

"And, what?" Black Cat gestured for Adam to continue. "The little guys sneak in, take the tech, and that's the end of it?"

"Not hardly," Adam shook his head. "Sardath detected transmissions between a single location on Raan and multiple locations on Earth. He was attempting to trace those when he accidentally transported me to Raan. He gave me this."

He pulled a little holographic device out of his pocket. "It detects radiation and can pinpoint all the locations where Crolotaens have been to Earth."

"Then I'm ordering a two pronged attack," Captain Atom stated. "We'll stage simultaneous raids on all Krolotean target on Earth...while a contingent of Leaguers will travel to Raan with Strange here to cut the Kroloteans off at the source."

"Uhh, we might have a problem with that, uh, second prong," Adam closed the device then opened it up again. "Not sure on the why, but Earthlings are persona no grata on Raan's corner of the galaxy."

The small screen flashed pictures of John Stewart, Batman, Superman, Nova, Wonder Woman, Hawkwoman, and Martian Manhunter. "And these seven Leaguers...are wanted criminals."

"What?" John gasped in shock.

"Batman!" Nightwing pointed to the pictures. "It's the missing sixteen hours."

"Agreed," Batman narrowed his eyes. "Five years ago, Vandal Savage took complete mental control of the entire Justice League. These exact seven Leaguers went missing for sixteen hours."

"Never occurred to us that Vandal might've sent us into space," John thought aloud. "I'll alert Hal. He and Guy are on Oa with the Green Lantern Corp."

"Meanwhile, we have fifteen other active League members that we can sent to Raan to investigate," Captain Atom insisted.

"You're not getting it," Adam showed pictures of the other members. "There's a planetary watch alert out on Raan for every Leaguer. Even the newest members."

"Not all of us are Leaguers," Nightwing pointed out. "I can send a squad to handle the Raan end of things and to find out more on the missing sixteen hours without causing an intergalactic incident."

"Do it," Captain Atom ordered.

Nightwing nodded and turned to leave. "Uh," Adam caught Conner's attention. "If you're going, don't wear that shirt."

Black Cat stepped in Nightwing's path, _you know...you three still have an open invitation to join the League._

_We know, Sophie, _Nightwing smiled.

M'gann shrugged,_ but we're all pretty happy..._

_...where we are, _Conner finished.

_Okay, just know that if you ever change your minds-_

Nightwing placed his hand on her shoulder, "We know."

He slid his hand down her arm affectionately then walked past her to the zeta tubes. Nightwing glanced at Conner and whispered, "If you're going, I suggest you let _her _know."

**Gotham City, January 3, 2017, 11:44 PM...**

Conner sighed as he stood in front of a small theater. He entered through the side, flashing a backstage pass to the guards. He entered the smaller performance room. A large banner over the stage read **TRIBUTE TO NO DOUBT**. Conner lowered his eyes to the girl standing in the middle of the stage, surrounded by a band. The girl was dressed in a black mini dress with red high heels. She shook her head with the music, her striking red hair moving seductively with her as she began to sing.

_"The waves keep on crashing on me for some reason  
But your love keeps on coming like a thunderbolt  
Come here a little closer  
'Cause I wanna see you, baby, real close up  
Get over here.  
You got me feeling hella good  
So lets just keep on dancing  
You hold me like you should  
So I'm gonna keep on dancing  
A performance deserving a standing ovations  
__And who would have thought it'd be the two of us  
So don't wake me if I'm dreaming  
'Cause I'm in the mood, come on and give it up  
__You've got me feeling hella good  
So let's just keep on dancing  
You hold me like you should  
So I'm gonna keep on dancing  
You've got me feeling hella good  
So let's just keep on dancing  
You hold me like you should  
So I'm gonna keep on dancing"_

The music changed beat and the singer jumped around with the music. She breathed into the microphone seductively with the music. The drums took over and she continued the song.

_"You've got me feeling hella good  
So let's just keep on dancing  
You hold me like you should  
So I'm gonna keep on dancing  
You've got me feeling hella good  
So let's just keep on dancing  
You hold me like you should  
So I'm gonna keep on dancing  
Uh, uh, uh  
Uh, uh, uh  
Keep on dancing  
Keep on dancing"_

She stepped away from the microphone and tossed her hips along with music until it ended. The crowd clapped and screamed. Conner moved behind the crowd to the door leading to the backstage. He climbed the stairs into the narrow hallway. At the end, the red-haired singer entered her dressing room. Conner walked up to the door and sighed. He opened the door and pushed it closed behind him. The singer had just taken off her bikini top, "What do you want, Conner?"

"To talk," he walked a little closer. "You look good, Jeline."

"You always say that," she began re-applying the make-up on her face. "Why are you here?"

"Um," his eyes were still on her bare back. "I can't...I can't pick him up this weekend."

Jeline lowered her eyeliner and glared at Conner in the mirror. She slammed her hand down and grabbed a spare t-shirt and quickly put it on. "Damn it, Conner," she lifted her hair out of her shirt. "You know what? Fine. Fine! You can go off and save humanity while I raise our son."

"Jeline, I-"

"No, no, really. It's okay," she waved him off dismissively and took off her shoes. "I've pretty much gotten used to telling him that you can't spend time with him. Eventually, he'll get used it, too."

"Why do you have to be like that?" he frowned. "You know I don't have a choice."

"You always have a choice. You just chose the Team over your own son," she paused as her hand began to shake violently. Jeline backed up to her vanity dresser and started rummaging through the drawer. Conner went to her side, "Stop. Stop, you don't need it."

"I need it," she whispered.

"No, you don't," he grabbed her wrist and turned her away from the dresser.

"Yes, I do. Conner, I need it. I need it!"

Conner crashed his lips onto hers. Jeline kissed him back passionately and Conner held her close to his body. Jeline groaned and shoved him away. She turned back to the dresser and found a little vial. She tugged the cork off and chugged the black liquid. She sat down and moaned as her hand ceased shaking. Conner got up and snatched the vial out of her hand. He glared at it, "You know this doesn't help you. It's only making your condition worse."

"It helps," she flexed her hand and got up. "Kiara's formula stops the tremors."

"Okay, but I'd feel better if you weren't getting help from _her, _of all people," Conner watched her go behind a changing wall.

"She's not as bad as you think she is," Jeline snapped as she changed.

Conner wiped his face in frustration, "Look, I just really want you to come back. I know you...haven't been the same since your mom died-"

"No," she threw her jeans over the changing wall. Conner ignored it as it sailed over his head. "I haven't been the same since the Justice League and the Team quit looking for my sister. Including...you."

She stepped out from behind the wall. She wore a white micro-mini dress with a sheer, lacy mini-dress over it. She went to the shoe rack in the corner and slipped on white high-heels. "Kiara's the only one who's been willing to help. The only one who hasn't given up."

"Is that why you've been running off with her? Working with her?" Conner asked, narrowing his eyes.

"That's none of your business," she replied coldly.

Conner grabbed her arm to keep her from walking out, "I know I stopped looking for Jeanne. And I'm sorry, but...I still haven't given up on you."

Jeline looked away, hiding the faint blush on her face. Conner gently grabbed her chin and turned her face to meet his eyes. "After all that's happened these five years, you know I still love you."

"It doesn't matter," she shook her head, frowning at his chest. "It's not enough."

There was a knock on the door. "Miss Saverelle? You're up in two minutes."

Jeline stepped back and tugged her arm free. She walked to the door and opened it, pausing for a moment, "Listen, about Caleb...I'll tell him you're canceling. Again."

**Mount Justice, January 4, 2017, 8:00 PM...**

"It's all hands on deck," Nightwing informed, standing before the Team. "The League and the Team will hit all fourteen Krolotean zeta locations simultaneously. Your priority is to destroy all zeta tube or platforms and search for any humans the aliens may have abducted. As always, Mal is Ops manager, coordinating com from here."

"Come on," La'gaan whispered. "Alpha Squad."

"Blackstar," Nightwing called. "You, Wonder Girl, and I are Alpha Squad."

"YES!" Cassie cheered.

"Neptune's beard!" La'gaan threw his head back.

"Assignment: Philadelphia."

"Wait a second," Natalie frowned. "Isn't Philadelphia where Black Cat and Zatanna are going?"

"No, they're going to Chicago."

"Uh-huh," she raised a brow at him. "Sure."

"Okay, okay," La'gaan whispered a little louder. "Give me Beta."

"Batgirl, Bumblebee," Nightwing turned to them. "You two and Wolf are Beta. Assignment: Vlatavastok."

"Got it," Barbara nodded and patted Wolf's head.

"Robin, La'gaan, Beetle," Nightwing approached the three boys. "You're Gamma. Prep the bio-ship. You're headed to New Orleans."

"Gamma always gets the soft gigs," La'gaan grumbled and stormed off with Jaime.

Cassie bumped her hip against Natalie's, "Excited about being on Alpha with Nightwing?"

"Drop it, Cassie," Natalie turned away to hide the blush on her cheeks.

"Oh, come on," Cassie smiled teasingly, glancing back to make sure no one was listening. "You can always make a move, you know. Impress him."

"He's got a thing with Black Cat," Natalie frowned and sighed. "I can't compete with her."

"Can't compete with who?" Nightwing asked, standing right behind them.

Natalie flinched in panic and Cassie spun around to smile innocently, "Me! She can't, uh, compete with me...at, uh, um, uh, football."

Nightwing stared at her for a second then smiled, "I don't think anyone can beat you at football."

He walked past them and headed towards the Hanger. Cassie sighed in relief and glanced at Natalie, "You okay?"

Natalie cleared her throat, "Come on, we got a evil plot to destroy Earth to stop."

**Philadelphia, January 4, 2017, 10:55 PM...**

Nightwing flew the SuperCycle through the city, following the zeta radiation tracker. Cassie and Natalie sat in the front. Nightwing leaned over the controls, "Blackstar, do you see it?"

Natalie leaned over the edge and scanned the junkyard. She noticed the backdoor of the warehouse hanging open, "There!"

"Go!" Nightwing ordered.

Natalie and Cassie flew out of the SuperCycle and straight to the warehouse. Natalie blasted the door open and found a tunnel descending down. She exchanged glances with Cassie then pressed her com, "Uh, Nightwing? We found a tunnel."

"Go down," he said. "Cassie, watch her back."

"Got it," Cassie nodded to Natalie.

Natalie flew down the tunnel, following the curve until she emerged into a underground lair. Five little aliens hadn't noticed her appearance. Natalie hid behind a pillar as Cassie appeared as well. She flew over to hide with Natalie. "Guess we should wait for Nightwing."

"What?" Cassie frowned. "You should totally take charge. _Impress_ him."

Natalie rolled her eyes and sighed with indecision. She raised her fist and it glowed with dark energy. Natalie flew out from hiding and began blasting the base of the platform. The Kroloteans began screeching in fear. Natalie wrapped four of them in a ball of dark energy while one managed to escape. Cassie stood with her hands on her hips as Natalie tore the platform apart. Cassie smiled proudly, "That's my girl."

Natalie pressed her com, "Blackstar to Nightwing, platform destroyed. Captured four of the five Croloteans."

"What happened to the other?"

"He got away before I destroyed the platform."

"That's fine," he paused, "good work, Natalie."

Natalie's eyes widened in surprise and her cheeks went red. Cassie flew over and bumped Natalie's hip, "Told ya."

"I told you to drop it, Cassie," Natalie looked away.

"...back to the SuperCycle-"

"Aw, you're such a buzz kill, you know that?" Cassie groaned dramatically.

"Blackstar, Wonder Girl-"

"I am not," Natalie frowned.

"You totally are."

"Hello-"

"I am not!"

"Yeah, you are!"

Natalie and Cassie cringed as Nightwing screeched, "CASSIE, NATALIE, GET BACK TO THE SUPERCYCLE NOW!"

**New Orleans, January 5, 2017, 1:00 AM...**

Robin flew the SuperCycle to join up with the Justice League as they all met up over the water where Robin, Jaime, and La'gaan floated with the freed humans. The three boys exchanged worried glances. "Dude!" Nightwing leaned over the controls. "Way to get your feet wet."

Robin smiled in response. Nova floated down closer to Nightwing, "Never change, do you, Dick?"

Nova and the other heroes floated down to help the three boys and the freed hostages out of the water. Natalie watched as Black Cat flew down and whispered something to Nightwing. He smiled back at her and nodded. Natalie frowned and looked away.

**Raan, January 4, 2017, 10:16 PM...**

Beast Boy, Whitestar, M'gann, Conner, and Adam Strange appeared out from the zeta platform. The four heroes gawked in amazement. Beast Boy's jaw dropped, "Whoa!"

"Garfield, close your mouth," Whitestar nudged his arm.

"Zeta Squad," Adam Strange led them up the stairs to the balcony. "Welcome to Raan."

Whitestar flew past him to gaze out the window. She stared in silent awe of the whole city. Adam walked up next to her, "Amazing, huh?"

"Amazing, awesome...doesn't even cover it," she replied as the others caught up.

Garfield smirked at Whitestar, "Hey, Annie, close your mouth."

She glared at him then continued staring out the window. She noticed something down below, two strange people talking to the people of Raan. "Um, Adam? Who're they?"

Adam followed her gaze and he frowned. Down below, two black-haired women were speaking to a Raan politician. Annie squinted her eyes, "I thought you said the Raanians don't like anyone with the S symbol."

"They don't."

"Then why is Superwoman down there?" she pointed to the taller black-haired woman.

Conner glanced down and glared in anger, recognizing Penelope Vega Kent, "That's a good question."

* * *

**end of chapter 27 how'd I do? I had to re-think a lot of my ideas because of the time-skip. So please, bear with me. By the way, Natalie/Blackstar is speaking Russian. It'll tie-in with later chapters.**

**please review  
**


	28. Rann

**chapter 28**

**disclaimer: i do not own young justice or any DC comics characters  
**

**Rated T for violence, language, and some sensuality  
**

**enjoy and R&R  
**

* * *

**Gotham City, December 7, 2013, 12:24 PM...  
**

Jeline watched as the men lowered her mother's casket. Conner waited at the bottom of the hill with his son in his arms. Caleb's blue eyes gazed around everywhere, his shaggy black hair hanging in his eyes. Sophie approached Conner and gently rubbed his back, "You okay?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, I'm fine," Conner gently bounced Caleb in arms, gaining a smile in response. "Actually, could you hold Caleb for a second? I need to get Jeline."

"Of course," Sophie gently took Caleb and kissed his chubby cheek.

Conner marched up the hill to Jeline's side, "Jeline? It's time to go."

She didn't respond.

"Jeline?" Conner moved to touch her shoulder.

"Don't touch me," she moved her shoulder away.

"Look, I know you're still upset but we need to go," he glanced back at Sophie who was waiting with Robin. "We need to get home."

"Home? HOME?" she shoved him, but ended up stumbling back from the force. "I have no home! My mother is gone! My sister is gone! You don't get it. I'm alone."

"What are you talking about?," he furred his brows as she stepped away from him. "You have me. You have Caleb."

"Yeah," she shook her head with collected anger. "I have you and a child I didn't want."

Conner gripped her arm frustratedly, "Why're you making it sound like it's my fault?"

"Well, you didn't exactly pull out, did you?"

"What is _wrong _with you?" he hissed, glancing around to make sure no one could hear them. "Why are you being like this?"

"Does it matter? I lost my family. Every single member of the team has everything they want. We got two new members of the team, and everybody's so god damn happy and what about me? Huh? I've lost the two people that matter most in my life and I'm stuck raising a baby that I didn't even want in the first place!"

"Stop it," he grabbed her wrist and turned to drag her down the hill.

"No!" Jeline pried her wrist free. "No! I am done! Done!"

Conner rolled his eyes, "Jeline-"

"Shut up, I'm talking," she stood up straight and raised her chin in defiance. "I. Am. Done. If you wanna live a happy apple pie life, go ahead."

Conner closed his eyes, trying to contain his anger and frustration, "Jeline, you need to stop. You can't just walk out whenever you're having a fit. If you need to blow off some steam, you go talk Roxanne or beat-up a criminal or find some other way to let relieve your anger. You don't _walk out _on your family! You don't walk out on your responsibility!"

"I don't want the responsibility! I want to go back to the way things were. No deaths, no baby, no secret experiments," she paused as tears began to swell in her eyes. "I can't do this anymore. This sick, twisted thing between us...it's not even love anymore. The only thing that's keeping us together is the baby."

"That baby is our son, Caleb. And he needs both of us."

"No. He doesn't," she turned and walked off.

"Jeline, don't you walk away from this-"

"Don't follow me!"

"Jeline!"

She turned around and shoved him with superhuman strength. Conner flew across the ground, gathering tons of graveyard dirt on his tux. Caleb began wailing in Sophie's arms as she stood with the rest of the team, unsure of what to do. Jeline continued storming off then froze, her eyes going wide before falling over unconscious. M'gann lowered hand, her glowing eyes returned to normal. Conner sat up and furred his brows at seeing Jeline's fallen body. He glanced down the hill where Sophie held an inconsolable Caleb. Conner glanced back and forth between his son and Jeline. He got up, and clenched his fists as he stared at Jeline. He turned and walked down the hill to take his son from Sophie.

**Ranagar, Rann, January 4, 2017, 10:17 PM...**

"That must be Superwoman and Troia," Adam Strange pointed at the two black-haired women. "To be honest, I don't really know why they're here."

"They're not members of the Justice League," M'gann informed, staring at the two women with a blank expression. "But seeing as how she is wearing the same symbol as Superman...why aren't there any weapons trained on her."

"I'm not entirely sure," Adam rubbed the back of his head.

"Adam! Adam!" a pretty Rannian woman approached Adam with an older, bald Rannian man. The woman spoke in the native Rannian language.

"That's great! I think," Adam laughed awkwardly and turned to the team. "Uh, Zeta Squad...these are my Rannian friends, Sardath and his daughter...Alanna."

The Squad exchanged curious glances over Adam's oogling of Alanna. Adam introduced the team by speaking rough Rannian. Sardath bowed his head and asked a question. The team looked to Adam, but Annie continued to stare at Sardath with a friendly smile. She approached him and bowed her head, speaking the language. The team and Adam widened their eyes in surprise. Annie said something else and Sardath chuckled. "Wait," Adam gently grabbed her shoulder. "You can speak Rannian?"

She replied in the language then paused, "...uh, I hadn't realized I was. I just...I can understand him. It might be the Lightstone inside me."

She pointed to her stomach. Adam glanced at M'gann, "Could she, you know, translate for us?"

"She could, but I have an easier method," her eyes glowed, and Sardath and Alanna clutched their heads.

"What was that?" Alanna looked to her father.

"What an odd sensation," Sardath frowned.

"Oh my god! You're speaking English!" Adam beamed with excitement.

"No, they're not," M'gann corrected. "I linked us mentally. I'm serving as a psychic translator. Makes it easier on all of us. They speak Rannian, we speak English, but now all will hear the language they understand."

"Amazing," Sardath mused.

"It was make communicating so much...easier," Alanna gazed at Adam.

Sardath turned his attention to the wails of a siren, "Perhaps we should take this inside. It's wise to use caution when harboring Earthlings."

"Speaking of harboring Earthlings," Conner spoke up as Sardath led them into his building. "Why are-"

"The Superwoman and the Troia here?" Sardath raised a brow. "I knew you were going to ask. I'll take you to my lab where I'll explain everything."

They rode the elevator to Sardath's main laboratory. Once the doors opened, Garfield beamed at the sight of a bird. "Alien animalige, cool!"

"Sardath," Adam said. "Have you learned anymore about why Earthlings are unwelcome in this corner of the galaxy?"

He sighed exhaustively, "The Rannian Science Command is xenophobic in general which my research into intraplanetary zeta beam travel is being conducted quietly."

"And why you haven't reported the theft of your technology," Adam added.

"Exactly," he agreed. "If Science Command learns I've made it possible for aliens, especially you Earthlings, to zeta here to Rann, the consequences could be dire for myself and my daughter."

"I still don't get it," Conner frowned and shrugged. "Why the big hate for Earthlings? How do they know any Earthlings to hate? And why are Superman and...Troia here if they hate Earthlings so much?"

Sardath activated his hologram computer device. The screen flashed still images of Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Hawkwoman, Nova, John Stewart, and Martian Manhunter in mid-attack. "I assume Adam showed you this?" Alanna asked. "We are still unclear on the details."

"Science Command is not inclined to share it's intelligence with it's people," Sardath rolled his eyes disapprovingly.

"But we did learn that there was an incident on our sister planet involving Earthling criminals known as the Justice League," Alanna glanced back up at the pictures.

"I assume you are not associated with these outlaws?" Sardath asked, raising a brow.

"We are not members of the League," M'gann stated dispassionately.

"Only these seven were on the planet, but since then...the Croloteans have posted a planetary watch alerts for every criminal in the League."

Adam's eyes widened in realization, "The Croloteans! That's who stole your zeta platform tech. They used it to secretly invade Earth which is how they found out about the other Leaguers."

"I know," Sardath frowned. "I told you that the last time you were here."

"Of course!" Adam smacked his forehead. "Croloteans. Right! I misunderstood you. I thought it was just the Rannian word for thief."

"It might as well be," Alanna added.

"Yeah, yeah, we know," Conner waved off the subject. "How about you skip to the part of why two Earthlings are talking to Rannian authority?"

"Simple: Superwoman and Troia are trying to reconcile with Rann," Sardath said bluntly, surprising the team. "Three years ago, they requested permission to enter Rann soil. They spoke with Science Command. It wasn't easy for them, but for now, only _they _are allowed and welcomed on Rann. Despite the symbol on Superwoman's chest."

"Do you know them?" Alanna asked.

"Yeah," Conner glanced away and frowned. "We go way back."

"They'll be here shortly," Sardath said.

"What?" M'gann and Conner gasped in unison.

"They're interested in my research...and they're not associated with the Justice League criminals. If Science Command trusts them, then that is enough to grant them permission to go anywhere the please on Rann," Sardath glanced at the elevator, hearing the ding. "Ah, that must be them now."

The elevator doors and only one of the black-haired women exited the elevators. She was a gorgeous woman of average height, and whore a backless, black halter-top that had subtle star designs all over it with a silver belt and matching boots. She also wore two metal arm bands. She smiled politely upon seeing Sardath and Alanna, but her face fell upon seeing Conner and M'gann. Conner nearly dropped his bag, recognizing the woman's green eyes, "Jeline?"

**Gotham City, December 5, 2013, 1:39 AM...**

Jeline woke up with a suspicious feeling. She got out of her bed and put on her robe. She entered her living room and hugged herself. A window was open. She walked over to it and quickly closed it. She stared at the lock for a second then frowned, "What do you want?"

Batman and Nova stood in the dark by the couches. Jeline turned around to face them. Batman unfolded his arms, "We need to talk."

"About what?"

"About your future on the Team."

**Ranagar, Rann, January 4, 2017, 11:41 PM...**

Jeline stood with her arms crossed under her chest, staring blankly at Conner and M'gann who stared blankly back. Sardath, Alanna, Adam, Garfield, and Annie glanced back and forth between them, feeling the tension building. Conner finally spoke up, "What're you doing here?"

"Checking on Sardath's research," she glanced at the scientist. "How's the zeta shield coming?"

"Beautifully," he replied.

"Uh, zeta shield?" Annie raised a brow.

Alanna changed the hologram to show the idea. "If I can perfect the design," Sardath began, "Earth's primitive zeta tubes will still function within the confines of the Earthling atmosphere, but unauthorized travel to and from other worlds will become impossible. In short, my shield will prevent more Croloteans from invading your world via zeta beam while trapping any still entrenched there."

"In the meantime, Adam tell us you located the Crolotean zeta platform here on Rann?"

"I did not discover it," Sardath turned to Jeline. "She did."

"And now...she's our guide?" Annie asked before M'gann or Conner could say something.

"I found the base...I just don't know _how _to get there," Jeline uncrossed her arms. "With a guide through the jungle, I could locate the Crolotean base."

"You plan to bring Pen-Superwoman along?" Conner asked, narrowing his eyes.

"_Kiara _is still dealing with Science Command which is why she sent me here alone," Jeline told Sardath. "Although, I can take care of the base on my own."

"No," Conner interjected. "We were sent as a team to take care of the bases. We're seeing the mission through."

Jeline shrugged nonchalantly, "Suit yourself."

"I'll go as their guide, Father," Alanna said. "You must complete your work on the zeta shield."

"Transportation out of the city is not without it's risks, Alanna," Sardath glanced at Jeline. "Questions will be raised if you have people traveling with you. We need to disguise you Earthlings."

"Look, enough with the Earthlings crap," Conner snapped. "I'm half-Kryptonian and Miss Martian is...Martian!"

"You came from Earth same as me, right?" Jeline raised a brow.

Conner frowned at her.

**Ranagar Train Station...**

M'gann disguised herself as a local Rannian woman while Garfield transformed into a Rannian bird. Conner and Adam wore red cloaks, Jeline wore a black one, and Annie wore a light green dress over her outfit, minus her mask. The train approached and slowed to a stop. They walked inside. Garfield hopped off M'gann's shoulder and onto the top of the bench in between Conner and Jeline, M'gann sat on the other side of Jeline while Annie sat on the other side of Conner. Adam sat down next to Alanna across from the team. _We should be safe, _Alanna said as two Rannian policemen boarded the train. _Unless the Rannian Scien__ce Patrol comes in for a routine ID check._

_I have an ID, but if I'm caught with other Earthlings then everything Kiara and I have worked for will be destroyed, _Jeline stared at Alanna.

_I'll create a diversion, _Adam opened his back. _Lead them off the train._

_No! _Alanna grabbed his wrist. _It's not safe. I'll-_

_You're the jungle guide, remember? I'll ditch these guys and circle back to your father's compound. Help him with the zeta shield._

Alanna placed her hands on his, _be careful. _

Garfield noticed Jeline and Conner turning their heads away from each other. As the Science Patrolmen approached, Adam jumped out of his seat. "Beware the Jabberwock, my son! The jaws that bite, the claws that catch! Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun the frumious Bandersnatch."

He pinched the patrolmen's face, "Got your nose!"

He laughed and ran off the train, "No time to say 'goodbye'! Hello! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!"

The patrolmen followed him off the train which had started to move. Alanna got up and frowned at the team, _Jabberwock? Bandersnatch?_

Annie giggled, seeing as how M'gann and Conner had no clue same as Alanna. _The Jabberwock is a beast that a girl named Alice slayed with the Vorpal sword near the Tumtum tree. It's known as Frabjous day. Lewis Carroll wrote a famous poem about it._

M'gann raised a brow at Annie, _I didn't know humans celebrated Frabjous day...?_

_We don't, _Jeline replied.

All eyes went back to Annie. She shrugged with a half-smile, _I'll lend you my copy of Alice in Wonderland. _

After the last person left the car of the train, Alanna put on her jet pack. Garfield glanced back and forth between Jeline and Conner then smiled. _Hey, uh, Jeline? Did you remember that time when the team visited me in Qurac and Conner picked those flowers for you but they were really poisonous-_

_That was a long time ago, _she said with a blunt but gentle voice.

_Noted, but..., _he moved over to Conner. _You remember, right?_

_How much farther? _Conner asked.

Jeline checked her tracking device, _We're close enough._

She tossed the device to Alanna. _All right. Let's go. _

Conner got up and kicked the doors off. He moved aside to let the girls and Garfield fly out before jumping out himself. M'gann returned to her normal form as Garfield did the same. Annie removed her dress and her mask had reappeared on her face. Jeline simply tossed her cloak away while Conner stuffed his into his bag. Alanna nodded to the jungle, _Follow me._

Garfield hopped up and swung from a vine, landing in front of the group, seeing a pretty purple flower. "Whoa! Now, that is some prime alien souvenir material!"

"Wait!" Alanna grabbed his tail.

"Hey! OW!" he landed on the ground in a huff.

Alanna picked up a stick and tossed it onto the purplish dirt. It engulfed the stick, making a burping sound as the dirt erupted into flames. Garfield jumped away on instinct. "Blue Sandbog, deadly," she leaned down to Garfield's eye-level. "Basically, if it looks pretty, don't touch."

"Noted," he stammered.

After two hours of trudging through the jungle, Alanna pointed across the courtyard to a large factory building. "Is that it?"

"Yeah, that's it," Jeline nodded. "Although, it is curious over how this could've been built without Science Command knowing about it."

_I'm going in. I'll send you an image once I'm inside, _M'gann pulled her hood on and turned invisible.

Conner watched her go into the factory, right through the walls. He glanced at Jeline who was staring intently at the factory. _What? _

_Nothing. _

_You're obviously staring at me for something. What is it?_

Conner furred his brows, _its just...I was just wondering who was watching Caleb. _

_Someone I trust, obviously, _she glanced away to frown at a bush. _This isn't a good time to talk about it. _

Conner glanced over as Garfield, Annie, and Alanna looked away, having been caught eavesdropping. He lowered his gaze in thought, _w__hy haven't called Pen...Superwoman?_

_I don't have to call her for every little thing. Kiara happens to trust me, _she glanced at him meaningfully. _Unlike some people. _

_I found your entrance, _M'gann reported, sending a mental image.

"Let's get to work," Conner nodded to Annie.

They all flew on top of the factory while Conner super-jumped to the top. They gathered around the opening on the roof. M'gann scanned the ground below, _all clear. _She telekinetically lowered Conner and Alanna, while Annie, Garfield, and Jeline flew down. Jeline peeked over the top of the machine, seeing it clear she took off to the balcony. _Wai-_

_Don't bother, _Conner glanced at M'gann. _She's not actually part of the group. _

Annie and Garfield followed M'gann over to Jeline's hiding spot. Garfield landed and transformed into a small monkey. Alanna's eyes widened in surprise, _six zeta platforms?_

_Not for long, _Conner reached into his pack and pulled out a red box. _These are small target explosives. Should permanently disable the platforms without blowing the whole base. Three minutes. Gives us plenty of time to get out before the Croloteans notice us. _

_"Should"? _Jeline raised a brow curiously. _That's not very reassuring. In case your sneaky plan doesn't work...I'll take care of it. _

_How? _Alanna asked.

_Doesn't matter because this will work, _Annie assured her.

M'gann took the explosives out of the box and handed two to Garfield. _Beast Boy and I will plant them. You four wait here. _

The two of them took off to plant the bombs. Alanna glanced up at Jeline, _so, you're an expert in sneaky plans? You do sneaky things?_

_Not always. But if it's required, I know how to slip in and out without anyone noticing, _Jeline's eyebrow twitched slightly, something Conner noticed.

_All set! _Garfield reported. _Now, let's blow this Popsicle stand-_

The zeta beam machine beeped. One of the Croloteans began screeching. Annie leaned in, listening intently, "Uh..."

Conner blinked in surprise, "You can understand them, too?"

"Yeah, just...just gimme a sec," she listened more. "Uh, we got incoming. They're gonna raise the antenna."

As if on cue, the large antenna slowly rose out of the machine and through their only exit. Alanna gasped in panic, _we're trapped inside with the bombs!_

_Relax. We'll just blow our way out, _Jeline clenched his fists.

They watched as all six platforms brought in lots of angry Croloteans. Annie and Alanna hid behind Conner to keep out of sight, but Jeline remained where she stood, risking her being noticed. _New plan, _M'gann stated. _When the platforms blow, use the chaos to run through the front__ door. _

_And then we blow this-AH! _Garfield screamed as the bombs went off.

Jeline flew down at lightning speed, she dove straight through the zeta beam machine. Garfield transformed into a gorilla and followed M'gann to the exit along with the others. Conner lingered behind with M'gann, _Jeline!_

_Jeline, let's go! _M'gann ordered.

Jeline didn't respond. She flew around, her heat vision burning through several Croloteans. M'gann telekinetically pulled her over to the exit. Jeline turned and raised her fist. Conner pounced on M'gann as Jeline's fist passed over them, destroying the wall. Jeline shook the dirt off her knuckles and glared at M'gann, _don't ever do that again. Go. _She followed M'gann through the exit with Conner covering their rear.

**Mount Justice, December 10, 2013, 5:40 PM...**

Conner tickled Caleb as he walked into the kitchen. He lifted Caleb's shirt and pressed his mouth to the boy's stomach, making farting noises that tickled Caleb even more. "Stop, Daddy!"

Caleb giggled as Conner set him down, letting him run circles around the coffee table in the lounge room. Conner smiled and turned towards the kitchen then froze. "Jeline?"

Jeline stood with an expressionless stare, "Hello, Conner."

"What're you...I mean, I'm glad you're okay."

"Yeah, no thanks to you," she walked past him and scooped Caleb up into her arms.

"What're you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she headed towards the exit. "I'm taking my son with me."

"What?" he blocked her path. "What're you talking about? After the stunt you pulled at the funeral, do you really think you're...stable enough to take care of a baby? I don't think so."

He took Caleb from her. Caleb began tugging on Conner's ear who didn't react. Jeline's eyes went a little wild but she stood calmly, "Conner, give me my son. _Now_."

"I said 'no'," he frowned at her. "You told me that you didn't want the responsibility. You can't just drop it when you feel like it, Jeline."

"Don't lecture me," she said, disgusted. "Look, you've got two options: either you give him to me right now, or I go to the American Judicial System and have a judge declare me as Caleb's rightful guardian. Tell me, Conner. Who do you think a judge will chose? A two-year-old clone of Superman with anger issues...or a retired superhero who's won her battle with postpartum depression? I will go as far as I need to. Do you really want to push me?"

Conner stared at her, stunned. His eyebrows furred in panic, "How do you know the judge won't take our son away? Or that the Justice League won't stop you?"

"Conner, give me my son. The League have no leverage against me. They aren't responsible for me. I'm an adult," she held her arms out. "Give. Me. My. Son."

Conner glanced down at his happy, carefree son. He sighed in defeat and kissed Caleb's forehead before handing him over. Jeline wrapped her arms around Caleb in a motherly way. "In a few weeks, I'll call you so we can set up a schedule over when you'll be given time to spend with Caleb."

"Why are you doing this?" he asked, still watching Caleb.

"Because you chose being a hero," she replied icily. "Understand, Conner. I am not the same person you fell in love with. Caleb is the only thing that ties us together."

"I don't believe you," he raised his gaze to meet her eyes. "I still love you, Jeline. I know you still love-"

"Doesn't matter. I have to raise our son, I need to finish school...and you...you need to save the world. I get it. I could be selfish and offer you a choice: me or the team," she swallowed back the urge to cry, holding her chin high. "So I'll make it easier for you. No need to choose if I'm not a choice."

She adjusted Caleb in her arms and walked past Conner, leaving him stunned and heartbroken. Jeline walked straight to the zeta tubes. "Recognized...Warbird, B04."

"I'm sorry," Jeline whispered as a tear fell from her eye and onto Caleb's cheek.

**Rann, January 5, 2017, 4:40 AM...**

_Where did all those Croloteans come from?_ Alanna asked.

_Earth, I think, _M'gann replied. _Our teammates were sent to raid their Earth bases right about now. _

_Can't you just translate their thoughts to know for sure? _Garfield asked.

_Their minds are too...alien, _M'gann shrugged. _It would take hours maybe days to learn their language psychically and I doubt I could so without them noticing. _

_Is there a way to learn the language from me? _Annie asked. _I could understand them...somewhat. It all sounds like screeching, but...the language is actually complicated. _

_Hard to say. You can only understand them because of the Lightstone inside you, _M'gann pointed to Annie's stomach.

_Lightstone? _Jeline asked absently.

_It's a long story, _Annie shrugged.

Conner stopped, _They're following us. Or something is. Something big. _

Jeline stopped and grabbed Alanna's arm to stop the group. Conner gasped, _MOVE!_

Jeline grabbed Alanna and M'gann, flying into the air as the tree behind Conner exploded. Jeline released M'gann and Alanna so that they could fly on their own. Garfield transformed into a Rannian bird, following Annie. M'gann tore a tree in half to clear their back. A laser bullet hit Alanna's jet pack, sending her spiraling in the air. She freed herself from it just as it exploded. Annie caught Alanna in her arms then was shot in the back. They both went tumbling down. Conner dove to the cliff ledge and grabbed Annie's arm before they fell. Conner glanced back over his shoulder, "We gotta jump!"

"I...I can't...," Annie struggled to hold onto Alanna, her back steaming from the shot.

"Damn it," Conner jumped, pulling Annie up into one arm and Alanna in the other. He super jumped several dozen yards away from the machine and hid behind a boulder. He set Alanna on her feet and gently set Annie down on the ground, examining her back. Her wound shined with white energy. "Looks like you're healing."

"It's hurts," she whined.

Alanna glanced over at a Cave, "In here!"

Conner scooped Annie up and followed Alanna into the cave. A Crolotean machines passed by without noticing them. _Superboy, Whitestar, Alanna, _M'gann spoke. _Are __you-_

_Safe, _ Conner stated. _For now. You?_

**Other hiding spot...**

An invisible M'gann watched as the Croloteans passed by. Jeline hid in the shadows while Garfield sat, perched on a branch. _We lost them, _Jeline stated. _It's probably a good idea to lay low for awhile. _

_Good idea, _M'gann agreed and sat down. _We'll meet up at the train rail in a little while. _

_And then re-group with Adam and my father to determine what to do about this Crolotean base, _Alanna added.

_Jeline, _Conner whispered. _Be careful. _

_You, too. _

**Cave...**

Alanna patted Annie's shoulder, "All healed."

"Good," Annie sighed in relief.

Alanna glanced up at where Conner was peeking out the Cave. "So...how long were you and Troia together?"

Conner sighed, but didn't answer. Annie leaned to Alanna and whispered, "Basically all his life."

"Annie," Conner growled.

"What?" she shrugged innocently. "She asked a question. You know Jeline nor M'gann can hear what we say out loud. Plus, I told you my big secret-something I hadn't even told my own twin sister. It's kinda common courtesy to tell your big secrets, too."

"What makes you think I'm comfortable telling her?" he gestured to Alanna.

"I live light years away," Alanna shrugged, smiling politely. "You'll never seen me again. And I have nothing to gain by telling Troia."

"Her name...is Jeline," Conner walked over to them and sat down. "But it's...complicated and weird."

"Conner," Annie waited until he met her eyes. "Do you really think you can any weirder than me? Or Alanna?"

"I'm not weird."

"You totally have a crush on Adam," Annie smiled knowingly, receiving a blush from Alanna. "Relax. That's your thing. He seems like a great guy. Come on, Conner."

"Yes," Alanna said, her blush fading. "Tell us."

He sighed again, "You two asked for it. See, I'm a clone. Forced grown in a span of a few months to look like-" he paused for a second "-like this. Jeline, she...she made me happy. She saw that I was more than the weapon that I was created to be."

"A bit weird, but go on," Annie waved for him to continue.

"Jeline has the ability to regenerate. No matter what happens to her, she always comes back. Naturally, she aged to her peak of growth and hasn't aged since. She looks, you know, like an 18 year old, but her powers will keep her young. Possibly forever. That's something we have in common," he glanced away. "It's become clear the process used to create me had a side effect. I don't visibly age. At all. I'm not immortal. I'm aging internally. But I'll always look-"

"It's because of your Kryptonian DNA, right?" Annie asked, pinching her chin in thought. "Nov-I mean...you know who told me that your genetic progenitor should almost be 40...but he still looks like he's in his late twenties. The same thing will happen to his daughters. Couldn't it just be the same case with you?"

"Not really. Bat-uh, I mean...I don't know. I just know I'm stuck."

Alanna thought for a second, "Well, shouldn't Jeline be perfect for you? Based on your...condition?"

"I used to think so," he shrugged and leaned his head back against the wall. "We even have a son."

Alanna's eyes went wide, "A child? You and Jeline have a child?"

"Yeah, his name's Caleb."

"Forgive me, that's...shocking to hear. Here on Rann, when two people have a child, it's out of love and they stay together forever," Alanna explained.

"We were in love, but...Jeline's sister got kidnapped and her mom died. She had a mental breakdown," he glanced down at his hands. "When she got better, we broke up and she took Caleb. I-I still get to see him, but it's hard, you know? With what I do."

"But she's here on Rann, as well," Alanna pointed out.

Again, he shrugged. "She has custody of him. I can't control who she chooses to watch over him. If I'm not careful, she'll cut me off completely."

"But," Annie frowned, a bit confused. "It's obvious she still has feelings for you."

"I know. And she knows, too. But...she says it isn't enough. She told me she wasn't happy with me anymore," he sighed heavily. "I tried to move on. I dated M'gann for awhile."

"I remember that," Annie nodded.

"What happened?" Alanna asked.

"That's...really complicated. And I don't feel like talking about _that,_" he frowned then relaxed. "She's with La'gaan. He's kind of a jerk, but he's good to her. I don't know. It just wasn't working. And believe me, I _want _to be with Jeline. But she doesn't want to be with me."

Annie reached over and placed her hand on Conner's knee, "I'm sure she does. Based on the stories I've heard of her...it sounds like she never does anything without reason."

"She lost her family. No one's been able to find her sister," he got up and walked back over to the cave entrance. "What can I do except meet her halfway? I can't force her to be with me. And I've tried."

"But you gave up...didn't you?" Alanna furred her brows in pity.

Conner glanced down at the ground, "Yes. I did. Which is why I've been trying so hard to get to her, now."

**Other hiding spot...**

M'gann turned visible and stood up. Garfield was flying around, slyly checking the coast. M'gann lowered her hood and stared at Jeline. "You know, it's...good to see you."

"Same here," Jeline noticed M'gann's shocked expression. "I know it doesn't seem like it, but I've missed you, M'gann."

"I've miss you, too," M'gann held her hands to her chest to keep from embracing Jeline. "It's been a little lonely without my best friend. I have La'gaan-"

"La'gaan?"

"My boyfriend."

"Oh, right," she nodded, still gazing out at the jungle. "Didn't you date Conner?"

"Yes, but it didn't work out," she shrugged and rubbed her arm awkwardly. "Jeline...I'm sorry, but I have to ask: why are you with Penelope? After what she did to you, I thought-"

"That was a long time ago. She killed me. So what? I've died over a thousand times, M'gann. I've learned not to hold a grudge," she turned to face M'gann. "But that's not what you're really trying to ask. You wanna know what happened to me? How got here? How I ended up working with _Kiara_."

M'gann nodded.

Jeline sighed, "You saw me. After I gave birth...you saw how I was. My mind was so dark and dead. Maybe it was postpartum depression, maybe it was being told that my sister could never be found...I don't really know. But it felt like my world had crumbled. I barely had any will to live. Even taking care of Caleb became painful."

"I remember," M'gann said softly. "You really scared us. All of us."

"After my mom's funeral, I just sort of lost it. I couldn't take it anymore," she leaned on the tree, her fist clenched. "I blamed everyone for my depression. The League, the team...my son. When I left Conner, I thought I would spend the rest of my life trying to end my misery...permanently. You have no idea how many times I slit my wrists."

M'gann took a step towards her, but again decided against embracing Jeline. "Then...she came to me. Kiara. She had abandoned her Earth name to fully take on the Superwoman persona. She helped me. I was...so far down the rabbit hole that I thought no one could get me out, not even Conner or you."

"But she could?"

"No. And to be honest, I'm still down there," she crossed her arms under her chest. "But Kiara keeps me...sane. She's trying to get me to get myself out of the rabbit hole and back to reality. I want to be sane, stable again."

"I could've helped you-"

"No, you couldn't have. There's only so much you can erase. So much you can fix. Madness is dangerous to tamper with, M'gann. You can build walls...but you can't fix them if they've been crushed to dust," Jeline glanced away, her eyes distant. "Sometimes, I still find myself leaning towards the madness. But I have medication for that. It's not much...but it's all I got."

M'gann gently touched Jeline's arm, "You still love him, don't you? Conner, I mean."

"I do. I really do," she shook her head, keeping her face free of tears. "But I can't be with him. After everything I've done, there's no going back. I can't have him. I can't be with the team. There's no place for me, now."

"Jeline, there's always a place for you. Always," M'gann gripped her shoulders. "Even though I haven't seen you in three years, I still think of you as my best friend. No matter what. _You _saw me for who I really am. You know that Conner and I will except you. Dick, Sophie, and the others...they'll welcome you back. You're family to us. Always."

Jeline glanced away, unsure of how to respond. She closed her eyes and sighed, "You know...I never really believed the League and the team gave up on finding my sister. I blamed all of you because I didn't want to admit that _I _had really given up. I gave up Jeanne."

"Oh, Jeline," M'gann wrapped her arms around her. Jeline hesitated, but slowly hugged her back.

**Cave...**

Alanna stared at Annie in thought, "I don't mean to pry, but...what's your big secret?"

Annie blushed, "Oh, um...you see, that's a really, really weird and complicated story."

"I told her my 'secret', might as well tell yours," Conner said bluntly.

Annie frowned at him then sighed dramatically. "Okay," she cleared her throat. "Conner actually figured it out before I told him."

"Figured out what?"

"Um," she thought for a second. "Do Rannians ever, possibly...marry or date someone of the same sex? Like, do boys date boys here on Rann?"

"No."

"Oh," Annie exchanged awkward glances with Conner. "Well, um...on Earth, they do. Some boys date other boys, and some girls date other girls. They're sexual orientation is called homosexuality."

"All right. I get it," Alanna nodded. "Are you saying you like girls?"

"Yes," Annie replied with a blush. "But I also like boys. On Earth, someone like me is called a bisexual."

"You're a bisexual?"

"Yeah."

"I don't see why that's a problem. Who cares who you like or marry?" Alanna shrugged.

"Well, on Earth...it's a big political, religious, moral issue. Some people call homosexuality or bisexuality a disease. It's complicated," Annie shrugged. "I don't really know much about why it's such an issue, but it is. Conner's been really cool about it. Doesn't bother him like it does my sister. She's kind of homophobic. Plus, I...like this boy back on Earth, but I also have a crush on a girl...named Kate."

"You never told me about that," Conner raised a brow. "Doesn't Kate go to your school?"

"She graduated," Annie fiddled with her fingers.

"I don't understand. This Kate doesn't know how you feel?" Alanna asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not sure if she...likes girls like I do."

"Oh, I see. That is a problem."

**Other hiding spot...**

Jeline glanced around after the Croloteans passed through, "Where's the green monkey?"

"You mean Beast Boy?" M'gann smirked and nudged her arm. "He's around."

"We should go find him. I think it's time to we re-grouped."

M'gann nodded and flew with Jeline following her. "Gar! Hey, Gar!"

M'gann gasped, "I think something's wrong."

She flew faster towards a waterfall. She landed in front of Garfield who was on his hands and knees, crying. M'gann embraced him, mentally comforting him. Jeline landed softly behind them. Her soft smile fell as soon as she heard loud movement behind her, "Move!"

She turned and was shot in the stomach. Jeline slammed into Garfield, knocking him out as M'gann was shot as well. The Crolotean captain picked the three heroes up and stuffed them in his machine's holding cell.

**Cave...**

Conner peered out from inside the cave, "We're close. I can see the track from here."

He turned and stopped as he saw Alanna and Annie having a conversation in Rannian. Annie noticed his staring, "What?"

"You're speaking Rannian. M'gann's not translating," he closed his eyes. _M'gann? Jeline? Something's wrong. _

"Are you thinking? Cause I can't hear you," Annie pointed out.

**Near the Krolotean ship...**

The three machines slowly made their way back to their ship. Conner grabbed the last machine and dragged it back down. Annie created a large blade of white energy and sliced the machine in two. The Crolotean screamed in fear and ran off. Alanna stepped into the other two machines' path and led one after her. The Crolotean captain slammed his fists on his machine.

"Are they in here?" Conner demanded.

Annie's eyes glowed white and she turned to the remaining machine. "There."

Conner pounced on the machine, ripping the protective window off. He tossed the Crolotean captain aside and forced the holding cell open. He scooped Jeline up into his arms and hopped off onto the ground as Alanna approached. Annie went in, and shook Garfield awake. He groaned and opened his eyes. She scooped M'gann up and followed Garfield out. Jeline unconsciously snuggled against Conner, "...mmm, Conner..."

Conner narrowed his eyes and gently set Jeline down. Annie did the same, M'gann was half-conscious. Alanna held Jeline upright as Garfield pointed to the Crolotean ship. They started firing at them and Conner moved the machine to protect them from the blasts. "They still trying to capture us?" Garfield asked. "Or is it just a bitter revenge thing now?"

"Whatever it is, they're going down," Annie stood up, her eyes glowing white.

Conner knelt down next to Alanna, "Take care of Jeline and M'gann."

Conner grabbed Garfield's hand and tossed him up at the ship. Garfield turned into a gorilla and smashed right through the metal. Annie grabbed Conner and flew straight towards the ship, a white energy shield protecting them. "Ready?"

"When you are!" he shouted over the noise.

Annie dropped Conner a bit so that they held on, hand on arm. She spun in a circle, gaining momentum and she let go of Conner and he flew right into a gun, destroying it and punching through to the inside. Annie sent a shockwave of white energy, destroying the other guns. She flew through the hole in the ship and found Conner and Garfield scaring the Croloteans. She noticed the top of the ship's energy and blasted a large hole in it. She heard one of the pilots and shouted to Conner, "They're gonna hyperjump!"

"Then let's get out of here before they do!"

Below, on the ground, Alanna held onto Jeline while shaking M'gann's shoulder. She yelled at her in Rannian then smacked her cheek. M'gann gasped and sat up, "Wha...what happened?"

"Oh, thank goodness! I can understand you again," Alanna sighed in relief. "You were captured but we rescued you."

"Rescued who?" Jeline groaned as she sat up.

"Jeline! Are you okay?" M'gann asked, helping her stand. "How's your head?"

"Fine, I think."

"Here, let me re-set the link-"

"M'gann, no!"

She touched Jeline's head and millions of images flashed through her mind. M'gann's eyes fluttered from the strain before falling to her knees. "M'gann!" Jeline knelt down in front of her. "Are you okay?"

"So...so much...madness," M'gann whispered, staring wide-eyed at the ground. "So...so much..."

"M'gann, it's okay. You're okay," Jeline reassured her, helping M'gann to her feet. "You're not insane. You're fine. Please, be fine."

"I'm...okay," she wiped her tears away. "I'm fine. But, Jeline...you...your mind...it's..."

"It's not important right now. We need to-"

The three Croloteans started screeching as they waved to their ship. M'gann grabbed the captain telekinetically and he struggled against her grip. Alanna watched in horror and Jeline watched in silent awe as the captain ceased his struggling, staring wide-eyed as saliva began to drool out of his mouth. M'gann ripped the captain sash off the Crolotean then dropped his comatose body. Alanna continued to stare wide-eyed, but Jeline seemed fine with it. _What just happened? _Alanna asked.

Annie flew down and let Conner jump from her hold. Garfield flew down and transformed back into his usual form. They watched as the Crolotean ship hyper-jumped out of the Rann's atmosphere. Conner noticed M'gann walking over to Garfield, "You okay?"

"Fine," she tossed the souvenir to Garfield then glanced back at Jeline. "But-"

"I'm fine, M'gann," she frowned in annoyance.

"Why? What happened?" Conner walked over to her.

"Nothing," she turned her head away from him. "I said I'm fine."

"Obviously not if M'gann thinks something's wrong," he scolded her. "Were you hurt that bad?"

He reached to touch her arm, but she recoiled. "Please...don't touch me."

Annie glanced over to where two Croloteans dragged their comatose captain away. Her eyes widened, _M'gann...what did you-_

_Never mind that now, _M'gann silenced her and turned to the rest of them. "We have to get back to Earth. I know what the Justice League did. I know what happened during their missing sixteen hours."

"Do you, now?"

They all glanced up as Superwoman slowly descended and landed in front of them. She still wore the same outfit as when she was Supergirl, but now wore a red cape exactly like Superman's. Jeline blinked in surprise, "K-Kiara."

"Glad to see you're all right, Jeline," she crossed her arms under her chest and smiled menacingly at M'gann. "Tell me, Miss Martian. What do you _know _about the missing sixteen hours?"

* * *

**end of chapter 28. The plot thickens! If you have any questions, please let me know. I'll try to answer them as much as I can without revealing too much. :)  
**

**please, review.  
**


	29. Family, Always

**chapter 29! woo-hoo!  
**

**disclaimer: i do not own young justice or any DC comics character, or "Love is Strange" by Mickey & Sylvia (I heard the song and thought it was really sexy...in a way)  
**

**rated T for violence, language, and some sensuality  
**

**enjoy and R&R  
**

* * *

**Gotham City, January 5, 2017, 11:09 PM...  
**

Sophie cleaned the dishes in the kitchen of her apartment. She wore her mini black satin robe and nothing underneath. Her hair was pulled back into a low, sloppy ponytail. She finished cleaning and stuffed the two plates into the dishwasher. She blew out the candles on the table and walked back into her bedroom. Music was playing on her stereo and she motioned to turn it off. "Don't."

She glanced over at the bed where her lover sat. Sophie smirked, "You're into 50s music, Dick?"

"No, but I've heard this before," Dick smiled. The lamp on the nightstand was on and it illuminated his half-naked body. "My mom used to sing it with my dad."

"Oh?" she blinked in surprise. "Seems like it's for sex-"

"It's meant for the beach...I think," he scratched the side of his head, ruffling his hair even more.

"You know," Sophie shrugged innocently. "Zatanna's always talking about how you'd be a great addition to the League. Raquel agrees."

"What do you think?" he raised a brow.

"Me? Oh, I can't give my opinion," she waved dismissively.

"Why not?" he rested his elbows on his knees.

"I think there'd be a conflict of interest in requesting your membership," she rocked to the beat of the song.

"Why would you think that?" he smirked, lowering his gaze to her bare legs.

"The other Leaguers would question my reasons...seeing as how I'm sleeping with the famous Nightwing," she smiled coyly and sat down at the edge of the bed. "They might have a problem with that."

"I don't have a problem with it," he leaned over and tugged at the robe sash.

"Dick!" she playfully slapped his hand away.

"What?"

"Do have any idea what time I have to get up tomorrow?"

"I don't care. You can spare another hour with me before sleep," he teased as he reached again for the sash.

Sophie shoved his hands away, giggling as well, "5 AM! I have to get up at 5 AM!"

She stood up and Dick dropped his head against the mattress. He peeked up at her and leaned on his arm, watching Sophie. He smirked and mouthed the words of the song, _"Sylvia."_

_"Yes, Mickey?" _Sophie sang back, mouthing the words.

_"How do you call your loverboy?" _he sat back, still smirking.

_"Come 'ere, loverboy!" _she motioned him to come after her.

Dick shook his head, _"And if he doesn't answer?"_

_"Oh, loverboy," _she tried again.

Dick shook his head again, _"And if she still doesn't answer?" _

_"I simply say," _she got down on the bed and slowly crawled over to him. _"Baby. Oooh, baby. My sweet baby. You're the one." _

Dick crawled over to meet her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his body. He leaned forward so that he was on top, running his other hand down her thigh to her knee. Sophie smiled and kissed him, letting Dick undo her robe sash.

**STAR Labs, Taos, January 6, 2017, 9:58 AM...**

"Sir," the scientist caught Captain Atom's attention. "We have received the Rannian signal."

Captain Atom nodded. He stood with Nightwing, Wonder Woman, Black Cat, and John Stewart. The zeta tubes hummed to life as the heroes walked through.

"Recognized...Adam Strange, A11. Superwoman, A12. Warbird, B04. Miss Martian, B06. Superboy, B05. Beast Boy, B21."

"Nightwing!" Garfield shoved Adam and M'gann apart and brushed past Superwoman. "Look at this super cool souviner!"

_Gar...business first, _M'gann informed.

_Noted._

Nightwing narrowed his eyes at Superwoman and Jeline, "You two are accompanying the zeta squad because...?"

"They offered," Superwoman placed a hand on her hip. "It was kind of you to authorize passage for _Troia _and I."

"The League did. I had no say on it," he said bitterly.

"I know. Which is why I was talking to Wonder Woman...not you," she replied, looking at Wonder Woman.

Wonder Woman raised a brow and stepped forward to approached Superwoman, "Why were you on Rann?"

"How about I let zeta squad give their report and you can take me to the Watchtower to explain everything to the entire League."

Wonder Woman blinked and exchanged glances with the other three Leaguers. She turned back to Superwoman, "Very well."

Nightwing snorted in disappointment and turned to M'gann, "Report."

"Our mission to neutralize the Crolotean platforms on Rann was a success," M'gann informed flatly.

"I also brought back specs from Rann to create a zeta shield to prevent any more aliens from beaming to and off world," Adam explained, bringing up a hologram demonstration.

"How will that affect our own zeta capabilities?" Captain Atom asked.

"It won't," he said. "The shield will activate at an altitude above the Watchtower's orbit. League zeta tubes will still function normally."

"Tell them about the missing sixteen hours!" Garfield tugged on M'gann's arm.

Wonder Woman uncrossed her arms and Adam turned his hologram device off. M'gann sighed, _it'd be better if I showed you. I successfully interrogated a Crolotean general on Rann who had paid off a member of the Rannian Science Command to allow the Croloteans to land a secret base in the Rannian jungle. Once there, the Croloteans stole zeta platform technology from Adam Strange's friend, Sardath. They landed another ship in New Orleans and used the zeta platforms to beam a few hundred Croloteans to Earth. They built more platforms. Brought in more Croloteans and began abducting and replacing humans. _

"Mostly likely the cause of an invasion plan," Superwoman added casually.

"But why Earth?" Captain Atom asked.

"What does any of this have to do with the sixteen hours?" Wonder Woman narrowed her eyes.

Before M'gann could answer, Superwoman motioned for her to stop, "That's where I come in. I suggest you take me to the Watchtower now. If you want guarantee that you can trust me, then take Troia into custody."

"Kiara-"

"Please," Superwoman insisted, silencing Jeline with a quick glare.

Conner watched as Jeline glared at the table and crossed her arms. Wonder Woman tapped her leg in thought, "All right. We'll take you to the Watchtower. _Troia _will go with Nightwing and the zeta squad where they will await further orders. No objections?"

Nightwing uncrossed his arms, keeping his fists tight. "None."

**Watchtower...**

All the Leaguers gathered in the meeting room. Superwoman sat down at the head of the U, right in-between Superman and Nova. Everyone was staring intently, the air thick with tension and resentment. Superwoman smirked at their discomfort. Batman followed Doctor Fate into the room, "Everyone's gathered."

"Where are Hal and Guy?" Superwoman asked.

"On Oa. They'll be updated later," John Stewart informed.

"Very well," she sighed as Batman sat down. "I guess I shall begin. I know you all have questions about me, about what I've done in the past. So, I guess I'll have to start back when I first attacked the Cave five years ago. Since all of you were so busy with public heroisms and the team was busy doing secret re-con missions...I took it upon myself to snoop around. I gained certain people's trust and used them to gain access to Lex Corp's systems."

"You hacked into their server?" Superman's eyebrows went up in surprise.

"Yes. Which was fairly easy once I figured out the right person to use," she tapped the computer screen bringing up images of three identical women. "These are the Adels. They were a group of septuplets."

"Seven identical children?" Black Canary asked.

"Yes. All girls. However, I've only been able to locate three of them: Heidi, Suri, and Nayli. Suri was killed five years ago by Red Volcano. She was impersonating T.O. Morrow."

"Why?" Batman asked.

Superwoman shrugged, "Not really sure. Only Suri knew that and she's gone. She had the ability to shape-shift. Heidi Adel can negate any and all powers as well as manipulate memories. Nayli Adel is a technopath. Her skills with technology far surpass any scientist or hacker. All she had to do was go in as the yearly maintenance worker and touch the server. She gathered every single dirty little secret and reported back to me."

Some the Leaguers' eyes went wide in surprise.

"I used this information to piece together all the events, all the experiments, all the henchmen...eventually I found the identities of Vandal Savage's Light," she brought up the pictures of seven villains. "Vandal Savage, Ra's al Ghul, Lex Luthor, Queen Bee, the Brain, Klarion, and Ocean Master. All of these major villains worked in secret to formulate a plan to...as you may have guessed from Vandal's gloating...take over the world. The only way to get into their good graces was to seek them out and present a gift."

"Which was?" Superman raised a brow.

"Me. I offered my skills, my services, and my resources. The one thing I could not give them...was your identities," she nearly whispered the last part. "I may be a lot of things. But a snitch is not one of them. Curiously, they believed I didn't know anything since I wasn't a League member, but accepted me anyway. Thus, making me the eighth member of the Light."

She pulled up a picture of herself as Supergirl. "In order to operate on my own, I had to contribute to the cause and do a bit of their dirty work. I mostly worked for Lex Luthor. I chose to cling to him since he had access to medical research so I could conduct some of my own experiments."

"And those experiments are...?"

"Not relevant," she narrowed her eyes at Black Cat. "During the months that followed my departure, I weaved my way into Vandal's plan. Phase One was pretty simple. You all thought that they wanted control over you, but that was never their intention. Following the successful capture of every Leaguer's mind, Vandal chose seven specific Leaguers to be teleported to a planet called Rimbor. Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Nova, Hawkwoman, and John Stewart spent sixteen hours on a rampage, attacking everyone and everything in your path. It was a pretty gruesome sight. Although, there's more wounded then dead."

"You think this is funny?" Aquaman scolded her smirk. "How do we even know you are telling the truth? For all we know, every word that comes out of your mouth could be a lie!"

"And what would I have to gain by doing that? Manhunter can read my mind. I have no defense to telepathy right now. Unless you're willing to hold me down and tear through my mind to get all the answers you want...leaving me in a catatonic state."

"And I bet you certainly have done so."

Superwoman slammed her palm down and stood up to glare at the Atlantian King. "You don't get it, do you? Seven of you went on a god damn destructive rampage! You tore their precious cities apart! At least hundreds of people of died because of you! You announced in sixteen different alien languages that you were the Justice League, and for them to beware!"

All of them stared at her in horror. Hawkwoman placed her hand over her mouth and leaned on her husband for support. Superwoman slid back down to her chair, "Vandal's plan was to turn you into wanted criminals. Understand...during this time, none of you held back. All seven of you unleashed your full fury. You held nothing back."

Superman exchanged horrified glances with Nova. Superwoman sighed and spoke more gently, "Naturally, I played part in creating the mind control devices. But as I did, I began constructing my own zeta platform. With the Adels' help, I successfully reached Rimbor about a month after the attack. At first, they nearly blasted me out of the sky because of the symbol on my chest. I offered myself for arrest and they happily obliged. It took about three weeks to learn their language. And took over four months for them to release me from jail. Over these five years, I've been working with Rimbor and the surrounding planets to re-establish a relationship with Earth heroes. Unfortunately, they're not the forgiving type," she shrugged. "Rann welcomes me as do the other planets, but Rimbor is still skeptical. They're keeping me at arms length. I am allowed to visit whenever I please, but I am always watched. If you choose to...I will escort you to Rimbor where you may stand trail for your crimes. I will even personally act as your defense attorney. They will listen to me. If you go without me, I guarantee they will shoot you on sight."

The Leaguers exchanged glances with each other.

"Or, if Rimbor doesn't shoot you out of the sky...then they'll wait until you land to cut your throats with their bare hands," she waved dismissively. "I say your best bet is to take my offer."

"Our only best bet? Sounds a bit sketchy."

"Suit yourself," she said flatly. "Understand...I'm not here for redemption. Nor am I here looking to become a member of the Justice League, merely an ally."

"Why? As you've said, you made it pretty clear that you want nothing to do with us," Wonder Woman said bitterly.

"It's not that. I simply don't agree with League morals," she said with a half-smirk. "None of you are willing to go as far as I am to ensure the safety of the world. Of course, you are not afraid of my lack of power limits."

She eyed Superman with contempt. "You are afraid of my knowledge. As the first Nova's daughter, I know you all. Your secret identities. Your families. Your powers and your weaknesses. That's what you're so afraid of."

"Yes," Nova said, her voice tense. "We were expecting to see our archenemies at our doorsteps...but none came. And that didn't go unnoticed. You have some respect However, you will have to earn our trust."

"As you will have to earn mine," she smiled politely. "Like I said...allies. I've come to a point in my life that I see no reason to continue holding a grudge. I will not join the League. But I would like to be an ally. I'm not expecting outright privileges and such. Just cooperation."

"We'll need to discuss this," Nova glanced at the others. "This is a lot to think about."

"Understood," she stood up. "In the mean time, I'll return to Earth. Let me know what you decide."

**Gotham City, January 6, 2017, 12:05 PM...**

Jeline entered her apartment in the nicer side of town. She closed the door behind her and climbed the stairs up to the actual apartment floor. She entered the living room where Heidi Adel sat reading a magazine in between two sleeping boys. Caleb was sprawled on Heidi's left side, his belly exposed and his head hanging off the arm rest. Jeline sighed and scooped her son up into her arms. Her four-year-old son slumped against her body as she carried him off to his bedroom, laying him down and tucking him in. She kissed the side of his head, "...love you."

She walked out of the bedroom and grabbed an extra blanket, covering the other four-year-old boy who was the splitting image of Caleb. Jeline covered the boy and turned to Heidi. "How were they?"

"Caleb was active as ever. Christian was a saint," she said, not glancing up from her magazine. "I'm just glad they fell asleep."

"I see my apartment's still intact," Jeline noted.

"Your welcome," Heidi tossed her magazine on the coffee table and stood up. "When can I return to the lab?"

"Now, if you like," she sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "If the League decides to accept Kiara's offer, then I'll have to take the kids to the Cave. The team will offer their protection as a courtesy. Naturally, we'll accept."

"So, are we hostages or allies?"

"No idea."

"Great planning," Heidi rolled her eyes and turned to the stairs. "I'm going back to the lab."

"Ok-" Jeline pressed the com in her ear. "Yes?"

"Hey, Jeline...I just left the Hall," Kiara informed. "The League hasn't answered but I have a feeling they will after a little..._assistance_."

Jeline narrowed her eyes, "Kiara...what are you planning?"

"Nothing at the moment. But in order to further my resources...I'm going to need you to do something I told you not to."

"Which is?" Jeline frowned in confusion.

"Putting your family back together."

**South Pacific, January 6, 2017, 8:32 PM...**

"Remember this is primarily re-con mission," Batman told Jeline who sat somberly away from the rest of team. "We wanna discover all we can from the Croloteans before we shut them down and deliver them to the Green Lantern corp."

"Okay, okay, I get it," Jeline clenched her fists to keep from slamming her fist on the counter. "I will follow orders. I've never faltered before."

Batman said nothing as Nightwing pressed his com. "Approaching Drop Zone Beta..."

Jeline huffed and glanced out the window, clenching her arm as her knee began to shake. "Drop Zone Alpha..."

Black Cat stood up and Jeline did the same. Nightwing caught Black Cat's gaze for a moment, something Jeline noticed. In the back, the hatch opened in the floor and Jeline follow Black Cat out. They flew around the edge of the island and snuck through the jungle up to the volcano's top. Black Cat cloaked their minds and hid behind a crevice. The Croloteans worked diligently on building some kind of machine. A Crolotean general and lieutenant walked through the other Croloteans. The general stopped and glanced straight up at Black Cat, nodding slightly before continuing on. Jeline narrowed her eyes, seeing a familiar figure. "Is that Black Manta?"

Black Cat's eyes glowed purple as she reached out to the figure's mind, gently tapping into his brain. "It is, but..."

"What?"

Black Manta turned to the water and blasted heat vision. Black Cat gasped, "He's onto us. Move!"

Jeline flew down and stomped down on a Manta solider, sending him through the balconies. Black Cat created a psi-sword and sliced through a few Manta soldiers' heads. They instantly dropped to the ground. Jeline noticed the giant machines falling off the giant half-finished machine. She flew straight at one, diving straight through one, causing it to explode. She flew around and flipped over the Crolotean general and lieutenant, protecting them from several unaimed blasting. Black Cat turned her attention to the half-finished machine and began slowly, telekinetically crushing it. The Croloteans began screeching in panic. Jeline noticed a machine aiming it's gun at Black Cat's back. She zoomed into the path of the gun, taking the hit in the shoulder then crashed into a balcony. Black Cat tilted her head slightly and glanced down at the Manta sub-jet. She pressed her com, "Manta's retreating. Should I abandon my priority?"

"Affirmative," Batman responded. "Prevent their retreat."

"Got it," she turned away from the machine and aimed towards the sub-jet. "Preparing to-"

She flipped over her left shoulder as Black Manta's optic blasts sailed past her. He kept his blasts on her as she flew around to avoid it. Jeline flew in and blocked the blasts with her arms. Suddenly, the wall of the volcano exploded as Superman, Conner, Wonder Woman, Cassie, and Nova flew in. Nova flew low and blasted through two Crolotean machines. She dodged another machine blasting at her from behind. Nova turned and sliced the machine in half with heat vision. Jeline landed near her, "Kinda reminds me of old times."

"Yeah, old times," Nova smirked and blasted another machine over Jeline's head while Jeline blasted a Manta soldier with heat vision.

La'gaan roared as he pounced on another machine. Jeline ducked under Nova's arm, blasting a soldier with atomic energy. "Houston move?"

"Houston move," Nova agreed. Her hands glowed with stellular energy as she grabbed onto Jeline's arm. Jeline's body glowed with stellular energy as Nova flew up and threw Jeline at five machines all bunched together. Jeline collided with them and they exploded on impact. Black Cat created a telekinetic shield to block the explosion from reaching the heroes. Jeline walked out of the thick, black smoke with silver metal skin. Black Cat lowered her shield and Jeline's skin returned to normal.

Aquaman punched Black Manta, tearing the top of his helmet off. Black Manta slowly got up, and glared. Aquaman and La'gaan stared in shock. "I had not believed Nightwing until this moment."

"You did not want to believe!" Kaldur snapped as the others began to gather.

"None of us wanted to believe this!" Conner growled back. "How could you betray us?"

"You dare question me? After all of you let Tula die!" Kaldur pulled out his water swords.

Nightwing dropped down in front of Conner, "Kaldur, Aquagirl knew the risks. No one wanted to-"

"Neptune's beard!" La'gaan growled. "Don't coddle this traitor! He has join forces with our King's greatest enemy!"

"You mean the King who hid the true identity of my father?" Kaldur snapped.

"You think that's worse then finding out you're the clone of a mad scientist who helped create the latest cloning weapons today and a weapon yourself?" Jeline frowned, ready to attack. "There's no need to make everyone suffer."

"All we suffer if Black Manta demands it," he snarled. "Blood is thicker than sea-water."

A missile launched from his suit and Superwoman appeared, catching the missile in her hand and detonated it. Once the smoke cleared, she dropped the remains of the missile and frowned. Kaldur, Conner, Jeline, and Nightwing were gone. Superman landed down next to Superwoman, "Are you all right?"

"Strong as steel, remember?"

Down below, Kaldur slid through the tunnel.

"Kaldur."

Nightwing and Jeline suddenly appeared, having been standing invisibly against the rock wall. Kaldur got into a defensive stance, "Just you and me?"

"No!" Conner slid out another tunnel. "It's a regular reunion special!"

"Fine," he dropped the water. "You can take me down. Or you can save everyone from this bomb? I am told the yield is quite impressive."

"Kaldur, you didn't," Jeline gave him a look of pity and pain.

"Don't bother, Jeline. You of all people should know why I am standing where I am," he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I do, but I never resorted to betraying my morals," she clenched her fists. "I share your pain."

"And my bed."

Conner roared and attacked. Kaldur blocked him and tossed him down, electrifying him. "Conner!" Jeline ran. Kaldur glanced at Nightwing, "You have two minutes."

He let go of Conner and dove into a pool. Jeline groaned in frustration, "I'm going after him!"

"Jeline!" Nightwing called, but Jeline had already dove into the pool.

Jeline weaved her body through the water as gills appeared on the side of her neck. She heard the buzz of the com in her ear. "All squads retreat back to the bio-ship! Now!"

"Little busy!" Jeline growled, her voice slightly gargled by the water.

"Jeline, move your damn ass!" Conner shouted through the com.

Jeline pulled the com out and stuffed it into her silver belt. She noticed the Manta sub-jet and moved faster through the water, catching the tail just as Kaldur grabbed onto it with a magnet. "Kaldur!"

Kaldur glanced over at her and detached, falling down to the tail and grabbed her arm. "Let go."

"No. Kaldur, you can't do this. It's wrong!" she insisted, placing her hand on the back of her neck. "Please."

Kaldur pulled her closer and kissed her passionately. He loosened his grip on her arm, "For your sake, I hope we do not meet again."

He let her go and the sub-jet sped off. Jeline watched it disappear, sighing in defeat before swimming up to the surface. She put her com back into her ear, "Nightwing, Kaldur got away."

"Get to the bio-ship!" he ordered.

Jeline rolled her eyes and flew up out of the water, landing on the bio-ship ramp as something flew past the hovering ship. _What was that? _she blinked as a blur of red and blue burst through the volcano wall.

**Inside the Volcano...**

Nova blasted the Croloteans' weapons. The Wonders took Aquaman and La'gaan out and the Bats left through the back entrance. Nova flew up to Superman, "It's time to go."

"Wait," he insisted, turning to the aliens. "Listen to me! I'm not trying to hurt you! A bomb is set to explode beneath this base! There are too many of you to carry individually, but if you board your ship now, I will fly you all to safety."

Nova shoved him back as the aliens resumed firing, screeching in protest. "We have to go!"

"We can't!" he insisted, receiving a blast in the face.

"Superman!" she gasped.

"Nova!"

Nova glanced up as Superwoman appeared, blasting through the rock. She flew over and gently wrapped her arms around Superman, "Roxanne, go. Only you have the power to absorb the explosion of the bomb."

"No, Penelope-"

"It's nuclear, dammit! Go! I'll get Superman out!" she shoved Nova back. "Please! Trust me!"

Nova frowned in disbelief for a moment. She nodded and flew straight down, plowing right through another alien machine, causing it to explode. Superwoman turned towards the hole she made in the volcano. Superman wriggled in her grip, "Let me go! I have to help the Croloteans."

"They don't want your help! They don't trust you!" she dragged him out of the volcano.

"Penny, let me go!" he shoved her away. He turned to fly back in but she caught his cape.

"No, you can't! You won't be able to withstand the yield!" she tugged harder on his cape. "Superman! DAD!"

Superman froze and turned to stare at Superwoman in shock. "Dad...please."

Superwoman panicked as she heard the faint beeping of the bomb as it neared detonation. She grabbed hold of his arms and flew off as fast as she could, surpassing the bio-ship as the island suddenly exploded. Superwoman noticed the blast expanding towards the bio-ship then suddenly imploded back to the island, leaving it in a half-destroyed state. Superman stared at the island in horror, "Kirana..."

Superwoman rolled her eyes then hit him in the back of the neck, rendering him unconscious. She grabbed the com out of his ear and put it in her own, "Hello? Batman? Boy Wonder?"

"It's Nightwing," he growled through the com. "Where's Superman?"

"I had to drag him out of the volcano, but he shielded me at the last second," she paused for a moment. "Nova was still on the island."

"...come aboard," Batman said.

She obeyed. Conner fussed as Superwoman gently laid Superman down into Wonder Woman's arms. She placed her hand on his forehead, "He's still breathing."

"What about Nova?" Jeline asked, shoving past Conner.

"She tried to absorb the bomb...I think it worked," she said, sighing.

"Then come with me to retrieve her...Betsy won't be too happy about this..."

**Mount Justice, January 26, 2017, 12:10 AM...**

Betsy stood in her old Nova costume, looking as youthful as ever. She stood with Batman, Nightwing, Barbara, and Tim. Nova had her arms around Batman, hugging him tight. She kissed his ear and whispered, "Come back to me. To Teddy."

"I will," he promised and tightened his hug before letting go.

Superwoman stood with Jeline, "Everything will be fine. You will be fine. This'll be good for Caleb...and Christian, I promise."

"Kiara...," Jeline slumped her shoulders. "You told me that...the best thing for me was leaving him. And now...you want me to go back."

"Yes," she placed her hand on Jeline's shoulder. "Who will he have now that Superman _and _Nova are gone? The closest Kryptonian he'll have is Caleb."

"Okay. Just be careful."

"I will," she hugged her. "You'll have unlimited access to my lab. Take as much serum as you need, but use as I directed, all right?"

"I promise."

"Okay," she released Jeline and turned towards Superman and nodded.

"How long will you be gone?" Conner asked.

"However long it takes to clear our names, Kon-El," Superman assured him. "But we will be back."

"Be careful out there," Nightwing said.

"Was about to say the same to you four," Batman replied, his hand still on Nova's arm. "I fear we leave the more dangerous tasks here on Earth."

"We'll manage," Nightwing assured him.

"Time to go!" John announced.

Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Superwoman, Hawkwoman, Hawkman, Icon, Martian Manhunter, the hostage Crolotean, and John Stewart gathered around a floating silver container. Nova placed her hand on the container and turned to Superman, "Take care of her."

"I will," he nodded.

She stepped back and smiled at Batman as John's green energy slowly began to engulf the heroes. Wonder Woman stood proud, "May the gods be with you."

The energy turned into a space jet and hummed to life as it raised up into the air and soared up into the sky. Captain Atom lowered his head and headed towards the Cave. Conner motioned to touch Jeline's shoulder, but she turned away before he could. She strode to the front of the group, scooping up Caleb and Christian into her arms as she walked down the ramp. She reached the assembly room and flew up to Red Tornado's old apartment. The hatch opened and she softly landed on the cold ground. "Computer, activate heater."

The room hummed as the heater began to power-up. Jeline walked over to the large bed that was recently moved up into the room. She set both boys down and tucked them in. She sat down and stroked their hair. Caleb yawned, "...mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"How long are we gonna stay here?"

"Just until Miss Kiara gets back," she assured him and turned to Christian. "Don't worry, honey. Your Mama will be back soon."

He sniffled and turned to snuggle with the pillow. Jeline patted his back affectionately then kissed both of their foreheads. "Good night, boys."

"G'night," the muttered back.

"Computer...notify me or Superboy when they wake."

"Confirmed," the computer replied.

Jeline walked over to the hatch and jumped through, floating slowly down to the ground. She glanced at the zeta tubes as Nightwing and Black Cat disappeared, holding hands. She peeked over her shoulder where La'gaan was leading M'gann off to his room. Jeline sighed and hugged herself as she landed. Conner waited patiently, "Can we talk?"

"Sure."

**Conner's room...**

Conner let Jeline go in first. Once inside, he locked the door. Jeline smiled as she gazed around the room. Conner watched her, "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing. Just feeling a little nostalgic," she said, staring at the couch.

Conner walked over behind the couch with a serious expression, "Jeline, were you and Kaldur...together?"

"Yes," she said, not meeting his eyes. "A few weeks after Tula died...he was suffering, I was suffering...it just happened."

"What, you...you slept with him?" he frowned.

"Did I have sex with him? Yes."

"What? Why?" he demanded.

"Conner, you're in no position to get angry," she shook her head at him. "I know you and M'gann were together, and I'm not angry. You had sex with her and you don't see me getting worked up because of it. What happened between me and Kaldur is over. No matter what, I still wanted to be a hero. He didn't."

Conner opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it and sighed, "I could scold you for not telling us, but what good would that do?"

"Exactly," she stepped around the coffee table. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being distant on Rann...and during the mission," she kept her back to him. "It wasn't fair of me to act that way."

"Jeline, you weren't being distant," he insisted, furring his brows. "I thought I...frightened you. I was so happy to see you, but I was also frustrated because I knew I couldn't embrace you, hold you...kiss you."

"Conner, please," she begged.

"What?" he stepped around the coach and approached her.

Jeline kept her back to him, "I'm trying here. I'm really, really trying."

"Trying to do what?" he gently placed his hand on hers.

Jeline gasped at his touch. She closed her eyes to control herself and she moved her hand away from his, "I told you...don't touch me."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"No, I don't. Tell me...," he stepped even closer, his mouth by her ear. "Why can't I touch you? I miss you, Jeline."

"Conner...don't."

"I want you," he slipped his hand onto her hip. Jeline's body began to shake as a result, trying to maintain control. Conner moved both his arms around her waist, resting his hands at her belt. He kissed the back of her head, breathing in her scent. "Jeline, I love you."

Jeline whirled around in his arms and pressed her lips to his. Conner moved his hands up into her hair, pulling her closer to his body. He picked her up and walked over to the bed, gently falling down on top of her. Jeline leaned back to gaze into his eyes, "Conner...I love you, too. I love you so much."

* * *

**end of chapter 29**

**please review!**


	30. Intervention

**chapter 30! (I know this one is short, but bear with me!)  
**

**disclaimer: i do not own young justice or any DC comics characters  
**

**Rated T for violence, language, and some sensuality  
**

**enjoy and R&R  
**

* * *

**Austin, Texas, June 2, 2012, 3:00 PM...  
**

Roxanne cheered with the rest of her graduating class. She caught her cap and glanced at the empty seat next to her. On the chair, a label with her sister's name on it. Roxanne smiled unhappily and turned to leave. She stopped suddenly. "Roy?"

"Hi," Roy smiled nervously. He wore a blazer over his t-shirt and jeans. "Congratulations."

"Oh, thank you," she smiled politely. "High school has finally ended."

"D-do you have any plans for college?"

"Roy, what're you doing here?" she asked.

He wiped his hands on his knees, "Roxanne, I...I wanted to say that I'm sorry-"

"Roy, don't-"

"No, I need to say this," he insisted with a loving smile. "Roxanne, I-I know I've made a lot of mistakes, but...I don't want to make the biggest mistake of my life. You. So, please...let me ask you again. Marry me?"

"Roy," she sighed, shaking her head. "I can't."

"I-I know I have a lot issues to work out, but please...I need you," he stepped closer. "Roxanne...despite everything, I still love you. And, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Roxanne gave him a look of pity, "Roy, there's someone else."

Roy's smiling face contorted into one of anger, "What?"

"I'm sorry. It's been months, Roy. You left me, remember? Can you blame me for finding someone to lean on?" her eyes glanced past him.

Roy followed her gaze to where Jim Harper was waiting awkwardly with a bouquet of flowers. Roy whipped his head back to Roxanne, "My _uncle_?"

"Roy..."

"So-so, what? I'm not good enough? I'm not the right Harper clone for you?"

"Roy, it's not like that-"

"No, no, I get it," he stepped back. "He's the better clone, right?"

"God dammit, Roy!" she snapped, taking a wide step closer to him. "_You_ left me, remember? I told you I wasn't ready for marriage and _you_ ran! I'm not ready now. Jim...he's been good to me. He treats me right and...I'm with him now, Roy."

"Fine. You've made your choice," he snarled and stormed off.

Jim watched Roy leave then walked up to Roxanne, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. "I'm better now that you're here."

Jim hugged her back, smiling, "Come on...let's go find your mom and Bruce."

**New York City, New York, January 7, 2017, 4:28 AM...**

Jim groaned as he pulled himself out of bed. He heard the annoying knocking and groaned some more. He stood up and walked out of his bedroom, past the melted candles on the dinner table. He ignored the rose petals he stepped on and reached the door, opening it. His tired eyes instantly snapped open, "Uh...do you have any idea what time it is?"

Betsy stood with Batman and Superman. "Jim...it's Roxanne..."

**Mount Justice, February 13, 2017, 9:06 PM...**

Jeline cleaned up Conner's room. She packed away the toys Caleb and Christian played with and swept the floor. She had just reached down for Caleb's jacket when her phone rang. She held it to her ear, "Yeah?"

"Jeline," Nightwing spoke. "We found him. We need you to come to Washington."

"Now?"

"Now."

"All right, I'm on my way."

She hung up just as Conner walked in. "Hey, I need to-mmph!"

Conner pressed his lips to hers and wrapped his arms around her waist. He began to move his hand up from inside her shirt. Jeline pulled away, "Conner, I can't. Not right now."

"Why not? The boys are asleep," he hooked his fingers through her belt loops. He kissed her again. "I want you."

Jeline smiled as his kisses move down to her neck, "Conner...there's something I have to take care of."

"What?" he said, still kissing her neck.

"Look," she gently grabbed his face to push him away. "I won't be gone long. Some personal business."

He frowned, "Personal business?"

"Yes. So, I'm taking the night off."

"What?" he let his arms fall off of her. "Where are you going?"

"To see Wally and Jim...and Nightwing, but-"

"Why?"

"...Conner, please...just trust me. It will only take an hour or two. I'll come right back."

"That's not what I meant," he grabbed her wrist to pull her hand off his face. "Tell me where you're going. Now."

"I don't have to tell you anything," she slipped her hand out of his. "I'm not your wife."

"That can easily be arranged," his frowned deepened. "Why aren't you telling me anything? I thought we were together. I thought everything was fine."

"Conner, you can't undo five years in two weeks," she shook her head and sighed. "I'm going out. I will be back. All I'm asking...is that you trust me."

She quickly kissed his cheek and grabbed her bag, walking out and ignoring Conner's scowl.

**Washington DC...**

Roy shot a zip-line arrow and used his bow to zoom down to the building across the street. He lost his grip and tumbled onto the roof, right at the feet of Green Arrow. "Hey, Roy. Need a hand?"

"No!" he brushed Green Arrow's hand away and stood up.

"We think you do," Nightwing said, stepping into view with Jeline, Wally, Jim, and Black Canary.

Roy deepened his frown, "I have nothing to say to any of you. Nothing to explain. Nothing to justify."

He grabbed his bow and turned to leave. Green Arrow reached over and snatched a wad of money from Roy's back pocket. "Nothing?"

Roy stopped, "It's not what it looks like. I mean that store owner won't miss it. He offered me a reward anyway. Besides, I deserve it. Guy wouldn't have any of his money if I hadn't stepped in."

"Dude, are you even listening to yourself?" Wally asked, raising a brow.

Roy snatched the money back, "I need it! I need it to find Speedy. The real Roy Harper. A search like that is expensive. Especially, since when the rest of you have all given up!"

"Roy," Jeline began. "The search for-"

"You!" he snorted. "You should know better than anyone."

"I don't blame them, Roy. I gave up looking for my sister as well," Jeline said bluntly. "I've come to terms with that. But that's not what this is about. We're here for _you_."

"Whatever."

Black Canary walked over to approach him, "Roy, I know you feel lost. But, that doesn't mean you're alone."

"I'm not the one that's lost," he turned to leave.

"When's the last time you've trained?" she asked. "The last time you've slept?"

"Don't even start! I'm in the best shape of my life."

"Oh, really?" she raised a brow.

Black Canary swung her foot towards his head. Roy gasped and stepped back. She threw several punches, shoving back to the edge. He cried out, about to fall over when Black Canary grabbed his shirt. "Best shape of your life, huh? That was me holding back. Way back. Roy, you used to treat your body as a temple."

She let go of him and he dropped to his hands and knees. "My body's no temple. It's a cheap knock-off. A clone."

Green Arrow sighed and approached him once more, "Roy, come back to Star City. It'll be like old times. You and me, training, fighting crime, hanging out-"

"You're confused," Roy said, standing up. "Probably thinking of the other guy. The original. The one you stopped looking for. Me, I'm just-"

"We get it! You're a clone," Jim rolled his eyes. "But you're not the only clone on this rooftop. And I know-Jeline knows-how tough it is to come to grips with being a copy of someone else. That's why I gave up my identity as Guardian...so that I could figure out who exactly Jim Harper is supposed to be."

"That's not the only thing you gave up," Roy narrowed his eyes.

"Roy, you know we both spent years looking for the original Speedy. And everyone else here did the same. We never found him because the Light didn't keep him alive. It was Cadmus policy to delete the source material. He's dead, brother. Which is all the more reason you have to live. To honor the Roy that was."

Roy snorted and sat down on the air conditioning machine. "I'm whelmed by all this attention. What're you even doing here, West? I thought you'd ditch the hero game."

"Ditching the game doesn't mean ditching my friends," Wally scolded. "And before you round back to the original Roy again, let's face the facts. He was never our friend."

"We've all done the math," Nightwing gestured to himself and Wally and Jeline. "Speedy was abducted before any of us met."

"You're the the guy we trained beside," Jeline added. "Fought beside. You're the only Roy we know."

"You're our friend," Nightwing continued. "Just cause you're a clone with anger management issues, doesn't change that."

"Seriously, have you met Superboy?" Wally raised a brow.

Jeline frowned at him and Wally shrugged in response. Roy lowered his head, "All done? You wanna salvage someone's soul? Go get Kaldur to see the light. From what I hear, he needs course correcting, but leave me out of it."

Jeline stepped in his way, "Roy, like Jim said, you're not the only one going through this. I've been where you are. I've struggled with it. But I came back. After everything, I came back."

"Yeah, and I'm sure you're just as sane as ever," he said sarcastically. He smirked at her frown. "Oh, don't tell me...you haven't told them, have you? What you're really struggling with. You're right. You do know what I'm going through. At least I can admit that I'm going insane. If you wanna compare our spiraled minds, then I say you're worse off than I am. Even _I _can see that."

He shoved past her jumped off the roof, disappearing. Jeline turned back to the others and their angered/confused stares. Nightwing crossed his arms over his chest, "Talk."

Jeline glanced at Green Arrow and Black Canary who both furred their brows in pity. Jeline sighed in defeat, "Fine. But what I tell you...can't leave this roof. Most importantly...you can't tell Conner."

Wally's eyes widened, "Jeline, what's wrong? Why is Roy calling you crazy?"

Jeline sighed, her breathing becoming heavy, "I...I...I can't-"

"Jeline!" Nightwing dove. He caught Jeline before she fell over. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her body began to convulse.

**Mexico City, Mexico, January 23, 2017, 5:41 AM...**

Jade Nguyen waited impatiently with her sleeping baby daughter. She gently rocked her child as she sat on the roof of her apartment.

"Motherhood looks good on you."

Jade glanced up, seeing a familiar face. "I could say the same to you, Kiara."

Kiara was dressed in a semi-formal black dress and red heels. She smirked as she landed gracefully, "Your daughter is beautiful."

"Thank you," she set her baby down in the carrying backpack. She slipped the backpack on, her baby's head resting on her back. "Why did you call me? I thought we were done when you left the Light."

"Not quite," she shrugged, sitting down on a machine and crossing her legs as she checked her make-up. "I've been hearing a lot of rumor lately. You're going to great lengths to find the real Roy Harper."

"I need my husband to shape-up. I can only do that if I hand Lian over and find something-anything on the real Speedy," Jade said with a determined face.

"You really love him."

"I did."

"So did my sister," she teased. She closed her compact mirror and stood up. "I'll get down to business. I called you here because I have some information for you. Information that will help both you and your husband."

"What?"

"The real Roy Harper? He's alive."

"What?" Jade's eyes went wide. "How do you know?"

"I'm the one who convinced the Light to keep him alive," Kiara said with a shrug. "I'd take you there myself, but I'm going off world in three days. And I have begun to cut ties with the Light...although, I don't deny them assistance and shelter."

"How do I know I can trust you're telling the truth?"

"You can't," Kiara said, hovering two feet off the ground. "But what other option do you have?"

**Krypton Industries, February 14, 2017, 12:56 AM...**

Heidi made her rounds, checking all the experiments. She wrote down a few notes as she passed by the experimental weapons. Nayli was messing with a device as Heidi approached, "So, when are we supposed to release the weapon?"

"Soon," Heidi replied. "The serum is slowly driving Jeline Saverelle insane...or rather, more insane. When she reaches the breaking point, we release the weapon."

"Saverelle? I thought her last name was Inoue."

"She legally changed it, remember?" Heidi rolled her eyes and walked over to a lab table where a young girl with black hair slept naked under a white paper sheet. "After this weapon is released, the boss's plans will go smoothly."

"I'm still a little confused," Nayli pushed her goggles to her forehead. "Does the boss want Superman and the original Nova dead, or...the Saverelle clones dead?"

"She doesn't want them all dead," Heidi said, staring at the sleeping girl. "She wants them to suffer. She wants to shove them off their high pedestals so that she can hold _all _the glory. Why do you think she went to so much trouble to get her sister out of the way and drive Jeline Saverelle _more _insane?"

"Her mother and Superman can stop her."

"Please. Superman won't hurt his own daughter and neither will the first Nova. Although, she might kill her mother if she has to. But with the weapon...she'll win their hearts."

"By sacrificing an entire city? She's got a weird sense of deception," Nayli shook her head and got back to work.

Heidi smirked and gently shook the girl's shoulder. "Wakey-wakey."

The girl's bright green eyes snapped open. Heidi smiled wickedly, "Good morning, Jeanne...I mean, Jezebelle."

* * *

**end of chapter 30!**

**please review!**


	31. Impossible

**chapter 31! I know it's been awhile, but here you go! :D  
**

**disclaimer: i do not own young justice or any DC comics characters  
**

**rated T for violence, language, and some sensuality  
**

**enjoy and R&R  
**

* * *

**Mount Justice, February 18, 2017, 11:56 PM...  
**

Conner jolted awake. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He glanced at the clock and groaned. Caleb was asleep in his lap while Jeline was resting in a coma on the bed in the infirmary. He scooped Caleb up into his arms and walked out of the room. The heart monitor beeped in a steady rhythm to Jeline's heartbeat. An IV was set up against the wall and slowly dripped water into her body. Conner came back and sat down. He grabbed Jeline's hand and gently squeezed, but received no response.

"Baby...please...wake up."

**Mount Justice, February 19, 2017, 5:06 PM...**

Annie sat down in the lounge room with a plate of fries as the movie Black Swan began to play on TV. She stuffed her mouth with the fries and absently grabbed her phone as it started to vibrate. "Hello?"

"Annie? It's Jaime."

"Hey! What's up?" she said, setting her fries down.

"Are you free? I need some help."

"Sure. Where are you?"

"El Paso. How soon can you get here?"

"After the zeta tube...about ten minutes," she turned off the TV and got up. "I'll call you when I get there."

"Thanks, Annie. Please...hurry."

**El Paso, Texas...**

Annie waited patiently with Holling Longshadow outside his home. She had her hair up in a high ponytail, and wore jeans and a cute tank top. Jaime came outside with a glass of water and handed it to Holling. Annie stood up as Jaime rubbed the back of his neck. "So, have you seen Tye?"

Holling held his hand up as he drank noisily from his glass. He sighed happily, refreshed from the water. "Not in a few weeks. But I wouldn't worry. You see...Tye comes from a long line of Mescalero Apache chiefs. I believe he has begun a journey of awakening that will connect him to his heritage and show him the path to his destiny."

Annie stared wide-eyed, but remained silent as Jaime rubber the back of his neck again. "Um, wow. That's...something. But I was thinking Tye's mom's boyfriend, Maurice might have done some-"

Holling held up his hand again. He sighed again, refreshed. "Ah, Maurice. Years ago, he was jealous of Tye's father's role as head of our band. Now, he's jealous of Tye. But he is just a distraction. He plays no part in Tye's vision quest." He paused and narrowed his eyes at Jaime. "Or yours for that matter."

"Mine?"

"Your search for answers. But the answers you seek will find you. Only then will you make peace with the one inside you," Holling leaned back, relaxed.

"Huh?" Annie raised a brow as Jaime jolted to his feet.

"Uh, thanks Mr. Longshadow!" he hid his right hand behind his back and tugged on Annie. "I'll let you know when we find Tye. Enjoy your...er, water!"

Holling watched them leave as he resumed his noisy drinking. Annie pulled her arm free one they were outside the neighborhood. "Jaime, you wanna tell me why you had to drag me all the way here?"

"I told you...I need help looking for my friend, Tye," he said absently, pulling his sweatshirt sleeve down.

"No, I mean out of the neighborhood," she pointed over her shoulder. "Why did we have to leave all of a sudden?"

He glanced to the side as if listening to something. "Um...I don't think he knows where Tye is."

"That much was obvious," she raised a brow. "But he knew something about you. Jaime, is everything...okay?"

"Yeah! Everything's fine," she turned and shifted his furiously. "Let's go. I wanna check out Maurice's tool shed at the school."

**Rio Grande High School...**

Annie held onto Jaime as they hid in the trees. Her eyes glowed pure white, cloaking them with invisibility. Maurice locked up his tool shed and walked away. Jaime leaned a little closer, very aware of their proximity. "Is he gone?"

"Yeah," her eyes ceased their glowing. "Let's go."

She followed Jaime, keeping an eye out as he picked the lock on the shed. Jaime froze as he took the lock off, "And vaporize Tye if he's inside."

"What?"

"Oh, um...look out!"

Jaime shoved Annie to the ground as Maurice swung his massive arm. He grabbed Jaime and threw him down. Jaime huddled around his left arm, "No!"

"Breaking and entering, kid? I ought to call the cops!"

Annie pounced on Maurice's back, wrapped her arm around his neck. Maurice flailed around, "AH! Bitch get off!"

He managed to reach back and grab her by her hair. Annie cried out, but yanked on his ponytail as well. Maurie elbowed her in the stomach and Annie went down. Jaime got up, "Stop!"

Maurice slapped him across the face and Jaime ran into the tree. Annie got up and punched Maurice in the face with all her might. She kneed his stomach, thrusted her palm against his chin, then flipped him onto his back. She knelt down and twisted his arm into a joint lock. She noticed Jaime getting up, and rolled over Maurice, throwing him aside. She ran to Jaime's side, "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine. Check the shed!"

Annie ran to the shed as Maurice stirred, looking up to see her throwing the shed door open. Inside, were dozens of piles of DVDs and games. Jaime ran to Annie's side, staring bewildered. He picked up one of the DVDs and studied, "It's...pirated. What is this?"

Maurice shoved them aside and quickly locked the shed. "I'll forget you two saw anything. And you two better forget as well, or you'll be sorry."

"What about Tye?" Jaime demanded.

"I don't know where Shelly's punk kid is and I don't care. Get outta my way!" he shoved past Jaime and stormed off.

Annie frowned and prepared to go after him, but Jaime grabbed her arm. "Don't bother. He's telling the truth. He doesn't know where Tye is."

"How can be so sure?"

He hesitated, "I just am. We can turn him in for the pirated DVDs. He deserves that much."

**Bialya...**

Queen Bee watched as her subordinates filled the cargo plane with abducted kids. "Despite the little...setback, everything is going smoothly, wouldn't you say?"

She glanced back were a young woman with rich red hair and bright emerald green eyes stood silently, wearing a solid black robe. She stared emotionlessly as the last of the kids were loaded. "Smoothly."

**El Paso, Reyes' Residence...**

Jaime opened the door for Annie, "This...is my room."

Annie stepped inside, glancing around. Jaime closed the door and quickly picked up some of his clothes off the floor and kicked random books and paper under his desk. He smoothed out the sheets on his bed and smiled nervously. Annie walked over to the window. She sighed, defeated. "I'm sorry about your friend. Tye. I wish I was more help."

"No, you helped me tons. I just...I don't know where else to look," he huffed and sat down on his bed. "His mom is no help, Mr Longshadow is no help..."

"Jaime," she sat down next to him. "I'm sure your friend is fine. I...was kinda in the same situation."

"Really?"

"Well...I ran away when I was 8. I got on a bus and it took me, literally three states over," she glanced down at her lap. "Natalie said she searched the entire town looking for me. My mom and the police looked in the obvious places. But Natalie never gave up. We were only 8, there's only so much we can do, but...I was in Colorado and I hurt my knee when I fell off a small bridge. A woman was nice enough to drive me to the hospital. My sister felt the pain just as it happened. Somehow, the police tracked my hospital visit and they found me."

"Okay...?"

"Jaime, Tye isn't lost. He hasn't disappeared. Yes, he's gone. But he has you looking for him, worrying about him. That's a big advantage. He'll turn up," she gave him a small smile. "It'll be hard, but it's not impossible."

He sighed again and nodded, "Yeah. Thanks, Annie."

Annie leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Jaime blushed and stared at her wide-eyed. "Wha-wha-what was that for?"

"What, I can't kiss you?"

"No, I-"

She furred her brows, "I can't kiss you?"

"That's not what I meant," he stammered, turning redder. "Um...I meant, why did you kiss me?"

She shrugged, "Why not? I like you, Jaime."

He searched her eyes for sincerity. He lowered his gaze like he was listening. Annie leaned back and shook her head, "I know you probably don't feel the-"

Jaime leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Annie closed her eyes and placed her hand on the side of his face, kissing him back.

**_Flashback, Gotham City, September 2016..._**

Annie waited nervously in the booth she sat in. She watched the people walking by cautiously. She kept checking over her shoulder, afraid she was being watched. She glanced over at the small dance floor where a bunch of people were dancing. She watched a couple with their arms wrapped around each other. The blond girl was dancing half-heartedly while the boy she was with was moving with the music. He was handsome, with a well-built frame and flawless skin. Annie took a big gulp of her soda and got up. The couple joined a group of their friends. The boy was smiling with some of his friends. The girl laughed with her friends. Annie weaved through the crowd, walking straight towards the group. She weaved her way to the boy and girl. The boy's smile fell as the girl's smile widened. "Annie?"

Annie stepped closer and kissed the girl. The girl kissed her back as Annie placed her hand on the girl's hip. The girl ran her fingers through Annie's hair, breathing in the kiss. Annie pulled away and whispered in the girl's ear, "I love you, Bette."

_**End of flashback...**_

Annie stared at the ceiling. She was laying with Jaime on his bed. They were both still dressed, but he was asleep with his arm around her shoulders. Annie glanced up at Jaime's sleeping face. She gently touched his lips, feeling the softness of them. She gazed out the window and shook her head.

"Impossible..."

**Mount Justice, February 20, 2017, 3:24 AM...**

Conner sighed and shifted in his chair, resuming his deep sleep as the heart monitor beeped in a steady rhythm. A shadows passed over him. A figure in a black robe walked around Conner silently. The figure approached Jeline's bedside. The figure reached out their hand, they gently touched Jeline's arm and her eyes snapped wide open.

"Tempestate est adventum."

Jeline jolted up right and inhaled violently, startling Conner awake. "Jeline? Jeline!"

He slammed a button above the bed, sounding a soft alarm as he went to her side, "Jeline! Calm down! It's me! It's me!"

"Tempestate est adventum. Monstrum erit egredietur. Amans relinquam tradidit. Omnes periit."

"What? Jeline, look at me! Jeline!" he grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Jeline!"

M'gann ran into the room with Mal. "Conner, move!"

Reluctantly, Conner got up as M'gann began to sooth Jeline, easing her mind. "Shh, it's okay. Shh. You're safe. It's alright."

Jeline sighed and closed her eyes, rolling over onto her side as she groaned. M'gann continued to sooth her mind, "She's fine. She's just in mental shock."

"Why? She was in a coma. Nothing happened to her," Conner spat angrily. "Why is like this?"

"I can't tell right now," M'gann replied calmly. "Conner, have some patience. Be glad that she's awake."

"Did she say anything?" Mal asked. "It sounded like she was saying something when we walked in."

"Uh, she was chanting something, um...Tempestate est adventum, monstrum erit egredietur, amans relinquam tradidit...omnes periit, I think," he frowned. "Do you know what it means?"

Mal shook his head and M'gann did the same.

"It means a storm is coming."

The glanced at the doorway where Natalie stood with an expressionless stare, "She was speaking Latin. It means a storm is coming."

**Outside the Cave...**

The black robed figure lowered their hood, revealing their bright emerald green eyes and rich red hair. She smirked and turned away from the mountain, "And so it begins."

* * *

**end of chapter 31! and I'll explain Jeline's chanting later...  
**

**please review!  
**


	32. Legacy

**Chapter 32!**

**disclaimer: i do not own young justice or any DC comics characters  
**

**rated T for violence, language, and some sensuality  
**

**enjoy and R&R  
**

* * *

**Mount Justice, February 28, 2017, 10:07 AM...  
**

"Conner, I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You had a seizure and ended up in a coma for over a week, then you go and spout some Latin garbage that makes no sense...you are definitely not fine."

"Would it help if I said I was incredibly thirsty?" Jeline asked with a small smile.

Conner growled but handed her a glass of water. Jeline drank it all and set the glass on the nightstand. Caleb was curled up next to her, his head on her lap and fast asleep. Conner sighed, "So, are you gonna talk to me or what?"

"It was just a seizure, Conner. It happens when I don't keep up with my meds," she shrugged. "The ones Kiara made for me. I forgot to take my dose that day, and..."

Conner leaned forward in his seat, "Are you sure it's not the medicine that's doing this to you?"

Jeline rolled her eyes, "Yes, I'm sure. Believe it or not, the medicine _helps _me. In case you've forgotten, I'm still technically mentally unstable. The medicine helps level out the instability."

Conner said nothing, but stared unconvinced. Jeline leaned back on her bed, running her fingers through Caleb's hair. Conner watched them for a bit and sighed, "I missed this."

"I know," she whispered, giving him a soft smile.

**Rushmore room...**

Natalie tossed her school books on the chair and plopped down on the bed, sighing as she did. She closed her eyes, getting comfortable when the alarm suddenly blared. Natalie snapped her eyes open and sat up.  
"Intruder alert. Intruder alert."

She rolled her eyes, "Of all the things..."

Her eyes glowed with black energy and her clothes transformed into her Blackstar suit. She flew out into the hallways, entering the kitchen. She glanced around then flinched as she was blasted with high pressured wind. Something zipped through the kitchen, sending the papers on the counter flying everywhere. Her hair flew up in her face just as Robin entered, swinging his electric bo staff. Natalie shoved her hair out of her face, "What the hell is going on?"

"A speedster appeared in the assembly room," Robin informed, slapping the paper off his face. "Come on!"

**New York City...**

Sophie set the wrecked car down on the tow truck telekinetically. The tow truck driver attached the car and nodded to Sophie. She flew down next to the paramedics. "How is she?"

"She's still breathing. She's a fighter," the paramedic assured her. A young girl was strapped to the gurney. She had a large gash on her forehead and her leg was broken in an unnatural angle. Sophie nodded to the paramedic and they loaded the girl into the ambulance. She turned to talk to the police when the com in her ear buzzed. She pressed it, "Black Cat."

"Hey, Sophie."

"What is it, Dick?"

"We got an intruder over here at the Cave...and he claims to be from the future..."

"You want me to verify him," she rolled her eyes. "Alright, I'm on my way."

"Thanks."

**The Cave...**

"You're a tourist? From the future?"

"Look so surprised," the intruder, named Impulse laughed nervously. He was a young teen with dark red hair and green eyes. He wore a white and red spandex suit with red boots, gloves, and goggles. "Half the meat from ComicCon are from my era."

"That's not helping your case," Natalie pointed out, crossing her arms under her chest. Robin narrowed his eyes, grabbing his chin in thought while Garfield swished his tail around.

"Look, look, guys...we should all be friends! I'm really one of you, part of the heroic legacy, right?" he insisted, smiling nervously. "My name's Bart Allen, you know? Grandson of Barry Allen, the Flash?"

"Noted," Garfield crossed his arms. "Not believed, but...noted."

"What's not to believe? I clearly got Flash's speed, his amazing good looks...frankly, I can't wait to meet him-er, you know, back when he was in his prime."

"Well," Nightwing said, entering the room, "Bart. Coming all the way from the future, you must've worked up quite a thirst."

He held a glass of water for Bart to drink from. "Thanks!"

He drank nosily then stopped, "Oh! Ah, you're trying to get a DNA sample! You need my spit."

Bart spat into the cup, "Ha! That's such a Dick Grayson to do."

Natalie and Garfield frowned in confusion. Tim's eyes widened, "How did...?"

"See! I know stuff only a future boy would know!" Bart nodded furiously. "Dick Grayson, Tim Drake, Natalia Rasputina, Garfield Logan."

Garfield glanced up at an embarrassed Robin, "Your name's Tim?"

"Yours is...Dick?" Natalie raised a brow at Nightwing.

"Oops, spoilers. This secret identity thing is so retro. I mean, you can call me Impulse or Bart Allen or Bart Impulse Allen. It's all crash."

"Do you think he's telling the truth?" Natalie asked. "That he's really from the future?"

Garfield approached Bart and pointed his finger in the speedster's face, "Tell us something we don't know...yet. When do I become leader of the team? When do I join the Justice League? When do I get my own reality series?"

"Sorry, BB, never was the best history student," Bart shrugged apologetically. "Besides, we can't risk altering the timestream. Do that and we're all feeling the mode."

"And the mode would be bad?"

"Doesn't get any worse," Bart smiled. "Always better to crash the mode."

"Uh...noted?" he frowned.

"Recognized...Black Cat, 28."

"Oh, sounds like a door opening somewhere," Bart sat upright. "And that's my cue."

He vibrated his wrists and ankles right out of the cuffs. He stood up and waved, "Buh-bye!"

Garfield lunged out, but Bart was already gone. Up at the Cave's front entrance. Sophie flew in just as Bart was exiting. "Hi, Sophie, bye Sophie!"

Sophie turned around, just in time to see Bart running off into the distance. She blinked several times, severely confused. Garfield flew past her as a falcon. Natalie appeared in the entrance, "Oh...hi, Black Cat."

"Natalie? What's going on?" she asked.

"Impulse-the intruder just escaped. Beast Boy's going after him," her eyes glowed and her suit turned back into her normal clothes.

**Central City...**

The red-haired woman watched as the two Flashes, Kid Flash, and Impulse conversed after saving the radioactive villain. Sportsmaster approached the woman's side, "Impressive, isn't he?"

"Impulse has proven to be a minor thorn in our side," she mused, her green eyes staring emotionlessly. "He has knowledge of the future. We'll need him."

"Can't you read his mind and be done with it?"

"If it were that simple...then Flash would be dead," she pulled her hood back up and turned to leave. "Come. We have work to do."

**Mount Justice...**

"Impulse's DNA matches up with both Iris and you, Barry," Nightwing informed. "And this thing is giving off both zeta and chronic-tron radiation."

The four speedsters stood behind the machine that brought Bart to the present. Garfield, Robin, Mal, and Natalie stood behind Nightwing. Sophie's eyes glowed purple as she stood in front of Bart. "I've confirmed his memories. He's legit."

Bart stared at Sophie wide-eyed, a look of worry on his face. Sophie pursed her lips and turned to Nightwing. "He's been telling the truth. He is Bart Allen, son of Don Allen...your son, Barry."

"Wow," Flash placed his hand on Bart's shoulder. "Well, I'm glad to know you are who you say you are."

"Told you," he turned and faced his grandfather. "Well, it's been crash. But the future awaits. I gotta run. Ha-ha!"

The first Flash and Wally groaned as Flash smiled. "See what I did there, with the run? That was for you, gramps."

"Bart, thanks for coming. I look forward to meeting you for the first time and watching you grow up," Flash placed his hands on Barry's shoulders, smiling softly.

"That...will be crash," Bart hugged his grandfather. "So long!"

He entered the machine and closed the door. Steam spewed from the bottom, and Flash and Sophie stepped back. They waited, exchanging confused glances as nothing happened. Garfield tilted his head, "Maybe he's traveling one second at a time?"

Bart kicked the door open, "It's not working! The whole thing's fried!"

He kicked the machine, casting a small glance in Sophie's direction. She sighed, but said nothing. "Can you fix it?" Flash asked.

"I'm a tourist, not a chronic. Look at me," he snapped. "I'm trapped in the stupid past. Ugh, I'm so moded."

**Later...**

Bart had changed into some clothes Wally had given him. He placed his Impulse suit into a small suitcase with his boots, gloves, and goggles. He snapped his closed and froze, sensing a presence in the room. He stood up, still staring at his suitcase. "Why did you lie for me?"

Sophie stood in the doorway. She came inside and closed the door behind her. "I don't see it as me lying for you, but rather...me preventing the alteration of the timestream."

Bart turned around to face her, "So you saw it? The future? In my mind..."

"Yes, I saw your memories," she sighed, crossing her arms under her chest. "Sorry, kid, but the future doesn't look to bright...and you saved Flash-"

"I had to," he protested. "To save the future! I had to save him."

"I know," she nodded, swallowing hard. "I know informing us of the future is dangerous, but...can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"I noticed in your memories...quite frequently...there was a girl with blue eyes and white hair...like mine," she ran her fingers through her hair. "Could you...tell me about her?"

Bart sighed and sat down on the bed, "Her name is Moira Grayson...your granddaughter."

"Gr-Grayson? Then...I...and Dick...?"

Bart nodded slowly. Sophie exhaled slowly, trying to keep herself calm, "Can you tell me about her? Moira?"

"Um, sure," he leaned on his knees and began to tell her about her granddaughter.

* * *

**end of chapter 32 (sorry, if it seems rushed. The episode was all about Flash, and i just wanna get to the next chapter)**

**please review  
**


	33. Love The Way You Lie

**chapter 33**

**disclaimer: i do not own Young Justice or any DC comics characters or the song "Love the Way You Lie" by Enenim and Rhianna or Part 2 of the song.  
**

**rated T for violence, language, and some sensuality  
**

**enjoy and R&R  
**

* * *

**Gotham City, December 10, 2013, 10:58 PM...  
**

Jeline sat in her apartment. Caleb was asleep on her bed, and she didn't want to wake him. She went to her study where her music stuff was sprawled all over the place. She closed the door and went to the piano in the corner. There were several picture frames of her, Caleb, and Conner on top of the piano. Jeline smiled at the pictures, her heart heavy with nostalgia and pain. She swallowed hard and sighed, lowering her fingers to the keys. The melody was soft and sad, and her voice reflected it.

_"On the first page of our story  
The future seemed so bright  
Then this thing turned out so evil  
Don't know why I'm still surprised  
Even angels have their wicked schemes_  
_But you take that to new extremes  
But you'll always be my hero  
Even though you've lost your mind_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear my cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie"  
_

Jeline lowered her hands to her laps. She hugged herself as she softly sobbed, her tears soaking through her jeans. "I'm so sorry, Conner. I'm so sorry."

**Mount Justice, March 19, 2017, 11:42 AM..**

Jeline sighed and quickly composed herself. She ran her fingers through her hair and turned her attention back to the others. Mal stood with his arms crossed, "They'll both wind up being our responsibility, won't they?"

"Not necessarily," Nightwing insisted. "Bart-Impulse, is staying with Jay and Joan Garrick in Central City. Roy, the original Speedy, is recuperating at Royal Memorial Hospital in Star City. Arrows, Green and Red, are watching over him."

"Mm-hm," Mal frowned. "They're both gonna wind up our responsibility."

"Doesn't everything?" Conner asked. "Where are we on finding out the identity of the Light's new partner?"

Nightwing sighed, "No progress. Jeline?"

"Don't look at me. I told you...Kiara pulled out of the Light. If she doesn't know, then I don't know," she replied, placing her hands on her hips.

"Why can't you just ask her?" Mal asked.

"Because she's on Rimbor, remember?" Jeline raised a brow at him. "Plus, I don't have access to her lab. Yet."

They turned towards the hallways as La'gaan and M'gann walked into the assembly room. A plate of crab cakes was floating in front of them. They fed each other and giggled as they did. Conner turned away in disgust and frowned at Nightwing, "Call me when it's time for the briefing."

"Recognized...Artemis, B08."

Artemis walked out of the zeta tube in her old costume, smiling with nostalgia. Nightwing glanced at Conner, "Time for the briefing."

"Artemis!" M'gann flew over and tackled her into a bear hug.

"Hi, M'gann," Artemis stepped back from the hug. Jeline exchanged secret glances with Nightwing.

"How's Wally?" M'gann asked.

"He's...Wally," Artemis shrugged.

"Welcome back, girl."

"Hey, Mal!" Artemis turned to the others.

Conner casually grabbed Jeline's hand and dragged her over to the group, "Hey, Artemis. We have so missed you around here."

"Conner! Jeline!" Artemis quickly hugged them both.

La'gaan placed his arm around M'gann's shoulders, "I relish this opportunity to finally fight beside you, Archer."

"Um, thanks...La'gaan," Artemis smiled awkwardly.

"Okay, Gamma Squad, listen up," Nightwing caught their attention. "The mission's Cape Canaveral. Covert op to safeguard the first Earth-Mars com sat. There are people out there who don't even like the idea of aliens and will do anything scrub this launch."

Artemis noticed M'gann's slumped stance, "But that's why I came back. Because not all of us feel that way."

"So, why are you and Jeline going?" Mal asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Jeline has plenty of experience in this type of covert mission...she's perfect for the job. I wouldn't do this without her...and Nova cleared her," Nightwing informed bluntly. "Plus, after leading this team for a year...I'm peckish for a little action."

**Gotham City...**

Sophie entered the the apartment with a small bag. She locked the door and went to the couch as Dick poked his head in the room from the master bedroom. He was only wearing jeans, holding a towel in his hand and water dripping down from his wet hair. "Did you get it?"

"Yes," Sophie said, staring out the window.

Dick walked into the room, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said. "Nothing's wrong."

"Sophie...," Dick sighed and sat down next to her. "What happened? Did you have another fight with her?"

"Hard to have a fight when I'm mentally controlling her," she glanced down at her lap. "I erased any trace of what I had her do. No one will know...not M'gann or Manhunter."

Dick placed his hand on her thigh, "Look, I know this was a lot to ask, but trust me-"

"Trust you? Dick, that's all I do!" she jumped to her feet. "You ask me do so many things for you without giving me explanations. And I do them because I _trust _you. I could read your mind, if I wanted...if I didn't trust you. But I do."

"Alright, I get it," he said calmly. "So, what's the problem? Why are you angry?"

"Because you made me go to your ex," she scoffed and folded her arms under her chest. "Do you have any idea what's it like? Being in the same room with her when all she's mentally screaming at you is 'bitch', 'whore', 'backstabber'...?"

"It's been over a year, Sophie. She's over it."

"No, she isn't. All those times we have to play nice and she has to give me praise...you don't get it, Dick. She only sees me as the 'harlot who stole her boyfriend'," she made quotation marks with her fingers. "Then you ask me to have her make a special charm? To mentally control her mind and body and have her do that? I never felt so low."

"I told you, I-"

"Need it for a mission," she nodded, her eyes filling up with tears. "Yeah, I got that. It still doesn't make it right. It still doesn't make me feel better."

Dick stood up and gently grabbed her arm. Sophie closed her eyes, remaining silent as the tears fell. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her. Slowly, she unfolded her arms and hugged him back. Dick kissed the side of her head, "I love you...you know that, right?"

"Yes," she said, her voice shaky.

Dick lowered his lips to hers. Sophie stifled her sobs and kissed him back passionately. "I love you, too."

**Cape Canaveral, March 19, 2017, 8:59 PM...**

Jeline was hidden in the far right tower with Nightwing and Artemis. Nightwing pressed his com, "Miss M, link us up."

_Link established, _she reported.

_Good, _Nightwing stated. _Begin aerial sweep of the perimeter. _

_Hey, boss, _La'gaan mused. _I'd be happy to help Angel Fish on that assignment._

_Negative, Lagoon Boy_, Nightwing retorted. _You're right where I need you. Giving me maximum coverage in the water, on land, and in the air. And in case there's any attempt at sabotage._

_And so I'm stereotyped as the water guy...again._

_If there's another member of gamma team who has gills, please...point them out,_ Jeline teased.

_Well, Angel Fish is flying the skies with her super ex-boyfriend, _he grumbled.

_Excuse me, but that super ex-boyfriend is _my _boyfriend...and the father of my child. I don't think you have anything to worry about._

_Neptune's beard!_

Jeline sighed and glanced at Nightwing, "I seriously think _I_ could do better for coverage in the water."

"Not necessary," he replied.

"I know, I know," she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

_**Flashback, Gotham City, July 11, 2012, 1:06 AM...**_

Jeline carefully tip-toed out of the bedroom. Conner was sound asleep on the bed and their week old baby was resting in his crib. Jeline went to the study and closed the door. She wrapped her robe around her body, feeling the chill of the apartment. Her bare feet slapped against the wood floor as she made her way to the piano. She sat down and played a soft, sad melody. She closed her eyes and sag softly.

_"Now there's gravel in our voices  
Glass is shattered from the fight  
In this tug of war, you'll always win  
Even when I'm right  
Cause you feed me fables from your hand  
With violent words and empty threats  
And it's sick that all these battles  
Are what keep me satisfied_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and watch me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie"  
_

Jeline's voice cracked and she stopped, calming herself. She took a deep breath, keeping the tears at bay. She heard the window open, but didn't move. Soft footsteps entered the study. "Jeline?"

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and sighed, "I'm ready."

"Are you absolutely sure about this?"

Jeline turned around and faced Black Cat and Nightwing. She wiped her nose and took another deep breath. "I don't think I'll ever be ready, but...there's no one else, is there?"

"No one...only you can do this," Nightwing stated. "I've given you every reason why..."

"I know," Jeline nodded, glancing up at him. "You weren't exactly gentle about it."

"Sorry...but this is serious. I need you to do it. Plus, _this _was your idea."

"I know," she whispered. "I guess I just...I'm regretting the future. Of where all this will lead..."

Nightwing placed his hand on her shoulder, "It's not forever. He loves you...he'll forgive you."

"I hope you're right," she sniffled and quickly wiped her eyes. "Okay. I'm ready."

Black Cat knelt down in front of her, placing her hands on either side of Jeline's head. "I'll try to make it as painless as possible."

"Don't," Jeline insisted, one tear escaping. "I need the pain. Please...just tear it all down. All of it."

_**End of Flashback...**_

Jeline rubbed her forehead, growling inwardly at the headache forming between her eyes. She pulled out her vial of black liquid and chugged it. She sighed as relief came then glanced over her shoulder, seeing Nightwing watched her. She said nothing, only glaring knowingly before turning away.

_Whoa. Heads up, Minos! _La'gaan called. _We've got bad guys. Black Manta's troopers...working some kind of platform beneath the surface just offshore. I'm taking them down!_

_Delay that, _Nightwing ordered. _Wait for back-up._

_I'll scrounge a rebreather from the cargo hold, _Conner informed, sounding grumpy. _Then help the rookie out. _

_Rookie? Neptune's beard! I don't need any help from the Boy of Steel!_

_Lagoon Boy, stand down! _Nightwing ordered.

_Sorry, you're breaking up. Shht. Szzt. _

_There's no static on a psychic link!_

_Smooth, _Jeline directed towards Nightwing, La'gaan, and Conner. She glanced down at the shore, her eyes switching to night vision. She saw several Manta troopers emerge from the water. "We got company."

Artemis fired a zip-line arrow. Jeline noticed the troopers' aiming their guns, "They already see us. I'm gonna draw their fire."

Jeline flew from the tower and landed in the middle of the troopers as Artemis and Nightwing zip-lined down behind the wall. She began fighting them hand-to-hand when she heard the others. _Superboy, you have that rebreather, yet? _

_Negative. La'gaan didn't restock. _

_Then take the helm. Miss Martian, gill-up and help Lagoon Boy. Superboy, Jeline's trying to draw the enemy's fire. Help her out. _

_Acknowledged, _M'gann stated. _Bio-ship refigured for manual flight. _

Jeline punched through one of the trooper's helmets, knocking him unconscious. Conner flew the bio-ship around and shot the trooper holding the rocket launcher. Jeline broke another's gun then shattered his femur. She kicked another in his stomach then slammed him into the sand. Their gun blasts bounced off her skin and she continued her attacks. She punched another trooper to the ground when a large missile emerged from the sea. Conner blasted the missile, destroying it before it reached the satellite. _Guys, Ferris will advance the launch any second and I can't keep all the troopers at bay...they just keep coming. _

The second missile launched. Conner destroyed that one as well and the troopers turned to him. Jeline took a deep breath and released a Canary Cry. The troopers fell to their knees, some of their helmets shattering an their guns combusting. _Bought you some time!_

_Move! _Nightwing ordered. He and Artemis hopped over the wall. Jeline ceased her Cry and Artemis fired a flash arrow, blinding the troopers as well. Another missile was fired and Conner shot it down. Artemis and Nightwing joined Jeline in battling the troopers. Jeline knocked out her last two and glanced across the beach just as Artemis round-house kicked a trooper with a knife then fired an arrow into his shoulder. Nightwing stared at her. She shrugged, _what? I'm not that rusty. _

_Nice to see the flexibility has come more in hand-_

_Jeline, look out! _Nightwing warned.

Jeline turned around just as Kaldur appeared and slashed across her neck and stomach. She fell to the side as he created a large column of water and slammed it down on Nightwing and Artemis. Suddenly, the rocket began it's launch, filling its surrounding area with fire as it slowly began to rise. Kaldur turned to his henchmen, "The mission man yet succeed."

A small rocket pocked out of his shoulder and charged with energy. Jeline slammed her fist against his cheek and the rocket slammed into the ground, blowing them back. Jeline slammed against the concrete wall, breaking her shoulder. Kaldur created water hammers and attacked, knocking Nightwing aside. Artemis turned just as Kaldur knocked her bow aside. She blocked his high attack, but failed to see his sword. Kaldur thrusted the blade through her stomach. "Welcome back."

Jeline sat up, "ARTEMIS!"

Kaldur pulled his sword out and dropped the water as Artemis stumbled back. Jeline ran to her, she helped Artemis lay down. Nightwing ran to them, placing his hand over the stab wound. Blood began to spurt between his fingers. "Jeline!"

"I can't," she stammered. "The medicine in my system...I don't know what it could do to her. It-it probably won't even heal her!"

"Dammit," he snapped as Artemis gasped one last time then sighed.

"No, no, no...keep breathing!" Jeline demanded and placed her mouth on Artemis's, blowing air. Blood seeped out between their lips. Jeline leaned back and began performing CPR. Kaldur turned to his henchmen, "Move out. This mission is a failure."

Suddenly, the satellite rocket exploded. Kaldur left with his henchmen. Conner dropped down from the bio-ship and M'gann popped out of the water. They both came to where Jeline kept up the CPR, doing compressions and blowing air into Artemis's lungs. Her lips were red with blood, but she kept it up. Even her hands were bloody from the stab wound which stained the sand. Conner knelt down behind Jeline, "I...I don't hear her heartbeat."

Jeline did one more compression then stopped. She swallowed hard and wiped her forehead, leaving a bloody smear. "She's dead."

**Mount**** Justice, March 20, 2017, 3:58 AM...  
**

The whole team was gathered in the lunge room, sobbing and crying over Artemis's death. Garfield sat with M'gann, comforting her. Conner held a sleeping Caleb in his arms, wiping the dried tears off his face. Mal walked by with Karen and Conner whispered, "We'll find La'gaan...and Aqualad."

"No doubt," he said. "Where' Nightwing and Jeline? They should be here."

Conner sighed, "They went to go tell Wally."

**Bludhaven, March 20, 2017, 4:00 AM...**

Jeline leaned against a wooden crate as Dick studied the picture of him and Artemis at Gotham Academy. "She's Caleb's godmother, you know."

"I know," he lowered his arm, turning his computer off. They heard a door open. "Wally?"

"No," Kaldur said.

Wally appeared on the other side of Kaldur. Artemis also joined the group, looking healthy and alive. Kaldur pointed the small flash drive plugged into his suit and nodded. "The rouse was successful."

Jeline stared at the flash drive, remembering the kiss she shared with Kaldur on Malina Island. She sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "A little too successful, don't you think?"

"The team and the Justice League are mourning," Dick narrowed his eyes. "They may never forgive us."

"And still only we five know the secret?" Kaldur asked urgently.

They all turned to Jeline. She rolled her eyes and sighed. Dick spoke on her behalf, "This secret's safe. As well as Jeline's and yours, Kaldur. That you've been under deep cover since leaving the team. How was your end?"

"Successful as well," he reported. "I've proven my loyalty to my biological father. He's moving me up the ladder, bringing me closer to the Light and their unknown partner."

"Not without cost, Kaldur," Dick slumped his shoulders. "The com sat was not supposed to be destroyed. And La'gaan definitely wasn't supposed to get captured."

"It was the only way to save his life and maintain my cover."

"I'm not blaming you. Either of you," he glanced at Jeline and Kaldur. "I know you two have been forced to make impossible decisions. Like Malina Island..."

"I'll find a way to help La'gaan. You have my word."

"So, what now?" Artemis asked.

Dick pulled out a necklace with a large yellow pendant. He placed it around Artemis's neck and stepped back. Wally raised a brow, "Uh, dude, why are you giving bling to my dead girlfriend?"

"Glamor Charm," he informed. "Courtesy of Zatanna."

"Wow," Jeline nodded, impressed. "You look...exactly the same."

"To the five of us," he retorted. "And only us. But to anyone else...you're an entirely different person."

"The tricky question is...how you got something so specific from Zatanna without revealing who or what it was for," Artemis pointed out.

Dick's jawline tensed, "Sophie."

They all widened their eyes in surprise. Wally shook his head in disbelief, "You got your girlfriend to make your ex-girlfriend make a charm?"

Dick nodded reluctantly, "Zatanna would've found out the truth one way or another. But Sophie trusts me completely. She doesn't ask questions or read my mind..."

"Is that why you dumped Zatanna for Sophie?" Jeline arched a brow.

"Well, Miss Girl Interrupted, what's your excuse for being so tight-lipped?" Wally interjected.

"I've given you everything," she narrowed her eyes at him. "All of Kiara's secrets...at least, the ones she's told me. I have a feeling we'll find out the identity of the Light's unknown partner _after _Kiara's first attack on the Justice League."

"Are you sure it's Jeanne?" Kaldur asked.

"Yes. Jeanne will orchestrate the first attack...the second one is me, then...herself."

Kaldur's com beeped, "We're out of time."

Wally and Artemis embraced each other then kissed. Kaldur headed for the door and Artemis followed while Wally went out the other door, leading the way to the roof. They watched as Artemis and Kaldur left. Dick breathed a sigh of relief, "We're over the hard part. They're in."

"Who're you kidding?" Wally frowned at him. "From here on out, it only gets more dangerous."

He turned and headed for the door. Jeline waited until the door closed behind him, "Did you analyze the sample I gave you?"

"Yes," he nodded, bringing up the results on his computer. "The so-called medicine Kiara's giving you _is _making your mind more unstable...yet, somehow it keeps you held together enough to live normally. And the control serum has slowly worked it's way deep into your system. I'm working on an antidote. Don't worry-"

"Uh-huh. I've heard that before," she leaned on the guard rail.

Dick lowered his arm, "Jeline, why did you come back? You know it's only gonna make everything harder."

"She asked me to. She needs me on your side to gain your trust that way when she uses me to attack the Justice League...she's hoping you guys pull your punches. I told you this already. She likes feeling like a puppet master."

"And you're sure she doesn't suspect a thing?"

"Give me a little bit of credit, Dick," she scoffed at him. "She would've found a way to permanently kill me if she suspected something. The fact that she's trying to turn me into her own little Doomsday weapon shows that she doesn't suspect a damn thing."

"Okay, sorry."

Jeline gazed at the harbor, shifting her jaw from side to side. She opened her hand, holding the flash drive she had given Kaldur. She held it out to Dick, "Here. I'm assuming you want it back."

He took it and slipped into his pocket, "You're lucky Conner didn't catch you."

She threw her head back and laughed, "Oh...that'd be hilarious. Him angry over me kissing Kaldur. Please. That's pretty low on my list of close-calls."

"I say having a seizure then spouting a warning in Latin is a pretty close call, Jeline," he snapped, pointing in a random direction to emphasize his point.

"I had a seizure because I gave _you_ the dose I was supposed to take to analyze. And I told you, Jeanne put that crap in my head to freak everyone out. It's part of Kiara's plan...she's trying to warn you about impending doom so she can have the feeling of glory when you realize the impending doom is her," she kicked a bucket across the roof. "Can't you have a little faith in me? We all do in you. Sophie! You ask her to mess with Zatanna and she trusts you enough _not _to read your mind or ask questions?"

Dick opened his mouth the argue back, but Jeline waved him off. "We all do everything you ask, Dick. We lay down our lives and follow your orders like blind soldiers. Why? Because we trust you...I trust you," she paused to clench her fists. "I have sacrificed the love of my life, my happiness, my heroism, my sanity...for you. For your mission. I gave it all up..."

Dick remained silent. Jeline ran her fingers through her hair, "Maybe I'm a masochist? I seem to like all the emotional, metal, and physical pain I go through. I-I-I know I could run...but I don't want to. I know I could blame you for what I'm going through, but...you didn't make me say yes. I agreed to do this. And that's why I can never tell Conner...he'd never forgive me. For breaking his heart, for abandoning Caleb, for purposely going insane, for all the lies I've fed him. And it wouldn't matter that we love each other...which is why you can count on me, huh? To see this mission through."

He said nothing, glancing away. "You don't have to say anything. I know the answer. Go ahead...stand there and watch me cry...there's nothing you can say or do. I like the pain. I need it. It makes me...me. Keeps me sane..."

"You think I like watching you suffer?" he whispered. "You're one of my oldest friends, Jeline."

"I know," she nodded, sniffling. "I know, Dick. I know."

* * *

**end of chapter 33 (please note that i won't be able to update until the show comes back. I have dozens of ideas, but i need to see where the show goes so that i can make my ideas make sense.)**

**please review  
**


	34. Sex, Lies, and Succubi

**chapter 34**

**disclaimer: i do not own young justice or any DC comics characters  
**

**rated T for violence, language, and some sensuality  
**

**enjoy and R&R  
**

* * *

**Mount Justice, March 21, 2017, 9:27 am...  
**

Conner rolled onto his back and sighed, content and relieved of stress. His breathing slowed and he closed his eyes. Jeline moved on her side and leaned on her hand, "So, did you like your birthday present?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I did," he pulled her naked body to his. "I hope that wasn't it."

"Don't worry," she kissed him. "You've got me all day long. The boys are staying at Betsy's. Whatever you wanna do, I'm up for it."

"I thought you were going to Raquel's sower?"

Jeline sighed and laid her head on his chest, "I can't go."

"What're you talking about? It's a girl tradition or something," he said, thinking.

She sat up and sighed, "I don't know. It's your birthday. You're more important."

Conner rubbed her back, loving the sensation of her soft skin. "I would've been fine with just a gift card. If you want to go to the shower, then go. It's only dinner. I'll have you after."

"No," she turned towards him. "I don't want to go. Like I said, you're more important. Making up for lost time."

Conner sat up and kissed her shoulder, "You know I don't blame you for that. We're together now. That's all that matters."

"I know. I just...," she placed her hand on his thigh. "I want to be here with you. Please, just stay here in bed with me. Let me take care of you."

Conner laid back as she straddled him. "You're very tempting."

"Can I help that I'm very persuading?" she teased. Jeline yelped as Conner flipped them over. He kissed her passionately, and Jeline wrapped her legs around his waist.

**Gotham City, March 21, 2017, 5:33 pm...**

Dick entered his apartment and peeled his mask off. He sat down on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through his hair. He heard familiar footsteps approach his side. "Sophie, I'm not sure how much more of this I can take."

"Maybe I can make it better?"

Dick frowned and glanced up. Eden Moreira grasped his head and brought her open mouth close to his, sucking some kind of white energy from Dick's mouth. Dick screamed and struggled, but Eden was stronger. She pinned him against the bed and continued sucking the energy from Dick until his eyes fluttered and he passed out. Eden released him as Sophie walked into the apartment. She saw Eden and Dick's unconscious body and panicked. "Mother! What did you do to him?"

Eden stepped back as Sophie went to Dick's side. She slapped his face and felt his weak pulse. "What the hell, Mother?!"

"Oh, he'll be fine. I just needed a snack," she joked. Eden's stiletto heels clacked loudly on the wooden floor. "Be thankful that's all I took from him."

"Dammit, Mother." Sophie took off her jacket and opened Dick's mouth. She opened her own and breathed out a purplish energy into his mouth. Dick coughed and wheezed, but his pulse grew. Sophie sighed in relief and turned to Eden. "What the hell, Mother?! Why are you here?"

"I came by to talk. And I know how secret you wanna keep our relationship, so I put him to sleep," she said with a shrug.

"You almost killed him!"

"Oh, don't be so overdramatic. You know you can heal him," Eden pulled out a compact mirror and touched up her lipstick. "It's part of our nature. No need to be shy."

"What do you want?" Sophie demanded.

"To warn you," she closed her compact. "Sportsmaster has officially declared his quarrel with Black Manta. There's also word that Cheshire's going after Aqualad. Things will get messy. I know about the 'secret mission' between Nightwing, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Troia."

"What? What secret mission?"

Eden tilted her head, "All this time you have him at your mercy and you're telling me you never took the opportunity to learn all of his dirty little secrets? The boy's like an open book."

"I respect the privacy of his thoughts," Sophie said in a dark tone. "I trust him."

"Hmph. You haven't show him what a great time he could have with someone like us. What's wrong? Afraid of what you really are?" Eden stood up. "Afraid of the power you wield?"

"You need to go," Sophie said. "I don't know what you're trying to do, but you need to leave."

Eden scoffed and walked to the living room, "I thought you wanted to have some kind of relationship? Mother-daughter bonding, right?"

"Killing my boyfriend is not bonding."

"Relax, would you? He needed to let off some steam anyways," she opened the front door. "If you're interested in what I have to say...come find me. Or...you can-"

"Mother, that's enough," Sophie warned. "Just go."

"Fine." She slammed the door behind her.

Sophie groaned and quickly kicked off her shoes. She went back to the bedroom and pulled her panties off from under her dress. Dick was still groaning weakly. "Don't worry, babe. I'll make it better. Just stay awake, okay? Come on."

She breathed more energy into him and coughed with more vigor, but still groaned. "Stay awake," she said as she pulled off his pants. "Stay awake."

**Mount Justice...**

Jeline turned the faucet off and ran her wet fingers through her hair. She had grown accustomed to her black hair, even Caleb was used to it. But still she remembered how she felt with her gorgeous red hair. She missed it sometimes. But, now things had changed. She dried her hands and exited the bathroom. Conner was lounging on the couch, still stark naked. Though, Jeline was as well. Conner was watching some adult crime drama. His plate was on the coffee table. Jeline smiled at the crumbs of the large cupcake she made him. "Glad to see you enjoyed your cupcake."

"It was delicious," he smiled at her. "Come here."

She obliged. Jeline sat down and Conner wrapped his arms around her. "You know, I've been thinking...I know it's only been a month, but I feel like we haven't spent a moment apart from each other."

"But we did," she said.

"I know," he kissed her shoulder. "But I love you and things are really good now with us and Caleb and the team...I think it's time."

"Time for what?" she frowned.

"Jeline, will you marry me?"

A dead silence grew. Jeline recovered from her initial shock, "Um, Conner...if this is a joke, it's not-"

"I'm not joking," he insisted, sitting right to face her. "You are the love of my life and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Marry me."

"Conner," Jeline sighed and held his hand. "I love you, you know that. But, I am broken and insane. I've abandoned you, I've abandoned Caleb. I've lost so many people I care about that I don't think I have any more tears left to shed. But...I've loved you since the moment I met you. Since the day you kicked my ass at Cadmus." She chuckled at the memory of their first meeting. "I could give you dozens of reasons as to why I don't deserve you. I could go on and on about my huge mistakes in life. After everything we've been through...it's a miracle that we're here now."

"I know," he whispered and kissed her softly.

Jeline licked her lips then nodded her head. "Yes."

"What?"

"Yes. I'll marry you."

Conner beamed with delight. He pulled Jeline into his arms in happiness. "Oh, Jeline. I promise...we'll be together forever. I promise. I love you."

Jeline blushed and laughed. "I love you."

**Gotham City...**

Dick gasped and cried out in a sudden jolt of ecstasy and rejuvenation. Sophie leaned against his chest, still straddling his lower waist. "Dick? Are you okay?"

He glanced around, becoming aware of his surroundings. He rubbed his eyes, "What just happened?"

"My mother happened," she said, sighing. "Are you okay? How do you feel?"

"Oddly refreshed," he glanced down and saw where Sophie was straddling. "Did you-what the hell, Sophie?"

"Sorry, but I had to save you," she informed, climbing off him.

Dick pulled his pants up, "Wait, you said your mother was here? Was she the one who attacked me?"

"Yes," she confessed. "She wanted to talk to me. She just had you as a snack."

"So glad I was such a feast," he retorted and got up.

"Dick, I didn't know she was coming. I told you, she's still unstable. She doesn't understand boundaries." Sophie got up and picked her panties off the floor. "You could at least be grateful that I saved you. She took a lot from you."

"What did she want?" he asked.

Sophie scoffed and sat down on the bed, "She says she knows about your 'secret mission'."

"My what?" he frowned.

"The thing you have with Wally, Jeline, and Kaldur. She says she knows about it."

"What exactly did she tell you?" he demanded.

"That was it. She started teasing me then I made her leave so I could help you," she turned away from him, glaring at the pictures on the wall.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, Sophie," he said and sat down next to her. "I'm not used to people getting the better of me."

"Well, that tends to happen around succubi, doesn't it?" she said sarcastically. "I've warned many times about how dangerous we are. Dick, she could've killed you."

"I get that. I do," he said. "Forgive me for not being prepared. You said so yourself that you and your mother are the only succubi left. You won't agree to the training, so how can I defend myself? How can anyone defend themselves from a succubus?"

Sophie said nothing. Dick gently grabbed her arm and turned her to face him, "Hey, thank you...for helping me." He kissed her. "So, what else did your mom say?"

**Gotham City Cemetery...**

Sportsmaster watched as his estranged wife was wheeled away from Artemis' grave by Wally West. He disliked the punk kid. Jade had already left with her baby, Lian, in tow. Sportsmaster stared at the gravestone. As much as he disapproved of his daughter's choices...he still felt a father's anger. Sportsmaster suddenly whirled around, shoving Eden against the tree. "What do _you_ want?"

"Long time no see, Lawrence," Eden teased with a smile. "Is this how you treat your past lovers?"

"Shut up," he warned.

"Don't be like that," she leaned her mouth closer to his and breathed in white energy from his mouth.

Lawrence's grip on her loosened. "Damn you."

He let her go. Eden adjusted herself and smoothed her hair. Lawrence kept at least a two foot distance from her, "Well? What do you want?"

"I heard about your daughter. I came to offer my condolences," she said with a serious tone.

"How nice of you."

"I mean it. I may have a strained relationship with my daughter, but her death would affect me more than you think," she studied his outwardly lack of caring. "You can deny it all you like. I know how you really feel about the death of Artemis."

Lawrence turned away from her, "You don't know anything."

"Oh, but I do," she touched the back of his neck, gently massaging his skin. Lawrence felt a sudden blissful release of his inward anger. He blinked and regained his focus. He shoved her hand off and clasped his hand onto her neck. "Stop. You think you can turn me into your little Chip 'n Dale slave boy again, you're gravely mistaken. Whatever Vandal wants me to do, he can shove it up his ass for all I care. I have bigger fish to fry."

Eden remained unfazed by his tight grip on her neck, "Is that all you think you mean to me, Lawrence? I'm hurt."

"Save it, succubus. The others don't know what you really are-if you wanna keep it that way, stay away from me," he squeezed a little tighter to prove his point.

Eden fumed, "You honestly think my daughter and I are the only ones out there?"

She grabbed his head and forced his jaw open. She breathed in more white energy and Lawrence groaned, resisting miserably. Eden paused as his hand fell of her neck, "You have no idea what's really out there."

**Star City, March 22, 2017, 11:57 am...**

Roy sat at a table outside a small cafe. He stared at the people in the park, absently thinking about the real Roy, his daughter, and everything else. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice someone had approached him.

"Excuse me."

Roy turned to the person who approached him. A young, beautiful woman with gorgeous red hair and blazing emerald-green eyes stood before him with a friendly smile. She held a folded newspaper in her hand, "I think you dropped this."

"Oh...thanks," he took the newspaper, never taking his eyes off her. "You know, you...look really familiar."

"Do I?" the woman frowned. "Never seen you before in my life."

"Maybe I'm mistaken," Roy laughed with a slight blush. "Thanks, again."

"No problem," she bit her lip in thought. "If it's not too much trouble, perhaps you could tell me why I look so familiar over coffee?"

Roy smiled at her flirtatious gesture, "Already had a cup...and I'm, uh, married, unfortunately."

"I don't see a ring," she glanced down at his left hand.

"Separated. But still married."

"Oh, come on," the woman reached out and gently stroked his hand. Roy blinked as if suddenly seeing clearer. He rubbed his eyes and met the woman's powerful gaze. "Another cup won't kill you."

* * *

**end of chapter 34 [foreshadowing a lot of stuff to come!]**

**please review**


	35. Behind Enemy Lines

**Chapter 35**

**Disclaimer: i do not own young justice and/or any DC comics characters  
**

**Rated T for violence, language, and some sexuality  
**

**Enjoy and R&R  
**

* * *

**Gulf of Mexico, March 23, 2017, 1:31 pm...  
**

Kaldur entered his room on his father's ship. He closed the door and went to the desk against the wall. He touched the top of his desk, finding nothing out of place, but something still bothered him. He frowned, sensing a presence and quickly turned around. The red-haired woman smiled softly up at him. Kaldur held her gaze, unfazed by her alluring eyes and seductive beauty. "What do you want?"

"It's lovely seeing you, too," she said. "Your father sent me."

"What does he want?"

"Oh, he simply wants us two to talk, Kaldur'ahm," the woman smirked, batting her eyelashes. "Your father believes you have so much to offer…but the Light, as you know, remains unconvinced."

"And you know of their plans?" he asked, still frowning.

"I was under Superwoman's authority. During her absence, I am simply an associate of the Light as a whole."

"You did not answer my question."

The woman chuckled and shook her head, "My, my, you are too good to be true. So determined and dedicated. You'd make a wonderful spy, I think."

"I prefer to be seen," he said, tensing his jaw.

"Too bad," she teased.

"If you have nothing better to do than to pester me," he growled, "leave."

The woman placed one hand on his chest and the other on his face. Kaldur's frown softened. She began to stroke his cheek and Kaldur slowly relaxed his body. She brought his face close to hers and breathed in his white energy. Kaldur clenched his fists, trying to resist her power. He grabbed her shoulders and pinned her to the wall. "Stop it. Now."

She breathed in more energy from him, wrapping her leg around his hip. Kaldur panted, tightening his grip on her arms. Finally, he gave in and kissed her aggressively. The woman moaned erotically, keeping her hands on his face. Kaldur abruptly pulled away, grabbed her wrists and threw her on the bed. Kaldur quickly removed most of his armor, crawling after her. The woman grasped his face and breathed in more energy, laughing as she did. "Oh, yes! Say my name. Say my name!"

Kaldur groaned as if in pain as he ripped her dress off her body, "Jezebelle!"

**Later...**

Kaldur flew the Manta ship which held his team. Icicle Jr was towards the back, the Terror Twins were on the left side. And Tigress, Kaldur's right-hand woman, and another newcomer sat on the right side. The newcomer was a sixteen year old girl of average height with a fit body. She had long black hair tied back in a french braid with feathers clipped in. She had dark tanned skin-symbolic to Native Americans, and blood-red eyes. She wore a basic black skin-tight suit zipped up to her breasts, utility belt, knee-high boots, and gloves.

They mostly rode in silence until Tuppence leaned over to her brother and whispered not-so-discreetly, "Brother Tommy, ah think we're plum crazy to throw in with this feller. Ah mean, it wasn't two years ago Mister Aqualad here was trying to lock us back up in Belle Reve."

"Well, Sister Tuppence," Tommy said. "Folks say he had a change of heart since finding out who is Pappy is."

"I hear he switched sides because of some girl," Icicle said, kneeling down next to Tuppence. "Which I totally get. You know...if it's the right girl."

"Step back, Junior," Tuppence shrugged his hand off her shoulder. "You're giving me the chills."

"But in a good way, right, babe?"

"Me?" Tommy smirked. "Ah'm more concerned about this Tigress and that Cypher. How come the Terror Twins never heard of them before?"

"You know we can hear you," Tigress said. Cypher glanced over her shoulder at Tommy who smirked smugly.

"That we do, Missy. These are open questions, you see," he turned in his chair to face them.

"So which one of you wants to ask your open questions of Black Manta?" Tigress turned her chair around to face him. "Which one of you wants to suggest to the Big Bad that his son and his son's hand-picked right hand and hacker can't be trusted?"

They turned around. Icicle teased Tuppence a bit more and she crushed his hand. He stepped back and smirked at Kaldur, "I'm wearing her down."

"Perhaps we could focus on the mission now. We are closing in our target," Kaldur replied. "Evony..."

"Ready when you are," Cypher said.

**El Paso, Texas, March 23, 2017, 6:18 pm…**

Jaime and Annie were lying on the couch in the living room, kissing and groping. The TV blared the local news, but it didn't distract either of them. Jaime had one of his hands on her thigh, slowly going up her skirt. Annie moved her hand down his stomach, towards his pants. Jaime suddenly stopped, "Whoa, whoa. Is this-are we gonna…you know, actually do _it_?"

Annie blushed, "Uh, I guess. I got caught up in the moment. Did-did you not want to?"

"No, I mean, yeah, I do, but…I dunno, doesn't this all feel kinda fast?" he asked.

Annie sighed and scooted back. Jaime sat back as Annie adjusted her shirt. "It doesn't feel fast to me. I mean, my ex and I had sex about a month after we got together. I guess I should've asked you first, huh?"

"Well, I don't know about you and your ex, but I just…I don't wanna rush things," he said, shrugging. "I'm sorry I ruined the mood."

"No, no, Jaime, it's okay. This is probably a good thing," she smiled, lightening the awkward situation. "Bette and I were complicated. What we have…it feels natural, I guess. Comfortable."

"I'm all about comfort," he joked, then frowned. "Wait, Bette is your ex?"

"Yeah."

"Your ex is a girl?"

"Yeah."

Jaime's jaw dropped.

"Oh, come on. I told you I was bi," she scoffed, turning towards the TV.

"Yeah, but…I didn't know you actually dated a girl." His cheeks reddened. "And you had sex with her. That is really, really hot."

"Ugh. You're such a guy," she playfully shoved him.

"Wait, does this mean I have to worry about hot guys _and _hot girls with you?" he asked, frowning in thought.

Annie slapped his arm, "It's not funny!"

"Okay, okay!" he laughed and rubbed his arm. The doorbell rang. Jaime winked at Annie and went to the door. Annie slouched against the couch. She peeked over the top after hearing Jaime's startled tone. She got up and readjusted herself. "Jaime, who is it?"

She glanced past him and saw Impulse in costume. "Bart, why are you here?"

"Came to hang out with my buddy," he smiled. "What're you doing here? Oh, are you two on a date? Having some down time? Making out? That's crash. Everyone's got their kinks."

Jaime slapped his palm to his forehead. He paused as if listening, "Overreacting won't help."

"What?"

"Totally agree," Bart said. "Why don't both of you come? We can hang out, get to know one another. Friend meets friend's girlfriend and all that crash stuff."

Annie glanced at Jaime who shrugged, "Why not? We had nothing else to do."

She rolled her eyes and stepped outside. Her eyes glowed bright white and her clothes changed to her superhero costume. Jaime's armor unfolded from his back and covered his body. Wings sprouted and he followed Annie up into the air with Bart following on the ground.

**Later...**

"Watch this," Jaime said and blasted a boulder. "Well?"

"Yee-awn," Bart stretched his arms out. "Seriously? That's the best you can do?"

"No!" he blasted a bigger boulder. He stepped back and blew the smoke off his cannon. "Top that, hermano."

Annie, who was floating upside down above them, rolled her eyes. Bart admired Jaime's work, "Not bad, not bad. Boulders definitely feeling the mode, but one thing I learned in the future, amigo, is that it's better to destroy-" he paused to run around "-then to create! Ta-da!"

"Ta-da what? You only ran around," Annie pointed out.

"Curb the attitude, get a little altitude," Bart smirked.

Annie exchanged glances with Jaime then they both flew up higher in the air. Below, they could see the created outline of Impulse made from the rocks. "Impulse by Impulse!" Bart beamed. "Is that crash or what?"

"Crash," Jaime admired.

"Didn't know you were such an artist, Bart," Annie smiled. "Hey, can you make a-"

Tuppence Terror body slammed Annie straight into Bart's artwork. Tommy Terror appeared and punched Jaime to the ground. Bart noticed Tigress approaching. He dodged her kick and fired a net, capturing him. Tuppence pulled Annie to her feet, keeping hold of Annie's arms. Tommy had his massive arm around Jaime's neck. Icicle aimed his hand, "Move, Tommy!"

Tommy tossed Jaime away and Icicle froze him with an ice blast. "Blue!" Annie shouted. She flipped forward, her heels hitting Tuppence's chin. Jaime broke free from the ice and blasted Icicle and Tommy aside. Tigress dodged so he fired a staple, trapping her wrist to the ground. Annie blasted Tuppence in the face then went to Jaime's side, "Are you okay?"

"Just fine," he nodded, then paused. "Or, since they outnumber us four to three, we could recommend tactic strategic retreat."

Bart zoomed over to them, "Totally. But first, how did they find us out here in the middle of the-ah ha."

He ran up to the top of the cliff were Kaldur stood with his water sword and Cypher, holding some kind of strange device. "So, you're Aqualad, working with the bad guys, I see."

Kaldur attempted to strike him, but Bart only moved out of the way. "Using their alien tech to track our friend, Blue. Not crash, dude. Not crash at all."

He dodged Kaldur's swipe and hopped over him. Cypher attempted to sweep his feet, but Bart flipped over and grabbed the device from her hand. "Zoink! Moded," he ran back over to Jaime and Annie. "They got follow us now. Let's book!"

He took off. Annie flew up in the sky with Jaime after her, leaving Kaldur and his team in the dust. Cypher followed Kaldur down the cliff to join the others. "Well, that's brilliant, Missy!" Tommy scolded Cypher. "You let 'em get away with the tracking device! Now how do we find them?"

Cypher raised a brow, "Well, actually..."

**Mount Justice, March 23, 2017, 9:05 pm...**

"Recognized...Whitestar, B11. Blue Beetle, B24. Impulse, B25."

Bart exited the tube laughing, "Left them in the dust!"

"Left who in the dust?" Nightwing asked, approaching. And what is that?"

"Its a-"

"Souvenir," Bart interrupted.

"Souvenirs are Beast Boy's thing," Annie said, folding her arms under her chest.

"Really? I thought Kid Flash-"

"Get to it," Nightwing ordered.

"Sorry," Jaime said. "Aqualad attacked us with Icicle, Jr, the Terror Twins, and two ninja girls I didn't recognize."

"This is how they tracked Blue...or Whitestar, whichever. I made sure they couldn't do it again," Bart waved the device in front of Nightwing.

"So, you brought foreign, possibly alien tech into the Cave? Rookie mistake!" he sighed. "Alright, give it here."

**Manta Ship...**

"If you had another one of those gizmos, why not just say so?" Tommy scolded.

"It's not the same, brute," Cypher frowned at him, holding a duplicate of the earlier device. "The first one was a Trojan Horse. Impulse brought it into the Cave. It hacked into the computer system and bypassed security. The rest...is cake."

"Mount Justice is ours," Kaldur said.

**Mount Justice...**

Cypher snuck in through the vents. Tigress went towards the rooms, following Tuppence Terror. Cypher opened the vent over the stove in the kitchen and slid out. She noticed Wolf sleeping on the couch and crept over, placing an inhibitor collar on him. Wolf didn't stir, sleeping soundly. Cypher continued on, making her way to the assembly room, where Nightwing, Annie, Jaime, and Bart watched as the computer analyzed the decoy device. "Amateurs," she scoffed.

The heroes made no signs of noticing her presence, even though she stood behind the holographic screen. Cypher pulled out the real device, "Okay...any time now."

**Hallway...**

Jeline read her magazine as she walked. She stopped suddenly and folded it up. She turned around just as Kaldur stabbed her through the heart with his water sword, slapping an inhibitor collar around her neck. Jeline gasped from the impact. Kaldur held her close, digging his sword further into her body, "Is your son here?"

"No," she whispered.

"Good."

He pulled his sword out and Jeline fell to the ground, bleeding profusely from her wound. Tommy Terror loomed over her, an evil grin on his face. He squatted down and gripped Jeline by her hair, "So this is Superboy's girl? The one that posed as my sis? She's got a real nice, pretty face?"

Kaldur walked away, "We are short on time."

"You be surprised how fast I can be," he sneered. Jeline attempted to slap him, but Tommy grabbed her wrist. He punched her across the face and turned her over onto her stomach. He held his forearm against her upper back, keeping her pinned. Kaldur glanced back at them, then continued onward.

**Assembly Room...**

Cypher removed the blue flash drive from her tracking device and pressed a button on the device, activating the Cave's warning system. Nightwing growled, "Ugh. I'm an idiot!"

He grabbed his eskrima and turned around just as Tommy Terror tossed an unconscious Conner at him. Cypher stepped aside at the last second. Icicle Jr fired ice from the balcony. Annie and Jaime flew up to avoid it, while Bart ran around it and kicked Icicle against the wall. He noticed Tuppence carrying an unconscious Garfield and ran to knock her down, only to bounce off straight into Tommy's grasp. Tommy dropped Jeline's dead, violated body and placed an inhibitor collar on Bart. "Ha! Nice try, but I'll just vibrate right out of this-oh, no speed. I'm moded, aren't I?"

He knocked Bart out and Jaime fired a sonic blast at Tommy. Tigress leaped into the air and grabbed Annie's ankles, bringing her down. She kicked Annie across the face and placed a collar on her. Nightwing shoved Conner off and stood up. His eyes widened as Cypher suddenly materialized in front of him. She smacked her elbow against his cheek and swept his feet. She pounced on his chest, pinning his upper arms as she placed a collar on him. Nightwing smirked, "Sorry, no superpowers to turn off."

He wrapped his ankles around her neck and slammed her down. Cypher rolled out of his legs and got up. As he stood, she jumped up and pushed off his chest. She landed on her upper back and flipped onto her feet and kneed Nightwing in the stomach, discreetly shoving her blue flash drive into his hand. Nightwing froze in confusion and Cypher wrapped her thighs around his neck, flipping backwards. Nightwing landed hard on his back, knocking the wind out of him. Jaime aimed his cannon at Cypher.

"Stand down!" Kaldur shouted. "This battle is over."

"I don't think so, traitor!" Jaime aimed two cannons at Kaldur.

"Re-think, Beetle," Kaldur set his duffel back down. He opened it to reveal a large nuclear bomb. "This is the same type of bomb that obliterated Malina Island. I am holding down the dead man switch. If for any reason my thumb comes off this button, Mount Justice falls."

Jaime flew down, his hands in the air. "We're standing down."

Tommy placed a collar on him.

"Wise choice," Kaldur said.

Icicle Jr slid down the ice ramp he made, "I'm fine, by the way."

"Good. Escort Beetle, Beast Boy, Whitestar, and Impulse to the flyer."

"What about these three?" Tigress asked.

"As hostages here, they have value," Kaldur said, eyes Cypher who nodded. "But Nightwing is an ordinary human. Superboy is a human-Kryptonian hybrid clone. And, Troia is an obsolete experiment. Neither of them is of any interest to our partner."

Nightwing groaned and crawled over to Jeline's body, reaching for her collar. Kaldur walked over and shoved Nightwing away from her. Nightwing groaned, "You'll regret this."

"Hardly," Kaldur replied and turned to follow his team. "I will leave the bomb with you as a souvenir. Oh, and the dead man switch has a five-mile range. Do not pursue."

**Outside...**

Cypher let Tommy and Tuppence enter the flyer first. Kaldur caught up to her, "What?"

"I delivered the package as promised. I need to know if you'll hold up your end of the deal," she kept her voice low.

"When we return to the ship, I'll give the necessary information," he said flatly.

"You said it wasn't safe to give me that information on the ship. You told me you were gonna do it before then," she frowned, feeling betrayed.

"No!"

They glanced back down the beach. Jaime knocked Icicle and Tigress aside. He turned around and aimed his plasma cannon. Kaldur shoved Cypher into the sand and created a water shield just in time. But the force knocked him against some boulders and he dropped his switch. Jaime gasped, "No!"

Nothing happened. "You're right!" Jaime frowned. "It was a bluff. Get him!"

Jaime charged Kaldur, but the Atlantean zapped the boy's chest with mystical electricity. Jaime stumbled back, his exposed chest steaming. Tigress shot a dart in his skin and he fell over, unconscious. "I was not certain that would work," Kaldur said, standing up. "But it seems Beetle is indeed vulnerable to mystic energy. And sedatives. Bring him aboard."

He extended a hand to Cypher and she accepted it. He pulled her closer so that he could whisper in her ear, "Understand this; you are under my authority. You are my servant, my slave. Do not think for one second that a meager negotiation could grant your freedom. There is no escape for you. You belong to the Light...and you belong to me."

He brushed past her. Cypher stood there, stunned before slowly clenching her fists. She glared up at the Cave then turned and followed Tigress into the flyer. The four teen superheros were tied up at the front. Tommy glanced at the heroes as they stirred awake. "Can't believe we didn't end Superboy when we had the chance."

"Boss Fish still has a soft spot for his old team," Icicle grumbled.

Kaldur turned to Tigress, "Do it."

She removed her mask, "You sure?"

"Do it."

She sighed and pressed the dead-man switch. A second later, Mount Justice exploded in a large flash of orange light. Cypher glanced back at Kaldur's expressionless face. She turned back to her computer, hacking into an unknown computer system.

**Happy Harbor, March 23, 2017, 10:23 pm...**

Mal Duncan threw his jacket aside and dove into the water, catching an unconscious Nightwing. He resurfaced and splashed water onto Conner, "Conner! Superboy! Wake up!"

"Gah-What?!" he jolted up. He glanced around, quickly taking in his surroundings.

"Questions later, man. Grab your girl and Wolf! Sphere's sinking!"

Conner tossed Wolf onto his shoulder and wrapped his arm around Jeline. Sphere sunk further into the water. Mal swam towards the beach, Conner kicking after him. They reached the shore and Mal set Nightwing down, checking his vital signs. "He's breathing. Thank God. How's Jeline and Wolf?"

Conner dropped them both, "Wolf's fine."

He checked Jeline, finding the her chest wound finishing it's healing. "She's healed...why isn't she awake?"

He checked her pulse, it was faint. Conner moved to her side then noticed her legs. Blood stained her inner thighs. Confused, he lifted her skirt and peeked. His eyes widened in horror at the still healing wound. "Oh, my God..."

**Hall of Justice, Washington DC, March 24, 2017, 3:12 am...**

Wally entered the library where Dick sat, still in costume, with coffee and a blue flash drive. "What happened?"

"It was necessary," Dick said.

"It better have been. Spill."

"Aqualad needed to help us find a way to rescue Lagoon Boy. He already injected a microscopic tag into La'gaan's bloodstream. And he used the raid on the Cave to pass essential intel. A flash drive with among other things, tracking software to locate the tag."

"Like that's all he did," Wally crossed his arms over his chest.

"He had to make it look good," Dick stood up. "He put inhibitor collars on us, but he knew I'd get us out of them."

"He took four more hostages. Members of your team!"

"And we'll rescue them when we rescue Lagoon Boy!"

Wally grabbed Dick's collar, "He blew up the Cave! You guys almost died!

"No, it's all on the-"

"Dick, Jeline was raped!"

"I know!" Dick shoved Wally's hands away. "I'm sure Kaldur didn't know or didn't expect that to happen. He did everything he could to make it look legit. He gave us time to get out. We just...got caught in the debris field."

"Do you even hear yourself? Why are you taking such risks? Why are you going to such extremes?!" he demanded.

"The drive explains that, too," Dick sighed.

"Actually, it doesn't."

Dick and Wally glanced at the wall as Cypher suddenly materialized. Dick pulled out his eskrima stick and Wally motioned to run towards her. Cypher held her hands up in defense, "Wait, wait! Just wait a second, please! I'm not here to cause trouble. I really need to talk to you. Please."

Wally glanced up at the ceiling, "Why hasn't the alarm gone off?"

"I disabled them," she said with a guilty smile. "Look, you need to hear me out. I was the one who gave you the flash drive."

Wally glanced at Dick. He stood up straight and put his eskrima sticks away, "Alright, we'll hear what you have to say before we haul your ass to Belle Reve."

"That's not fair," she whined.

"You raided the Cave," Wally pointed out. "You're working for Aqualad. For the Light."

"Not by choice!" she retorted. Cypher sighed and calmed herself. "They have my sister. Manta's keeping her hostage, forcing me to work for him, his son, and the Light."

"You could be lying. You're an infiltrator, right?" Dick narrowed his eyes.

"Actually, I'm a hacker. But, I'm telling the truth. My name's Evony Castellan. You want my social security number? 4815-16-2342. Look me up," she insisted.

"Suppose you're telling the truth. Why did _you _give me the flash drive?" Dick asked.

"Because Kaldur'ahm asked me to," she sighed and glanced away. "I have...skills. Skills that are extremely useful to an organization like the Light. So, they took my sister. They said if I wanted her back, I had to do everything they asked of me. Hacking into government systems, stealing among other things. But its all strictly computer stuff."

"But, _why _you?"

"I...I thought he sympathized with me. With my situation. He offered to pull some strings and have the Light release my sister and me," Evony touched the books on the shelf. "He asked me to help him with a lot of stuff. Like getting secret messages to you. Then he promised me my sister if I delivered the flash drive to you. He promised. But he lied. He has no intention of letting my sister go. Or me."

"He asked to help him, then screws you over?" Wally folded his arms across his chest. "Big surprise."

"Believe me, I trusted him whole-heartedly. He filled my head with empty promises and fake sympathy. I did everything he asked and more. I was a good pet," she stopped, her voice cracking. "Yes, he screwed me over. I'm here because I believe you guys can help me get my sister away from the Light. Please. I know you trust Kaldur'ahm, but you shouldn't. You shouldn't have sent in Artemis Crock either."

Their eyes widened. Dick stepped towards her, "Evony, what exactly did Kaldur tell you?"

"Everything."

**Atlantic Ocean, March 24, 2017, 3:17 am...**

Kaldur followed his father into the control room where Jezebelle lounged. Black Manta blocked his path as the screen lit up, "Please, let me introduce Kaldur'ahm, my son." He stepped aside so Kaldur could enter. "He has succeeded in every mission and then some. Not only did he capture Beetle and Whitestar as instructed, but acquired two bonus metas as well."

Kaldur studied the faces on the screen, recognizing them all; Vandal Savage, Queen Bee, Lex Luthor, Klarion, the Brain, Ra's al Ghul, and Superwoman. Kaldur blinked at Superwoman, hiding his surprise that she's still a member. "As for the destruction of Mount Justice," Manta mused. "Well..."

"Indeed," Ra's agreed. "We appreciate initiative, vision, and strong family ties. Welcome to the Light, Kaldur'ahm. It is time for you to meet our partner."

* * *

**end of chapter 35**

**please review!  
**


	36. Beraevement

**Chapter 36 **

**Disclaimer: i do not own Young Justice and/or any DC comics characters  
**

**Rated T for language, violence, and sexuality  
**

**Enjoy and R&R  
**

* * *

**Hall of Justice, Washington DC, March 25, 2017, 7:35 am...  
**

Nightwing sat down and set a manilla file on the table, "Did you honestly think you could fool us with that bullshit of a social security?"

Evony smiled timidly, "Can you blame a girl for trying?"

"But, we ran your prints."

"My prints aren't-"

"On any worldwide databases. Yes, I know. Still," he flipped the folder open, "you aren't camera shy."

Inside the folder, several pictures of Evony at various ages were shuffled together. She glanced at them all with distaste. Nightwing closed the folder, "Evony Sierra Castellan, born January 1, 2001 in El Paso, Texas. Your father, Scott Nightwolf, is a retired, Apache chief. And your mother? Well, she sure has a long history with the law."

Evony fiddled with her handcuffs, "My family doesn't define me."

"True, but curiously enough...you and your sister, Ivory Sienna, were shipped off to a mental hospital by your maternal grandmother," he raised a brow at her.

"That old hag thought there were demons inside us. I scared her with my abilities...when she couldn't 'cleanse' us of the demons, she assumed we would be fixed at that hospital," she smiled politely at him. "Now, do you see why I caught Mr Luthor's eye?"

"Mutual attraction," he guessed.

"Hardly. I refused his offer and he kidnapped my sister," she leaned forward. "Its only because of that...that I don't slip into his room at night and slit his throat."

"So there is some madness to you," he faked admired.

"Five years in a psych ward will do that to you. I was 8 when they put my in that hellhole. My sister was only 5. Physical pain is nothing compared to the torture of the mind," she leaned back in her chair. "You already know I'm telling the truth about my sister."

"I do."

"So why am I still chained up?" she tugged on her handcuffs.

"You're a killer, a thief, computer hacker, and you work for the Light...you can understand why we're hesitant in trusting you."

"I killed to keep my sister safe. I steal to put food in her stomach and money in her pockets for school. I hack into computers because I need to keep us invisible. And I work for the Light because they have my sister...the only person left who loves me and whom I love," her voice cracked and her eyes began to water. "You can go ahead and sit there, judging me. These aren't crocodile tears. I am desperate. I want my sister and I want out of this life. Please. I'm begging you. _Please_, help me."

**Watchtower, March 29, 2017, 2:57 pm...**

"Vitals look good."

Sophie paced the room. She doubled checked the IV, heart monitor, and brain waves analyzer. The room was small, just big enough to house a bed, a small desk shoved into the corner, and the machines. Jeline laid on the bed in a nice light gray gown with the machines hooked up to her. She stared at the ceiling with a blank, unreadable expression. Sophie wrote down the stats on the clipboard, "Everything seems to be in order. I just wish...I knew why you won't snap out of it."

Jeline blinked.

"At least, you're blinking now," Sophie sighed.

She sat down on the stool at the desk. She leaned on her palm and shook her head. It was only six days ago that Jeline was raped by Tommy Terror. Her body has healed. Her mind is calm. But the initial shock hasn't worn off. Day after day, she lays there, staring at nothing. Sophie felt tears spring up every time she thinks about when Caleb came to see his catatonic mother. His cries of pain and misery of his unresponsive mother. Connor is still searching for the Terror Twins.

Sophie rubbed her forehead, "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

Another blink.

"Its Dick, Jeline. He's gotten so...he let all this happen. He brought all this chaos upon us," she shook her head. "Sometimes I find myself wondering what it'd be like to have a normal life, you know?"

Blink.

Sophie stood up abruptly then sat back down, getting suddenly dizzy. "Damn it. Not much sleep. I-I'll come to check on you later."

Blink.

**Pacific Ocean, March 30, 2017, 6:28 pm...**

Annie screamed in pain as the Scientist probed her with red hot surgical tools. The Scientist put away her torturous tool and watched as Annie's wound glowed brightly then disappeared, leaving no scar. The Scientist spoke in a strange, clicking language, but Annie could understand her just fine.

"Marvelous. That healed nicely," the Scientist rubbed the girl's skin. "No suit and it still heals you. Perhaps...is it inside you?"

The Scientist stepped back as the computer scanned Annie's naked body. Annie coughed, shivering from her cold sweat. "Jaime...where's Jaime?"

"Amazing," the Scientist admired the scan. Nestled in-between her stomach and liver, was a small orb that glowed even in the scan. "One of the lost Power Stones. How did a mere human like you obtain such a thing? You hold the power of life inside you. The living power of life and light itself. Spectacular."

Annie turned away from the alien, "Jaime. Jaime!"

"Now, that simply won't do." The Scientist grabbed Annie's chin, forcing the girl to look upon her. "Be quiet...or I will cut out your tongue. You don't really need it."

**Star City, March 30, 2017, 9:57 pm...**

Evony, Tim, and Barbara watched from the crates as Manta henchmen guarded a pen of teenagers. Tigress ordered the men to bring out pods. Evony scratched her head and Bumblebee flew up near her. "Stop that or it'll fall off!"

"But it itches like a motherfu-"

"Hey, you needed a disguise," Tim reminded.

"You don't have to be so snappy." Evony frowned. She wore a black wig that was stuck annoyingly tight to her head, and contacts to hide her red eyes.

She slithered back into the shadows and the others followed. She led them towards the balcony that was directly over the pen full of kids. All three of them jumped down. Some of the kids gasped in surprise. Barbara shushed them, "We're here to help."

A blond girl frowned at them, "Why should we trust-"

Bumblebee flew past her and into a secret pocket inside Tim's jacket. The blond girl's eyes widened, "Never mind."

"Move it!" Tigress ordered.

The Manta henchmen opened the pen and started grabbing kids. Evony kept her head down and struggled a little bit when one of the big guys grabbed her. As he stuffed her inside, she planted a small chip on the pod. The pod closed, cutting off all sound from outside. She saw Tim and Barbara being loaded up and put to sleep. Evony smirked and closed her eyes, enjoying a little nap.

**Bio-ship...**

M'gann flew the ship in stealth mode after the flyer. Natalie sat on one side and Cassie sat on the other with Nightwing in front. "Good," he sighed. "They're leading us to Lagoon Boy."

"How can you be so sure?" Natalie asked.

"Wishful thinking."

Cassie glanced up, "Wait, the abductee shipment...how'd you know about that?"

"Aquaman came across the intel while searching for La'gaan."

M'gann slowed down as the flyer attached to a unknown alien ship. Nightwing stood up and crossed his arms over his chest, "So that's the Light's partner. It has the same alien design sensibility as the bombs that destroyed Malina Island and Mount Justice."

"Kinda reminds me of Blue's armor," Cassie stated.

"Miss M, you're up."

**The Ship...**

Evony opened her eyes as the Manta-men loaded the pods out of the flyer. _Alpha Squad, I'm about to enter, _M'gann's voice filled her head. _Are you aboard? _

_Whoa. This feels...really weird and kinky, _Evony glanced around. _Oh! And there's an echo!_

_Shut up, _Tim scolded.

_We're on some kind of loading dock_, Barbara informed. _And there's the Light's partner. Uh-oh, Aqualad's here. _

Evony's eyes widened and she huffed, _And that's my cue. Kaldur'ahm's the only one who'd recognize me even in this clown suit. I'll resurface when its safe. _

_Evony, don't diverge from the-_

_Too late!_

Kaldur walked over to Evony's pod. "Was this one empty when you loaded the test subjects?"

"N-no, sir. I put a girl in there."

Kaldur opened the pod, finding no trace of anyone being inside. "Perhaps you were simply mistaken."

"Yes, sir." The henchmen closed the pod.

_She's gone, _M'gann gasped. _She's just gone. I-I can't sense her telepathically.  
_

Nightwing growled in frustration, _Damn it. Stay whelmed everyone. We proceed as planned. If we need to leave Invisible Girl behind, so be it. She's not one of us and the Light will do worse to her if they catch her. _

**Main Hallway...**

Evony moved through the ship, walking casually like no one could see. And no one could. To the naked eye, she was invisible. To the mechanical, technological, animal eye and minds, she was utterly undetectable. Despite her dislike of her powers, it came in handy when she needed it. He footsteps made no sound and the aliens passing by didn't even hear her occasional coughs.

She glanced up upon hearing the alarm. "Great. I should've just come alone."

She poked her head into the loading dock. Cassie and Natalie were loading the abducted kids onto the bio-ship. "Okay. They're safe. Time to find what I came here for."

She turned around and someone grabbed her by the neck. Conner held her against the wall, "Where are the Terror Twins?!"

"Not here, you dumbass!" she struggled against his strength. "I need to find-"

"I don't care what you want. You're gonna help me find Tommy Terror...or you'll never see your sister again."

Evony ceased her struggling and frowned, "You're half-human, right?"

"What?"

She poked his eyes. Conner let go and Evony sprinted out of the hallway and towards the laboratory. She turned invisible as the giant Black Beetle passed by her, heading for the loading dock. Evony skidded to a halt, "Should I...no, I can't. Not yet."

**East Wing...**

Jezebelle entered the hallway were M'gann telepathically dominated Kaldur, sending his mind into oblivion. She smirked and snuck up behind them. Garfield noticed her first and she stroked his chin. He closed his eyes and smiled before falling over, happy and dazed. Jezebelle placed her hand on M'gann's shoulder and turned her around. The Martian's eyes ceased their glowing. "You...Jeanne?"

Jezebelle gently stroked M'gann's face then kissed her. M'gann froze, stunned. Jezebelle pulled her lips away, sucking green energy from M'gann. "No one plays with my toys," she whispered, taking a large gulp of energy, "not even a crazed alien bitch like you."

M'gann embraced Jezebelle, overtaken with emotion as the red-head drained her. They slowly fell to the ground. Tigress entered the hallway, "What the hell? Kaldur!"

Jezebelle stopped, glancing over at a catatonic Kaldur. "No!"

She clambered off of M'gann and ran over to Kaldur. She lifted his head up and kissed him, giving him pale-pink energy. "Come on. Wake up!"

She gave him more. Kaldur coughed weakly and groaned before passing out. Jezebelle glanced up at Tigress. "We have to get him out of here. Now!"

**Laboratory 3...**

Evony hacked into the alien computer system and opened the door. The Scientist was too busy running torturous tests on Annie while Jaime was being probed. "Okay. Now, what?"

Suddenly, Impulse zoomed past her, knocking the Scientist aside. Evony snapped to attention and went to the computers. Impulse appeared next to her, "Who are-wait, I know you. Evony Castellan, right?"

"Do I know you?" she asked, absently hacking into the computers.

"No. But you will! I'm surprised you're here already. You're really famous in the fut-"

"That's great and all, but can you help your friends while I copy the alien's entire system?"

"Oh, right!" He zoomed around to get Jaime out of the pod. Jaime groaned and rubbed his forehead, "Where...Annie?"

"I got her," Bart set Jaime down and zoomed over to Annie. He glanced around for something to cover her with. He raced out of the lab then came back with a gray hospital gown. Jaime wobbled over, "Oh, no. Annie."

"She seems to be fine. Just unconscious," Bart said. "I don't know how we're gonna get her out, though."

"I-I'll carry her," Jaime slid his arms under her body.

"Are you sure?"

"She's my girl." He scooped her up into his arms, steadying himself from the extra weight.

Evony pulled the flash drive from the computer, "Done. Everything's copied. Let's go."

Jaime's eyes widened in anger, "Wait, you were with Aqualad in the raid on Mount-"

"Yeah, now, I'm helping you under Nightwing's orders. Can we go before the Black Monster decides to massacre your friends?"

**Loading Dock...**

Natalie scanned the kids' faces as they boarded the ship. "I don't see Annie."

"Relax," Cassie said. "M'gann's gonna find her. And the others. We need to focus."

"Right."

"The link's down!" Conner informed. "I'm going in."

He jogged out of the loading dock then was thrown right back in. Black Beetle stepped into the room. "Apologies, meat," he said with a mechanical accent. "But no one goes anywhere."

He touched the wall and all of the doors closed, including the one to the bio-ship. Cassie stepped forward, "Listen, uh, Black Beetle! You're totally outnumbered. Open those doors now and we'll go easy on you."

"You will go easy on me?" Black Beetle clenched his fists and chuckled maniacally.

Natalie stood up and blasted his face with a ball of dark energy. Black Beetle stumbled back from the impact. "You're gonna wish you hadn't done that."

Natalie's eyes glowed dark and she flew straight at him. Black Beetle caught her by her neck then slammed her down. Cassie pounced, aiming her fist at his head. The others closed in. Black Beetle, while still holding onto Natalie, shoved Cassie against Barbara then Conner against La'gaan. Conner rubbed his chin and charged. Black Beetle let go of Natalie and punched Conner. Cassie flipped over the brute and kicked off his chest. He stepped forward and grabbed her fist, squeezing her knuckles then punched her gut. Karen flew around, zapping him with her energy stingers. Black Beetle bombarded her with his sonic cannon.

Natalie took this opportunity to try and crawl away. Black Beetle knelt down and grabbed her ankle, dragging her back to him. "Where do you think you're going?"

Tim and Barbara threw several explosive batarangs at him. As he stood up, La'gaan banged his massive fists on the brute's back. Beetle grabbed onto the Atlantian and shocked him with electricity. Beetle turned around and fired his sonic cannon at La'gaan, sending him crashing into a computer. Tim and Barbara fired their tazers. Beetle fired his giant staples.

"Lookout!" Barbara cried.

They ran in different directions. One staple caught Tim and pinned him to the wall. One of the abducted kids picked up a Manta henchman's gun, but Shimmer knocked him aside. Barbara charged her. Black Beetle turned his attention back to Natalie. "Now, where were we?"

Conner and Cassie tackled Beetle to the ground. He kicked Conner aside and grabbed Cassie by her hair, throwing her against the wall. Natalie got onto all fours, her limbs were shaky. _Come on...come you stupid thing...work! _She begged, _work! What the hell's wrong with you? I can beat him. I just need..._

She yelped as Black Beetle grabbed her by her hair and lifted her to her feet. "You have power. But you don't know how to use it. I will take great pleasure in removing that Power Stone from your body."

"Get off her!" Conner shouted.

Black Beetle latched onto Conner's face then tossed him onto the floor. Before he could get up, Beetle began pounding his foot onto Conner's face repeatedly. Cassie tackled Beetle again. He tossed Natalie aside and grabbed Cassie by her shoulder and pinned her against the door. He smirked and began banging Cassie against the door. He let go and she slid to the ground unconscious.

Black Beetle turned around and walked over to Natalie who was still on all fours. "Trying to activate your powers in a moment of emotional instability? Not very clever."

He, again, grabbed her by her neck and lifted her up. She struggled for air under his grasp, "Where's...my sister?"

"The other Power Stone?"

"Let her go. Please," she begged. "You can have me...just let her go."

"Hm. I'm not sure which is more powerful...the power of life and light? Or the power of death and darkness?" He smirked and contemplated. "I have to say I'd prefer the matched set."

"Life is life. Death is inevitable...inescapable. The power of...darkness is far greater than...than that of light."

Black Beetle considered this. "Hm. You do know the unlimited power you hold. Very well. I will take you _and _your sister. The power of life and light is still quite useful"

Suddenly, the doors opened. Garfield stood in his gorilla form with M'gann in his arms. Bart stood next to Jaime who was armored up and helping a weak, conscious Annie walk. Evony stepped away from the controls. Jaime touched the wall and the door to the bio-ship opened. Black Beetle casually tossed Natalie onto the floor. "Little brother, one way or another I'm putting you back on mode. You are of the Reach and cannot escape it."

"Jaime...I'm fine," Annie whispered.

"Don't worry," he said, setting her down gently. "Everything's gonna be alright."

"I know."

She smiled at him. Jaime smiled back then turned to face Black Beetle. His eyes glowed white and he charged the bigger Beetle. Annie rubbed her forehead and crawled over to her sister. "Natalie?"

Barbara knelt down next to them, "Hey, we need to get you guys inside. Come on."

"No, we have to stay. Get everyone else out."

"What? Annie, we don't have-"

Annie grabbed Barbara's collar, "There is something only Natalie and I can do. We won't die, but everyone else could if they got in the way. Get everyone out. Blue will be fine. He'll stop, uh, Black. Go!"

Barbara hesitated then ran off to help the others. Suddenly, water began to pour in. The bio-ship closed up and left the loading dock. Annie pulled her sister into her lap, "Natalie?"

"Why did you lie? You know we're not supposed to merge," Natalie scolded weakly.

"I know, but...I can't leave yet. I can't leave Blue. I can't leave you."

"I hate this place...I can't use my powers," she groaned.

"I know. Merging may be our only option."

"No. It's not." Natalie clenched her fist and punched her sister hard in the stomach, hitting something hard inside her. Annie's body glowed and her gown disappeared, replaced by her superhero suit. Natalie shoved her sister aside and stood up.

Jaime and Black Beetle were on opposite sides of the dock, blasting their plasma cannons in full force. Natalie's body glowed with power. She blasted both of the Beetles with her dark energy. She flew over to Jaime who was struggling to stay conscious, "Annie's hurt. Take her to the bio-ship outside. Keep. Her. Safe."

She lifted him up and shoved him over to Annie who was bobbing in the rising water. Jaime stumbled to her, scooping her up into his arms. Natalie blasted them out through the hole in the ship. Black Beetle touched the wall and closed the hole. Natalie sighed and shoved her power down. Her suit disappeared, leaving her naked and exposed. Black Beetle approached her from behind and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You will suffer for saving your sister. I will make sure of it."

**Later, the bio-ship...**

Annie woke with a start. Jaime went to her side, "Hey, hey, relax. You're safe."

"Wh-wh-where's Natalie?" she gasped. "Where's my sister?"

Jaime slumped his shoulders. "She stayed behind...to give us a chance to get away."

Annie frowned in anger then cried out, "I'm gonna kill her!"

"Annie, calm down."

"No! She knew we could save you together, but still she...she...," her voice trailed off as tears began to pour down her face.

Jaime pulled her into his arms, letting her sob onto his shoulder. She cried hard and long, holding onto Jaime for dear life. She leaned away, "You're...not wearing a shirt."

"Yeah, but it's okay," he rubbed the tears from her eyes. "I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you."

Annie smiled and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in for a kiss.

**Watchtower, March 31, 2017, 6:40 am...**

Sophie sat at on the couch on the League lounge room with her face buried in her hands. Dick entered the room and Sophie sat up straight, "Oh, hi."

She closed flipped the papers over on the coffee table. "How'd the mission go?"

"Not as planned. We lost Blackstar, but we got everyone else back. And M'gann..." he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I need you to heal her. I think your mother was on the alien ship. M'gann's showing signs of-"

"Fine. I'll heal her," she said, standing up. She turned around to face him, "But after this, we're done."

Dick sighed, "Sophie, I know I ask a lot of you, but if you can just be a little more patient-"

"No, I mean, _we _are done."

Dick frowned, "What? Thing's get a little rough and you back out?"

She rolled her eyes, "Thing's aren't a little rough, Dick. We're neck-deep in shit. Artemis is dead. Kaldur blew up the Cave. Jeline was raped by a psychopath. And you lost Natale. Thing's are worse than ever. I can't do this anymore."

"Can't or won't?"

"Can't."

He walked around the couch to face her, "Damn it, Sophie. After everything we've been through-"

"Dick, don't."

"No. I don't believe you," he shook his head. "Why are you breaking up with me? Huh? You were so insistent on getting together."

"That was before all this crap you started. I can't deal with it right now." She turned to leave, but Dick grabbed her arm.

He took his mask off, "Why are you doing this? Sophie, you know I love you."

She furred her brows, like she might take it all back. "I love you, Dick. I do. Nothing you do can change that. But, I can't do this anymore. I don't want to be apart of it and I don't want to just sit by while you tear everyone apart for your stupid mission."

"I told you, it's-"

"Relevant, I know." She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. Dick frowned and glanced down. Her once, flawless, smooth, flat belly was now a bit round. He should've known. She had stopped wearing her tight clothes. He should have known. "Sophie..."

She pressed her shirt down, and made her small bump more visible. "Four months. I went to the doctor several weeks ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, still touching and staring at her belly.

"I was afraid to," she sat down. "The things you've done, Dick. I just...you scare me sometimes. I didn't plan on this. Who wants to have kids at 20?"

Dick sat down slowly. He sighed and buried his face in his hands. Sophie shook her head and stood up, "You do what you have to. I'll take of this on my own."

He lifted his head up, "What?"

"I talked to Wally. He's agreed to let me live with him so long as I do all the housework. It's a fair deal. I'll get a teaching position at a dance studio in Palo Alto."

"No," he stood up. "No, no."

He gently grabbed her face, "Sophie, don't go. Please. Just stay, okay? Stay with me. We'll figure this out. We can buy a bigger apartment. Whatever it takes. Please."

She searched his eyes, only seeing desperation and sincerity. She grabbed his wrists and pulled his hands from her face, "You can't afford to have any distractions. You made that pretty clear."

"Sophie...this is mine, too," he placed his hands on her belly. "I don't just need to be apart of this baby's life. I _want_ to be apart of the baby's life. This thing with the Reach...it's almost over, I can feel it. I can't promise that everything will be fine...but we can try. I want to try."

"You can't 'try' with babies, Dick. Either you're in or you're out," she shoved his hands away and turned to leave.

"Sophie, damn it. You're not even giving me a chance."

"I shouldn't have to," she snapped, glaring at him. "We've been together for over two years and we've known each other for seven. You said you love me. But I don't expect you to be there."

"That's not fair."

"Yes, it is. You're 19 and the leader of the Team. With your secret missions and conspiracies and the Reach and half the League gone...where does this," she pointed to her belly, "fit in?"

"I told you...we'll figure it out. We didn't plan this, I know, but now, we're gonna have to figure all this out _together_." He lowered his voice, "I want to be there. I want to be the father our kid deserves."

Sophie sighed and blinked away her tears in thought. She hadn't expected this. She wanted to break-up and leave, but now he knows. Slowly, she nodded. "Okay."

"Yes?"

"Yeah."

Dick kissed her, wrapping his arms around her. "Thank you."

Sophie smirked, "You might change your mind once they come."

"'They'?" he frowned.

She stroked his hair lovingly, "We're having twins."

**The Infirmary...**

Conner entered Jeline's room. The heart monitor beeped in steadily, and Jeline was still staring at nothing. He pulled the stool to her bedside and sat down. "I got nothing on the Terrors," he confessed. "But don't worry...I'm gonna find him. And I'm gonna make him pay."

Blink.

Conner reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. It was a small gold band with a simple ruby with two small diamonds. He slipped the ring onto her left ring finger. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. As he sat back down, Jeline took a long blink. She opened her eyes and and blinked some more, frowning. Conner sat up, "Jeline?"

Her eyes met his, "Conner?"

* * *

**end of chapter 36**

**please review  
**


End file.
